El Negocio Perfecto
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: Ella sólo quería un trabajo que le garantizara una vida menos complicada, aún teniendo al sujeto más detestable como jefe. Lo que ella no esperaba era que precisamente éste pudiera causarle más problemas de los que ya le daba. Así como tampoco esperaba una propuesta como "esa", que terminaría por enseñarle que jamás debes juzgar a un libro por su portada. Minos/Agasha - AU
1. Un día de trabajo

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas es obra de Shiori Teshirogi, junto a los nombres e ideas originales de sus personajes. Yo sólo he usado a ambos como la excusa perfecta para escribir las propias. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, no siempre es coincidencia.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez.<p>

La verdad estoy realmente nerviosa de lo que se pensarán acerca de esta historia. A ratos me encanta y a ratos pienso "¿qué rayos escribí?". Seguramente a ustedes les pasará lo mismo.

Si con el summary no se ha entendido de qué irá todo esto, entonces explico brevemente que este fic es un AU, donde Minos y Agasha tendrán el protagonismo (sí, qué raro en mí escribir sobre Minos, ¿ah?). En fin, sólo me queda decir una última cosa antes de que lean y deseen apedrearme:

Dedico esta loca idea a cinco personas muy especiales:

**Kleine Marionette: **He aquí tu regalo xD Como dije, no es algo muy navideño, espero no te decepciones demasiado. Gracias por este año donde hemos podido platicar un poquito más vía Facebook. Espero que este fic pueda, si no gustarte, al menos sacarte una sonrisa. Tú eres una de las "culpables" de que ahora me gusten los AU, y también por ti aprendí el término de "Claroscuro", ahora que soy asistente de fotógrafo, cada vez que escucho el concepto, es imposible no acordarme de ti y de tu bella historia. Arriba los ánimos, nos seguimos leyendo.

**Abaddon DeWitt: **Mari! Creo que será la primera vez que leas una de mis locuras de Minos/Agasha, estoy preocupada de que pienses que ahora sí me deschaveté xD Me pregunto si después de llenarte del MinosxFemAlba, no te dará un mal sabor de boca, ojalá no… Este loco fic también va dedicado a ti con mucho cariño. En estos momentos difíciles, nada cae mejor que una buena dosis de risa y, aunque admito que la comedia no es para nada mi fuerte, pensé mucho en ti cada vez que escribía, "ojalá que esto le haga reír", era lo que me decía. A ver qué conseguí.

**Clarita: **Mi amiga y lectora favorita. ¿Creerás que soy una loca después de leer esto? No… conociéndonos, tú te reirás conmigo con todas las maldades por las que Minos pasará en esta historia. Estoy esperando ansiosa a tu opinión y a esos chistes buenísimos que me sacan risotadas cada vez que los leo. Quiero ver si logras identificar la "moraleja" en este fic, hay varias, pero confío en que encontrarás la principal. Muchas de nuestras pláticas en las que hacemos sufrir a Minos, quedaron plasmadas aquí, ya verás que sí…

**Ariel Lycaon: **En definitiva, la génesis más esencial de este fic vino por aquella plática que tuvimos sobre mi "amor no aceptado" al pollo, digo, a Minos. ¿Recuerdas la historia de la secretaria y esas locas ideas? Pues verás que no sólo se quedaron como mera imaginación y obligaste a mi mente a crear, crear y crear. Así que buena parte de esta historia es tu "responsabilidad" xD Veamos qué te parece :3

**Filonauta: **Ramiro, ya te lo he dicho varias veces, pero eres uno de los escritores de fanfiction a quien más admiro. Leer tu historia de vaqueros me hizo amar dos cosas: a los AU y a Cid. Algo que difícilmente creía posible, jejeje. Pero lo lograste y cada vez que leo uno de tus capítulos, estoy bien atenta a ver cuánto puedo aprender de tu estilo para mejorar el mío. Gracias por escribir y por darle un chace a mis propias historias, amo tus comentarios, en serio que sí. No sé si vayas a leer este fic, pero aún así, va dedicado también a ti con mucho cariño.

**A los cinco, les mando un abrazo apretado. Gracias por cada lectura, por cada comentario. Los admiro y los aprecio muchísimo. **

**Y a ti, lector, que das una oportunidad a este fic: Gracias. ¿Qué sería yo sin tu amable atención?**

Enjoy… (espero).

**~oOo~**

**El negocio perfecto**

**-Capítulo 1: Un día de trabajo-**

"Si no te ha sorprendido nada extraño durante el día, es que no ha habido día".

John Archibald.

Ahí estaba yo. De nuevo, como los últimos 365 días de este año que ha sido un infierno.

El _tiiin _esperado se anunció y el elevador hizo un movimiento brusco antes de detenerse. Las grandes puertas se abrieron, el largo pasillo se mostró ante mí: Otro día de arduo trabajo.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando acepté este puesto? Sólo había sido un mes… ¡Un mes nada más de alegría! Un mes donde la esponjosa nube perduró para luego desinflarse y dejarme caer a este vacío monótono.

"_¡Estudia comercio, estudia comercio!"_

Gracias mamá, gracias papá… De no ser por ustedes y mis ansias de agradarlos en todo, jamás habría estudiado una carrera que, para empezar, nunca me gustó y que, en segundo lugar… Me trajo aquí.

"_Eres afortunada… Al menos encontraste trabajo rápidamente"._

¿Cuántos de mis excompañeros y amigos aún sufrían por ser parte de esa cruel lista de desempleo? Y yo… bueno yo al menos estaba en esta bonita oficina, de silla y escritorio lustrados, con piso aspirado, cortinas de telas finas y música acondicionada a un ambiente saludable… Oh, bueno, así es como debería estar. Miré el interior, luego de adentrarme en la estancia, una sola palabra podría describirla.

DESASTROZA.

¿Dónde estaban mis arduos intentos por hacer de ese lugar un espacio placentero?

¡Qué demonios hacía _ese _idiota cuando me marchaba! Aah, porque, como si no fuera suficiente problema ser tratada como sirvienta, aquella bonita oficina que debía limpiar todos los días ni siquiera me pertenecía. Mi lugar de trabajo era un escritorio maltrecho, puesto cerca de la puerta que acababa de pasar. Mis herramientas eran tan sólo un teléfono inalámbrico y una computadora a la que únicamente le servía el Office. Esto… esto frente a mí pertenecía al preciado hombre que tan _amablemente_ me había hecho parte de su equipo de trabajo. Mi jefe, oh, mi jefe… Quizá la desordenada vida que llevaba estaba siendo reflejada ante mis ojos.

¡Vaya patán! ¡Vaya engreído esclavizador de mujeres recién egresadas de la…

—Buenos días.

Lo admito: me dejó helada. Su voz siempre era seria, a veces arrogante, pero siempre cortante como el hielo, bueno, al menos cuando no se dirigía a un cliente.

Me viré, traté de sonreírle.

—Buenos días, Señor Mi…

—¿Qué haces ahí parada? Déjame pasar —me hice a un lado, deseosa de decirle una buena maldición. El cretino se adelantó a mirar el tugurio que era su oficina—. Qué desorden. Ayer tuve que remover los documentos que dejaste en mi archivero, pero no encontré lo que quería.

Eso explicaba la revolución de papeles en el piso y el escritorio. Pero, pero… ¿acaso había desacomodado todas las carpetas? Meses de trabajo, ¡a la basura!

Me mordí los labios… Paciencia, Agasha, paciencia.

—¿Qué buscaba exactamente, _señor? _—lo vi sentarse, echó de un manotazo los papeles del escritorio para tener espacio para su portafolios.

—Eso no te incumbe… Será mejor que te apresures y limpies todo de nuevo. Los clientes vendrán dentro de media hora y no los dejarás ver este desastre, ¿cierto? —me sonrió, con esa mueca burlesca que pondría a temblar a cualquier mujer…

Y ¡claro que me haría temblar! ¡De pura ira!

Pero, no, no, no… ¿No era yo una profesionista? ¿No era toda una maestra de mis emociones? Asentí, sonriente –estúpida abnegada– y le dije que sí, que en seguida todo estaría en orden. Di media vuelta, calmando la rabia en mis venas, pensando en las valiosas prestaciones, en mi invaluable salario.

—Por cierto… —me detuvo a medio umbral—: Creí haberte dicho que me gusta el café sin azúcar, el que me trajiste ayer estaba dulce. Haz algo bien por una vez y tráeme uno tal como lo quiero, ¿oíste?

Un volcán quedaría corto contra la explosión en mis entrañas, igual que una princesa sería nada con mi expresión calma…

—Como usted diga, señor Minos… —salí de ahí, rumbo a mis herramientas de trabajo no oficiales.

Podría ser que hoy usara trapeadores, escobas y aspiradora… Pero en cuanto tuviera el año y medio requerido para una carta de recomendación, ya veríamos quién le lamería las botas a quién.

Caminé segura, pero detuve mis pasos antes de llegar al cuartito de limpieza. Desvié mi camino hacia la máquina de _espresso_, a mi jefe no le gustaba esperar por su café.

**~O~**

Apagué la aspiradora, ¡al fin! Gracias al cielo, mi trabajo había terminado unos cuantos minutos antes de que iniciaran mis labores oficiales, así tendría algo de tiempo para desayunar, al menos un café.

—¿Terminaste? —mi entrañable _amo_ seguía en su escritorio, el que por cierto ya estaba reluciente.

—Sólo sacaré estas bolsas —apunté los dos pequeños bultos llenos de papeles y desperdicios.

—Sigues siendo muy ruidosa. ¿Cambiaste la aspiradora como te lo indiqué?

¿Habría algo que satisfaga a este monstruo?: —Sí, señor. Lo hice, pero el espacio aquí es muy pequeño como para no hacer ruido.

Apenas quitó sus ojos de los apuntes a los que estuvo viendo durante mi intendencia. Me miró un instante, analizando mis palabras…

—Entonces trata de venir más temprano y limpia antes de que yo llegue.

Enarqué una ceja. —¿Me pagaría horas extra?

Pero él sólo sonrío, levantando los papeles en sus manos para acomodarlos mientras murmuraba algo como:

—Qué dulce inocente eres… Apresúrate —me dijo con voz más sonora—. Ve a tirar eso y regresa con otro café. Después podrás recibir mis llamadas.

¿Para qué me sorprendía? Tomé las bolsas como me dijo y las llevé al cubículo donde más tarde el camión las recogería. Subí al piso nuevamente y le llevé su preciado cafecito. Me dirigí a las ventanas, mis manos se aferraron a las grandes cortinas.

—Déjalo así —me detuvo—. Detesto la luz directa de esta temporada.

Ah, sí, olvidaba que ese hombre tenía las cualidades de un vampiro.

Caminé de regreso a mi lugar, una curiosa imagen me hizo frenar. Me acerqué de nuevo a su escritorio y me acuclillé junto a una de las delgadas hileras de madera que lo sostenían. Saqué el pedazo de tela que había estado atascado allí, lo observé con atención y luego de muchas reflexiones de lo que podría ser ese diminuto encaje lo supe: lencería. ¿En qué parte del cuerpo cabría algo tan pequeño?

—Oh, lo encontraste… —estaba encima de mí, sin que me percatara de su cercanía. Me arrebató la prenda—. Menos mal, esperaba hallarlo antes de que Pandora llegara —murmuró como para sí, luego volvió a verme, sonriendo con una complicidad desagradable—. Quizá pueda darte esas horas extra que tanto quieres después de todo. Pero, si esto sale de tu pequeña boca, entonces descubrirás el horror de ser demandada por el mejor abogado del condado ante el crimen de difamación. Así que, Agatha…

—_Agasha_ —me atreví a corregir. Él continuó como si nada.

—¿Podrías volver a las labores por las que te pago?

Salí, sin decir nada. ¿Qué más me daba si el honorable hombre de sociedad engañaba a su prometida en su propia oficina? Y, ¿qué importaba su trato desagradable? Si ya de por sí era detestable, no pensaba aumentar su mal genio inmiscuyéndome en sus asuntos. Me senté a mi escritorio y encendí mi computadora, tenía lista la libreta de apuntes y el teléfono comenzó a sonar al poco tiempo. Con la cabeza dolorida y el estómago vacío, recomencé mi verdadero trabajo. Las llamadas aumentaron para eso del mediodía, las citas para el señor Minos estaban hechas, la agenda estaba repleta y tuve que rechazar en su nombre a muchas personas. Cuando creí que el teléfono no sonaría más, un timbrazo me retumbó en el cráneo.

Saludé, con mi protocolaria cortesía:

—Oficina de Minos Van der Meer…

—Comunícame con él ahora mismo —no me dejaron terminar. ¿Para qué preguntar quién era? La voz demandante ya me la sabía de memoria.

Apreté el botoncito del conmutador, el chirrido me indicó que mi jefe había respondido: —Señor, la señorita Pandora quiere hablar con usted.

—Dile que estoy ocupado —frío, como siempre.

—Ya se lo dije —mentí, ¡al carajo, yo no era mensajera!

—Pues díselo otra vez —cortó la comunicación. Suspiré.

—¿Señorita? —oí su _¡qué! _brusco—. El Señor Minos está ocupado justo en este momento, le pide que llame de nuevo dentro de una hora…

—¡Dile a ese imbécil que estaré ahí en quince minutos! ¡Y así esté ocupado o no, me verá!

Colgó, el _tun-tun-tun_ de la línea fue lo único que me hizo compañía. Otro suspiro se me escapó. ¿Qué clase de personas controlaban nuestro capital? Pensé en avisarle de la inminente furia que pronto llegaría, pero, ¿qué le diría?

_Señor, su novia viene para acá como una bestia salvaje… Aah, y dijo que usted es un imbécil._

Sí, claro…

Preferí esperar. La Medusa contemporánea –como suelo llamarla a veces– apareció cuando estaba en medio de una resolución con un cliente. Despedí al pobre hombrecillo antes de que pudiera escuchar la contienda que pronto se suscitó. Gritos, gritos y más gritos se escaparon tras las dos puertas ya cerradas. Oí la sorpresa de mi jefe ante la llegada de su encantadora prometida y no pude contener mi sonrisa al imaginarme al cretino apabullándose por la repentina aparición. Pero la histeria se apagó poco a poco, hasta no quedar nada. Llámenlo curiosidad si quieren, pegué mi oreja al muro, un vaso me sirvió para contener mejor el sonido… ¿Por qué estaba todo tan calmado? Me pareció escuchar lágrimas, luego acusaciones, más sollozos y palabras suaves de consuelo… Un forcejeo, algo cayendo al suelo, voces, sonidos chillantes, un quejido…

Me eché hacia atrás, abochornada por las imágenes que mi mente completó a ese extraño cúmulo de ruidos. Menos mal que mi hora para comer hubiera llegado, mi curiosidad no era tan grande como para terminar por conocer un evento tan irreverente. Tomé mi bolso y bajé a la primera planta, esperaba que mi almuerzo durara lo suficiente para que mi jefe terminara sus "negocios". Una vaga idea atravesó mi pensamiento… Imaginar el desorden que quedaría en la oficina aumentó aún más el agujero en mi estómago.

Traté de ignorar esa posibilidad. El olor de papas fritas y carne asada abrió mi apetito, haciéndome babear tras el mostrador del WcDonalds. La cajera me sonrió permanentemente hasta traer mi orden y dejarme ir, no sin antes ofertar todos los _shot_ extra que le fuesen posibles. Diciendo, "no gracias" una y otra vez, me apresuré. Quería terminar mi comida decentemente, sin tener que llevarme nada a mi escritorio.

—Espere, espere… —gritó la muchacha—: Olvidó su cambio.

Eso me frenó en seco. Tenía demasiados gastos como para derrochar mi dinero. Mis pies giraron en su eje sin ningún cuidado y regresé. Mis pasos fueron en lo absoluto descuidados. Me topé con otro cuerpo que no previó mi repentino cambio de planes, las bandejas en ambos pares de manos se tambalearon, papas y hamburguesa hicieron un estrépito cuando chocaron contra el suelo. Mi almuerzo estaba arruinado.

Un chiquillo vino a limpiarlo todo, el gerente salió un instante sólo para poner mala cara y regresar a su trabajo en los hornos. Me disculpé una y otra vez, agachada junto al niño para limpiar. Recordé que mi estupidez había afectado a otro cliente, acuclillado también junto a mí.

—Lo lamento mucho… —nuestras voces sonaron al unísono, mirándonos al mismo tiempo.

Él sonrío, divertido por esa coordinación. Yo traté de devolverle el gesto, pero, ¡por todos los cielos! Qué mueca más estúpida habré puesto… Jamás pensé enfrentarme a una mirada tan dulce, llena en cambio de pesar por haber desparramado nuestra comida. Sé que esto no es un drama televisivo, aunque, juro que casi escuché una suave y entrañable música de fondo cuando me sonrió desconcertado y…

—¿Señorita? —la realidad volvió.

Parpadeé un par de veces, sentí la firmeza en mis pies, ¿cuándo me había incorporado? Observé a mi interlocutor, parecía haberme repetido algo varias veces sin que yo hubiese dado respuesta.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —murmuró, observándome con detalle.

—Aah, sí-sí… —asentí demasiado fuerte—. Es decir, sí… —estabilicé mi tono—. Yo, eeh, lamento mucho esto. Le pagaré…

Alzó su mano, negando asiduamente: —¿Pagarme? No lo creo… Pero, acepte mis disculpas. Fui descuidado al caminar tan apresurado.

—No, no diga eso. Fui yo quien se giró de repente. Por favor, permítame pagarle su comida… —metí la mano a mi bolso. Mi corazón se derritió al sentir sus dedos en mi brazo, atrajo mi atención hacia sus ojos.

—Hágame un favor… Ponga sus manos así, ¿quiere?

Dobló los brazos, con las manos palma arriba, como lo haría si esperara la carga de algún objeto. Confundida, lo obedecí, perdida tal vez en su mirada atenta que de pronto giró hacia atrás, a un sujeto que recién terminaba de recibir su orden. Mi homólogo le sacó la bandeja de las manos y sin permitirle objetar, la colocó en las mías. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Buen provecho —dio media vuelta, pasando un brazo a los hombros de su acompañante que ya estaba quejándose ante el robo de sus alimentos. Los vi dirigirse a la larga fila de clientes donde se perdieron. Los ojos avellana me miraron una última vez, invitándome a disfrutar de mi comida sin preocuparme de nada.

Un jaloneo bajo mis pies me obligó a reaccionar. El niño de la limpieza trataba de sacar un pedazo de lechuga que había quedado debajo de mi zapato, levanté apenas la suela y él lo quitó. Su presencia descompuso la nueva música de romance que quiso recomenzar. Recordé quién era, en dónde estaba y que los cuentos de hadas no existen. Miré el reloj en mi muñeca… ¡Mi hora de comida estaba a punto de terminar! Le ordené al niño a mis pies que guardara mi comida en una bolsa para llevar. A regañadientes, el chiquillo se puso en pie y llevó mi bandeja a una mesa donde guardó varias hamburguesas y bolsitas de papas. Me entregó el paquete, aguardando una recompensa.

Abrí los ojos, adoptando la expresión de cierto amo capitalista:

—Qué dulce inocente eres…

Caminé a la puerta no sin antes reír y decirle—: Ellos tienen mi cambio, pídeselos.

Su expresión fúnebre cambió por otra más agradecida. Eso fue suficiente para marcharme, no sin antes girar el rostro una última vez en dirección al tumulto de personas agrupadas en el mostrador. Vislumbré apenas una cabellera verde, pero aquellos ojos dulces, carentes de ceja e impaciencia, ya no volvieron a asomarse. Empujé la puerta y corrí a mi odiosa oficina. Por motivos obvios, me vi en la necesidad de comer con el escritorio como mesa. Recorrida en una esquina donde no ocurriera ningún desastre, abrí la bolsa de papel y examiné su contenido. Apenas me percataba de la gran cantidad de hamburguesas que había allí dentro.

Sin perder más tiempo, devoré una junto a las papas fritas que quedaron reducidas a nada. Si por el hambre o mis pensamientos llenos de la reciente emoción, no lo sé, el caso es que ningún ruido escandaloso se dejó oír al otro lado de las puertas. Terminé mi soda de manzana –lo único del choque de bandejas que se había salvado– y limpié cualquier rastro que denotara un almuerzo clandestino tanto en mi lugar de trabajo como en mí. Guardé bien el resto de las hamburguesas y papas a la francesa, mi hermano me vería como su héroe cuando se las llevara esa noche.

El chirrido de las manijas se escuchó minutos después, justo cuando volvía a recibir mis acostumbradas llamadas. No emití gesto alguno, pero el descaro con el que esa mujer salió de la habitación fue exageradamente indignante. ¡Podría haberse puesto mejor las medias! ¡Qué vano intento por aparentar decencia! Se detuvo a media entrada y jaló a mi jefe de las solapas que de por sí ya estaban arrugadas. Como si yo fuera una pared más, no tuvo empacho en encajarle un beso que yo no pensaría en dar ni en la más secreta de mis guaridas mentales. El señor Minos la correspondió de la misma manera. Me habría gustado recibir la inoportuna y salvadora llamada de algún cliente, pero nada hubo en mi auxilio. No pude hacer más que entregar una atención fingida a mi computadora, oyendo el tronido de aquellas ventosas humanas.

La _señorita_ Pandora río. Lo soltó al fin (¡gracias al cielo!)

—A las ocho, no lo olvides —le acarició la boca con su retocado manicure. Luego se contoneó como una modelo ebria para marcharse de una condenada vez. Sonrió en las puertas del elevador que se cerraron para llevarla al antro denigrante del que vino.

Giré apenas mi rostro, observando de soslayo a mi jefe mientras se acomodaba la corbata. Su expresión cambió, de pronto, cuando su amada hubo desaparecido. La sonrisa y mirada sibaríticas se tornaron en un gesto adusto, casi hastiado por algo que no pude saber. Me dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—No más llamadas, ¿oíste?

Se metió a su oficina, cerrando de un portazo, justo cuando terminaba de decirle "como usted ordene…". Raros son estos ricachones, ambivalentes, volubles, disasociados. En pocas palabras, unos locos. Si el señor Minos tenía una prometida sexy, desvergonzada y además llena de dinero, ¿por qué buscar otras opciones clandestinamente? ¿Mero placer? ¿Ansia por demostrar una virilidad machista? Tal vez todos los hombres eran iguales en ese sentido… No, no podía generalizar. Si no todas las mujeres teníamos el mismo "valor" –desvergüenza– de usar encajes en vez de ropa interior, los hombres no eran, en su totalidad, unos ególatras llenos de bajos instintos.

A un joven como el que había visto en la tienda de comida rápida, alguien con una mirada como esa, no podía atribuirle ni por error un calificativo de tal índole.

Aah… ¿Quién podría ser? La prisa y mi torpe timidez me habían impedido pedirle su nombre al menos. A juzgar por sus rasgos, parecía apenas un poco mayor que yo. Podría ser un nuevo empleado, las sucursales de los edificios allegados al nuestro estaban solicitando personal desde hacía semanas. ¿Trabajaría en alguno? Podría investigarlo, pedir informes a algunos conocidos de otras compañías.

Tan perdida estuve en esos divagues que no resentí las horas que faltaban para terminar mi turno. Cuando miré al reloj de péndulo pegado en la esquina contraria me di cuenta de que era momento de terminar mis labores. Estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, resoplando: Al fin acababa mi día. Inspeccioné la recepción una última vez, quité pelusas del sofá y la mesita de espera, oculté basurillas bajo el tapete debajo de ésta. Mis documentos estaban bien dispuestos por jerarquía e importancia; mañana podría revisarlos y hacer nuevas llamadas. Sólo faltaba una cosa.

Eché una mirada al teléfono. Con ganas de gritarle miles de maldiciones, apreté el botón de conexión a otra línea.

—_¿Qué pasa?_ —habló con indiferencia.

—Señor, ya es hora de que me vaya —podría decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero no era el tiempo.

—_Ooh, ¿tan pronto? _—chistó—. _Bien… Antes de que te marches, entra._

Cortó sin darme oportunidad de nada. Mi desgane creció, pero tenía que obedecer. Llamé a la puerta y abrí. Lo encontré sentado, atento a unas lecturas, luego a teclear en su computadora. Su indiferencia a mí perduró varios minutos, aproveché para mirar el lugar. Afortunadamente, no había el desorden que esperaba. Pero él siguió en silencio. De pronto, sus ojos se alzaron hacia mí, medio sorprendidos por reparar en mi presencia.

—Siéntate un momento.

Así lo hice. Me quedé bien sentada, por primera vez, en una de esas sillas acolchadas, con la espalda derecha y mis manos quietas sobre mi bolso encima de mis rodillas. El tiempo pasó, no supe exactamente cuánto, aunque el tic-tac del reloj jamás me pareció tan extenuante. El tecleo en la laptop cesó de pronto, mi jefe examinó el texto recién escrito y sonrió brevemente. Me miró apenas mientras hablaba:

—Mi asistente personal se rompió una pierna hace dos semanas. Tengo una reunión muy importante esta noche y necesito que alguien conteste las llamadas de los clientes que prefieren hablar durante la tarde. Así que decidí que tú irás en su lugar, ¿alguna objeción?

Regresó su atención de lleno al monitor. Tecleó una que otra vez para corregir cualquier detalle de su vanaglorioso trabajo. Mientras que yo… Yo sentía un bullir de palabras en mis labios. Pero, como siempre, nada de eso salió.

—Bien, si no es así… —él continuó la conversación que en vez de eso era casi un monologo. Abrió uno de los cajones de su elegante escritorio y sacó su billetera, estiró el brazo para pasarme una pequeña tarjeta—. Compra algo que puedas usar para una fiesta. No pierdas el tiempo en tonterías como estereotipos o modas. Sólo lleva algo que no me avergüence, ¿entendiste?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿Y qué tal si me niego? —espeté, me arrepentí de inmediato. ¡Qué torpe!

Su cara se levantó de la pantalla y se inclinó a mí para verme, analizarme. Se quitó los lentes con un movimiento suave, sus dedos se entrelazaron para sostener el firme mentón. No mentiré, su sonrisa, aunque calma en apariencia, me congeló.

—Si te niegas, querida mía, será mejor que no pienses en presentarte mañana…

Tragué, mi garganta estaba seca. Ni en mis miedos más lúgubres imaginé una expresión como esa. Pero, fue el temor a perder mi trabajo lo que sujetó mi lengua a mi bajeza.

Carraspeé para no soltar una vocecita chillona o demasiado patética. Sin atreverme a hablar, preferí alargar el brazo y tomar la tarjeta de crédito. La sonrisa del señor Minos pareció satisfecha.

—Anota tu dirección. Pasaré por ti a las siete, ni un minuto más, ¿oíste? Si me haces esperar considérate despedida. Puedes irte.

Regresó a su labor en la laptop. Salí sin decir otra palabra. De nuevo entre las calles atestadas de personas, miré mi reloj: tenía menos de cuatro horas para encontrar un vestido que no _avergonzara _a mi preciado dueño. Avancé por las tiendas que me eran conocidas, la mayoría adaptables a mi bolsillo de humildes ganancias y mesadas familiares. Pero, de pronto recordé que llevaba conmigo una mina de oro dentro de un pedacito de plástico. Ooh, qué dulce es la venganza cuando se hace inocentemente.

Así que sin más dejo de culpa, me aventuré por las prestigiosas marcas de diseñador. Un bonito _Tarik Ediz_ se ajustó a mi cuerpo que ya gozaba de ciertos privilegios que trae tener una complexión delgada y natural, nada muy enflaquecido, y todo bien formado a los veintitantos. La última vez que había usado algo así fue durante mi graduación y, en ese entonces, tanto mi cuerpo como el vestido distaban muchísimo de lo que ahora veía frente al gran espejo del probador. Las vendedoras hicieron bien su trabajo, promoviendo inmediatamente un juego de joyería y unos zapatos altos que complementaran perfectamente al vestido negro de escote en la espalda. Alguien propuso la idea de terminar las cosas con el peinado y el maquillaje necesarios. ¿Cómo negarme? Nada de eso lo pagaría yo…

Lo que vi en el espejo, al final, volvió a sorprenderme. ¿Quién era esa mujer de cabello suelto y rubor en las mejillas? Siempre me he detestado por tener la apariencia de una niña, mi carencia de femineidad siempre fue mi punto débil. Y ahora… ¡qué dirían mis exnovios si me vieran! Seguramente nada, dado que no tengo ninguno… En fin, en fin. No podía sentirme más orgullosa, y deprimida al mismo tiempo. ¿Así que vendía mi valor moral por un condenado vestidillo? Pero, ¡qué importaba! ¿No era esto lo que buscaba al entrar en la carrera de Comercio Internacional y luego al postularme para asistente –secretaría en realidad– del gran magnate Minos Van der Meer? ¡Ya quería ver la cara de mis padres cuando miraran llegar a su hija fea y sin clase totalmente transformada!

Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para sorprenderse, ya que, casi inmediatamente a mi llegada en taxi, la bocina de un auto resonó fuera de casa. Me asomé entre las cortinas, ahí estaba el flamante _Mercedes_ de vidrios polarizados. Papá y mamá se asomaron también.

—¿Deberíamos hablar con él? —dijo mi papá muy serio. Yo alcé los brazos.

—¡Por favor, papá! No es una cita.

Pero él persistió con su cara seria, quizá el escote en mi espalda era demasiado. Mamá en cambio parecía encantada.

—Salúdalo de nuestra parte… —aduló su auto, su porte, que ni veía bien desde allí, y su favor al comprarme un atuendo así. ¡Claro, un favor!

Continuaron hablando hasta que llegué a la puerta, casi corrí, tropezando con mis propios pasos, temerosa de hacer esperar demasiado al "Gran Señor-me-creo-el-dueño-de-tu-alma". Un bocinazo más me confirmó su impaciencia. Cuando abrí la puerta de casa, la puerta del chofer se abrió también. Reconocí a Byaku, ataviado en su smoking y su porte de nobleza.

—Por favor… —me dijo, abriendo para mí la puerta trasera.

Me deslicé por el asiento, no pude decirles nada más a mis padres quienes sólo nos vieron avanzar. Me sentí aturdida nuevamente, percibiendo el movimiento del auto entre las calles. El peso de una mirada me obligó a quitar mi atención del forro de los asientos para llevarla a un costado. Capté los agudos ojos violáceos que seguían los detalles de mi vestido aunque su poseedor continuara de perfil. Su desdén silencioso me enfureció. Tensé la espalda, indispuesta a verlo.

—Espero que mi elección de vestido no le decepcione mucho —creo que mi boca era más osada si evitaba su mirada. Lo oí reír, una exclamación breve, mordaz.

—No… Admito que no está tan mal.

¡Desgraciado, barbaján idiota!

—¿Quiere darme su teléfono? —cambié el tema, antes de que no pudiera resistir mis deseos de patearle su atractivo rostro.

Él sacó el celular de su bolsillo: —Anota cada llamada y agenda las citas si es que las hay. No me pases ninguna si no es estrictamente necesario —tomé el teléfono y lo guardé en mi cartera—. Lo olvidaba —rompió el silencio que se había creado—: No contestes en medio de una conversación ni tampoco en la mesa. Cada llamada le tomarás afuera, en el jardín.

Asentí. El automóvil se detuvo luego de varios minutos. Una concurrida recepción esperaba al salir. Me alegró saber que no había errado en mi elección de vestido, el resto de las mujeres parecían iguales o más ostentosas. Pero, no tuve el valor de abrir la puerta. Me quedé allí, deseando hundirme en el frío asiento a mi espalda. ¿Cómo se supone que debía comportarme? Tan perdida estaba en mi embeleso de ropas y dinero que no había pensado en esas reglas de etiqueta que podrían salvarme o cortarme el cuello en un gran ridículo.

—Por cierto… Regrésame la tarjeta —lo miré, sus expresión seguía siendo exigente, examinándome todavía.

Hundí mi mano en la cartera y saqué su invaluable objeto. Nuestros dedos se rozaron un instante, sólo un breve segundo que me obligó a mirar sus ojos y descubrir la intensidad en ellos. Sonrió, guardando el recuadro de plástico azul.

—Más vale que no me decepciones, Agasha.

Salió del auto, conmigo siguiéndolo de cerca. Subiendo los escalones, detrás de él como si fuese una escolta y no una compañía, me di cuenta de algo muy curioso y desagradable al mismo tiempo: era la primera vez que no se equivocaba con mi nombre.

**~O~**

Las reuniones elegantes nunca fueron mi fuerte. Recuerdo que en mis prácticas profesionales pude asistir a varios cursos de etiqueta y reglas de salón. Pero, esas sólo eran palabrerías comparadas a esto. El inmenso salón, los detalles elegantes, los artistas en vivo parapetados en un escenario y que continuaban cantando sin parar pese a que nadie les prestaba… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ignorarlos también? ¿Aceptar las bebidas que los meseros de porte erguido me ofrecían?

—Deja de perder el tiempo y haz tu trabajo —ahí estaba, aunque parecía atento al séquito que pronto lo rodeó, no perdió de vista mi interés por todo—. Mantente cerca pero no interfieras en mis conversaciones. Recuerda a qué has venido…

Se alejó de mí, la bella y sensual señorita Pandora lo interceptó cuando nos dirigíamos al centro del salón. Si el escote en la espalda de mi vestido me había parecido enorme, supe que tendría que tranquilizarme, el suyo era prácticamente una línea en medio de los senos, ¡mil gracias al diseñador por ocurrírsele poner tela y no abrir más esa abertura! Mi jefe le rodeó la cintura para luego perderse con ella entre el resto de invitados.

El celular sonó, mi trabajo comenzaba.

Pasé la siguiente hora caminando perdida entre los pasillos cercanos a la habitación principal, recibiendo llamadas, prometiendo citas en nombre del Señor Van der Meer. Como mi presencia no pareció molestar a nadie no vi razón para excluirme al frío del jardín. Yendo y viniendo con el celular pegado a mi oreja, mis pies palpitaron hinchados cuando estaba contestando la décima llamada. Pero, sólo a mí se me ocurría ponerme unos tacones de 15 centímetros… Anunciaron la hora de la cena justo cuando pensaba seriamente en sacarme esos monstruos.

Caminé, siguiendo a la muchedumbre que se dirigía al bello comedor. Me detuve, justo antes de tomar la silla más cercana. ¿Y si los asistentes personales éramos mortales indignos de estar a la mesa? Importunar las etiquetas de estos nobles invitados era lo que menos quería… No, problemas con mi jefe era lo que no pensaba tener esa noche. Alcé el cuello, buscando al ogro de cabello blanco o a su retocada novia. Si el señor Minos llegó a verme seguramente le pareció innecesario decir o señalarme nada. ¿Acaso permanecería de pie sólo porque él había olvidado indicarme algo al respecto? ¡Ni hablar! Busqué la silla que quería. Demasiado tarde; alguien se había apoderado de ella. No me fue mejor con las demás.

Otra media hora de pie… Tendría callos en todos los dedos después de esto.

Me apoyé en una columna a poca distancia de la esquina del comedor. Un grupo de meseros, a quienes envidié por sus zapatos bajos, dejaron las bandejas llenas de platos que suelen contener comidas lindas a la vista pero nada satisfactorias al apetito. Me estiré con discreción para mirar mejor. ¡¿Era en serio?! Un rollo de carne en medio del plato, adornado con una rama flaca de perejil… ¿así esperaban alegrarles el ánimo? Los ricos eran amargados porque siempre tenían hambre, sin duda. Ah, pero la elegancia no debía perderse… Cuchillo y tenedor sirvieron para cortar –aún más– la diminuta porción. Las copas se alzaron con un meñique encantador volando, rieron y hablaron de lo bien que estaba la bolsa para sus negocios.

Los meseros regresaron luego de recoger los platos, la mayoría increíblemente intactos, para traer el postre. Un puré, mermelada, qué sé yo, de frutos rojos y panecillos. Pequeño o no, mi estómago se quejó de haber sido alimentado solamente por una hamburguesa de WcDonalds… A punto de rogar una rebanada, el teléfono resonó en mi cartera. Resoplé y salí, mis pasos hicieron eco ante la estancia solitaria, musité para que mi voz no causara tal efecto.

El cliente exigió hablar con mi jefe pero lo contenté con la promesa de que él le llamaría al día siguiente. En cuanto terminé, hundí en lo profundo de mi cartera al condenado aparato, ¡nadie me impediría comer al menos un canapé! Me detuve al instante: mi jefe se dirigía con pasos frenéticos al jardín, persiguiendo a su _diva_. Parecía tan furioso que no pude contener mi curiosidad. Los seguí, bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al pasto. No tuve que acercarme mucho, sus gritos se oían demasiado bien.

—¡Repite eso!

El señor Minos había aullado la misma frase desde que lo vi allá arriba. Parecía a punto de un colapso, su amada en cambio se veía fresca, cruzada de brazos, sonriente.

Ella hablaba más bajo, pero siempre tuvo un tono ideal para llamar la atención.

—Se acabó, ya te lo dije… Supéralo.

Mi jefe se acercó a ella, brusco. ¿Se atrevería a golpearla? Mejoré mi atención.

—¿Acabarse? —se detuvo, creo que comenzó a reír—. No digas idioteces, ¿por qué habría de terminar? Faltan dos meses para la bod-a…

Se calló, con la boca abierta como un pez. Hasta yo me sorprendí cuando vi a Pandora con aquel objeto entre los dedos: sacado de quién sabe dónde, sostenía la misma prenda que yo había descubierto en la mañana. Mi jefe se quedó helado, la cara de su prometida (o, bueno, exprometida al parecer), lucía audaz, sin rencor o pena por saberse engañada. ¿No era esa una sonrisa de victoria en realidad?

—Así son las cosas, Minos… Qué pena. Quise terminarlo en la mañana pero tú estuviste muy _dispuesto _a cambiar el tema —se le acercó al fin, le acarició el pecho—. No te angusties, fue divertido.

El permanecía quieto, ¡yo estaba presenciando algo inimaginable!

—¿Esperas una disculpa?

Pandora echó una de esas risitas molestas, —Aay, no, cariño… ¿Para qué disculparte con alguien que ya no es nada de ti? Descuida, lo anunciaré yo misma en el brindis que ofrecerán para mi cumpleaños —trató de besarlo, el señor Minos le encerró el cuello con una mano para detenerla.

—Largo de aquí —su tono fue profundo, incluso a mí me enchinó la piel.

Pero la Medusa contemporánea no se doblegó. Se alejó con ese mismo paso más desequilibrado que sensual sin percatarse de mi presencia cuando regresó por las escaleras contrarias. Contemplé a la figura inmóvil que ya era mi jefe, así de espaldas, no podría asegurar la clase de expresión que tendría pero… Su imagen encorvada y los puños crispados hablaban suficiente.

Sonreí. ¿Así que incluso él recibía la maravillosa justicia divina? ¡He ahí el merecido castigo por su soberbia, por su trato horrible, por esclavizar a inocentes! ¡Bienvenido al mundo de los mortales, señor Minos! Me habría reído tanto de haber estado sola… Pero, el fuerte sonido de un _ringtone_ me traicionó. Mi corazón se apretujó en medio de mi pecho al saber que me descubriría, ¡y no tardó nada! Su rostro se tornó apenas, su perfil me contempló, ceñudo y perdido. El brillo en sus ojos delató algo extraño pero no supe exactamente qué fue. Lo único que pude hacer fue ignorar la nueva llamada y caminar hasta él. Había regresado su atención al suelo, al resto del jardín, no lo sé…

Abrí la boca para decir algo…

—Cinco años —fue un murmullo, no entendí.

—¿Señor?

—Cinco años soportando esta estupidez, sólo para… —apretaba su mandíbula, estaba segura. Soltó un gruñido que me asustó—: ¡Malditas sean las mujeres! Qué seres tan ridículos. No saben tomar una decisión y llevarla a cabo hasta el final. Pero si acaso cree esa bruja idiota que logró su cometido, se equivoca. Sí… Te equivocas, Pandora, te equivocas —comenzó a reír. Me alejé un par de pasos, ahora sólo me faltaba padecer el desequilibrio de este hombre.

El pasto crujió bajo mis pies, suficiente para que se volviera mirarme. ¿A dónde fueron sus ojos anegados de tristeza? La sonrisa curva, maquinando algo perverso que no quería ni preguntar, fue nueva para mí.

—Ven conmigo —dijo de pronto. Aferró mi brazo, fuerte como su orden a la que no me atreví a negarme—. Sígueme y haz lo que te digo, ¿entendido?

Tampoco a eso pude decir que no, y aunque estaba perdida por el miedo y el incierto que fue verlo ir de la pena a la locura, me quedé callada, avanzando con dificultad por donde él me indicó. Sólo esperaba que no deseara utilizarme como su bufón para pasarse el mal trago de esa noche. Llegar a la estancia llena de invitados me indicó lo contrario, quise alejarme de él pero su agarre se intensificó. Y su rostro… la expresión frenética estaba nuevamente calma, sonriéndole a medio mundo como si fuese el ser más benevolente de la Tierra.

Le dieron la bienvenida nuevamente, todos miraban de reojo al bicho raro que tenía a su espalda. Promovida por él, esta vez sí tuve una que otra silla ofrecida a mi favor. Pero él negó todas las atenciones que nos dieron y les pidió que se sentaran. Los meseros estaban sirviendo alguna bebida que no alcancé a ver, y los comensales adularon a la celebrada, a la _señorita_ Pandora que sobresalía, quizá por su escote, quizá por el color carmesí metálico de ese vestido, o tal vez por su expresión triunfante cuando vio llegar a mi jefe. Todos le pidieron ir al lado del elegante abogado frente a mí. Ella se negó, fingiendo una tristeza que sólo podía creerse ella.

—En realidad, debo anunciar algo muy triste…

—Sí, bastante triste —la interrumpió mi jefe. Todos lo miramos, expectantes, incluso la Medusa que parecía ahora una piedra—: La verdad es que, nuestro compromiso ha quedado disuelto.

Los ayes y tristezas no se hicieron esperar. ¿De qué sentirían pesar? ¿De que el "gran amor" muriera o de saber que ya no habría boda a la cuál asistir?

Ignoré mis divagues por la sorpresa. No esperaba que el señor Minos se atreviera a confesar algo por lo que casi se desquiciaba en el jardín. Por si fuera poco, su frente estaba en alto, nada apesadumbrado como lo pensé.

—Hay algo más que debo decirles —aclaró, incluso yo me torné interesada—, y se trata de la razón por la cual decidí cancelar mi compromiso con Pandora. Lo lamento —la miró, condescendiente—, es justo que ellos también lo sepan.

Silencioso, inclinó la cabeza, ¿no podía apresurarse? Mi estómago aún gorgoreaba por comida…

—Estoy enamorado de otra mujer —¿ah?—. Una que es amable, decente y de nobles sentimientos… —tomó suavemente la mano que antes había apretujado como el digno esclavizador que era: la mía. Me adelantó hasta él, sonriendo con alegría—. Y aquí está.

Nadie hizo ningún ruido… Pero, pero, pero… ¡Qué carajo!

Las palabras llenaron mi boca, pero él se abrazó a mi cintura, reconocí la amenaza de esos dedos encajados en mi piel. Si acaso me atrevía a negarlo… El rostro de todos debía ser reflejo del mío. Impávidos, sin habla. Temblé, incrédula a mi cruel destino. ¡Sólo era una condenada broma, sólo eso! ¡Yo era su bufón, su diversión! Pronto reiría y haría que los demás se carcajearan junto a él. Pronto, pronto… Pero mi espera se prolongó demasiado, esperando que alguien tuviera el suficiente cerebro para objetar a esa tontería. Observé la cara de Pandora, estaba más roja que su vestido.

El cretino a mi lado embebió su copa que luego alzó en su dirección: —¡Feliz cumpleaños, Pandora!

Y acto seguido, regresó su mano a la mía, para sacarnos de aquel sitió en donde nadie pudo decir nada. Escuché al teléfono sonar, pero no pude ni quise contestar.

**~oOo~**

**Últimas notas de la autora:**

A qué quieren matarme, ¿verdad? "¿En qué rayos pensabas al escribir esto, Liara? ¡Llamen al doctor!"

Bueno, bueno, aquí acabamos el primer capítulo, aún nos queda mucho por ver…

Pero díganme, ¿qué piensan? ¿Qué les parece? Estoy a expensas de lo que ustedes comenten para saber qué tan rápido debo actualizar. Sea como sea, agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí xD

Ahora, nada más me queda aclarar algo sobre el estilo de la narración de esta historia. Los que me han leído antes quizá notaron que hay diferencia entre mis viejas historias y ésta, la razón es simple: alguien me dijo hace poco que le disgustaba mi estilo demasiado cargado y descriptivo. Quien me lo mencionó era una adolescente que seguro está acostumbrada a estilos de bestsellers y no a mis "mamotretos" cuasi-Victorhuguescos xD, así que no le di tanta importancia al principio. Pero luego me impuse un reto, escribir algo ligero que no por ello fuese "simplón". No sé si lo conseguí, y esa es otra de las razones por las cuales me da nervios publicar y dejar aquí este fic.

El apellido de Minos (Van der Meer), me lo saqué de otra historia... No tenía ganas de pensar en algo más xD Lo siento.

Pero basta de bla-bla-bla, es hora de arriesgarme y saber si esto provocará sonrisas o dolor de estómago, y lo sabré mediante sus apreciaciones (reviews, en otras palabras xD)

**A todos: gracias por leer, les deseo un gran día y… FELIZ NAVIDAD! X3**


	2. Sólo un contrato

Buen día, queridos amigos!

Aay, la verdad no sé cómo agradecer la aceptación que tuvieron con este fic. Jajaja, me da risa, pero de esas risas nerviosas... En serio, no me lo esperaba.

Apenas es lunes, no ha pasado una semana del primer capítulo, y ya tenemos 100 vistas. Por ello, prometí que si las conseguíamos, publicaría el segundo capítulo antes del tiempo "acordado".

Sólo una cosa... Tengo que contestar los reviews de aquellos que escribieron como **GUEST.**

**alonesempai: **Hola! Qué gusto tenerte aquí! Caray, ¿en serio te gusta lo que escribo? Me alegra saber que hay otra persona a la que no le saca de quicio el Minos/Agasha... Será momento de ver qué clase de artimañas nos tiene preparadas el Grifo, que aquí actúa como el gran hombre de negocios. Espero ansiosa tu opinión. Muchas gracias por leer!

**ariscereth: **También me da mucho gusto verte aquí. Ya nos habíamos visto en otros fics y me honra mucho que ahora leas éste. Tienes razón, esta Agasha puede parecer muy distinta a la original, pero, ¿sabes? La verdad es que, si nos fijamos bien, es sólo la versión de la Agasha real de Teshirogi, pero en un ambiente contemporáneo y citadino xD Lo mismo pasa con Minos... Por cierto, contestando a la pregunta de tu segundo review, suelo actualizar semanalmente, pero, dado a la aceptación que le han dado a esta historia y ya que quiero acabar de publicarla antes de regresar a clases, probablemente actualice dos veces por semana. Lunes y jueves podrían ser los días de actualización. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo!

**midusa: **Me alegra mucho que una conocedora y amante de Minos esté leyéndome. Opino lo mismo que tú acerca de la versatilidad del Grifo, es uno de los personajes con más posibilidades de creación. Y qué bueno que también te hiciera reír, la comedia no es mi fuerte, así que trataré de que, si no causa carcajadas, al menos sí una sonrisa. Espero que sigas leyendo, aguardaré ansiosa a tu opinión. Gracias!

Al resto, ya les he contestado vía MP, pero aún así, hago mención de ustedes. **Liluz de Geminis, Filonauta, Clarita, Abaddon DeWitt, Ariel**... ¡Gracias por acompañarme otra vez en mis loqueras!

Les envío un abrazo a todos, nos vemos abajo si es que hay algo que aclarar.

Enjoy...

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Abrí la puerta con lentitud. Jamás la había escuchado rechinar así, sería tal vez por lo silenciosa y solitaria que era la sala. Todo estaba oscuro, gracias al cielo mis padres habían hecho caso a mi advertencia de no quedarse esperando… ¿Qué hora sería ya? Por lo cansada que estaba intuía que serían más de las 12. Me dolía el cuerpo, los pies en especial.

Las llantas de un auto hicieron ruido, no tuve el valor de girarme a la luz que me abandonó luego de un instante…

Entré, cerré la puerta quedamente y me recargué en ella.

Tenía frío, hambre y mucha rabia. No, era una mezcla rara de desconcierto y admiración, un chispazo de furia contra ese sujeto. El roce de sus dedos apretando mi mano seguía ahí. Su voz tranquila que musitaba para todos…

"_Estoy enamorado de otra mujer… Una que es amable, decente y de buenos sentimientos"._

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, ¿quién podría creer en esa tontería?

Al menos, le había sido útil esa noche… Porque al día siguiente, nadie, aún menos el señor Minos, recordarían esos disparates.

**.**

**.**

**El Negocio Perfecto**

**-Capítulo 2: Sólo un contrato-**

"No estimes el dinero en más ni en menos de lo que vale, porque es un buen siervo y un mal amo".

Alejandro Dumas (hijo).

.

La alarma chilló enloquecida antes de que pudiera lanzarle un zapato que la dejara noqueada.

Me levanté a mi ritual matutino de siempre, el espejo del baño pudo haberse roto con mi expresión furibunda. Ni siquiera una noche de sueño pudo quitarme el mal humor de esa velada… Pero, siendo sinceros, no podría llamar "noche de sueño" a menos de cuatro horas de pesadillas.

—¿Y qué tal la velada ayer, hija?

Mamá parecía decidida a no dejarme tranquila. Papá arrugó las páginas de su periódico, ignorándonos.

—Sin palabras, mamá —murmuré, enfocada en mi desayuno.

—¿De qué velada hablan, Maguerit? —curioso, mi abuela siempre tuvo mal oído pero en ese momento escuchó todo de maravilla. Mamá le contó el gran suceso, especulando cosas que poco tenían que ver con la realidad.

—Mi Agasha consiguió un novio adinerado. La llevó a cenar ayer a un sitio muy elegante, ni siquiera vimos cuándo regresaron… —continuó canturreando, embelesada.

No pude ocultar mi cara de horror.

—¿Y es guapo? —la abuela preguntó.

—Es rico, abue, da igual si es el tipo más feo del universo —mi hermano me sonrió pese a fulminarlo por su inteligente comentario. Mamá y abuela rieron, yo quería morir.

—Cuéntanos, Agasha… ¿Qué tal estuvo? —todos me miraron expectantes, incluso papá.

Oh, si ellos supieran…

Me levanté de la mesa, tenía que ir al trabajo, a mi realidad. Ellos se quejaron pero no pudieron hacer nada. Esperaba que para la tarde tuvieran algo mejor con lo cual entretenerse y olvidar mi _cita._

Después de un bus y el subterráneo, llegué a la amplia avenida repleta de edificios colosales. Pese a que tenía que entrar media hora antes de mi turno, las personas ya comenzaban a formar masas impasables. Doblé la esquina que finalmente me pondría en sintonía con mi lugar de trabajo, miré a la puerta de cristal. Ahí estaba: la empresa más grande del condado, una de las más importantes del país, liderada por tres hermanastros crueles, uno de ellos mi jefe. Aunque admirados y envidiados por la mayoría, pocas eran las personas que conocían más allá del renombre y las apariencias. Trabajar un año para ese cretino de cabello blanco había sido suficiente para entender que la labia y la amabilidad también pueden ser mentiras. Como hipócrita, el señor Minos se vendía muy bien. Como mentiroso, aún más. Por algo era el abogado de la compañía…

Empujé las puertas giratorias, me olvidé de sonreírle a Markino, nuestro portero.

—¡Señorita, Agasha! —me detuvo. Su sonrisa divertida me hizo dudar—. Felicidades, felicidades. Nadie lo imaginó, pero lo suyo con el jefe debe ser muy serio si rompió su compromiso con la señorita Pandora… —risitas alrededor de mí se escucharon, el temblor en mi ojo se hizo más fuerte. Markino me tomó de la mano, apretándola efusivamente—: Usted es la esperanza de todos nosotros, por favor, convénzalo de subirnos el sueldo… Por favor, por favor.

¡No podía ser!

Otra broma, otra mala broma… ¿Qué no había sido un suceso aislado? ¿Cómo sabían todos de esa estupidez? Miré a mis espaldas, las encargadas de limpieza estaban atentas al espectáculo, sus risas estaban llenas de incredulidad por algo que Markino parecía haber creído bastante bien. Me solté de su mano y me alejé. El botón del elevador estuvo a punto de quedar hundido para siempre cuando lo apreté una y otra vez. ¡Tenía que llegar a mi piso! ¡Ahora!

¿Quién habría difundido el rumor? ¿Algún cliente de los que estuvieron presentes en la velada? ¿La _señorita _Pandora? No, no, era demasiado orgullo perdido el que tendría que pagar… ¿El señor Minos? ¡¿Ese maldito idiota?!

Las puertas se abrieron, salí con grandes zancadas. ¡El día de la rebelión había llegado! ¡Ya no soportaría sus barbajanadas! Pero frené en seco, mi ira se esfumó por el temor cuando contemplé a una persona sentada en mi escritorio. Mis cosas, una lapicera y algunas envolturas de dulces, estaban relegadas en una esquina.

—¿Quién… Quién eres tú? —le hablé, la muchacha levantó la cara de sus apuntes, parecía muy nerviosa detrás de esos grandes lentes.

—Aah, yo, yo, yo… Usted es, ¿la señorita Agasha?

Asentí, seria todavía. —¿Tú quién eres?

—Soy la nueva secretaria, yo… eh… ¡espere, espere!

No la escuché, aun cuando caminó pegada a mi espalda. Empujé la dos grandes puertas haciendo un ruido estremecedor. Me metí en aquella oficina, directo a ese traidor.

—¡Me despidió! ¡Teníamos un trato y aun así me despidió! —grité, su bonita cara se mantuvo calma todo el tiempo. Eso me frustró aún más.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¡En qué le había fallado! Contesté sus malditas llamadas, agendé sus citas, soporté sus burlas, su mentira… ¡soportaba las habladurías de los empleados y de mis padres! ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a quitarme mi empleo?! Mi duro trabajo de un año… ¡Ingrato capitalista!

—¡Exijo que se explique, _señor!_

Empuñé mis manos, firmes a mi costado. Caray, jamás me había sentido tan enojada. Él en cambio, soltó los papeles en sus manos y estiró el cuello para ver tras de mí.

—Puedes retirarte, Collie.

La chica asintió, musitando algo como "Soy Conner" y cerró en cuanto salió.

No le quité los ojos de encima, aun cuando su pasividad me impacientaba más. Señaló una de las sillas.

—Siéntate…

—No lo haré —fui clara, casi retadora. Él sonrió.

—Entonces quédate ahí parada y trata de explicar la razón de que entres como una histérica a mi oficina. Y esta vez, hazlo sin gritar.

Mis dedos se apretaron aún más. Respiré profundo, no lo dejaría aprovecharse de mí, yo también sabía jugar mis cartas. Me acerqué, más tranquila esta vez.

—Ayer dijo que si lo acompañaba a su importante reunión me dejaría conservar mi empleo…

Callé, esperando su explicación. Pero él se recargó en el amplio respaldo de su silla.

—¿Y?

—_¿"Y"?_ —repetí. Apunté a la puerta tras de mí—. ¡Acaba de contratar a otra secretaria!

Me observó por mucho tiempo hasta que mi ceño fruncido se suavizó. Me di cuenta de que mis ganas de golpearlo se habían convertido en lágrimas que no pensaba dejar salir.

—Claro que contraté a otra secretaria. Era necesario… —se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio y se apoyó en la esquina. Mi expresión asolada hiso la pregunta por mí, "_¿Por qué?"_. Él sonrió, sus ojos se mantuvieron fríos—. ¿Crees que pienso dejar que la gente hable acerca de que salgo con mi secretaria? Bastante problema tendré con explicarles la razón de que te quedaras en ese puesto por tanto tiempo.

Enarcó la ceja. El recuerdo de esa estúpida mentira la noche anterior fue avasallante. No podía ser cierto…

—¿Aún continuará con eso? —dejé salir en un susurro, totalmente incrédula. Se me acercó, lento, como si calculara todas mis reacciones. Temblé cuando su voz sonó firme a pocos centímetros.

—Haremos un trato, tú y yo. Necesito de tu servicio, pero uno bastante diferente a lo ortodoxamente conocido. Mentiremos sobre tener una relación, eso evitará las habladurías que mi antigua prometida quiso provocar. No te despediré y seguirás recibiendo el sueldo de tu trabajo. Justo, ¿no lo crees?

No, no lo creía. No creía nada de lo que estaba diciéndome. ¿Desde cuándo me hablaba con tanta familiaridad? Meses como su secretaría y lo único que sabía decirme es "haz esto", "trabaja más rápido", "¡apártate de mi camino!". ¡Y ahora quería una novia que cubriera sus infortunios! Cínico, ególatra…

Pero recordé mi trabajo, de nuevo los días de no salir de vacaciones porque mi amo no conocía el descanso. Los cafés que me obligaba a beber sólo porque a él le parecían _demasiado _dulces. Mis ansias de patearle el trasero… Tal vez podría llegar el momento. Sí, éste era un trato, ¿no? Un juego de dos personas, y como dije, yo también sabía usar mis cartas. Si no iba a dejarme ir entonces yo podría actuar también.

—Supongo que no puedo negarme, ¿cierto?

Me miró mofante: —No estás obligada a aceptar pero, si acaso tienes inteligencia, aceptarás este acuerdo.

Aah, ¿inteligencia? Ya vería que sí…

—Entonces tengo condiciones —alcé la frente, igual de soberbia, él pareció sorprendido.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Y qué te gustaría?

Rechiné los dientes, él pensaba que sólo era una ignorante pueblerina, ¿no? Se sorprendería…

—Un fondo de ahorro, sin contar el sueldo que dijo me daría. Quiero una cuenta donde deposite una cantidad que yo misma le diré. Haré un conteo minucioso del valor de mis _servicios_ y se lo daré mañana mismo. Usted podrá depositar el dinero ahí pero no podrá sacar nada, ¿entendido?

Sus ojos destellaron verdadero asombro, sonrió de lado: —¿Algo más?

—No podrá tocarme… —sentí mis mejillas arder cuando supe que me había entendido—. Es decir, no en privado, sólo cuando sea necesario.

—Protegeré tu castidad, niña, pero no te prometo demasiado… —su mirada doblegó mi voluntad.

—Y deje de burlarse de mí, ¿quiere? Puedo entenderlo bien sin que use tratos ofensivos.

Él resopló: —A cambio de que me obedezcas y mantengas cerrada la boca…

Las puertas se abrieron, me giré sólo para interponer la distancia que para ese momento ya era nula entre los dos. La nueva secretaria se asomó, el señor Minos frunció el ceño.

—Usa el teléfono si quieres anunciarme algo.

La pobre chica se disculpó, llena de nervios. —El-el señor Aiakos y el señor Radamanthys están aquí, se-señor.

—Hazlos pasar.

Ella desapareció. Supe que era momento de marcharme, no quería interrumpir a mi señor en sus negocios…

—Quédate —me sobresaltó, su mano sostuvo firme mi brazo—. También tienes que escuchar. Presta mucha atención.

Recorrió una de las sillas del escritorio, no por cortesía, sino para que acatara su orden como esperaba. Mi cabeza estaba tan revuelta que sentarme resultó reparador. Oí los pasos de aquellos dos hombres trajeados, sentí sus miradas en mi cabeza como si estuviera a punto de comenzar un interrogatorio. El señor Minos se movió, les sonrió con la misma mofa que usaba con sus empleados.

—Bienvenidos, caballeros… ¿Qué los trae a mi _humilde _estancia?

El señor Aiakos tomó la silla libre.

—Nos extrañabas, ¿verdad? —le sonrió con astucia—. Es increíble trabajar en el mismo edificio y apenas vernos las caras, ¿no, titiritero?

Aunque traté de mantenerme lo más invisible posible, dándoles la espalda a los tres para ser ignorada, me mantuve muy atenta, más que por la orden recibida, por mi curiosidad. ¿Titiritero? Era la primera vez que veía al señor Minos hablando con sus hermanastros, y aunque era aterrador tener a esos tres monstruos así de cerca, también era excitante. Mi mente dejó a un lado la conmoción para especular las razones de ese trato y aquel apodo.

—Vayamos al punto —esa fue la voz grave del señor Radamanthys. Si recibir la mirada de mi jefe resultaba perturbador, nada se comparaba a los ojos ambarinos que estaban a corta distancia.

Él se acercó, parecía enojado, ¿o siempre tendría esa cara?

—¿Quieres explicarnos la razón de que ahora vayas a casarte con tu secretaria? Y más vale que sea una buena historia…

¿Casarme? ¡Nadie dijo nada sobre casarme! Miré al señor Minos, se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

—¿Han visto las encuestas, señores? —se estiró para tomar una revista que luego le lanzó al señor Aiakos—. Lune me enseñó esto hace una semana, el ranking de prestigio ha bajado según la opinión pública. Nuestros clientes se han hecho de alianzas con la competencia porque nos consideran muy… _estereotipados. _Nuestras ganancias han descendido porque nos creen amantes de las apariencias y demasiado neoliberales, dicen que somos ególatras e hipermercantiles.

¿Y acaso no lo eran? Ah, vaya descaro…

—Nuestros clientes también lo son —aclaró el señor Radamanthys—. Son ellos quienes contestan esas estúpidas encuestas, su palabra es en contra suya también.

—_Esnobistas _—interrumpió el señor Aiakos—. Están de moda hoy en día. Son ricos que odian a los ricos… Simpáticas criaturas.

Le pasó la revista, justo la página que debía tener aquellos importantes datos. Pero el señor Radamanthys la lanzó al suelo.

—Interesante tu clase de estadística, Minos… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu decisión de avergonzar a nuestra empresa?

El señor Minos se levantó del apoyo del escritorio para decir:

—Negocios, sólo eso.

—Piensas hacer una estrategia de mercado, ¿verdad? —indagó el sr. Aiakos—. Serás el rico hombre de negocios que encontró el amor en una humilde marginada social —¡marginada!—. Me parece que has estado viendo muchas telenovelas, ¿no, titiritero?

El sr. Radamanthys se adelantó: —Eso no justifica que hayas cancelado tu compromiso con Pandora, Minos. Teníamos en manos un negocio aún más importante con la familia Heinstein y tú lo arruinaste. El trato entre nosotros era…

—Conseguir esposas de familias importantes —terminó mi jefe—. Ya lo sé, Radamanthys, deja de ladrar. No estoy diciendo que me casaré con _ella _—se refería a mí, sin duda—. Esto sólo será temporal, hasta que la publicidad de la empresa regrese a los números de antaño. Además, de nada habría servido seguir con Pandora.

—¿Le hiciste algo malo a su alteza real? —el señor Aiakos se llenó de burla.

—Me descubrió en una pequeña travesura, nada más. La idiota quiso arruinarme por eso pero terminó ella como la tonta de la historia… —se cruzó de brazos—. Como sea, el plan que ahora tengo ante ustedes promete ser igual o más beneficioso para nosotros.

—Eso si tu _secretaria _no mete la pata —el señor Aiakos me escrutó. Malditos ricos burlescos…

—Tengo la certeza de que no se atreverá a hacerlo —mi jefe también me miró, tal como vería a una máquina que estaba a punto de programar.

Los otros dos terminaron por convencerse. Suspiré de alivio cuando salieron. Me incorporé, mi cuerpo volvía a obedecerme, aunque aún estaba llena de pensamientos. Quizá lo mejor era salir corriendo, ¿por qué entregarme a algo tan sucio sólo por dinero? Mamá, papá, mi hermano… Sus caras en mi mente y su alegría por tener una chica exitosa en casa fueron suficiente respuesta.

—Espero que con esto haya quedado todo claro —el señor Minos regresó luego de cerrar las puertas—. Cumpliré la parte que te beneficia en este acuerdo, pero más te vale cumplir con mis expectativas. Si te atreves a desmentir algo de esto a cualquiera que te pregunte, no dudes en que pagarás las consecuencias. ¿Entendido?

Estaba ya frente a mí, su ceño fruncido era amenazante, como el mío.

—Entendí.

Su sonrisa se torció, acarició mi mejilla, paralizándome: —Buena chica.

Regresó a su escritorio, su brazo se alargó a mí para entregarme otra tarjeta de crédito. Como no dijo nada, tuve que preguntar para qué era aquello.

—Es para tu nuevo vestidor —contestó mientras examinaba algunos documentos—. ¿Esperas que te deje vestir así? Dile a Byaku que te lleve a las tiendas necesarias, pero no despilfarres demasiado. Será parte de tu fondo de ahorro. Compra algo especial para la cena.

—¿Cuál cena?

Eran demasiados cambios para aun día. Él levantó su mirada:

—La cena que tendremos hoy. Si quiero que esto funcione debo mostrarte un público… Date prisa. Y más te vale no armar alboroto con los periodistas, ya tuve suficiente de novias presumidas. Ahora vete. Pasaré por ti a las ocho.

Asentí, diciendo el típico "como usted diga" que la costumbre me había dejado. Guardé su tarjeta de crédito, podría huir a otro país con ese dinero… La nueva secretaria gimió sorprendida cuando me vio. Sus ojos se veían desorbitados, tal vez por la emoción de trabajar para el importante Minos Van der Meer. Verla sentada ahí, en ese escritorio que ayer había sido mío, me motivó a encorvarme para tomarla de sus hombros y decirle con franqueza:

—Buena suerte… Vas a necesitarla.

**~O~**

Byaku era un muchacho muy paciente.

Había trabajado como chofer del señor Minos los últimos cinco años y no parecía en lo absoluto desganado o amargado, como lo estaría cualquiera que tuviera que convivir más de un mes con ese hombre. ¿Cómo lo conseguiría? ¿Yoga? ¿Oraciones por templanza? Probablemente le pediría su secreto muy pronto…

—Luce asustada, señorita.

Le sonreí, medio temerosa como había dicho, viendo sus ojos en el espejo retrovisor.

—No estoy acostumbrada a esto —viajar en auto, ¡con chofer! Y una tarjeta de crédito llena de miles de dólares.

Byaku soltó una risa, sabía que en realidad me tenía compasión.

—Tranquila, todas las chicas quieren disfrutar de esta clase de comodidades. Permita que el señor atienda sus necesidades…

El _señor…_ ¿Cómo podía hablar de él con tanto respeto? Torcí el gesto.

"Es que usted no conoce al _señor_ como yo", pensé.

—Ya verá que se acostumbrará a esto…

—Lo dudo —dejé salir. Byaku me observó con más atención.

—¿Le disgustan las personas con dinero?

Me alcé de hombros. —El dinero está bien pero… Es sólo que, el señor Minos es…

Un imbécil, un barbaján capitalista que mira a los otros por encima del hombro, nada qué ver con la bonita imagen que las revistas de negocios pintan de él y su familia.

El chofer volvió a reír, negó con la cabeza.

—Se acostumbrará a eso también, se lo aseguro. Y, aquí entre nosotros… —me miró atentamente desde el espejo cuando el alto le hizo frenar—: El señor es más amable de lo que imagina. Sólo dele una oportunidad.

¿Amable? Esa era una de las muchas palabras bonitas que nunca le otorgaría a ese granuja. Además, esperaba que este asunto terminara lo suficientemente rápido para no darle ninguna "oportunidad" a nadie. Por su forma de hablar, supe que Byaku estaba al tanto del negocio que llevaríamos a cabo su señor y yo. Pero no pudimos decir más, el auto freno frente a la plaza comercial en donde podría iniciar el primer paso de mi nuevo trabajo.

No negaré que comprar ropa es una actividad muy emocionante. Con el poco tiempo libre que tuve en el pasado y considerando que gran parte de mi paga se iba en ayudar a saldar los gastos familiares, fueron raras las ocasiones en que pude pasarme una tarde así, viciada en medirme y cambiarme atuendos. ¡Y vaya que fue de lo más raro! No pude evitar la sensación de estar pisando el lugar equivocado… ¡Debería estar en mi escritorio recibiendo llamadas! Pero, ahora, heme aquí, cambiando todo mi armario. Y fue precisamente esa idea la que me motivó a ignorar la culpa o el incierto, nada sería tan sublime para una mujer como saber que estaba reemplazando su viejo guardarropa con las mejores marcas.

Por supuesto que fui cuidadosa. Si el señor Minos quería una _novia _–qué horror mencionarlo– de condición humilde, entonces evitaría atuendos que reflejaran actitudes soberbias y de intereses poco nobles. Por el bien de mi adorado jefe y de su bolsillo, no me llevaría aquello que elevara los 500 dólares. Ah, qué buena chica soy.

Byaku regresó a ayudarme con las bolsas. Me pidió que lo esperara a la entrada, ¿cómo rebajaría a la novia de su jefe a ir con él hasta el estacionamiento? Aguardé en una sombra, junto a las mesas de una cafetería. Aunque ya era otoño, el calor del medio día era insoportable, el bullicio de los carros no era mejor. Caminé aliviada hacia la acera cuando vi al _Mercedes _doblar la esquina. Un sonido de estrepito me sobresaltó, justo antes de llegar al auto. Un golpe junto a mi rostro me hizo brincar. Era una cámara gigante.

—¡Señorita _Agatha_! ¡Señorita _Agatha_!

¿De dónde había salido tanta gente? Si no alcancé a contarlos, al menos por la lógica entendí que eran más de cinco sujetos, otros cuantos camarógrafos, todos gritando cosas que nadie podría comprender. Entre "Minos Van der Meer", "novia marginada" y "señorita Pandora", siguieron empujando.

Me aplastaron contra la puerta, ¿estrategia para no conseguir abrirla? Un micrófono se pegó a mi boca, tan fuerte que aunque hubiese escuchado sus preguntas habría sido imposible contestar.

Ironías de la vida… No era así como lucían las entrevistas que le hacían a las celebridades. O bueno, jamás vi a ninguna con el micrófono marcado en las mejillas, o chorreando litros de sudor por escuchar tanta palabrería. La mirada acusadora del señor Minos se apareció, como si no fuera suficiente lío el que tenía. Ahora sólo me faltaba decir algo que a mi amado jefe no le gustara.

Como pudo, Byaku me sacó de allí. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me empujó dentro. Luego arrancó a toda velocidad, ningún hombre de película de acción lo habría hecho mejor. Solté el aire contenido, me dolía la cabeza, mi pelo estaba revuelto, alguien me había pisado y ya me dolían los pies.

—Temerarios son estos periodistas, ¿no? —Byaku resopló—. Disculpe por haberla metido así.

—Está bien, está bien… —con tanto alboroto, le habría agradecido incluso si hubiera venido a por mí con un arnés—. ¿Siempre sucede esto?

—Sólo cuando ocurre algo muy sorprendente. Pero descuide, les dura poco el interés. Sólo trate de no asomarse por las ventanas ni de ir sola a sitios concurridos.

¿Así que no podría ir a comprar una soda sólo porque había ocurrido algo muy "sorprendente"? Temí ahora por la privacidad de mi familia…

—De quien sí tendrá que preocuparse es de la señorita Pandora. Con ella es peligroso liarse.

—No me asustan sus millones —apoyé el mentón en mi mano sobre la ventanilla cerrada.

—Es más que eso, señorita —lo volví a ver, hablaba en serio—. No busque hacerla enojar ni encontrarse con ella en privado. Deje que el señor se haga cargo de ella si acaso viene a buscarla.

Asentí sin decir nada. ¿En serio tendría que temerle a esa bruja bien parecida? Sin duda era vanidosa y tenía una mirada llena de recelo, pero, sólo era otra rica con demasiado maquillaje. Además, era ella quien había terminado con el señor Minos. Eso quería decir que ya no le interesaba si él buscaba a alguna otra… O, tal vez, podría hacerlo, sólo por venganza por lo de la cena y la forma en la que mi jefe la había avergonzado.

Oh, rayos… ¿En qué mundo estaba metiéndome?

De pronto, mis divagues se esfumaron cuando me encontré a la distancia una cabellera verde. Mi corazón saltó en cuanto lo reconocí. Ahí estaban los vaqueros y la camisa sencilla que recordaba haber visto. Una bata de color blanco era la única prenda nueva. Pero su rostro, oh, su dulce rostro era inconfundible.

—¡Detén el auto, Byaku!

El pobre chofer casi se estrella con un camión escolar. Asustado, se torció para mirarme bajar mientras le indicaba que esperara. No daría explicaciones, no quería perder tiempo… Crucé la acera, corrí a punto de tropezar hasta llegar a él. Lo encontré todavía encorvado, mirando hacia una coladera que estaba abierta.

La imagen me pareció de lo más extraña, pero moría por verlo otra vez así que me acuclillé también.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —tal vez había perdido algo. Él dirigió su mirada a mí, sus ojos se abrieron reconociéndome.

—Oh, es usted… ¿Qué hace aquí?

Sonreí, medio embelesada por su rostro lleno de suciedad y aun así demasiado bello.

—Paseaba, nada más. ¿Y usted?

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, ahora conmocionados, regresó su mirada abajo.

—Pues yo… eh…

—_¡Eeh, Shion! ¿Sigues allí? _—escuchamos desde el fondo de la coladera. Mi acompañante contestó.

—¿Lo encontraste? —la voz respondió afirmativamente—. Date prisa entonces, tendremos que llevarlo a la clínica.

Sin entender con quién o porqué hablaba, hice caso a su mano que me ayudó a ponerme de pie para hacerme a un lado. Me di cuenta de que algunas personas se detenían a ver qué rayos sucedía, lo miraron con cierto desprecio por su aspecto desaliñado. Yo también lo veía, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Unas manos surgieron desde el agujero, mi compañero tomó cuidadosamente al perro que estaban sosteniendo. El pequeño animalito se retorció, asustado. Él lo tranquilizó fácilmente.

—Lo vimos merodeando esta mañana cerca de la clínica. Alguien llamó y dijo que lo vio caer a este lugar… —señaló la coladera con el pie de donde por cierto estaba saliendo una persona.

El muchacho de cabellos azules y revueltos se nos unió.

—Condenado animal, es escurridizo —se acercó al perro, lo examinó. Pareció reparar en mi presencia, sonrió con atrevimiento—. ¿Así que flirteabas cómodamente mientas yo hacía el trabajo sucio, Shion?

—No digas tonterías, Manigoldo —negó, mirándome con vergüenza—. Lo lamento, mi compañero es bastante insoportable.

Yo sólo sonreí, nerviosa ante la propuesta de su amigo, a quien reconocí como la victima que sufrió el robo de alimentos en el WcDonalds.

—Vámonos, tenemos que curarle una pata y ver si no tiene hemorragias —dijo de pronto.

El amable muchacho de ojos avellanas asintió, preocupado. —Sí, la clínica queda lejos. Deberíamos tomar un taxi.

—¿Tienes dinero? Que yo dejé el mío allá —el otro hizo una mueca.

—Yo puedo llevarlos.

Ambos me miraron, creo que yo estaba tan sorprendida como ellos. Pero, qué más daba… Ya estaba en esto y no permitiría que se fuera de mí esta valiosa oportunidad. Les pedí que me siguieran, no ocultaron la desconfianza en sus gestos cuando descubrieron el _Mercedes._

—Vamos… —les abrí la puerta, sin siquiera explicar nada a Byaku.

Una vez adentro los tres, le pedí que hiciera caso a las indicaciones de los jóvenes. Ellos explicaron rápidamente el sitio al que iban, Byaku puso el auto en marcha sin rechistar. ¡Ah, ese bello favor lo recordaría!

—Gracias —oí la suave voz, tuve la suerte de tenerlo a mi lado.

—No hay de qué —traté de sonreír. Su atención al adolorido perrito me cautivó.

Un veterinario… Claro, iba acorde a esa mirada noble y esa forma de ser tan amable. Lo escuché murmurado a su acompañante, algo así como "ya quédate quieto, Manigoldo".

—Ey, bella ragazza, ¿eres rica o algo así? —la pregunta vino desde el otro lado y me avergonzó, pero no pude contestar.

—Es una larga historia —dije finalmente. Pensar en el señor Minos me atemorizó, ¿qué me haría si se enteraba de todo? Sentí la mirada de Byaku en el espejo retrovisor, pero tuvo compasión de mí y no dijo nada.

Llegamos al lugar, bajé y corrí junto a ellos hasta el interior de la clínica. Me detuve cuando ellos atravesaron las puertas que sólo personal autorizado podía traspasar. Oh, ¿y si ya no salían? No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo les llevaría atender a su paciente. Bueno, al menos sabía en dónde trabajaba, podría visitarlo después. Tal vez compraría un gato para llevarlo a atenciones semanales.

Una de las puertas giratorias se abrió de tajo, era el muchacho de cabello azul y ojos rebeldes:

—¡Ey, dice que te quedes allí! ¡No te muevas!

Su acento era extraño, apenas lo notaba. Su petición me emocionó…

_Dice… _

¡Él quería que me quedara! Y claro que lo haría.

Me senté en la recepción y aguardé. El temor me embargó. ¿Qué tal si pensaba que era una tonta por esperarlo tanto? ¿Me creería cursi? El señor Minos sin duda se habría burlado, él no esperaba por nadie, "buena chica" diría para alguien sumisa y rebajada como yo. La ira que tendría al averiguar la forma clandestina en la que usé su preciado auto me llenó de más estupor.

—¿Señorita?

Levanté la cara, sus ojos podrían calmar a cualquiera. Parecía recién salido de una batalla.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunté por el perro. Él se sentó a mi lado.

—Sobrevivió, curamos a tiempos sus cuartos delanteros —vio mi cara de _qué_—. Me refiero a sus patas, una estaba rota y la otra dislocada. Pero se recuperará.

Sonreí. —Me alegro —y lo decía en serio.

—Gracias otra vez. De haber regresado caminando, quizá no sería el mismo final feliz.

—Está bien, qué bueno que pude ayudar.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero nada de esos momentos incómodos y mudos que tanto molestan a una tímida como yo. Me di cuenta de que detallaba mis rasgos, igual que yo lo suyos.

—Oh, por cierto, discúlpeme por lo que ocurrió ayer —dijo de pronto—. Me tomé la libertad de darle una orden que probablemente no le gustó. Por favor, discúlpeme. Fui descuidado con eso.

—Para nada, al contrario. Espero que su amigo no se haya molestado por quitarle su comida…

Rio, tenía una bonita sonrisa: —Bueno, tuve que pagarle una nueva orden de hamburguesas pero no se quejó mucho. Normalmente no voy a ese tipo de lugares… Pero, me alegra que pudiera convencerme de ir el día de ayer.

Quise entender el doble sentido de esa afirmación, su mirada intensa me ayudó. El pecho me retumbó, podía sentir mis manos sudar y mis rodillas temblando. Menos mal que estaba sentada. ¿Y cómo responder a su insinuación? ¿Otra frase así? Algo como, "oh, sí, yo también adoré haber tirado mi bandeja de comida contra ti…". ¿Por qué las buenas ideas nunca venían a ayudarme cuando más las necesitaba?

En vez de eso, simplemente carraspeé, remojando mi garganta.

—¿Suele salvar a muchos animales?

Él asintió, medio entristecido: —Me gustaría decir que no, pero la verdad es que sí. Rescatamos a más de los que nos gustarían. A diario llegan llamadas de perros que merodean en las calles, entre los carros. La gente no es muy responsable con ellos, los compran un día y luego simplemente se aburren y los abandonan. Tratamos de recuperar a todos los que nos son posibles. Les damos atención médica y los llevamos a una carpa de adopción todos los sábados. A veces nos hacen falta voluntarios.

—¿Podría ir yo?

Ahí estaba, mi boca que decía todo sin mi permiso. Pero con tal de volver a verlo…

—Claro, nos vendría bien la ayuda de alguien como usted, eeh…

—Agasha —vaya torpeza la mía, ni siquiera me había presentado. Él sonrió, tendió su mano que fue maravilloso sentir entre mis dedos.

—Señorita Agasha. Mi nombre es Shion, veterinario de profesión, amante de los animales por vocación. Cualquier cosa que necesite, cuente conmigo.

—Lo mismo digo, estoy a sus órdenes…

—Oh, y hábleme de _tú, _por favor. Ya me siento demasiado viejo entre los practicantes…

—Usted también… Es decir, tú… Eeh… Puedes dirigirte sin formalidades hacía mí.

Asintió, la comisura de sus labios se curvó, atractiva.

—Así lo haré.

—¿Señorita? —Byaku rompió la bella burbuja de felicidad. Solté la suave mano que no me había desprendido en todo ese tiempo—. Señorita, es hora de irnos. El señor la estará esperando…

Me mordí los labios. Nada podía durar para siempre. Me despedí cortamente de Shion, sin atreverme a mirar sus ojos que seguramente estarían llenos de preguntas por ese chofer diciendo que _el señor_ me esperaba. Caminé a la salida, su voz volvió a contenerme.

—¿Paso por ti a las diez? —me giré, él se pasó una mano por la nuca—. Para ir a la carpa de adopción…

Me sonrió con complicidad. La costumbre de traer una agenda para las notas me ayudó, escribí mi dirección y mi número telefónico.

—Te veo el sábado —levantó la hojita mientras me alejaba. ¡Y claro que me vería!

Llegué a casa poco antes de las cuatro de la tarde. Mamá y papá estaban en el trabajo, mi hermano había ido con sus amigos pubertos a cualquier lugar donde no me molestarían. La abuela veía algún drama mexicano por televisión. Nadie estuvo para ver a Byaku subir las bolsas y cajas llenas de ropa nueva, una ayuda del cielo que sin duda agradecí.

El chofer se fue, recordándome que llegaría por mí junto con el _señor_ en la noche. Me encerré en mi habitación inmediatamente, acomodé las nuevas prendas y me devané los sesos para saber dónde dejaría o qué haría con las viejas. Las llevaría a un bazar a la primera oportunidad.

Fue gracioso darme cuenta de que todo mi embeleso por las compras de esa mañana estaba relegado a un espacio poco importante en mi atención. Incluso acomodando los montones de blusas, faldas y pantalones, todo perdió mi interés. Me arrojé a la cama, sosteniendo mi mano derecha contra mi pecho. Sí, sí, pueden llamarme cursi o pensar que soy la mujer más boba del mundo… Pero, para alguien como yo, cuya suerte con las citas es casi una fantasía, saber que un hombre así me ha invitado a salir… Bueno, digamos que mi racha de mala fortuna se veía más lejos.

Oh, casi podía ver la bella luz al final del túnel y…

Mi celular vibró, mi _ringtone_ se apagó pronto; sólo era un mensaje de texto.

"_Te recogeré a las 8._

_Más vale que no me hagas esperar_

_De: Sr. Van der Meer"._

Resoplé… Realidad vs Ideal. Recordé a mi profesor de Derecho mercantil, aquella frase soltada un día en contra de nosotros los que vemos todo bello: a veces, la luz al final del túnel puede ser un tren en tu dirección…

Esperaba que no tuviera razón.

**~oOo~**

**Últimas notas:**

¿Alguien se acuerda de Conner y Markino? La primera es del gaiden de Regulus, una chica rubia, bajita y miedosilla... Llamada "Collie" por el desgraciado de Minos xD Y Markino, bueno, el simpático espectro que cuidaba la puerta de Primera Prisión xD

En fin, en fin...

Mejor me retiro para dejarlos digerir este maquiavélico contrato. Por cierto, este es uno de los capítulos más cortos. Conforme avancemos, las palabras irán aumentando :P

Otro abrazo grande a todo el que esté leyendo.

Y bueno, ya que no vengo hasta el jueves, aprovecho:

** FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (adelantado xD) Espero que estos 365 días hayan sido buenos, si no perfectos, al menos llenos de aprendizaje. De todo corazón, les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año, que Dios les dé más días grandiosos y que las fuerzas y las ganas de seguir adelante no falten. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en tantas historias! Para cualquier cosa, aquí tienen a su amiga y servidora.**

**Nos vemos pronto...**


	3. Vergüenza, mentira y sentimientos

**Hola, hola!**

Amigos, les pido una disculpa por la demora. Se supone que debí haber traído el capítulo ayer pero, pasaron tantas cosas que no pude venir a actualizar... Perdón! ;O; Pero, espero que hayan tenido una linda semana y que este viernes este cerrando a la misma de forma genial.

Me dio gusto ver que siguen interesados en ver cómo seguirá este loco fic, en especial esa salida de Agasha con Shion... Bueno, la espera terminó.

Pero antes, reviews para guest:

**ariscereth: **Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, mi año nuevo fue... eeem, dejémoslo en "un poco raro" xD ¿Cómo te fue a ti? Espero que a este segundo día del 2015 las cosas vayan pintando bien. Te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año, disfrútalo y vívelo con gran optimismo. Y, por ahora, vayamos a ver qué le depara a nuestra querida Agasha y sus alocadas aventuras. Espero ansiosa la opinión que tendrás de este capítulo. Gracias, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo owó!

**alonesempai: **Qué alegría saber que todavía estas "clavada" con el fic. Me siento entusiasmada porque, tal como veo, ya comienzas a armar conjeturas de si nuestro guapo Minos llegará a ser bueno o no con Agasha. Omitiré mis comentarios, pues todavía falta mucho de lo cual sorprendernos. Creo que este capítulo logrará ese cometido y sin duda, habrá de todo, cosas de las cuales sonreír y otras por las cuales enojarnos. Pero no diré más. Te agradezco por seguir leyendo y además por hacerme llegar tu opinión al respecto, espero que también hayas tenido un buen año y que sea sólo el inicio de otros grandiosos 365 días!

**coco: **Es el primer review que me dejas, muchas gracias! Yo también me preguntó cómo le hará Agasha para salir de ese gran dilema con Shion y Minos xD Pobresilla, ¿qué hacer en su lugar...? Espero que continúes leyendo y también espero con ansias tu opinión sobre este capítulo. Te deseo un maravilloso año!

**A todos en general**, vuelvo a repetirlo: Muchas gracias. Espero que no estén cansados de leer, porque, esta loca cabeza no se cansa de escribir xD

Enjoy! (Con éste, los capítulos comienzan a "crecer")

**~oOo~**

**El Negocio Perfecto**

**-Capítulo 3: Vergüenza, mentira y sentimientos-**

"_La declaración lisonjera que más agrada al amor no está en lo que se dice, sino en lo que se escapa"._

Ninon de Lenclos (1620-1705)

**.**

La mañana de ese sábado fue fresca, ideal para un día de campo con la persona que amas...

Lo preparé todo. Iríamos al refugio de un árbol tranquilo, alejados del resto de paseantes. Almorzaríamos los panecillos y sandwiches que había preparado desde muy temprano. Luego, iríamos a pasear a la orilla del lago artificial que el parque central tiene y finalmente, en la tarde, retozaríamos a la sombra del fresco, con él en mi regazo...

Oh, ¡qué me llamen soñadora si quieren! Esta sería mi primera cita, con el hombre ideal, y sería perfecta.

O eso esperaba...

¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? ¿En qué parte de mi bello itinerario estuvo el apartado de _decepcionante_?

Reflexionémoslo un poco...

Él llegó a casa a recogerme, minutos antes de las 10:00 como habíamos acordado. Su porte informal fue maravilloso, tenía el pelo revuelto, como si no se preocupara demasiado por aparentar perfección. Y eso lo hacía aún más perfecto. Los pantalones y la camisa eran del mismo color franela, su apariencia como de enfermero me trajo nostalgia...

—Buenos días, ¿llegué muy temprano? —saludó en cuanto abrí la puerta. Negué, mirando su atuendo, no era precisamente lo que esperaría de una cita.

—¿Quién es, Agasha?

Mamá se asomó por la apertura que había dejado entre la puerta y yo. Descubrió a mi pequeño secreto. Shion se presentó inmediatamente, mamá pareció desencantada por su apariencia. Me miró, recelosa y se acercó a murmurarme a la oreja.

—¿No tienes ya un novio, jovencita?

—¡Mamá! —abrí los ojos con molestia, Shion la había oído perfectamente.

—¿Qué pasa, qué pasa? —la abuela salió, seguida de mi hermano. Perfecto, sólo esperaba a papá y toda mi familia podría armar escándalo. La abuela examinó a Shion—. ¿Quién es este guapo enfermero?

Shion comenzó a reír, gracias al cielo y a su gentileza por no tomar a mi familia como unos entrometidos. Él volvió a presentarse.

—No soy enfermero, trabajo en una clínica pero en realidad soy veterinario.

—¡Un veterinario! —sollozó mi abuela—. Oh, mi Jorge era granjero, cuidaba tan bien a sus terneras y a sus ovejas. Oh, mi Jorge, en paz descanse mi Jorge.

Me di cuenta que Shion se sintió avergonzado, inmediatamente se disculpó con la abuela y trató de consolarla. Mamá seguía mirándome con ojos acusadores, mi hermano comenzó a canturrear algo como "Agasha tiene dos novios, pícara abusiva…"

¡Oh, cielos, esperaba que Shion no lo escuchara y que pudiéramos irnos de una buena vez!

—_Eey, Shion..._ —miramos a la Pick up estacionada frente a mi casa, apenas me di cuenta de que estaba encendida, con el asiento del piloto ocupado: era Manigoldo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás conversando? Tenemos que irnos.

Si la mente mal pensada de mamá no había sacado todo su quicio lo hizo en cuanto reparó en la presencia de ese chico de expresión furibunda. Shion se disculpó por centésima vez con la abuela y el resto de mi familia, el momento ideal para despedirnos y alejarnos de ellos. Mamá me tomó del brazo antes de dejarme ir. Fruncí el ceño, me trataba como a una niña.

—Basta, mamá —le dije entre dientes y me zafé de ella.

Pero no podía culparla, después de lo que rumoreaban todos los noticieros de espectáculos, podía entender el desconcierto de todos ellos...

Hice a un lado mis pensamientos y seguí a Shion. Qué pena fue descubrir que no viajaríamos solos. Me abrió la puerta de la camioneta y entré seguida por él. Manigoldo me saludó, farfullándonos que éramos muy tardados y que Shion tendría que invitarle el desayuno por eso. Apretada entre ambos, nos pusimos en marcha. Un barullo de ladridos atrajo mi atención.

—¿Qué es eso? —les pregunté.

Shion sonrió, apuntando hacia atrás con la cabeza. —La manada, somos nosotros quienes los llevan a la carpa de adopción.

—La apuesta es regresar con la caja vacía —completó Manigoldo.

Genial, mi primera cita empezaba en un camión llena de ladridos y olor a perro. Y antes de que me digan antiecologista, diré que no tengo nada en contra de los animales. Sólo que, tengan un poco de compasión... ¿Cómo esperar que algo romántico surgiera en un ambiente así?

—¿Qué tanto hacían hace rato? —Manigoldo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Nos miró de reojo a los dos.

—Agasha me presentaba a su familia —sonrió. ¿Presentársela? Habría preferido que nunca se enterara de su existencia.

Agaché la cara, avergonzada: —Lamento que hayan sido muy raros...

—¿Raros? Para nada, deberías conocer a la mía —soltó una risa, yo me paralicé. ¿Sería acaso una invitación a conocerlos? ¿Esto era un anuncio de que iba en serio conmigo? Su pierna rozando con la mía me llenó de más nerviosismo—. Por cierto, es verdad eso de que tienes novio, ¿no?

Otro sobresalto me llegó. Lo miré, ¿cómo interpretar su sonrisa? Manigoldo rio.

—Ah, claro que tiene novio. ¡Y vaya novio! —lo había dicho como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo—. Te vimos en televisión. Ya decía yo que había visto esa cara en algún lado.

Quería salir de ahí. ¡Qué va! ¡Quería morirme! He ahí, la novia estrafalaria que habían pintado con maestría los canales de espectáculos. He ahí la muchacha marginada que había caído en los brazos del magnate lleno de fama y dinero. Sólo era una niña que buscaba ganar renombre, era una heroína para unos, una aprovechada de las circunstancias para otros. Oculté mi rostro otra vez. ¡Estúpido hombre de negocios! Incluso aquí controlaba mi vida...

Una mano se posó en mis puños crispados. Shion volvió a verme con pesar.

—Lo lamento. No tienes que explicarnos ni decirnos nada...

Manigoldo estuvo dispuesto a objetar pero él lo hizo callar. El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio. Llegamos al parque a eso de las diez y media. El encargado los reconoció de inmediato y les permitió meter el camión hasta el área asignada para su carpa. Bajé con ellos y les ayudé a instalar la tienda de lona bajo la que estaríamos. Los seguí hasta la parte trasera de la Pick up.

—Bueno, hora de trabajar.

Manigoldo abrió las puertas y subió. Atravesó las dos filas paralelas conformadas por jaulas medianas. El bullicio de aullidos aumentó en cuanto lo vieron. Abrió la primera puertita y sacó un ejemplar de raza desconocida a mi ignorancia canina. Shion me lo dio y me pidió que lo esperara hasta tener uno en sus brazos. Luego lo seguí hasta la carpa, me enseñó dónde dejarlo amarrado para continuar. Seguimos durante media hora, él se hizo cargo de los perros que fuesen demasiado enormes para mí. Al final, eran más de diez los que quedaron removiéndose en el suelo desconocido para ellos, olisqueando y ladrando a los niños que pronto llegaron.

El ambiente cambió. Mi pesadumbre por la plática en la camioneta desapareció cuando vi los rostros emocionados de las familias que se acercaban interesadas a preguntar por los simpáticos amigos caninos. Consideré la opción de llevar uno a casa, quizá a mi hermano le daría por dejar de molestarme si tenía un perro al cual cuidar. Les preguntaría y adoptaría uno la semana siguiente.

Sin notarlo, perdí mi mal humor. Ayudé en las tareas que Shion y Manigoldo me asignaron. La carpa de adopción no se dedicaba solamente a entregar perros a buenos amos, también daban talleres gratuitos de primeros auxilios para mascotas. Cuando Shion me pidió ayuda para sostener a un perro voluntario mientras lo entablillaba, no dudé en decir que sí. Dejé levantada su patita trasera, cuidadosa. Los ojos del público miraban emocionados y con atención. Hicieron preguntas que él respondió con profesionalismo.

—Eres buena en esto —me dijo cuando terminamos—. Debiste ser veterinaria.

Oh, si él supiera...

Amos con sus propias mascotas llegaron también, querían preguntar los mejores cuidados para cierto tipo de razas. Manigoldo les enseñó algunas formas de evitar malos comportamientos, cómo dominar actitudes negativas y cómo sostener la correa en un paseo. Me usó como conejillo de indias.

—Sostenlo —y me pasó la cuerda que afianzaba a un enorme gran danés. Obedecí, temerosa, si ese bólido se atrevía a correr...

—¿Cuál es el error ahí? —preguntó alguien.

Manigoldo alzó mi mano, aferrada al final de la soga metálica: —Si este amigo corriera sin duda te llevaría como su cometa. Un perro de este tamaño nunca se lleva por el extremo de la soga, siempre hay que sostenerlo de cerca —enrolló la correa hasta dejar sólo un corto tramo entre mi mano y el cuello del perro—. Así. Y nunca se queden fisgoneando si tienen que pasear a un gran danés —susurró, pillándome en el momento exacto en el que estaba mirando a Shion a corta distancia.

Ya imaginarán mi sonrojo...

Pasando el mediodía, fueron tan sólo un par de perritos los que quedaron en espera de un nuevo amo. Me acerqué a ellos, curiosa. Examiné el pelo largo que tapaba los ojos de uno, su apariencia me trajo recuerdos. Con aquella mata grisácea en la frente, evitar la comparación con el señor Minos fue inevitable. El perro me gruñó cuando me acuclillé... ¡Hasta tenían el mismo mal humor!

—¿Todavía nos quedan ellos? —Shion se agachó a mi lado. Tenía la ropa llena de pelos y suciedad pero, ¿cómo podía verse tan bien?—. Espero que no tengamos que llevarlos de regreso.

Entendí su expresión entristecida.

—¡Yo les buscaré dueño! —me levanté.

Shion negó. —No es tan sencillo, Agasha. Si ellos no vienen es porque no les interesa.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! —tal vez estaba siendo demasiado emotiva, pero me sentía decidida y convencida. Shion me regaló otra de sus sonrisas.

—Está bien. Vamos, te acompañaré.

Desamarró a ambos de los pestillos que los aferraban al suelo. Me pasó una de las sogas, parecían dispuestos a corretear si acaso los soltábamos. Shion le contó el plan a Manigoldo.

—¿No vienes?

El muchacho negó efusivamente, estaba saboreando uno de mis panecillos: —Estoy ocupado. _Buona Fortuna! _—levantó un pulgar. Me di cuenta de su sonrisa cómplice antes de que comenzáramos a alejarnos.

Estuvimos caminando por varios minutos. El _pequeño señor Minos_ jalaba de su correa, negado a dejarse guiar por mí. Shion rio cada vez que me veía zigzagear para controlarlo. Una pareja de ancianos empezó a susurrar con encanto al ver al ejemplar que él tenía. ¡He ahí un _comprador _prospecto! Le dije que nos acercáramos a ellos. Les ofrecí al simpático perrito, anuncié todos sus beneficios: vacunado, desparasitado, de menos de un año y amante de los lugares silenciosos (era el más callado de todos los que habíamos traído con nosotros). Mis clientes dudaron, pero seguían mirando con ojos de hechizo al perro que movía y movía la cola para ellos. ¡Todo estaba listo para la estrategia!

—Si no consigue un amo para esta tarde, no sobrevivirá.

Hice mi mejor rostro de pesar. Los dos ancianos arrugaron el entrecejo, conmovidos. Dijeron que sí efusivamente, Shion solicitó sus datos para llevar un registro y los invitó a asistir a su nueva mascota con atención médica en la clínica donde él trabajaba. Nos alejamos de allí, oyendo el gozo de los nuevos amos a nuestra espalda.

—Tienes habilidad para convencer a las personas.

Su halago me hizo sonreír, el pecho me ardió de orgullo. ¡Al fin mi carrera servía para algo! Y puede ser que estudiar Comercio sea para mucho más que sólo vender, pero, ¿qué egresado de ahí podría sentirse tranquilo si no era capaz de convencer a alguien de adoptar un perro?

Temblé en mis adentros... Comenzaba a parecerme a mis estúpidos amos capitalistas.

—Me alegra que nos acompañaras hoy, Agasha —musitó Shion. Mi corazón se movió como la cola de un perro emocionado—. Nos ayudaste mucho, gracias.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Negué, tratando de imitar su naturalidad, pesé a sentir a mi cuerpo retumbar.

—No, no, gracias a ti por...

Algo me aferró la pierna. ¡Condenado perro con peinado de magnate famoso! ¿A qué hora se enredó en mi tobillo? Lo escuché chillar asustado cuando lo pisé sin darme cuenta, el sonido quitó toda mi armonía. Tropecé para no pisarlo de nuevo y caí de rodillas contra el asfalto del caminito.

Menos mal, habría podido caerme de bruces y quedar embarrada en el piso.

Shion se inclinó de inmediato, le gritó al perro que se había zafado y que ya corría para huir. Qué bien, que huyera y pronto, porque si llegaba a atraparlo...

—Agasha, ¿estás bien? —se quedó a mi lado. Oh, Dios, no quería ver su cara, qué vergonzoso.

—Qué torpe... yo... lo siento mucho, Shion. Iré a buscarlo, perdona...

Seguí balbuceando, mi boca de nuevo decía cosas sin mi permiso. Si la tierra se hubiese abierto para tragarme, en serio que lo habría agradecido. Shion me ayudó a levantarme, no sé cómo llegamos a una de las bancas de concreto que colocaron hace tiempo en el camino del parque. El dolor de mi vergüenza se esfumó cuando sentí su mano en mi rodilla.

—No parece demasiado serio —examinó mi piel mallugada, ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió la brillante idea de llevarme pantalones cortos? —. Te vendaré cuando regresemos... ¿Agasha?

Me sentí fatal. Ya no era una niña, la herida ni siquiera me dolía tanto. Entonces... ¡por qué estaba llorando como una chiquilla de cinco años! Oh, era tan penosa mi situación. Había hecho que mi cita ideal fuera una tontería... No, la verdad es que nunca creí que un momento romántico como el que imaginaba pudiera existir, no para mí.

—Lo lamento —le repetí de nuevo, una y otra vez hasta cansarme—. Lo lamento, lo lament-o...

—_Ssssh..._

Me paralizó. Sus manos sostuvieron mi rostro y lo levantaron, aquel sonido suave era el mismo que usaba para tranquilizar a sus pacientes. Para mí fue como un vendaje dispuesto a calmar mis heridas. Me quitó las lágrimas hasta que ya no surgió ninguna. Sonrió, protector.

—Así está mejor...

Reparé en la atmósfera tan diferente a la de esa mañana y la de minutos antes. Diferente sin duda a la atmósfera que siempre me había rodeado, lúgubre y sin gran visión por el futuro. Oí el tronar calmo del lago frente a nosotros, la brisa fresca de la tarde de otoño. Mis puños se aferraron a mi ropa y oí a mi mente temblar con ideas bobas sobre mi porvenir con ese amable hombre frente a mí. Bobas, sí, pero al fin y al cabo, mis ideas...

Abrí la boca, dispuesta a decírselo. Una sacudida a mi lado me calló antes de decir nada, ambos miramos a mi bolso. El _ringtone_ se hizo más fuerte. Bufé cuando abrí y tomé el celular. Me levanté con dificultad para alejarme un poco.

—_¿En dónde estás?_

Lindo saludo, señor. —En el parque —contesté simplemente. Oí un resoplido...

—_Quédate ahí. Byaku irá a recogerte, te traerá al _Vergonnian _para que almuerces conmigo. No me hagas esperar._

Colgó. La brisa fresca me pareció más un aire gélido que cortaba todo a mi alrededor.

—¿Era tu novio? —Shion estaba a mi lado. Asentí.

—Tengo que irme —apreté los labios.

—Entiendo...

—Te ayudaré a buscarlo —me refería al perro malicioso que había arruinado mi cita. Pero Shion negó, me quitó la soga de las manos.

—Descuida, yo lo haré. Pero sánate esa herida cuanto antes, ¿quieres? —apuntó a mi rodilla—. ¿Puedes marcharte tú sola?

Sonreí, tratando de no llorar de nuevo. Le dije que estaba bien y que alguien iría a recogerme. Shion se acercó a mí, me contempló con sus serios y amables ojos color almendra, el temblor que su mirada me provocaba era muy diferente al que resentía ante la del señor Minos.

—Adiós, Agasha —me apretó el hombro y se alejó. Yo tuve que quedarme así, sin atreverme a volverme y verlo marchar. El aire hizo que me ardiera la rodilla raspada, mi orgullo se sentía igual de dolido. Qué importaba, lo que yo sintiera jamás importaría...

Cojeando y llorando en silencio, recibiendo las miradas de aquellos que ya habían visto mi cara en televisión, caminé hasta la salida donde vería a Byaku para así ir a cumplir otro día de trabajo.

**~O~**

El _Vergonnian _era el restaurant principal de un hotel que llevaba el mismo nombre. Creo que no es necesario decir que sólo es capaz de recibir a los súper ricos. Así que, admito que siempre tuve una quisquillosa curiosidad de saber cómo era por dentro. En mis clases durante la carrera, eran muchos los profesores que hablaban de ese lugar...

Lo triste, tal vez irónico, fue que al momento de saber que por fin iría a conocerlo, mis ansias de hacerlo estaban extintas. Y considerando mi situación en el parque, ¿cómo no sería así?

Traté de no tambalearme mientras caminaba aparentando lo más posible mi cojera. Byaku me dijo que buscara a _mi_ señor en la mesa más alejada de la entrada y de la opinión pública. Por tanto, tuve un buen recorrido entre mesas y comensales, sus murmullos a mi apariencia fueron bastante claros a mis oídos. Reconocí el cabello blanco de mi jefe y me apresuré.

Se levantó, sonriendo, ¡vaya falsedad! Pero su vulgar alegría desapareció cuando me examinó.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurrió? —me hizo sentar a su lado, cerca, para que sólo yo oyera su quejas.

—Fui al parque y tuve un accidente —al menos Byaku se había compadecido de mí y ofreció venda y agua oxigenada de su botiquín.

—¿Al parque? ¿Y quién te ha dado el permiso de presentarte en público de esa manera?

Mis dientes me dolieron cuando los apreté.

—Usted nunca dijo que tendría que quedarme en casa como una ermitaña, señor —musité.

Su sonrisa me sorprendió, esperaba haberlo molestado. Pero pasó su brazo por mis hombros, pegándome a su costado. Su voz fue un susurro amenazante que me electrizó la columna.

—¿Así que debo enseñarte _personalmente_ cómo cumplir nuestras reglas, pequeña?

Me besó el cabello, algo repugnante. Un mesero se acercó a nuestra mesa, mi jefe ordenó por los dos. No me quejé, no habría sabido qué pedir de todas maneras.

Un platillo estrafalario llegó luego de un rato. Después de unas cuantas cucharadas y con el hambre que tenía, ya no supo tan extraño. Comimos en silencio. Si él habló fue sólo para contestar algunas llamadas, perecía dispuesto a ignorarme por atreverme a contestarle de forma "irrespetuosa". Eso me tranquilizó, era desagradable sentir su mirada, y que estuviera entretenido en sus negocios fue una gran oportunidad para observarlo sin ser descubierta.

Así de cerca era diferente. Era atractivo, sí, lo admito, su perfil afilado le daba un aire de poder, nadie podría quebrantar un gesto tan frío. Él era el más adusto de los tres hermanastros, era seguro. El señor Radamanthys era cruel, calculador, tenía los ojos de un gánster salido de alguna película. El señor Aiakos, aunque también un tirano, solía ver a los demás con desenfado, la gente decía que había que evitar mirarlo por demasiado tiempo si no querías resentir que una especie de psicópata te había estado observando. Mi jefe en cambio, aunque sí tenía algo de esas dos miradas, parecía más sumido en un gélido tempano. Verlo a tan poca distancia, contestando a sus clientes o quién sea que estuviera al otro lado de la línea, me había mostrado algo que nunca antes había notado. Que ahí, tras la capa de hielo, se ocultaba algo.

Pero, ¿qué?

Nuestro mesero regresó con el postre, encargado también por él. Mis ojos brillaron emocionados; como amante de lo dulce ese pudin de chocolate con fresas fue todo un sueño. Mi jefe hizo a un lado el suyo, ¿se atrevería a rechazar algo tan delicioso? Tal vez le preguntaría si podía dármelo... Consideré la idea cuando estuve a punto de acabar con el mío. Pero su mano aferrando la mía me detuvo de todo. La cuchara se cayó de la mesa cuando la solté, sorprendida por su toque.

Me sonrió, tomando mi servilleta para llevarla a mis labios.

—Más vale que te acostumbres a esto, _cariño_... Sucederá siempre que haya gente observando.

Limpió mis comisuras, sonriéndome con dulzura todo el tiempo. ¡¿Cómo lo conseguía?! ¿Cómo podía decir y hacer todo eso con tanta hipocresía!

Aah, claro, teníamos un abogado aquí…

—¿Compraste otro vestido con el dinero que te di? —tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para ponerle atención sin resentir sus dedos entre los míos. Asentí—. Tendrás que usarlo hoy. Preparé una cena para presentarte oficialmente a la prensa, así que trata de ir en mejores condiciones...

Cualquiera pensaría que hablábamos de temas ultra románticos. Tomados de la mano, uno cerca del otro... ¡Yo sólo temía molestarlo y que hiciera algo contra mí usando sus ojos oscuros! Pero... un momento. ¿Había dicho que me presentaría ante la prensa?

—Soy mala hablando en público —confesé.

Él soltó una risa: —Como si fuese a dejarte hablar... Tú sólo estarás a mi lado, no tienes qué preocuparte por nada más.

Aunque había sido claramente ofensivo, tuve que sentirme agradecida. Mientras no me obligara a estar frente a un presídium, por mí podía decir todo lo que se le antojara.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar. ¡Gracias a Dios me soltó al fin! Lo oí parlotear apenas unos segundos, giró el rostro hacia atrás, como aguardando. No tuve el valor de imitarlo, mi mano seguía hormigueando. Una presencia se posó a mi espalda.

—Pensé que no llegarías —de alguna forma, mi jefe había cambiado su tono de voz. El nuevo invitado se sentó frente a nosotros. Era Lune, su asistente.

—El evento de esta noche me tiene ocupado —dijo después de disculparse. Echó una mirada escrutadora sobre mí. Le sonrió sólo a él: —Así que lo dejo dos semanas y lo encuentro con otros _compromisos, _¿señor?

Mi jefe sonrió, pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros nuevamente, paralizándome. Sin molestarse en presentarme, bebió un sorbo de vino.

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Está listo? —le preguntó. Su asistente bebió también.

—Envié las invitaciones y el salón está preparado. Me aseguré de que ninguna televisora quedara sin enterarse. Estarán ahí, descuide.

—Veloz como siempre, Lune. Incluso con una pierna rota...

Era cierto, había llegado con muletas y un yeso enorme en la pierna izquierda. Al menos no sería la única tullida en esta reunión.

Lune sonrió, agradecido. Su respeto me recordó a Byaku, no parecía fingido. Pero se tornó preocupado.

—Sólo hay una cosa que me angustia, señor. Algo me dice que Pandora se enteró del evento. Tengo la certeza de que asistirá aunque no haya recibido invitación.

El señor Minos sonrió, tranquilo: —Más le vale asistir. Quiero que dé un buen espectáculo. No descansaré hasta hacerla regresar de rodillas... Será divertido.

Dijo eso último mirándome, una sonrisa digna de un maniaco controlador. Justo lo que él era.

—Acerca de eso... —volvimos a Lune—. Hay algo que he querido decirle desde hace algunas semanas. Hay rumores de que Pandora planeaba romper su compromiso. La excusa que usted dijo ella usó para hacerlo, no fue más que la oportunidad que ella esperaba.

Mi jefe frunció el ceño, su brazo se tensó en mis hombros, inquietándome a mí también.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No del todo. Pero, conociendo a la familia Heinstein, no me parece una idea tan absurda. Considero que debemos tener cuidado con ella.

—Está bien, Lune. Si lo que Pandora busca es una guerra de ese nivel, no me negaré a darle lo que quiere...

Lune no sonrió esta vez. Le miró, serio.

—Sabe que no sólo es por Pandora, señor. También me preocupa lo que _él _piense de todo esto...

El señor Minos detuvo un instante la copa en sus labios, observándolo, de pronto muy pensativo. Yo traté de desentrañar algo de ese extraño comportamiento pero ambos continuaron como las duras rocas que eran. ¿"Él"? ¿De quién hablaban?

—Si eso pasa, Lune, entonces deja que yo me haga cargo.

Lo sentí erguirse sobre su silla, ¿acaso estaba nervioso? Si lo estuvo, logró aparentarlo y suprimir cualquier temor rápidamente. Le pidió al mesero que llenara su copa de nuevo.

—¿Qué me dices de las encuestas? —dijo después de un trago. Lune se vio más calmado también.

—Aún es muy rápido para saberlo, pero si nos guiamos por lo que dicen de la empresa en televisión, creo que la meta se consiguió. La mayoría está seguro de que todo esto es una farsa, sin embargo, procuran conocer todos los detalles como si desentrañaran un secreto nacional.

Me dirigió una ojeada, antes de volver a mirarlo.

—Ahora, sólo falta llenar de esa misma efusividad a nuestros clientes más adeptos. Conociéndolos, un circo como éste los entretendrá bastante bien…

¿Un circo? Fruncí el ceño. Incluso así, mantuve la boca cerrada. El brazo sobre mi hombro jaló hacia la izquierda, el señor Minos había descubierto mi enfado y no podía más que divertirle. Su rostro se acercó al mío, su aliento rozó mi nariz.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que te moleste? —comencé a temblar cuando lo vi saboreando mis labios con la mirada—. Habla, pequeña… Te escucharé atentamente.

Cerré los ojos, no, no, no esperando. ¡Eso no podía ser una escena de amor en lo absoluto! Apreté los parpados, mi cara comenzó a arder. Y él… ¡el maldito sólo echó una risa! Se alejó de mí, oí que su silla se recorría cuando se puso de pie. Mis manos seguían aferradas a mi pecho, conteniendo mi respiración.

—Vámonos. Tengo audiencia en media hora y no quiero llegar tarde. Llévala al evento, asegúrate de que aprenda lo necesario antes de presentarse.

Pasó su tarjeta por la terminal portátil que el mesero trajo consigo. Lune se levantó y se colocó en las muletas. Sentí sus miradas en mi cabeza. La presencia de ese monstruo hipócrita se quedó en mi espalda, su boca se pegó a mi oreja.

—Dije, "vámonos" —suficiente para que todo el aire de romance de se esfumara. Me puse de pie, volvió a tomarme de la mano para dirigirme entre las mesas, pero ya no pude ni quise objetar nada.

Byaku nos esperaba a la puerta. Lune entró primero, el chofer metió sus muletas en la cajuela en cuanto estuvo seguro en el asiento. Mi jefe me miró, supe que era mi turno. Quedar entre ambos trajo el recuerdo de mi viaje en la Pick up. Pensar en Shion me provocó pesar. Ni siquiera puse atención a la charla que mis _preciados_ acompañantes tuvieron. Levanté la cabeza solamente cuando vi que nos deteníamos. Byaku le pasó un portafolios al señor Minos.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Lune —aduló, yo sólo esperaba que se olvidara de mí. Mala suerte: volvió a tomarme de la mano, su sonrisa se curveó ante mi enojo—. Y fue un placer desayunar contigo. Tendremos que repetirlo, sin duda.

Bajó del auto, antes de que pudiera tener el valor de tronarle un buen golpe. Lo vimos subir las enormes escaleras de la Suprema Corte. Ahí estaba, el buen y distinguido Minos Van der Meer, recibiendo saludos de colegas y admiradores. ¡Ah, qué sujeto tan entrañable! ¡Cuánto deseé que resbalara y se cayera rodando por esas escaleras! Que hiciera un ridículo aparatoso, como el que yo había hecho en el parque. Pero esta vez no hubo justicia para mí…

—Y bien… —Lune carraspeó, recordé que seguía allí conmigo—. ¿Tienes idea del gran lío en el que te has metido?

Aunque su voz era mucho más simple que la del señor Minos, algo hubo en su mirada que me recordó a él. Pero su pregunta me desarmó. Era algo que seguía cuestionándome desde el oscuro día en que acepté fingir esta tontería. Lune sacó una carpeta de su itinerario de piel, un paquete de hojas tamaño carta quedó en mis manos. Miré el documento.

—¿Qué es esto? —hojeé rápidamente.

—Es un guión. La historia de cómo tú y el señor Minos llegaron a convertirse en… eso que ahora dicen ser. Por supuesto, no tienes que aprenderlo todo de memoria. Pero es tu obligación conocer al menos las ideas básicas de lo "ocurrido" desde hace un año.

Negué, incrédula, leyendo esas bobadas que ni a mi mente falta de creatividad pudo habérsele ocurrido.

¡¿Qué yo me enamoré del _Señor Van der Meer_ desde la primera vez que lo vi?! Y… y… y este apartado donde Agasha Eminreth le confesaba sus sentimientos a un hombre abnegado, noble y gentil que dudó por primera vez de su afecto por Pandora Heinstein gracias a esa revelación amorosa. ¡A quién demonios se le ocurrió algo como eso!

—El señor Minos ya ha leído todo, él está preparado por si acaso olvidas algo.

Ah, ¡qué cortesía! Así que ni siquiera me creía con la suficiente capacidad para aprenderme ese estúpido guión… Continué leyendo, conteniendo mis ganas de arrojar esa basura por la ventana. El apartado que anunciaba en negritas **El pasado de Agasha Eminreth **me obligó a leer con más detenimiento.

Mi ojo tembló igual que mis entrañas.

—Yo _sí_ terminé la universidad —lo miré, pidiendo una explicación—. Y no soy la mayor de seis hermanos… ¡apenas y tengo uno!

Pese a que podría estrangularlo en ese momento, Lune ni siquiera cambió su tono pasivo.

—El señor Minos pensó que lo mejor sería sobreexponer cualquier rasgo que te condicionara como una mujer de baja categoría social. Después de presentarte esta noche, él prohibirá cualquier indagación no autorizada que se haga hacia tu persona. Como puedes ver, el señor Minos preparó todo para que nadie dude de esta historia.

_El señor Minos… El señor Minos, ¡El señor Minos!_ Los papeles se arrugaron en mis manos.

—Al carajo con tu señor Minos —exploté—. Él nunca me mencionó nada de esto, ¿ahora también debo soportar que me presente como una pobre idiota que encontró en él a su salvador? ¿Por qué no son sinceros de una vez y me dicen que esto es sólo para entretenerlos a ustedes mismos? ¡Claramente puedo ver que no soy más que una diversión para estos ricos estúpidos, incluido tu señor Minos!

Mi pecho retumbó. Me callé, apretando la mandíbula y los puños, tratando de recuperar aire. Por primera vez sentí el contraste del aire acondicionado y mi propia temperatura. Si alguien me hubiese tocado la frente habría notado que escocía. Me di cuenta de la mirada de Byaku en el retrovisor, ajeno a participar en nuestra charla pero bien atento a nosotros.

Lune recogió el documento del piso a donde lo había lanzado de un manotazo.

—Parece que el señor Minos tenía razón… Eres nada más una niña malcriada e ignorante.

Lo fulminé con los ojos, pero él también tenía una expresión afilada. Lo había hecho enojar, estaba segura, pero sabía controlar muy bien sus emociones.

—Tú eres la representación idónea del pensamiento de cada ciudadano en este país. Piensas que tus problemas son terribles en comparación con los de los demás. Y crees que los _ricos_, como tú los llamas, son personas que viven en la risa y la diversión… —apretó los labios y atajó—. Vaya niña estúpida.

—Lune… —Byaku quiso intervenir.

Pero era tarde, Lune se adelantó, encajó sus dedos en mi nuca para atraerme a él. Sus ojos brillaron como liquido hirviente.

—¿Crees que conoces al señor Minos? Trabajaste para él un año y piensas que lo sabes todo, ¿no? Y no sólo eso, te consideras superior a él. Pero tú, torpe niña de bajo rango, tú no podrías hacer siquiera una de las cosas que él ha hecho para mantener a salvo a su familia. Si llegaras a conocerlo como nosotros, estarías en el piso, ofreciéndote como una alfombra para sus pies…

Se detuvo, inspeccionando mi cara llena de terror. Su expresión volvió a la calma, casi como si estuviera aburrido.

—Pero qué importa. No eres más que una marioneta que no tiene porqué entender nada de esto. Sólo cumple con tu trabajo, tal como todos aquí lo hacemos. Después, serás libre y podrás seguir parloteando toda tu sabiduría como la hija del Idealismo que eres —puso el documento en mis piernas—. Te esperaremos aquí.

Apenas noté que el auto se había detenido, mi casa estaba frente a mí. Bajé, con la cabeza hecha un desastre, igual que mis rodillas… Mi corazón. Le informé rápidamente la situación a mi familia; "tendré que volver a salir, no es necesario que me esperen para cenar"… bla, bla, bla. La actitud psicópata de Lune se quedó pegada a mí, haciéndome estremecer mientras terminaba de vestirme con otro _Tarik Ediz_. ¿Qué razón tendría para comportarse peor que un fanático religioso? Pensar en eso me causaba más intriga que temor… Sí, mi curiosidad no podía ser refrenada, ni siquiera por la amenazante mirada violácea que Lune tenía, tan parecida a la de su propio amo a quien tanto defendía.

Sus palabras latieron en mi mente. Mientras que yo sólo veía a un rico altanero al que bien golpearía en la cara si tuviera la oportunidad, Lune parecía dispuesto a arremeter a todo aquel que pensara así de él. ¿Dónde estaba la lógica? Si tan sólo en esa semana en la que logré acercarme más a su señor Minos, me bastó para reiterar cuán desagradable era en realidad.

"No eres más que una marioneta…", Lune podía ser tanto o más ofensivo que mi jefe. Recordar sus adjetivos para sobajarme, me hizo entender que si él veía en el señor Minos a una buena persona, era porque él mismo estaba creado con el mismo molde. Y justo esa era la razón por la que tanto se esmeraba en defenderlo.

**~O~**

El evento preparado para presentarme estuvo mucho mejor organizado que aquel en donde mi amado jefe tuvo la gran idea de empezar esta pesadilla.

Ocurrió en un gran edificio, al este del condado, en el último piso donde estaba construida una terraza. Como el evento fue preparado para iniciar tarde, los invitados pudieron deleitarse con la vista del sol ocultándose tras el paisaje citadino. Cuando yo llegué y vi aquel escenario lleno de lo mejor de la crema y nata, quise salir corriendo. ¡Incluso olvidé que detestaba al sujeto que me tenía tomada del brazo! Me replegué al costado del señor Minos, mientras él sonreía de lo más fresco. Sus conocidos, amigos, y la larga lista de farándula que asistió, lo interceptaron uno a uno. Me concedió unas breves palabras de presentación –qué amable–, antes de apretarme de la mano y pasarnos al siguiente grupo.

Qué insoportable. Por todos los cielos, mis rivales en la secundaria eran menos arrogantes que esas personas. ¿No podían fingir mejor su desprecio? Me sonreían, alababan mi atuendo, y en cuanto mi jefe se distraía, afilaban sus miradas para escanearme con desdén.

"_Miren a la chica marginada… Trata de vestirse elegante pero sigue siendo una corriente mujer de clase baja"._

Ah, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

Y aun así estaba obligada a sonreírles, ¡tenía que agradecer sus adulaciones!

—Qué belleza, señor Van der Meer —continuó canturreando una señora muy maquillada, la había visto alguna vez en televisión. Me sonrió, con las cejas enarcadas—. No cabe duda de que su elección fue sabía… Oooh, y déjeme decirle que nos conmovió totalmente. No hay nada más noble en nuestros días a que un hombre de su rango se congenie con una muchacha tan _linda_. Felicidades, querida. Felicidades a los dos.

—Agradezco su gentileza. Por favor, disfruten la noche —mi jefe se inclinó suavemente. Si no fuera tan detestable, le habría dado las gracias por sacarnos por fin de ahí. Nos sentamos en una mesa exclusiva para su familia. Descubrí su puño cerrado bajo el mantel, tenía los ojos clavados en el tumulto de personas que reían y bailaban.

—Cada vez ocultan menos su descaro…

Fue un murmullo tan tenue que probablemente sólo ocurrió en mi mente. Pero estaba casi segura de que fueron sus labios los que se movieron. No pude averiguarlo.

Sus hermanastros llegaron en pocos minutos. El señor Aiakos se carcajeaba sin discreción de los trajes exagerados de algunas mujeres. Frente a él, el señor Radamanthys permaneció mudo, quieto como una estatua de ceño fruncido. Ninguno me miró una sola vez. Una mujer acompañaba al hermano de cabello azul, pero estuvo tan callada todo el tiempo que me olvidé rápidamente de su presencia. Lune era una figura que iba y venía dando indicaciones, era rápido a pesar de las muletas. La cena se sirvió en tres tiempos, esta vez pude probar cada platillo aunque no disfruté ni uno sólo.

La mano de mi jefe se levantó mientras degustábamos el postre. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo dejó detrás de mi oreja. Sonreía, tan íntimo que cualquiera podría creerle. Me quedé quieta, resintiéndolo como una amenaza. Se acercó a murmurarme delicado.

—¿Podrías al menos sonreír? Cualquiera diría que te molesta estar aquí…

¡Y claro que me molestaba! Ladeé el rostro, me sinceré: —Lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa.

Se apartó un poco, me acarició el cabello mientras me miraba con una extraña mezcla de compasión y burla.

—Pobre ovejita… Sientes a los lobos olfateándote y te llenas de temor, ¿verdad? Quieres correr, pero antes de que te des cuenta, te tendrán en sus fauces… —me sonrió, acarició mis mejillas y volvió a susurrarme—. Pero, cariño, olvidaste un pequeño detalle… Que yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

Se alejó. Sus ojos regresaron a su dureza, mirando a los presentes. Pero sus palabras permanecieron en mí, igual que su roce. ¿Por qué…? Si solo era un mentiroso, sólo era un vulgar abogado con buena labia y poder de convencimiento.

La música dejó de oírse, me miró nuevamente, ya no había complicidad, sólo poderío.

—Ya es hora.

Tragué hondo, siguiéndolo entre la multitud. No pude ver a nadie, me quedé con la cabeza agachada, contemplando los adornos de la alfombra cuando llegamos al estrado donde un micrófono esperaba. Las luces de los flashes opacaron la del reflector que nos apuntó directo. Mi amo tomó la palabra, inició su discurso con gratitudes. Comenzó a contar la romántica y absurda historia de la que Lune me había dado aviso. Traté de ignorar todo, pensando en cualquier cosa menos en escucharlo.

¡Oh, cuánto lo odié! Lune se equivocaba, este hombre frente a mí no era un ángel bondadoso, era un manipulador, ¡había hecho mi vida un infierno los últimos meses y ahora hablaba de mí lleno del amor más cursi que se haya visto! Que vinieran todos los premios, Minos Van der Meer era el mejor actor del mundo.

Alargó su brazo para ponerme a su lado, y yo –fiel, sumisa, idiota– obedecí, aún con la cabeza gacha y la furia palpitándome.

—Pero sobre todo, esta reunión fue planeada para hacer claro algo importante —estaba finalizando toda su palabrería—. Que aunque pueda parecer un mero espectáculo, estoy dispuesto a demostrarles que mi interés por ella es más serio de lo que imaginan. Y no pienso dejar que nadie se interponga, y menos aún que la lastimen. A quien sea que se atreva a hacerlo, conocerá en carne propia las razones de mi fama como abogado… —breves segundos de silencio y conmoción. Luego su sonrisa—: Gracias nuevamente por estar aquí.

El salón se llenó de aplausos. Alguien sugirió un beso, una tontería que estaba segura el señor tan discreto a mi lado no…

Mis especulaciones fueron infundadas.

Su boca estaba en la mía. Rápido, pesado, sin ninguna delicadeza. El contacto duró apenas unos segundos. Las risas y la emoción se incrementaron. Bajamos del entarimado, los periodistas nos rodearon. Mala idea, mi cabeza estaba tan hueca que no podría ni saludar. Mi jefe se interpuso, contestó a sus preguntas con elocuencia. La música había recomenzado, yo sólo escuché a mi corazón latir igual a un tambor azteca. Me ardía la cara con la misma fuerza.

No podía ser…

Mi primer beso oficial y con el hombre más odioso. Años guardándome, huyendo de los idiotas que no querían nada serio… Y ahora, vería mi cara en las revistas, con esa expresión de susto que dejé ante el contacto repentino de nuestros rostros. Pero, ¿por qué me sorprendía? ¡¿No era esto parte de mi trabajo?!

—Qué entrañable discurso…

Me giré. Mis lamentos desaparecieron cuando encontré al manicure y el maquillaje perfectos. Lune había acertado: Pandora estaba en la fiesta. Se me acercó, traté de leer algo en su gesto lleno de soberbia.

—Me pregunto cuánto de lo que oímos será verdad —sonrió—. Pero, linda… Quita esa cara que das miedo. Iré a tomar un poco de aire, ¿vienes conmigo?

Calculé la situación, miré atrás; mi jefe seguía ocupado, ajeno totalmente a nosotras. Recordé las palabras de advertencia de Byaku.

—¿Vienes? —insistió, su mentón apuntó al señor Minos—. Él seguirá con ellos por un tiempo, nada le gusta tanto como aparecer en televisión.

Eso me intrigó. La Medusa contemporánea parecía tener la misma opinión que yo tenía respecto a él. La seguí, ¿qué daño podría hacer una señorita recatada? No se atrevería a nada con tal de no maltratarse sus bonitas uñas…

Salimos hacia la terraza y subimos a un borde donde el viento acariciaba y se escuchaba silbar. Nos sentamos cada una en los sillones blancos de acabado moderno. Pandora encendió un cigarrillo, no había más luz que esa y la del salón a varios metros. Soltó el humo, viendo a la negrura de la ciudad.

—¿Sabes algo? Te compadezco… Ellos te están utilizando, Minos en especial.

Me volteó a ver, yo negué inmediatamente: —No sé de qué…

—Aay, por favor… No finjas que no entiendes —me calló—. Todo esto es una mentira y tú lo sabes. ¿Cuánto te ofreció? ¿Un lugar permanente en la empresa? ¿Dinero? Lo más patético es que al final él te botará. Acabará con tu reputación y cuando ya no le sirvas, simplemente te dejará. Luego volverá a mí, cuando se dé cuenta de que todo esto no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

—Si eso piensas… —me encogí de hombros. Ella continuó.

—Lo que me desconcierta es por qué elegir a una mocosa sin clase que ni siquiera sabe caminar con zapatos altos. Podría haber elegido a otras que no fueran tan corrientes…

Eché una fuerte carcajada para que se callara.

—¿Lo dice alguien que vino a una fiesta sin ser invitada? —me erguí en mi silla, estaba tan acostumbrada a esas lisonjas presuntuosas que ya no me dolían.

Pandora abrió mucho los ojos. —Oh, querida, parece que ya aprendiste las frases y modos de Minos. Te tiene bien entrenada.

—Lo suficiente para saber que tratarías de molestarme —me puse de pie—. Pero no te preocupes, me alegro de que hayas venido, ahora puedo comprobar la razón por la cual él se alejó de ti. Porque si yo soy una mocosa corriente debo preguntarme, y tú también, qué hay en mí que tú no tienes para que él prefiriera quedarse conmigo. Así que, gracias por visitarnos.

Caminé al salón, con la cabeza en alto. ¡Qué victoria! Después de tanta humillación, había sabido tan bien escupirle esas verdades… Claro que, de _verdad_ tenían poco, pero aun así, ¡me sentí tan plena!

Escuché los pasos de sus tacones, frenéticos hacia mí. Su mano se agarró a mi nuca, grité asustada cuando me tiró al suelo. Traté de levantarme, pero el vestido se atoró entre mis pies. Resbalé, caí en mis rodillas, el raspón de esa mañana me quemó, abierto de nuevo. Pandora volvió a sujetarme del cabello, lanzaba maldiciones y aullidos, totalmente perturbador, monstruoso. Le solté un golpe, creo que le atiné en la frente. Pero ella me aventó de nuevo al piso y me arañó la cara.

¡Vaya recato el de esta mujer! Y eso que yo era la chica sin clase…

Grité por ayuda hasta que me dolieron los pulmones. Pensé que la endemoniada harpía me mataría hasta que su peso sobre mí se fue. La escuché gritando todavía, alguien me levantaba.

—Maldito, bastardo imbécil… ¿Quién te crees para tratarme así? —siguió diciéndole a quien me ayudaba. El aroma de ese traje me ayudó a reconocer al señor Minos.

El señor Radamanthys era quien sujetaba a la bruja enloquecida.

—¿Te crees muy listo, Minos? —chilló, su cabello era un desastre—. ¿Crees que con esto me humillaste? ¡Nadie cree en tu maldita historia de amor, imbécil! —se carcajeó, loca, loca, loca—. Nadie cree en esas palabras, tu ego es demasiado grande para declararle amor a alguien sin que haya una cámara cerca.

Se zafó de las manos del señor Radamanthys, temí que viniera de nuevo. Un brazo me rodeó la espalda, protegiéndome. Pandora se rio.

—Aah, mírenlos, son tan tiernos… ¡Tan falsos!—buscó mis ojos—. Disfrútalo, disfrútalo chiquilla ingenua. Esa mentira es lo único que tendrás…

De pronto mi alrededor se llenó de silenció. Dejé de escucharla, puede ser que realmente se haya callado. No lo sé, no pude preguntarle a nadie… Ahí, en esa terraza oscura, con los invitados retenidos aún en el salón por el mando de Lune, sólo fuimos nosotros cuatro los que oyeron al viento silbar.

Y fuimos nosotros cuatro los únicos que atestiguamos el momento en el que el señor Minos emitió una voz queda, suave como la brisa. Una voz que me erizó la piel.

—Agasha… —acarició mi mejilla herida, me miró con devoción al decir—: Te amo.

Sí, el silencio sólo puede reinar en momentos así.

Sus ojos se cerraron, los míos lo imitaron. Mi cuerpo dejó de temblar un instante para recibir sus labios. Había mentido antes: éste tendría que ser mi primer beso oficial. Y tal vez nunca sabré si los pocos presentes pudieron creerlo, o si pudieron ver algo de honestidad en sus palabras y sus actos.

Pero yo… yo tendré que ser sincera…

Yo sí creí en todo aquello.

Aunque fuera tan sólo en ese mínimo y precioso instante, reteniendo su aliento contra el mío…

**~oOo~**

**Últimas notas:**

Varios dijeron por ahí que Agasha debía cuidarse de la enloquecida Pandora, al parecer no erraban...

Y bueno, creo que este final es algo, ¿raro? ¿Amor o estrategia? ¿Qué opinan ustedes...? Al principio les comenté que este fic, aunque "ligero", no sería para nada sencillo... Y ahora toca el trabajo de poner a correr a la ardilla allí en nuestra cabeza para saber si estamos presenciando un momento romántico o qué será, qué será...

¿Alguien se alegró de ver a Lune? ¿Alguien tembló por contemplarlo como un desquiciado maltratando a la pobre Agasha? xD

Por favor, por favor, expláyense diciéndome qué les ha parecido. Espero no haya sido muy largo de leer D: Por cierto, el apellido de Agasha, Eminreth, lo saqué de algún lado que no recuerdo. Busqué tantos apellidos, combiné tantos con anagramas y demás, que terminé olvidando su lugar de origen xD

Oh, casi lo olvido! Quiero agradecerles a las personas que han puesto este fic en su lista de **Favoritos y de Follows**, hay algunos que no me han dado el privilegio de un review, pero aún así, quiero darles las gracias si es que están leyendo esto. Lo mismo va para todos **esos lectores "fantasma"** cuyas lecturas se hacen patentes en los _view_. Gracias, gracias... Y de nuevo,** gracias a quienes siguen dejándome sus comentarios.**

En fin... Ahora sí, me retiro. Obviamente, **aguardo temerosa para saber si realmente les gustó el capítulo o si ya llego la hora del linchamiento.**

**Un abrazo apretado a cada uno, disfruten su fin de semana!**


	4. Dos caras, una moneda

**I've came back, again!**

¿Cómo les fue en su fin de semana…? Bueno, no aburriré contándome el mío, tranquilos xD

Ok, me puse hiper feliz con sus últimos comentarios. Muchos de ustedes me han sorprendido muchísimo con sus predicciones sobre el futuro de este par. Algunos tienen ideas realmente creativas que, si no hubiese escrito ya los últimos capítulos, sin duda habría utilizado (eeh, plagio de ideas!).

Por cierto, olvidé mencionarles cuántos capítulos nos llevaría este fic, ¿verdad? xD Disculpen, pero bueno, lo aclaro ya, serán 10 capítulos, así que todavía nos quedan 6 más para saber cómo Agasha podrá cumplir sus deseos de patear la cara de Minos (?).

Un momentito antes de seguir y permítanme contestar reviews para mis amados lectores "anónimos" (oséase en **"guest"):**

**alonesempai: **Bueno, creo que no eres la única con ganas de golpear a Pandora, ya hay una larga fila de chicas (incluida yo) en espera de su turno xD. ¿A que Shion es mejor propuesta que Minos? ¿Con quién debería quedarse nuestra protagonista? Aún tenemos capítulos para descubrirlo… ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero que te encuentres bien y que te agrade este capítulo.

**coco: **Yo también pienso que Shion podría asustarse con tanta publicidad para Agasha. Pero, ¿será realmente así? Aquello del beso, no lo sé… tendremos que leer para saber si fue verdad o no. Creo que algunas de tus dudas se aclararán con este capítulo aunque, probablemente, nacerán más. Espero ansiosa tu opinión. Muchas gracias por continuar aquí!

**ariscereth: **Me da mucho gusto que hayas tenido una buena semana, al lado de personas tan importantes. Me hiciste extrañar a mi mamá, quien vive en otra casa… Bueno, bueno. Muchas gracias por tu interés, por continuar leyendo a pesar de que tuviste complicaciones con la señal del internet y todo eso. En serio, me halaga mucho. Y, qué bueno que te hayas reído con el capítulo anterior. Esa pobre Agasha tiene poca suerte con las citas… Veamos ahora cómo le irá con su "señor" Minos. Cuídate mucho, pasa un día lindo!

**Amigos, en general… **Sé que ya parezco disco rayado repitiendo y repitiendo lo mismo, pero: muchas, muchas gracias (aunque ya los tengo hartos de tanta gratitud, seguro xP). Cada vez que subo un capítulo, me muerdo las uñas en espera de sus comentarios, "¿les habrá gustado?, ¿habrán perdido el interés y por ello no comentan?". Por eso, darme cuenta de que siguen aquí, al pie del cañón conmigo, me motiva mucho. Espero que sigan a mi lado con el resto de capítulos que todavía aguardan.

El inicio de éste, por cierto, comienza con un narrador en 3era. Persona. Como siempre, mis ganas de divagar con mi "otro" estilo, terminaron por cobrar terreno. A ver qué les parece…

Enjoy… (hasta abajo los veo)

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos, como no queriendo siquiera pensar en hacer nada para ese día. La luz entre las aberturas de su dosel le obligó a dejar la comodidad de la almohada a la que yacía abrazando.

_Estúpida servidumbre, _habían dejado las cortinas corridas nuevamente.

Se incorporó a medias, las cobijas resbalaron de su pecho desnudo pero no le molestó el frío que pronto vino a contrastar el calor de su cama. Se quedó quieto, apoyado en sus rodillas, mirando a la lejanía, más allá de su habitación, hasta el mundo de sueños. ¿Qué había visto? ¿Qué bello recuerdo había resonado en su cabeza para desaparecer?

Se levantó, rumbo al minibar. Tomó un agua mineral, la frialdad de la sustancia recorrió su garganta, despejando su cabeza…

Entonces lo supo, había soñado de nuevo con _ella_, se había perdido en su sonrisa, en sus ojos penetrantes y avasallantes como el mar… En el aroma de sus cabellos de seda, el azul celeste entre sus dedos, que desapareció en cuanto despertó.

Tragó lo que faltaba en su botella. Fue al baño, hasta el lavamanos y se empapó la cara. Se percató de que ya no hacía frío, su rostro le quemaba, tenía el estómago revuelto y se preguntó por qué.

Lo había oído una vez de su terapeuta, que sus sueños, recuerdos en realidad, eran la estrategia que su mente usaba para alertarlo de algo. Soñar con _ella_ era darle forma a la consciencia, a su moral perdida hacía tantos años. Y eso era tan gratificante como problemático.

Se sonrió, mirando el reflejo de mejor ánimo frente a él. ¿Un tipo como él con _consciencia_? Se secó la cara y se apresuró, otro día en la oficina le esperaba. El recuerdo de su velada, en esa estúpida presentación a la prensa, le devolvió algo de su ánimo corrompido.

Sólo necesitaba a una mujer, se dijo.

Hacía semanas desde la última vez que había retozado entre las piernas de una y su cabeza lo molestaba, necesitaba encontrar pronto donde descargar sus frustraciones y debía ser pronto. Tomó su celular de la repisa, el agua tibia para su ducha estaba lista. Encontró el número que necesitaba. Estaba más que seguro de que con sólo llamarla, su _novia _campesina asistiría a su oficina, fielmente, dócil y abnegada como lo estuvo haciendo el último año.

El recuerdo de su sueño vino de pronto, los ojos azules y duros, acusándolo…

Pero disuadió rápidamente esa palpitación… Porque para un hombre de su clase, hacía mucho que la moral y la buena voluntad sólo eran términos del diccionario.

**.**

**.**

**El Negocio Perfecto**

**-Capítulo 4: Dos caras, una moneda-**

"El aspecto exterior pregona muchas veces la condición interior del hombre".

William Shakespeare _(1564-1616)._

**.**

Mi noche había sido horrible, pero mi día no se quedaba atrás.

Desde la sala me llegaban los gritoneos de mi hermano, ¡era domingo y se había levantado temprano! En serio, quise estrangularlo. Pero me quedé en mi cama, viendo la televisión como seguramente ellos lo estaban haciendo. Mamá se le unió, la abuela también se alcanzaba a escuchar. Los tres parloteaban sin parar de lo que veían. ¡Ah, en qué hora se me ocurrió asistir a esta mentira! Todavía me ardía la mejilla derecha y estaba adolorida del pecho, la Medusa contemporánea pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, ¿quién lo diría?

—"_Por si fuera poco, luego de su presentación, la muchacha fue atacada por una exnovia histérica. Aquí los detalles…"_

Increíble, eran apenas las ocho de la mañana y los noticieros de espectáculos ya tenían una nota completa de lo ocurrido durante la noche en mi tonta presentación. Unas imágenes borrosas probaban que Pandora se me había echado encima, como la loca que afirmaban que era. Luego mostraban a dos hombres corriendo hacia nosotras, reconocí la cara de Lune en primer plano, conteniendo a todo mundo en las puertas de la terraza. A lo lejos, los dos sujetos que habían corrido, nos separaban. La pantalla se borraba entre la oscuridad, pero pude notar al señor Radamanthys y a mi jefe. La escena de nuestro beso era confusa, seguro sólo yo conseguí entenderla.

Eché un suspiro y me pareció de lo más estúpido, parecía una colegiala enamorada de su profesor. Me estruje el cabello, de por sí enredado… ¡Aah, malditas emociones! No tenía ningún sentido que me pasara todo esto. Yo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas a ese tirano esclavizador, ¡sólo era un mentiroso! Y ese beso, su confesión, era otra de sus palabrerías para darle directo en su orgullo a Pandora.

Sí, sólo era eso…

Porque luego de hacer que la sacaran del edificio, asegurándose de que todos vieran lo ridículo de su apariencia, él simplemente me soltó y me dejó en las manos de un médico que llegó poco después. Mientras atendían a mi mejilla y mi rodilla heridas, él no volvió a mirarme, ni siquiera pidió disculpas por haberme dejado sola, o por haber inventado todas esas tonterías sobre mi pasado. Eso me hizo entender: su estrategia para avergonzar a Pandora había resultado, y yo había sido la herramienta ideal para conseguirlo.

¡Idiota, barbaján, _abogado_! Qué frustrante era sentirme así de humillada, como si me sintiera engañada por alguien de quien esperaba mucho… Nada podía recibir de una persona así, ¡qué estúpida haberlo creído al menos un momento!

—¿Agasha? —era mamá al otro lado de mi puerta.

Me quedé callada, fingiendo que aún estaba dormida. Ella insistió, abrí la puerta y la vi saltar como si hubiera visto al ser más horroroso del mundo. ¿Tan feo aspecto tenía?

—Ay, hija… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… ¿Qué pasa? —creo que mi voz sonó más espectral de lo necesario.

—Bueno, pensé que querrías que te despertara temprano…

¿Despertarme temprano? ¡En domingo! A punto de decirle que me dejara en paz, comprendí. ¿Hacía cuánto que no me levantaba tarde un fin de semana? Con mi amado jefe y su esclavizadora forma de trabajar, los días de descanso se habían agotado desde hacía tiempo.

Al menos ahora obtenía una recompensa de todo este caos lleno de mentiras…

—¿Quieres desayunar? Preparé hot cakes, tu papá trajo mermelada de frambuesa de su último viaje… ¿Agasha?

Salí a toda prisa. No, no por la mermelada, aunque era maravilloso saber que desayunaría algo dulce. Me metí al baño y me lavé la cara, ¡fuera de aquí ojeras asquerosas! ¡Era mi primer domingo sin ser rebajada y nadie me iba a quitar el placer de vivirlo como era debido! Le grité a mamá que en seguida bajaría a desayunar con ellos. Bajé después de una buena ducha y vestida con ropa fresca a pesar de la temporada. Mi abuela aduló mi atuendo, mi hermano se rio de mí como el chiquillo inmaduro que es.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —mamá siempre preocupándose. Les solté que mi _novio_ había tenido la gentileza de remodelar mi guardarropa.

—Aay, hija… De eso queríamos hablarte. ¿Estás segura de todo esto?

Fruncí el ceño, ¿quién podía entenderlos? Primero gorgoreaban porque la chica de la casa tenía un amante millonario… Y ahora querían tener mucha moral. Mundo loco es éste. Alcé el mentón, untando una doble capa de mermelada a mis hot cakes.

—Descuida, mamá. Todo está bajo control, ese tip… mi novio, es un hombre de bien.

—¿Cómo te enamoraste de él? Creíamos que lo odiabas…

Sonreí, abnegada: —Me equivoqué, mamá. Es una buena persona y cuando me di cuenta, él ya me quería…

Mi nariz pudo haber crecido y hacer un hoyo en el techo. Suerte que me había aprendido la estúpida historia que Lune me había dado.

—Pero él mintió sobre ti, hija. Lo vimos ayer, tu abuela prendió la tele para ver _Amor sin condición_ cuando de repente apareciste atrás de él. ¿Qué fueron todas esas cosas de que tú no tuviste estudios? No, hija… No, no, no. Esto no me parece tan confiable como tú piensas.

Agaché la cara, echando humo por las orejas… Esa tontería de mi pasado miserable. Aah, qué vergonzoso. Si papá hubiese estado en casa para verlo habría sacado el revolver que guarda bajo la cama para ir a dispararle a mi novio mentiroso… Aunque, considerando la idea, no parecía tan malo que llegara a enterarse.

—Mamá, por favor… Eso lo hizo porque no quiere que los medios se entrometan en mi vida. Pensó que lo mejor sería engañarlos para que me dejaran tranquila…

—Y para que cuando te bote no tengas mucho pasado qué contar a nadie.

Ese había sido mi hermano, echó una carcajada que cambió a queja cuando le soné un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Qué agresiva eres, Agi! Tu novio debe sufrir mucho si tiene que soportarte. Golpeas como un luchador… —lloriqueó, sobándose el brazo.

—Y tú te quejas como una niña —estuve a punto de atinarle otro. Pero la abuela murmuró a mamá algo que no pude ignorar.

—Otra vez está vibrando esa cosa, Maguerit. Ya me tiene harta.

Era mi celular, estaba en el centro de la mesa, junto al azúcar y el café. Lo había dejado allí en la madrugada. Apenas notaba que vibraba.

—¡Oh, no! —lo agarré a toda prisa—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene haciéndolo?

—Desde que me levanté a hacer el desayuno… ¿Agasha, a dónde…?

Me fui corriendo a mi habitación. No había alcanzado a contestar. La pantalla me espetó en la cara más de diez llamadas perdidas, las primeras de mi amo esclavizador, las últimas tres de Lune. El teléfono cimbró otra vez en mis manos.

—_Ya era hora_ —fue el saludo de Lune, me disculpé—. _Basta, deja de parlotear… El señor Minos quiere verte en su oficina. Más te vale no tardar, hacerlo esperar lo puso de mal humor. Byaku irá a por ti._

Colgó. Sin duda, amo y sirviente eran igual de desesperantes, e impacientes. Pero no quería que mi jefe se perturbara demasiado por esperarme en mi ¡primer domingo libre! Claro, había sido demasiado hermoso pedir ese día para no poner un pie en la oficina de ese monstruo… Era mucha libertad para él, al parecer.

Vi llegar al _Mercedes _a través de mi ventana. Le expliqué a mi mamá las cosas y salí. Entre el tráfico provocado por los arreglos en avenidas y banquetas, los treinta minutos que solía hacer en subterráneo se transformaron poco a poco en cuarenta, cincuenta…

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? Luce angustiada.

Byaku seguía observando a mi semblante que iba convirtiéndose poco a poco en la cara de una histérica.

—Creo que el señor Minos se molestará mucho hoy…

Tragué hondo. Byaku rio.

—Habla de él como si fuera un monstruo o algo parecido.

¿Y que no lo era? Una vez lo hice esperar, en el tiempo cuando aún era una secretaria olvidada; los documentos que me había solicitado demoraron más de lo esperado en llegar. El desgraciado me hizo transcribirlos cuando llegara a casa en la tarde. ¡Eran más de 800 páginas! No dormí nada esa noche, su amenaza era despedirme y no dejar que ninguna empresa de prestigio me contratara.

¿Monstruo? El término le quedaba corto…

—Tranquila… —Byaku me sacó de cavilar—. Suele ser un tanto impaciente, pero es comprensivo si se le sabe tratar.

—¿Tratar? ¿Con qué? ¿Millones de dólares?

Byaku no rio como habría querido. Olvidaba que era uno de los fieles más adeptos de mi señor Minos. Ignoré su mirada en el espejo. Cuando llegamos, lo vi bajar rápidamente, abrió mi puerta para ayudarme a salir.

Tomó mi mano: —Algunas personas necesitan ser comprendidas antes de ser juzgadas… Hablar no es tan difícil, inténtelo.

¿Cómo hablarle a alguien que sólo sabe mirar a los demás por encima del hombro? Suspiré… Byaku era un buen muchacho, no era como Lune, altivo y cruel, ¿qué podía motivarlo a defender a mi jefe? Me metí al edificio de la compañía, ignoré a Markino y sus adulaciones. La espera en el elevador me pareció eterna. Descubrí a Conner, la nueva secretaria, desparramada en el escritorio. La moví del hombro.

—¿Conner?

De pronto alzó la cabeza, tenía unas ojeras terribles bajo los que un día fueron unos lindos ojos azules. El cabello rubio estaba desacomodado.

—Te hizo limpiar su oficina, ¿cierto?

Ella gimió algo como un "sí". Me pregunté cuánto tiempo resistiría ese ritmo… Estiré mi brazo al conmutador, ya que ella no parecía tener la suficiente vida para anunciarme.

—_¿Qué pasa? _—su voz me congeló, se oía molesto.

—Soy yo, señor. Agasha.

—_Oh… _—algo cambió—. _Pasa ahora mismo._

Empujé las puertas y cerré tras de mí. La oficina estaba limpia, sí, pero había desorden en los estantes y había basura todavía debajo de los muebles.

Dejé mi inspección a los alrededores, me acerqué.

—Buenos días, señor Minos.

Levantó su vista del ordenador. Sus ojos me recordaron nuestra velada. La calidez se había ido, me miraba ahora con atención, pensativo.

—Siéntate, ¿quieres?

Intuí que algo fuerte se acercaba, en cambio, le obedecí. Se quedó un rato en silencio, observándome como si fuera uno de sus clientes.

"_¿Qué provecho sacaré hoy de ti, torpe ovejita…?",_ no podía haber otra frase a su mirada. Se puso de pie y rodeó la habitación, lo sentí en mi espalda pero no quise volverme.

—Tardaste demasiado, Agasha… —bien, aquí íbamos—. ¿Para qué demonios quieres un celular si no lo contestarás?

Su voz era un cuchillo ahusándose. Tragué pesado.

—Lo lamento, ayer lo dejé sobre…

—Excusas, sólo excusas —me calló. Sus manos estaban en el respaldo de mi silla—. No me interesa escuchar tus razones, sólo sirven para evadir tu responsabilidad.

Qué horror. Hacía un momento estaba pensando de él con toda mi burla, y ahora no podía ni moverme. Las acciones de Lune en el auto llegaron para mayor temor, si así era el sirviente, ¿cómo actuaría el amo?

Sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza, acariciándome. Me encogí, esperando que no fuera demasiado cruel. Que terminara rápido para ir a casa y nunca regresar…

—Parece que no te quedarán marcas.

Alcé la mirada, ¿cuándo se había movido? Estaba frente a mí, sentado en la mesa del escritorio. Sus ojos habían cambiado, no eran precisamente los del ogro asesino que imaginé. Acarició mi mejilla herida.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal fue tu primera fiesta en sociedad? —me sonrió, afable…

¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaba hablándome a mí? Casi ladeé el rostro para mirar a los alrededores… Pero no, era a mí a quien le dirigía esa mirada tranquila.

—Ah, yo… Fue, interesante, supongo…

Él comenzó a reír: —Sí, _interesante. _Yo solía atemorizarme cada vez que debía asistir a un evento así. Nada me daba más miedo que hablar frente a una multitud.

Mientras más palabras salían de su boca menos podía creerlo. Pero estábamos solos, quizá a esto se refería Byaku. Tal vez, este hombre frente a mí no era un cretino, o al menos no cuando estaba a solas con alguna persona. No pude evitar sonreírle también. Tenía que admitir que su gesto amable era agradable. Deslizó sus dedos nuevamente en mi rostro, paralizándome otra vez.

—Si Pandora no lo hubiera arruinado, habría sido una fiesta perfecta, ¿no lo crees?

Moví la cabeza, tratando de negar: —No importa, ella… creo que no estaba en sus cabales. Y sólo es un raspón, no tiene nada de extraordinario-o… ¿se-señor?

Balbuceé cuando sus manos estuvieron en mis hombros.

—No dejaré que vuelva a tocarte —se inclinó a mí—. Nunca más…

Su rostro cerca del mío me anunció lo que sucedería. Pero todavía no entiendo por qué lo dejé besarme tan fácilmente. La maligna voz de mi consciencia me dijo que eso era una trampa y yo, idiota, la ignoré. Su boca se apartó de la mía un momento, me levantó de la silla y me abrazó contra su cuerpo. Sin tacones era demasiado alto para mí, apretó mi cintura para alzarme, restregándome en su pecho. Mi conciencia se activó al fin.

Me aparté, usé mis brazos para empujarlo. Tenía la mirada medio perdida, yo debía tener la mía con la misma apariencia. Observé el desorden que antes había tenido mi atención. Carraspeé.

—Parece que Conner no se ha acostumbrado a la limpieza…

Era un tema estúpido, pero yo quería olvidar todo ese asunto. Caminé al sillón cerca de la puerta, usaría la primera oportunidad para escapar. Levanté las revistas que habían quedado desperdigadas en la mesa de centro.

—Creo que vendré unos cuantos días para ayudarle y decirle cómo…

Me callé. No escuché cuándo caminó hasta mí, sólo sentí su presencia en mi espalda. Rodeó mi cintura, su nariz acarició mi hombro.

—¡Qué-qué hace! No hay personas, no… no hay prensa, déjese de tonterías… —me removí, el me apretó más.

—Cállate —volvió a sonar letal—. ¿A quién le importa la prensa?

Me giró a él, rápido. Se apoderó de mis labios, su beso fue duro, estremecedor. Me empujó, mi pantorrilla golpeó la mesa, no tuve tiempo para quejarme. Me deslizó en el sofá y se sentó junto a mí. Se quitó el sacó, su mirada ambiciosa me llenó de miedo.

—Quédate quieta, ¿quieres? —mi corazón tembló, bajó nuevamente a mi rostro, sentí su mano hurgando bajo mi blusa. Besó mi cuello, luego mis labios.

—Por favor, no… No haga esto —dejé salir como un hilillo. Vino el recuerdo de su mirada diciendo que me amaba, su actitud gentil, todo un engaño.

—Silencio —musitó acariciándome—. Trata de disfrutarlo. Puedes imaginar que soy alguien más… No importa, no interpongas tus sentimientos en esto. Sólo es un negocio, te bonificaré bien en tu cuenta de ahorro, lo prometo.

Me mordió el hombro, su lengua recorrió el arco de mi cuello. No sentí nada, nada, nada… Mi piel se estremecía bajo sus caricias, pero no había nada más. Estaba hueco, su aroma, su peso sobre mi cuerpo, todo parecía muerto. Sentí mis lágrimas surgir. Cerré mi mano en un puño y escuché un estrépito cuando lo golpeé en la boca. Oí que se quejó adolorido, lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Sólo un negocio…? —musité entre dientes, lo vi acariciarse el labio hinchado—. ¡No me joda con eso! Piensa que esto es muy divertido, ¿no? Sólo soy la herramienta para alcanzar sus objetivos, pero… pero… ¡ahora me trata como a una prostituta! ¿Cree que quiero su maldito dinero? —me puse de pie—. No, ya no me interesa… ¡Por mí váyase al diablo con toda su empresa y su reputación! ¡Yo estoy harta!

Recogí mi bolso y caminé a la salida. Conner casi cayó al otro lado de la habitación cuando abrí la puerta sin que ella lo previera. Marché, dando trompicones, directo a los baños en el segundo piso. Me miré al espejo, tenía la cara roja y el pelo revuelto. Me enjuagué los rastros de su boca en mi piel y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

¡No existía bondad en ese sujeto! Pero, si hubo algo que me hizo rabiar más allá de saberlo un manipulador, fue entender que yo carecía de tanta inteligencia como él de gentileza.

Si estaba llorando allí, con el aspecto de una mujerzuela, ¡era sólo por mi culpa!

Pero no más… era suficiente.

Este estúpido negocio había terminado.

**~O~**

Fui a casa después de asegurarme de que mi aspecto había mejorado. Llegué a la puerta, todavía con el ánimo decaído. Me di cuenta de que no había llevado mis llaves conmigo, así que llamé a la puerta. Pillé un raro movimiento al final de la calle, agucé la vista: Era un reportero… Volví a tocar, casi hundiendo mis nudillos contra madera.

Alguien abrió por fin. Pero no era mamá, ni la abuela…

—¡Bienvenida!

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Celinsa? —dejé salir como un murmullo. Ella me metió de un tirón, me abrazó hasta sacarme el aire.

—¡Oh, Agi te extrañé tanto!

Me soltó cuando se dio cuenta de mi cara morada por la falta de oxígeno. Caminó directo a la cocina.

—¡Agasha está aquí! —me anunció, siempre tuvo esa confianza con mi familia.

Pero no era cosa que desconcertara. Habíamos crecido juntas, más que primas, parecíamos hermanas. Su madre y la mía lo eran, pero tía Erika había fallecido cuando teníamos cinco años, y angustiada de que Celinsa creciera con dificultades, mamá acostumbraba traerla desde su casa para que estuviera con nosotros. Asistimos a la misma escuela hasta el colegio, ella fue a otra ciudad a estudiar Gastronomía, hacía más de cuatro años que no nos veíamos.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —le pregunté a la hora de comer. Ella cocinó para nosotros, ¡vaya anfitriones éramos!

—Hoy en la mañana. Llegué, pero tú ya te habías marchado.

Me miró con atrevimiento, supe que quería sacar el dichoso tema que estaba rondando en los programas de espectáculos. Pero yo me entretuve con la salsa del espagueti.

—¡Delicioso! —adulé, no mentía—. Te sirvieron las clases.

Celinsa se rio conmigo: —¿Verdad que sí?

—Yo quiero más —mi hermano alzó su plato. Era la tercera vez que lo hacía, mamá lo reprendió.

—Está bien, tía Maguerit. Hay suficiente para todos.

Celinsa sirvió nuevamente, cocinó un postre, _brownie_ con almendras. Había preparado una comida y un postre en menos de cuatro horas. Me sentí acomplejada…

—Serás una gran esposa —como si no tuviera ya muy poca autoestima, escuché que mamá la halagó. Mi prima se puso roja, agarrándose las mejillas con embarazo.

—¡Tía!

Sonreí, al menos me sentía feliz de tenerla de nuevo con nosotros. Noté el brillo en uno de sus dedos.

—¿Qué es eso? —apunté, ella me pasó su mano izquierda.

Me dijo llena de orgullo y nerviosismo:

—Me casaré, Agasha.

Observé la sortija, parecía perfecta en su dedo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Todavía falta un año —contestó mamá, todos parecían saber del asunto mucho mejor que yo.

—Así es, por eso vine. Mi novio y yo decidimos casarnos y mudarnos a vivir aquí porque es donde vive mi familia. ¿No te da gusto?

Aferró mis hombros, su sonrisa fue envidiable. Asentí, sonriendo también.

—¡Claro que me da gusto! Felicidades —la abracé fuerte aunque el pecho me doliera con desazón.

Subimos a mi habitación. En el pasado, cuando ella se quedaba en casa, dormíamos juntas en una litera que ya no existía. Pero mi cuarto era grande y había espacio suficiente para improvisar una cama en el suelo.

—Lamento venir a causar alboroto tan de repente —me dijo cuando estábamos tendiendo todo.

—Para nada, para nada. Estoy muy feliz de tenerte de vuelta.

Celinsa dio vueltas en mi silla de escritorio: —Ya quiero que lo conozcas, Agasha. Es un hombre increíble, te caerá de maravilla…

Habló durante la media hora siguiente. Yo la escuché, atenta, a pesar de que sentía mi cabeza en otra parte. Su nombre era Teneo no-sé-qué, era un griego de apellido impronunciable. Lo había conocido en una de sus prácticas profesionales, ella había ido a un hotel para cocinar y él la supervisó. Su relación de maestro-aprendiz se transformó con el tiempo en algo más íntimo, hasta que él le pidió matrimonio un año atrás. Así que mientras yo entraba al infierno de un trabajo capitalista, mi prima gozaba del amor y los preparativos de su boda.

La vida debía odiarme…

—¿Agasha?

Me atrapó distraída. Qué torpe, ni siquiera podía prestarle atención a mi querida prima porque un loco greñudo me nublaba el pensamiento.

—Parece que es una gran persona —le dije. Suficiente para que ella se embelesara.

—¡Es maravilloso! Me comprendió perfectamente cuando le dije que quería casarme aquí. Él se muere por conocerlos. En cuanto vea a su hermano en Grecia para avisarle de todo, regresará para hacerlo.

Sonreí, diciéndole que esperaba ansiosa ese momento. Luego volví a sumirme en otro silencio.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Agi? —su tono pícaro atrajo mi atención—. ¿Qué se siente ser novia de un millonario?

Bajé la cabeza encogiéndome de hombros: —No tiene nada de extraordinario…

Sólo había que soportar los modos y malos tratos de mi jefe, que además había resultado ser un verdadero pervertido… Fuero de eso, todo era muy normal.

—¡¿Cómo que "nada de extraordinario"?! —Celinsa se puso de pie, examinó mi armario—. Tía Maguerit me ha dicho otras cosas… Tienes un guardarropa que hasta mí me da envidia. Sales en televisión como si fueras la actriz más famosa del mundo. ¿No tiene algo de extraordinario todo eso? Y deberías estar más que satisfecha, Agasha. ¿No eras tú quien siempre nos decía que te morías por trabajar para Minos Van der Meer? ¡Ahora sales con él! Buen trabajo —me guiñó el ojo, yo me habría arrojado de la ventana de haber podido.

Pero sus palabras me hicieron reflexionar. Pensé en mi vieja yo de hacía un año. Después de haber estudiado una carrera que me disgustaba, lo único que me quedaba era explotarla lo más posible. Justo por aquellos meses después de haber egresado, me había enterado de que el puesto de asistente de la oficina del señor Minos estaba disponible. Me postulé, completamente segura de que sería rechazada por mi inexperiencia. Aún recuerdo la llamada de Lune a quien nunca vi en persona, diciendo que había sido aceptada. Mi trabajo como esclava del tercer titán de la compañía más grande del país había comenzado. Pero apenas me preguntaba la razón de tanto escándalo…

¿Por qué nos guiaremos siempre por lo que vemos? Qué patéticos somos los seres humanos. Vemos brillo e intuimos oro… Qué triste darnos cuenta de que no fue más que el resplandor de un pedazo de metal. Y he ahí a la torpe Agasha con su lámina de fierro amarillo, engañada, burlada, ¡qué buena lección me habían dado!

—Agasha, tu celular está sonando —mi prima apuntó mi bolsillo. Saqué el teléfono: Lune otra vez.

Apreté el aparato con la mano, rechacé la llamada. Llamó de nuevo a los cinco minutos, volví a colgarle. Pensé en apagar el celular pero Lune se me adelantó llamando otra vez. Contesté y salí de la habitación.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —solté sin saludar.

—_¿En dónde estás? _—no le respondí, el añadió: —_El señor Minos quiere verte…_

—¡Pues yo no quiero verlo a él!

Le colgué, apagué el teléfono de una vez. Me sentí como una idiota, habría querido decirle tantas cosas a ese perro faldero. Ya daba igual…

—¿Agasha? —qué vergüenza, Celinsa había escuchado todo.

Tenía que calmarme. Sí, mi mundo era un asco y mis fantasías nunca se harían realidad, pero mi familia no tenía culpa en ello. Sólo yo, yo, yo, y mi tonta manía de querer agradar a todo mundo. Si no hubiera dicho que sí a la propuesta de mis padres de estudiar Comercio… Si no me hubiera postulado para ser la secretaria de Minos Van der Meer, si hubiera tenido dignidad para decirle NO a su estúpido trato…

Si no hubiera involucrado mis sentimientos en esto…

Me quité las lágrimas antes de mirar a la puerta. Le sonreí a mi prima: —¿Quieres ir a comprar un helado?

**~O~**

Pasamos la tarde comprando nieve y otros postres que Celinsa prometió preparar por sí misma un día. Rentamos algunas películas y las vimos hasta ya muy tarde junto al resto de mi familia.

Uno a uno, dejaron la sala para ir a dormir. Celinsa y yo resistimos hasta que el reloj señaló la una. Volteé al sofá donde ella estaba recostada, tenía ya los ojos cerrados y la cabeza tapada a medias con una manta. De pronto abrió los ojos, se sentó y dio un largo bostezo.

—Estoy muerta, el viaje me dejó agotada… Me voy a la cama, Agi.

—Usa la mía, yo dormiré en el piso hoy.

—¿Segura? —asentí—. Bueno, gracias. Descansa…

—Tú igual. Buenas noches…

La escuché subir las escaleras y decirme algo como "no te acuestes muy tarde", a lo que yo apenas respondí. No tenía sueño ni ganas de descansar. Me cambié al sofá donde mi prima había estado, la película terminó sin que nadie la viera. Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y lo encendí, dudaba que Lune llamara a esa hora. Tecleé mi lista de números y me detuve en el de Shion. Con tantos líos no había pensado en él durante todo el día. ¿Habría visto el anuncio formal de mi _relación_ con el señor Minos? Se me revolvió el estómago de sólo imaginarlo…

Torcí el gesto, ¡me sentía tan molesta conmigo misma! Mis emociones eran una masa revuelta que ni yo entendía. Ya no sabía contra quién sentía coraje, por qué estaba deprimida o qué razones tenía para seguir con mi vida sin temor a fracasar. Me habría gustado taparme con las sábanas y quedarme allí dentro para siempre. La idea de llamar a Shion vino a mi cabeza, ¿estaría despierto? Lo dudaba, además, según papá, una chica nunca debe llamar a un chico. Si él quiere algo serio, él mismo buscaría a la susodicha… Pero Shion tampoco parecía dispuesto a llamarme, mientras que mi jefe lo hacía más de lo necesario. Sólo para darme órdenes, por su puesto.

Cansada de tanto pensar, me dormí. Al día siguiente, mamá propuso la idea de pasear con Celinsa por la ciudad.

—Ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste.

Mi prima aceptó entusiasmada, me pidieron que fuera con ellas pero me negué. Se llevaron a la abuela y mi hermano se fue a la escuela. Sola, tuve tiempo de organizar cosas en mi habitación. Tenía meses que no metía una limpieza decente entre los muebles y las esquinas. Encontré pares de calcetines perdidos, telarañas y grillos. Al final, todo brilló como nuevo. Bajé a la cocina por un pedazo de _brownie_ que había sobrado la tarde anterior y luego volví a mi habitación. Revisé mis correos por internet, reconocí el nombre de la compañía sobre el recuadro del ASUNTO.

"Te espero a las 10:00 am, frente a la estación donde sueles tomar el subterráneo para ir a trabajar.

Si no vienes, iré a por ti a tu casa y te obligaré a salir.

Sabes que no bromeo.

Lune."

Rechiné los dientes. Sí, sabía que no bromeaba, era capaz de eso y más… Pero esta era la oportunidad que esperaba para que me dejaran tranquila. Faltaba poco para la hora acordada. Me vestí en condiciones para salir, pronto tendría que despedirme también de este bonito guardarropa. Corrí hasta la estación, vi a Lune recargado en el auto negro.

Me acerqué, él reparó en mi presencia. No supe qué decir o cómo comenzar.

—Llegas temprano, sorprendente.

Apreté las cejas: —¿Qué quieres?

Él se movió, puso la mano en la manija del _Mercedes: _—Sube al auto…

—No —me miró, un tanto sorprendido. Sonrió.

—¿Aún piensas que el señor Minos es un manipulador?

Yo me sorprendí esta vez, pero el enojo me dominó de nuevo.

—No lo pienso. Él _es _un manipulador. Cree que puede usarnos como se le antoje o que todos debemos estar a su merced… Ya me cansé de eso, no pienso continuar con esta tontería. Estoy harta.

Lune se quedó quieto, tranquilo como siempre. Ah, seguro se burlaba de mí. Volvió a hacerse a un lado y abrió la puerta.

—Sube, quiero mostrarte algo —me quedé en mi lugar, no me darían ordenes de nuevo—. Anda, te doy mi palabra: si después de ver lo que voy a mostrarte aún quieres cerrar tus tratos con nosotros, no te lo impediremos.

Hubo tanta certeza en su mirada que terminó convenciéndome. Pero no le serviría de nada, nadie me convencería de cambiar mi decisión. Lune le indicó a Byaku que podíamos irnos, no le dijo a dónde, él sólo arrancó el auto y nos movimos. Nadie habló en todo el camino. Cuando nos detuvimos, Lune bajó primero, Byaku bajó sus muletas donde se apoyó para mantener la puerta abierta para mí. Miré desconcertada el cuadro puesto frente a mí, a las inmensas columnas y las largas escaleras. Era la Suprema Corte.

—Sígueme.

Así lo hice, sería la primera vez que entraría a ese lugar. Lucía más grande e imponente que en las películas. Vimos personas ir y venir, algunas puertas cerradas, otras abiertas. Nosotros continuamos en línea recta hasta doblar a la derecha por otro largo pasillo. Llegamos a dos grandes puertas que eran custodiadas por un oficial, Lune musitó algunas palabras y nos dejó entrar. Era una sala pequeña, la mayoría de los asientos para el público estaban vacíos. Seguí a Lune hasta la hilera más alejada del estrado y no sentamos. Una mujer con toga negra estaba en el asiento más elevado, un muchacho estaba al lado derecho, tenía la cabeza agachada, nervioso por las preguntas que le lanzaba un hombre alto de cabello azul.

—No más preguntas, su señoría —terminó, el pobre chico se veía aliviado.

Alguien más se levantó. Reconocí el cabello blanco y el porte fatuo. Mis objeciones por estar en ese lugar se terminaron al ver al señor Minos, escuché su voz firme, haciendo preguntas al mismo joven, luego al hombre que pidió que pasara al estrado. Su actitud se volvió demandante, sardónica. Lune vio mi cara de duda.

—Es una demanda —susurró sin verme—. El cliente del señor Minos fue acusado por el dueño de una franquicia de televisiones, es el hombre al que acaba de llamar al estrado. Lo demandó por robar varios equipos.

Guardó silencio. Yo no podía creer que estuviera defendiendo a alguien que era claramente culpable. Las preguntas hacia la parte afectada me respondieron, el dueño de la franquicia no era tan buena persona después de todo. Robaba salario a sus empleados, los maltrataba y fabricaba equipos con mobiliario de mala calidad. El señor Minos sacó toda la evidencia, documentos, testimonios, el hombre en el estrado no cabía de la vergüenza.

Finalmente, la jueza pidió que ambos abogados recapitularan. El hombre de cabello azul se levantó, también tenía una voz grave y una mirada tajante. Exigió justicia para su cliente al jurado.

—Un crimen sigue siendo un crimen. Aunque mi cliente tenga ciertas manchas en su historial, aún es víctima de un ladrón.

Terminó. El señor Minos se puso de pie. Miró al jurado fijamente, incrédulo.

—¿Quién acusaría a un hombre pobre por tratar de sobrevivir? ¿Hay aquí alguien que se atreva a lanzar una mirada acusatoria sin rectificar en sus propias culpas? Este joven… Este niño, no es más que el resultado de lo que esta sociedad altiva ha creado. Orillamos a una persona a la miseria, a que acudiera al robo como única herramienta de supervivencia. Él robó, sí, pero lo hizo por un deseo que va mucho más allá de la riqueza… ¡Quería sobrevivir! ¡Quería vender aquel material para darle de comer a su madre y sus hermanos! Ahora tiene que estar aquí, sentado, recibiendo nuestras acusaciones por lo que como sociedad hemos creado… ¿Justicia? No la encuentro por ningún lado. Si él merece recibir las consecuencias de sus actos, lo correcto sería otorgarle otra oportunidad, que pague sus errores con servicio comunitario, la cárcel es para quienes no han aprendido la lección y les juro que él ya la aprendió. Piénsenlo bien, piensen en sus propias circunstancias, y otorguen un veredicto para él como si se tratara de una víctima también.

Guardó silencio y volvió a su lugar. Mis manos picaron por aplaudir, pero estaba intrigada todavía. El jurado deliberó por algunos minutos, pasaron su veredicto a la juez quien anunció en voz alta la calidad de inocente para el acusado. Su único pago sería el solicitado por el señor Minos, servicio comunitario por catorce meses para saldar su deuda. El hombre de la franquicia echó humo por las orejas, salió junto a su abogado. Mi jefe permaneció en su sitio, oyendo repetitivos "gracias, gracias, gracias" de parte de su defendido. Lune se levantó y tomó de nuevo sus muletas.

—Vamos.

Salimos antes de que el señor Minos nos viera. Caminamos por el mismo pasillo pero no fuimos hasta la salida. Lune nos dirigió hasta otra enorme estancia, una especie de recepción que para esa hora estaba solitaria. Me dio la espalda, contemplando una pintura sobre un jarrón.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué el señor Minos sigue laborando como abogado independiente? Es dueño de la tercera parte de la compañía y trabaja como asesor legal de la misma. Recibe el dinero suficiente. Trabajar para otros clientes es sólo una carga pesada a su agenda que de por sí ya es exhaustiva…

No pude contestarle, era la primera vez que pensaba en eso. Ni siquiera lo había intuido antes. Pero, alto… ¿ahora resultaba que este hombre era un buen samaritano dispuesto a ayudar al necesitado? Qué pamplinas.

—Eso no cambia que él sea un controlador —me atreví a decirle—. Qué importa si es muy bueno ayudando a la gente, con otros tiene una actitud totalmente diferente. No sabe lo que se siente ser manipulado, y piensa que defendiendo a unos cuantos puede tranquilizar su consciencia.

Lune se volteó al fin. Tenía un semblante calmo, pero en sus ojos algo relucía. Me alejé un paso, pero el soltó una pequeña risa. Se sentó en el sofá a su lado y entrelazó las manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Seguramente conoces la historia de la familia Van der Meer. Claro que sí, cualquier ignorante la conocería… El primer hijo de Asterion Van der Meer vino de su primera esposa, la cual murió al dar a luz al actual jefe de la compañía, el señor Radamanthys. El segundo es el señor Aiakos, hijo de la segunda esposa de Asterion quien todavía vive, tiene dos hermanos más pero ambos viven en Europa. Así que nos queda sólo uno: el tercer gran empresario de la compañía y que, por supuesto, es el señor Minos. Las habladurías dicen que su concepción es ilegítima. Pero nada ha sido comprobado oficialmente…

Guardó silencio un breve segundo, luego suspiró bajo.

—Lo que nadie sabe es que, en efecto, todos esos rumores son ciertos.

"La madre del señor Minos era recamarera de la mansión Van der Meer. Soportó cada trato indigno con tal de gozar del derecho a vivir en la casa mientras trabajara. Ella era de bajos recursos, tenía un hijo y estaba sola. Así que prefirió dejar su dignidad por la seguridad de su familia. Lo que nunca sospechó fue que el amo de la casa pondría sus ojos en ella. Algunos dicen que su relación fue consensual, otros afirman que ella siempre estuvo obligada a verlo. No importa… El punto es que de esa unión clandestina nació otro hijo, uno que llevaría la carga de ser un heredero si acaso Asterion llegaba a reconocerlo como tal".

"Creció en la casa, como otro siervo más. Mientras tanto, Asterion comenzaba a entrever sus planes para forjar una gran compañía, tenía las herramientas necesarias, fama, capital y dos cabecillas que usaría bien para su cometido. Pero faltaba algo. Entonces se acordó de aquel hijo bastardo, quien seguía viviendo allí junto a su madre. Sin embargo, Asterion se percató de algo, el primer hijo de aquella sirvienta parecía más atento y talentoso que aquel que tenía su propia sangre. El parecido entre los hermanos era tal que nadie sospecharía cuál provenía de sus genes y cuál no. Así que ofreció un trato a su madre, le daría su apellido a ese primer hijo, le otorgaría todos los beneficios de ser un heredero, pero a cambio la echaría de la casa, nadie se enteraría de su existencia, ni la de aquel segundo hijo que engendraron. La respuesta era obvia…"

Me estremecí: —Aquel primer hijo era…

—El señor Minos, sí. Era un adolescente en ese entonces. Ofreció un trato para su madre y su hermano menor, ellos se irían, jamás volvería a verlos, pero vivirían dignamente en algún lugar. A cambio, jugaría la apuesta que Asterion quería para él. Tuvo que ver marchar a su familia para unirse a una que nunca lo aceptó. Pero eso no es todo…

"Con el tiempo, el señor se adaptó a su nueva vida. Recibió los estudios concernientes, Asterion no había errado: era prodigioso. Tenía porte y convicciones dignas de los nobles de antaño. Finalmente, ingresó a la escuela de Derecho y comenzó los preparativos para emprender la compañía que hoy en día conocemos. Todo marchaba perfectamente, según los planes de su _padre,_ hasta que algo ocurrió. El señor Minos se involucró con una mujer que ante los ojos de la familia Van der Meer era indigna. Una florista, dedicada a los ornamentos de la casa. El señor la amó tanto que estuvo dispuesto a hacer a un lado el trato que tenía con sus hermanos y que dictaba involucrarse con mujeres de familias poderosas. Los enfrentó, a su padre incluso, pero él lo amenazó. Si acaso se atrevía a cumplir aquel "capricho" sería su verdadera familia quien pagara, su madre y su hermano menor perderían todo apoyo económico. La florista de la cual se enamoró también fue advertida, la convencieron de dejar el país y cortar todo contacto con él. Hasta el día de hoy, el señor Minos no ha vuelto a saber nada de ella".

Todo quedó en silencio.

No pude decir nada, y aunque hubiera podido, no lo habría hecho. Aún estaba tan llena de dudas, pero la historia de Lune era como el viento llevándose la niebla. Quité mis ojos del piso y lo miré, había sinceridad en su mirada. No mentía, y, oh cielos, eso me dolió más.

—Dijiste que él no sabía lo que era ser manipulado. ¿Ahora lo entiendes…? Si hay alguien que sabe lo que es ser tratado como un títere, es él —me espetó.

Sentía miles de preguntas bullir en mi garganta, palabras de disculpa y lamento.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —salió al final. Tenía que cuestionarlo. No había razón para tanta honestidad.

Lune enarcó la ceja.

—No te confundas. Aún pienso que eres una niña malcriada… Pero, si debo elegir entre la frivolidad de Pandora y tu cabeza hueca, prefiero que seas tú quien esté al lado del señor Minos. Él ya tuvo suficiente de ser tratado como una herramienta.

¿Y eso le daba derecho a tratar a los otros como una?

Sí, todavía le guardaba rencor. No podía tolerar que se burlara de mí como lo había hecho. Aunque, mi odio ya no era el mismo. Mi ceño fruncido se ablandó lentamente, pensándolo allí solo, en esa gran mansión, sabiéndose despreciado por sus hermanastros y su propio padre adoptivo. Perder al amor de su vida… ¿cómo podía vivir con eso?

Nada justificaba su actitud altanera, ni su soberbia. Pero al final, esta era la verdad: nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera Minos Van der Meer. Y yo tampoco.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó Lune.

Resoplé. —Supongo que, hablar con él.

Por primera vez, la sonrisa de Lune no me pareció aterradora. Se levantó nuevamente y se adelantó diciéndome que lo siguiera. Llegamos hasta la salida de la Suprema Corte y esperamos a Byaku. Subí al auto sin rechistar más, pero no supe a dónde nos dirigiríamos. Dejamos la ciudad al cabo de algún tiempo y salimos a la carretera. Después de 20 minutos, nos adentramos por un camino a la derecha, el carro se batió en el trayecto empedrado que estaba rodeado de árboles bien podados. Dimos la vuelta una pequeña fuente y nos detuvimos. Intuía en mis adentros hacía donde estaríamos yendo pero, ¡oh qué rayos! ¡Nunca imaginé estar frente a la mansión del señor Minos!

Seguro quedé con cara de boba al salir. Aunque no era la mansión principal de los Van der Meer, era grande, bien diseñada y muy bonita. La fechada era de piedra, casi como se la hubiesen esculpido en alguna roca gigantesca. Y en vez de lucir medieval y aterradora como pensé que sería –sí, siempre comparé a mi jefe con Drácula– parecía fresca y llena por la luz filtrada entre las ramas de los pinos a nuestro alrededor.

Lune me sacó de mi idiotizada inspección y me dijo que lo siguiera.

—Una cosa más —habló mientras subíamos las elegantes escaleras—: Que quede entre nosotros lo que te he dicho. No creo que al señor Minos le agrade mucho la idea de que alguien conozca tan detalladamente su pasado.

Asentí, temerosa, eso de "desagradar" a su señor Minos ya no me gustaba mucho…

Entramos a un salón adornado con aires clásicos y románticos, no lo sé, nunca ha sido mi fuerte eso de las decoraciones. Lo que en definitiva sé, es que era igual que el resto de la casa: excepcional. Un ventanal gigante era la pared al frente, la luz en la estancia era tanta que no parecía que estuviera atardeciendo.

—Espera aquí.

Fue lo único que Lune dijo antes de marcharse y cerrar.

No mentiré, soy de las personas a las que les gusta la soledad. Me molestan los berridos de mi hermano por la mañana, y los gritoneos de mamá para callarlo. Así que quedarme allí sola, en lugar de causarme miedo, me fascinó. Pude espiar cada rincón de ese enorme cuarto a mis anchas. No demoré mucho en darme cuenta de que su uso principal era el de una biblioteca. La pared a mi izquierda estaba llena de libros y una escalera en forma de caracol permitía ir al balconcito de madera donde se podía encontrar más. Yo no soy un ratón de biblioteca, pero tengo que admitir que con sólo verlos ahí, daban ganas de leerlos todos. Me senté en los sillones de orejas anchas que había junto a una chimenea, luego fui al escritorio en una de las esquinas.

No sé por qué pero, todo ahí me recordaba al señor Minos. El aire callado y monótono, era como una representación gráfica de él. Me lo imaginé en la silla de su escritorio y me senté en ésta para echar una mirada al frente desde allí. Esta era la vista solitaria que él tenía que soportar. Siempre en silencio, sin ninguna compañía más que la de sus libros…

—¿Estás cómoda?

Eché un quedo gritito, lo miré, ahí parado en la puerta. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Me levanté de inmediato, rodeé el escritorio, alisándome la ropa. ¡¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?! Él entró, tenía una mirada acusatoria.

—Así que la irrespetuosa secretaria decidió regresar, ¿no? Vaya novedad.

—Yo no…

—¿Te crees tan importante como para volver aquí y pensar que te aceptaré de regreso?

Me quedé sin habla, enojada nuevamente. ¡¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar?! ¡Este hombre no cambiaría!

—No vine aquí a escuchar cómo me ofende, _señor…_ Creí que podríamos arreglar lo ocurrido ayer, pero, no sé cómo pude pensar algo como eso.

Caminé para salir de allí, él se interpuso, sonriéndome con pugna.

—Déjeme pasar… —mis ojos centellearon, oí pasos detrás de él. Lune había entrado, traía algo en las manos. Mi amo tomó aquel ramo de flores y lo puso frente a mí.

—Que quede saldada mi deuda con esto. Porque no pienso pedirte disculpas de otra forma…

Lo escuché, oh, claro que lo escuché. Era él quien había hablado, fue su voz la que me llenó los oídos y el corazón. ¿Era otra estrategia? ¿Otra artimaña para someterme? Oh, por qué era tan desesperante estar con este hombre… ¡¿Por qué me dolía tanto el pecho cuando lo veía sin su típica altanería?! ¡Por qué, por qué?!

Se acercó a mí, arqueando una ceja:

—Cuando alguien te da flores, tú debes aceptarlas, ¿sabes?

Reaccioné por fin. Levanté las manos y envolví el ramo, eran tulipanes… ¿cómo habría descubierto que eran mis flores favoritas? Sólo era coincidencia.

No pude verlo más. Oí que Lune salía, pero continué con el rostro agachado.

—Gra-gracias… —musité. Lo escuché reír.

—No es necesaria tu gratitud. Esto es la compensación por haber roto la parte de las condiciones que solicitaste en nuestro trato. Como dije, mi deuda queda saldada. Podemos recomenzar este negocio si no estás demasiado asustada para hacerlo…

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida: —¿Aún quiere continuar? Pensé que me despediría.

Terminó con la poca distancia que teníamos entre nosotros. Me quitó las flores y las puso sobre el escritorio. Rodeó mi rostro con las manos.

—¿Despedirte? ¿Terminar…? Pequeña, si esto apenas comienza…

Ahí estaba, el temblor soso de mi estómago y el latido frenético en mi venas. Y creo que él supo que era capaz de provocar todo eso en mí, pues mientras más me sentía estremecer, más intensa se hacía su mirada. Se acercó a mi boca y me besó, dudoso al principio. Mi aceptación lo motivó a acercarnos más, cerró mi cintura con sus brazos y me dejó aferrarme de su espalda para sostenerme. Sonrió de pronto, en medio de mis labios. Se separó apenas de mí, riendo con los ojos.

—Nada mal para un beso de práctica… —dejó otro suave beso antes de soltarme.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, mi oportunidad para recuperar el aliento. Un sirviente asomó la cabeza, tenía el rostro agitado.

—Señor…

—¿Qué sucede? —mi jefe se acomodó el saco, su calma cambió totalmente cuando oyó el anunció:

—Su padre está aquí.

Lo admito, la noticia también fue intensa para mí. Después del hormigueo y la emoción en mi cuerpo, la sensación de temor resultó muy contrastante.

Sobre todo por darme cuenta que, así como en mí, la tranquilidad del señor Minos había desaparecido.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**Últimas notas:**

Sobre el "padre" adoptivo de Minos, **Asterion**. Este personaje no le pertenece a Kurumada o a Teshirogi, quien haya leído _**Alas Rotas**__,_ (ese fic raro donde traté de hablar sobre el pasado de Minos), entonces recordará quién es este sujeto de cabellos rojos. Un personaje malvado de mi autoría que ahora está nuevamente en otro fic (sí, le tomé cariño al malvado). Habría puesto a Hades o a Alone, pero naaah, no me agradaban, el pelirojo puede ser más malvado, créanme.

Ahora… la cosa comienza a ponerse buena. Poco a poco, nos adentramos a temas más serios, aunque presiento que la parte divertida no mermará. ¿Alguien se esperaba que Minos tuviera un pasado así? ¿Agasha hizo bien en perdonarlo después de, emm… bueno, de comportarse como un patán? Y… ¿Será que la secretaria se está encariñando con este bribón?

¿Qué tal la aparición de Celinsa? owó

Ah, ya quiero ver sus opiniones. Una disculpa si el capítulo fue muy largo, me temo que vamos a seguir así xD (Shion nos abandonó en este capítulo pero vendrá al siguiente...)

Un abrazo bien grandote a cada uno, espero estén de maravilla y que comiencen con un lunes muy positivo. **Gracias por seguir leyendo, los veo en unos días. (Se vale echar gritos en contra de Minos… jajaja).**


	5. Caminos de desilusión

**Al fin! **

Luego de tardar casi toda la tarde en la edición de este capítulo, por fin vengo a subirlo. "¿Y a qué hora?! Justo cuando ya nos vamos a dormir!", sí, lo sé pueden reclamarme.

¿Y qué tal? ¿Hubo sorpresas ante el pasado de Minos? Por ahí, más de una quiso estrangular al desgraciado por ser tan pervertido, y otras más, seguramente extrañaron mucho a nuestro borreguito veterinario. Pues bien, sé que llevo diciéndolo mucho pero, la verdad es que, aún nos queda mucho por ver.

A mis reviews anónimos, quienes siempre me sorprenden por su rápida lectura y respuesta:

**alonesempai: **Bueno, si Agasha está a punto de caer o no, creo que, emmm... quizá aún es rápido para saberlo. No hay que olvidar que todavía nos queda un rival letal para el famoso empresario. Y sí, el negocio volvió a abrirse entre estos dos pero, ¿será tan sencillo como antes? Sobre tu deducción de una femAlbafika, creo que eso también te dejaré descubrirlo por ti misma n_n Ahora, yo soy la que aguarda emocionada a tu reacción acerca de este capítulo. Muchas, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! X3

**ariscereth: **Interesantes todas tus sospechas! Al igual que a alonesempai, creo que lo mejor será que te aventures por ti misma para descubrir cuánto de las mismas acertaste, y si nuestro Minos seguirá siendo ese "perverso" hombre de negocios o si Agi hará algo para cambiarlo. Me alegra mucho que sigas leyendo y que además te siga gustando, espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción. Gracias por desearme bien día de reyes, espero que el tuyo haya sido igual de genial (y que no te haya tocado el "monito" en la rosca) xD Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero ansiosa tus comentarios!

**coco: **Gracias a ti! Realmente es un enorme honor escuchar que te agrada más y más esta historia. Trabajo mucho para que siga siendo así. Y pues, estoy de acuerdo. Creo que la mayoría se ha dado cuenta de que nuestra Agasha comienza a caer, pero, ¿caer en qué? ¿Será realmente amor? ¿Y qué pasa con Shion...? Bueno, pues eso vamos a descubrir. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, pese a las muchas "sorpresas" que habrá. Gracias, gracias por leer!

**A todos: **Mis amigos, me siento feliz de que sigan leyendo... Conforme pasan los capítulos, me emociona encontrar rostros conocidos que nuevamente me hacen el honor de leerme, así como aquellas caras nuevas que por primera vez le dan una oportunidad a mis escritos.

Y sobre este capítulo,** tengo que advertirles algo:** habrá sorpresas, y muchas no serán muy agradables. A ver qué piensan de ello...

**Sugiero que vayan a abrir una ventana de Youtube, pongan música de jazz y regresen a leer: En serio, les va a ayudar!**

Enjoy... (me esconderé en la parte final :S)

**~oOo~**

**.**

**El Negocio Perfecto**

**-Capítulo 5: Caminos de desilusión-**

"Hay tres días en mi vida que marcarán mi historia: el que nací, el que moriré y el día en que te perdí".

_Anónimo_

**.**

Escuché el eco de nuestros pasos, resonando claros contra el piso.

Bajamos las mismas escaleras por donde yo había subido junto a Lune algunos minutos atrás. Ya era de noche, los ventanales filtraban la luz plateada de la luna y las lámparas estaban encendidas. Llegamos al gran recibidor, era casi una foto de portada para un libro de grandes mansiones con todo ese resplandor dorado, el candelabro gigante en el techo debió costar miles y un esfuerzo agotador para quien sea que haya tomado el riesgo de subirlo.

Pero, nada de eso tuvo importancia para mí.

Abracé las flores a mi pecho, atenta a la espalda recta e indiferente del señor Minos. No había vuelto a mirarme desde que escuchó la noticia de su sirviente. Intuía que ya no lo haría, al menos por ese día.

Escuché los pasos de los sirvientes que iban hacia la puerta, tuve que estirar el cuello para mirar al costado de mi jefe.

—Bienvenido, señor Van der Meer —la servidumbre se inclinó, parecían de esos soldaditos de juguete programados. Pero el hombre que cruzó la puerta y atravesó por en medio de ellos, los ignoró. Caminó con la cabeza alta y la sonrisa ancha hacia mi jefe.

—Ahí está —su voz era grave como la del señor Radamanthys—, mi hijo favorito.

Abrió los brazos en su dirección, caminé hacia atrás sobre mis pasos para no irrumpir en ese caluroso abrazo. Pero no sucedió en realidad; el señor Minos se quedó tieso, su mano se levantó sólo para detener los brazos de su padre antes de que pudieran encerrarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Fue un susurro bajo y letal. Cualquiera se habría sentido ofendido, pero su padre se quedó quieto, observándolo con diversión.

—¿Así es como recibes a tu padre, muchacho? No parece que hubieras sido criado por mi mano protectora… —rio, a mí se me revolvió el estómago con sólo ver su mueca cruel. Mi jefe se alejó de él, repitió su pregunta con la misma frialdad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Fue sobrecogedor…

Su padre le contestó. —Sólo planeo una visita rápida, para cerciorarme de que todo marche adecuadamente en la empresa. No planeo dejar que arruines las cosas otra vez, _hijo mío… _

¿Han presenciado a alguien a quien estiman siendo ultrajado y tenido deseos de golpear al culpable? Bueno, eso fue exactamente lo que yo sentí en ese momento. Para fortuna de ese sujeto, Lune atravesó la puerta. Su paso veloz, a pesar de las muletas, me indicó que había llegado apurado hasta nosotros.

—Señor, ¿todo en orden?

Mi jefe me tomó del brazo, me llevó hacia él sin permitir el menor contacto visual o físico con su padre.

—Llévala a casa… —me puso en sus manos. Alguien intervino.

—¿Qué hace éste pequeño bastardo aquí? —el señor Asterion estuvo a nuestro lado de repente. Su presencia me heló, no entiendo por qué. Le dedicó unos ojos a Lune cargados de desprecio. Estiró sus largos dedos hacia su cara—. ¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo puesto, pequeño bastardo? ¿Qué sucio basural limpias ahora que tu madre dejó de existir?

Lune retiró el rostro, casi como si sintiera asco. Luego sonrió.

—Cualquier basural es mejor que estar delante de ti, por supuesto.

Era un hecho que el ambiente no era el que se podría esperar en ricos tan recatados. Pero sabía que esa frase no produciría precisamente el mejor ánimo. Sobre todo en ese hombre alto de cabellos rojos. Sus ojos anunciaron la violencia que pronto emitió con su mano, una bofetada que le habría partido el labio a Lune si el señor Minos no hubiese interpuesto su propia mejilla. La diferencia de alturas y el repentino cambio, consiguió que el golpe acertara bajo su mentón, mientras Lune y yo éramos empujados por su cuerpo en movimiento. Todo en un centenar de segundos que a mí me parecieron una eternidad.

—Qué muchacho tan ingenuo —su padre se acarició los dedos—. Parece que todavía tienes amor por tu cuna sin clase, y también por _esos_ que un día fueron tu familia… —miró a Lune. Me estremecí, lo sentí temblando también.

El señor Minos inclinó su rostro suavemente: —Lune. Haz lo que te dije.

Supe lo difícil que sería para él acatar esa orden. Al final, soltó una muleta que algún sirviente recogió a toda prisa y tomó mi brazo para empujarme rumbo a la puerta. Miré atrás sólo una vez, cuando los irises de color gris escrutaban nuestra salida, una mirada llena de victoria que me hizo rabiar y temer. La mano de Lune me estrujó la muñeca cuando estuvimos cerca del auto ya preparado por Byaku. Le grité que me soltara porque me lastimaba pero el continuó. Me lanzó al interior, la mitad de su cuerpo se quedó dentro, su cabeza seguía atenta a las puertas de la casa. Echó una maldición y se metió al fin.

Byaku nos puso en marcha. La calma nocturna afuera era bastante contrastante con el ambiente en el interior del _Mercedes_. Me replegué en mi lugar, atenta a la postura de Lune, tenía los codos sobre las rodillas y se mordía el pulgar con la vista clavada en el respaldo del asiento. Murmuraba cosas, igual que un loco.

Me acerqué con miedo. —¿Lune…?

—Lo sabía… Lo sabía… _Maldita sea_, ¿por qué fui tan estúpido? Era de esperarse, con todos esos anuncios en televisión, él no tardaría en saberlo… Pero, maldición, ¿por qué vino hasta aquí? ¿De verdad se creyó esta idiotez? No, no es por eso… Es por… es por…

—¡Lune!

Mi grito lo calló, volteó a verme, molesto por mi atrevimiento. No me importó.

—¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? —me incliné hacia él, no le permitiría negarse a una explicación. Respiró hondo y suspiró.

—Ese hombre al que vimos…

—Es Asterion Van der Meer —asentí.

Lo conocía no sólo por la historia que él me había contado. Lo había visto en televisión y publicaciones de revistas. Sus ganancias eran parte del control de la economía nacional, a pesar de que hacía mucho había dejado el control de la empresa. O eso era lo que oficialmente se decía. Y sí, reconozco que tenerlo en frente era muy distinto a sólo leer acerca de él, el peso de su mirada no se me olvidaría en un largo rato. Sabía que su presencia en casa del señor Minos no podía ser algo bueno, pero no entendía qué tan malo podría ser en realidad.

—Debió enterarse de la mentira que inventamos… Espero que sólo venga a cerciorarse de que todo es una farsa y se largue a su maldita mansión en Los Ángeles —volvió a encorvarse sobre sus rodillas, jamás creí verlo con una mirada más lúgubre a la que usualmente me mostraba—. Pero, juro que no olvidaré esta noche… Ese golpe, no lo olvidaré…

Ver a un fantasma en el cementerio habría sido como ver un poni rosado comparado con su aspecto… Casi volví a replegarme en mi asiento, pero sus palabras me hicieron recordar lo ocurrido. También me llené de rabia al recordar la bofetada que el señor Minos había recibido, todo por defender a…

"…_esos que un día fueron tu familia…"_

Así había dicho aquel hombre. Dirigí mi atención de nuevo a Lune, la historia del segundo hijo de Asterion Van der Meer y la infeliz sirvienta. Me había preguntado qué había sido de ese niño.

—Lune —atraje su atención, me sentía tan nerviosa por preguntarlo—: Tú y el señor Minos… Ustedes son…

No podía terminar la frase, era más que obvio y por eso igual de terrible. Pero Lune sólo sonrió, tranquilo otra vez.

—Sí… —el pecho me dio un vuelco—. Y también es un "no" al mismo tiempo. Oficialmente, sólo soy su asistente. Dado que sólo soy un ciudadano sin clase ni apellido, lo único a lo que puedo aspirar sin romper el trato que él hizo con Asterion, es a servirle como un empleado más. No debemos ni de broma referir al mundo lo que somos en realidad. Pero… por mí está bien. Ser un sirviente no es comparable a la carga que él debe llevar al ser el hijo "legítimo" de ese hombre —desvió su rostro para mirar por la ventanilla—. La verdad, no podría sentirme más satisfecho y agradecido con él…

No volvió a mirarme, ni a dirigirme la palabra. El resto del viaje continuó en silencio; ni siquiera Byaku, con su acostumbrado buen humor, emitió una sola mirada o frase hacia nosotros. Bajé del auto en cuanto llegamos a casa, me despedí y vi al _Mercedes _desaparecer cuando dobló la esquina. Me arrepentí por haber salido en pantalones cortos otra vez, hacía demasiado frío esa noche. Caminé a la puerta, pensando en lo calientita que sería la biblioteca del señor Minos cuando encendía la chimenea. Lo imaginé de nuevo en ese espacio solitario, ¿cuánto fuego sería necesario para calentar a alguien tan infeliz como él?

Y yo, aquí, abrazada a unas flores, sólo había sido otra ciudadana más que opinaba que los ricos no eran más que viles avaros que no hacían más que reír ante lo afortunada que eran sus vidas.

**~O~**

Pasaron los siguientes dos días sin que recibiera una sola llamada o al menos un mensaje del señor Minos. La duda me había agolpado demasiado, así que con las primeras 24 horas sin rastros de él, me atreví a llamarle a Lune. Pero él sólo me dijo que todo estaba bien y que el señor estaría ocupado los próximos días, que sería mejor buscar otra cosa con la cual entretenerme.

Qué paradoja era mi vida. Hacía unos cuantos días el haber escuchado esa propuesta me habría puesto del mejor ánimo, con tal de no verles las caras de amargados que tenían, habría aceptado que me dejaran en casa. Pero ahora… Estaba lejos de sentirme así de animada. ¿Era sólo aburrimiento? Ni siquiera estar con mi prima me motivaba. La única tarea interesante era quedarme en cama, mirando hacia el estante donde mis tulipanes habían quedado puestos en un jarrón. Había convencido a la abuela de darme uno de los suyos. Los morados y azules colores habían resplandecido el primer día aunque, esa tarde, comenzaban a inclinar sus hojas tristes.

Quizá eran una representación de mi propia vida…

—¡Agasha!

Alcé la cabeza del colchón. Celinsa estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, mirándome con los brazos cruzados. Se acercó y se sentó junto a mí

—¿A qué planeta viajas últimamente? El amor te vuelve distraída…

Me pasó el brazo por los hombros. Sentí calor ante su insinuación. ¿Amor? Qué tonterías… Sólo estaba… Sólo estaba…

—Aburrida —fue mi excusa, bajé la cara para que no me descubriera.

—Pues tengo la solución perfecta. ¿Qué te parece si acompañas a tu querida prima a buscar su nueva casa? ¿Qué dices? Una tarde completa para chicas, como en los viejos tiempos.

Su entusiasmo era fantástico, pero yo no quería salir. Estuve a punto de negar pero recordé algo. No había visto aún si la cuenta de ahorro otorgada por mi jefe estaba realmente a mi disposición. Con tantos ajetreos, no había tenido el tiempo de comprobarlo. ¿Qué tal si ese pedazo de plástico no era más que un truco? Acepté la oferta de Celinsa para ir yo misma a comprobarlo en el banco más cercano.

Salimos de casa cuando papá llegaba de uno de sus viajes. Como nos vio de salida, no interrumpió mucho en saludos y bienvenidas para mi prima. Mamá y la abuela nos dejaron ir, al parecer ellas también estaban hartas de la ciudad. Tomamos el bus que nos llevó a lo más urbanizado del condado. Le expliqué mis planes a Celinsa y aceptó acompañarme hasta el banco. Me esperó en uno de los asientos colocados a la entrada y me metí para ir directo a la recepción. Triste historia la mía: una enorme fila me esperaba.

Siempre me he preguntado por qué instalan cinco o seis casillas para abrir solamente dos. ¡Y con lo impaciente que siempre he sido! Si el señor Minos estuviera aquí, le habría dado un ataque de sólo pensarse esperando… Sonreí. No, él habría comprado el banco antes de quedarse allí de pie como cualquier mortal. Pensar en él me entristeció al poco tiempo. ¡Infeliz hombre de negocios, ¿dónde se había metido?!

Mi tiempo en la fila acabó antes de que me deprimiera demasiado. Una cajera medio dormida me dio las buenas tardes. Fui directo al grano, le entregué mi tarjeta y el número de cuenta. Tecleó algo en su computadora y sus ojos se abrieron de pronto como si un virus letal hubiese invadido su software. Hizo una llamada y, en menos de veinte segundos, un hombre trajeado estaba detrás de mí.

—Acompáñeme, señorita…

Obedecí sólo porque las personas comenzaban a murmurar cosas. Pero ni crean que tuve miedo…

Me senté en uno de los escritorios al otro lado de donde se ubicaban las casillas. Solté el aliento retenido cuando el hombre de traje se marchó. Otro igual de elegante pero mucho más joven llegó y se sentó frente a mí. Su bonita sonrisa me recordó a Shion.

—Buenos días, señorita _Agatha_.

—Agasha… —suspiré, ¿por qué nadie podía decir mi nombre decentemente?

—Oh, disculpe… Señorita Agasha. Hace días que esperábamos su presencia, pensábamos que tendríamos que llamar nuevamente al señor Van der Meer.

Enarqué las cejas: —No entiendo a qué se refiere, señor…

—Tokusa —extendió su mano—. Tokusa Kregër para servirle.

Me sorprendí, estrechando su mano. Me pareció que había sonado igual de raro que el apellido de Shion.

—Lo que quiero decir, señorita Agasha, es que su cuenta de ahorro ha estado disponible desde hace una semana. El señor Van der Meer vino a abrirla personalmente e ingresó todos sus datos. Hacía falta solamente su índice para aprobarla y así poder acceder a la primera suma que el señor Van der Meer agregó ese mismo día. Así que…

Tecleó con habilidad en su monitor touch y me pasó la pequeña bandeja de color verde. El espacio para mi dedo estaba titilando. Sólo tendría que apretarlo y mi merecida recompensa me pertenecería oficialmente. Pero, me detuve… Ah, estúpida moral de última hora. ¿Acaso podía llenarme los bolsillos con el dinero salido de una mentira?

—¿Señorita? —Tokusa me miraba. Presioné el dedo por fin, ya podría arrepentirme después. El chico me sonrió—: Excelente, excelente. A partir de ahora, sólo usted podrá disponer de lo que ingrese a esta cuenta. Bastará con su huella digital para efectuar cualquier retiro. ¿Desea realizar alguna transacción ahora? —negué—. ¿Quisiera ver su saldo actual?

A eso sí tuve que asentir. Tokusa volvió a teclear y en seguida giró el monitor hacia mí. Mis ojos estuvieron a punto de salir disparados. ¡Era más dinero del que habría soñado! Debía ser un error, pero Tokusa negó, no había fallas en el sistema ni errores en la suma, me dijo. Hice mis cuentas mentalmente, mi salario anual y lo que le había solicitado "justamente" a mi jefe, eran sólo una tercera parte de lo recaudado allí.

Resoplé… ¿Y ahora qué haría? ¿Ir a quejarme como una esnob por ser tan "caritativo" conmigo?

Salí del banco luego de agradecerle a Tokusa. Sus alegres ojos volvieron a recordarme a cierto veterinario… Encontré a Celinsa en el mismo lugar, estaba mirando catálogos de mueblería y electrodomésticos. Me sonrió, sin nada de enojo por hacerla esperar. Ella sí que era paciente. Nos dirigimos al primer punto de su búsqueda, al oeste, hacia la parte más alejada de la ciudad. Un taxi nos sirvió para trasladarnos, menos mal que ahora tenía mucho dinero.

Nos dedicamos a la observación nada más. Las primeras casas eran antiguos condominios de dos o tres pisos, antes habían sido una sola vivienda, ahora eran algo así como departamentos. Muy grandes y muy costosos también. La mayoría estaban construidos en largas calles, llenas de hojas secas por la temporada. Casi no había carros pero se veían niños correteando de aquí allá. Mi prima se llenó de ilusión.

—Podremos tener _uno_ que corra igual de feliz…

Mientras seguíamos al punto número dos, me habló de sus planes de tener a un pequeño Teneo. Su alegría era contagiosa, incluso yo olvidé mis problemas. Paramos en otra agrupación de casas, todas de una sola planta pero de amplias proporciones. Una vendedora nos atendió esta vez. Nos mostró la casa modelo, toda construida de madera, con toques modernos y antiguos entremezclados. Celinsa se veía encantada de comprarla al momento así como la encargada de venderla. Pero la cara de alegría de mi prima se vino abajo cuando escuchó el precio. Salimos de allí después de inspeccionarla hasta debajo de las alfombras.

—Qué triste… Y tiene un jardín tan amplio…

Musitó mientras nos subíamos al taxi nuevamente. Lo consideré seriamente, quizá tener dinero era una señal para ayudar al prójimo.

Fuimos de nuevo al centro de la ciudad y paramos en un centro comercial. Celinsa estaba cansada, y yo también. Acepté gustosa su idea de detener la búsqueda e ir a cenar. Ella eligió un restaurant sencillo de comida griega, así de grande era su ansía por recordar a su querido Teneo. Como no tenía ni idea de qué ordenar, la dejé hacerlo por mí. Comimos _faso-no-sé-qué_, un platillo que no pude identificar –ni pronunciar– pero que fue mucho mejor que aquellas cenas en fiestas llenas de celebridades.

Sólo hubo algo de lo que tuve que quejarme: las miradas indiscretas de quienes nos rodeaban. ¿Qué no podían contener un poco su curiosidad? Los murmullos de una señora a su hija se hicieron muy evidentes, algo como "sí, sí, sí, es la novia del súper rico… es más fea que en la televisión". _Jijiji, _y otras risitas tontas fueron suficientes para arruinar mi platillo. Le dije a Celinsa que la esperaría a fuera, le faltaba poco para terminar, y comprendió.

"_Pídele un autógrafo, pídele una foto…". _Tuve que correr antes de que se acercaran.

Me quedé de pie, apoyada en uno de los faroles que adornaban las afueras del centro comercial. El frio aumentaba y yo, torpe como siempre, no había llevado abrigo. Estaba a punto de ir a dentro y soportar las habladurías de los comensales con tal de calentarme, cuando algo me cosquilleó en la pierna. Bajé la vista y pillé al pequeño perro olfateándome las rodillas, su cabeza peluda se alzó a mí. Me gruñó, sorprendiéndome… Era el «pequeño señor Minos».

—¿Agasha? —me giré de inmediato. Había olvidado lo suave que era su voz.

—Shion… —sonreí—. ¿Cómo estás?

"_¡¿Cómo estás?!"... _Sí, fue idiota, pero fue lo único que pude decir.

Él, en cambio, se acercó a mí. El perro a mis pies se atravesó pero no fue suficiente impedimento para sus acciones. Sus brazos me rodearon con gentileza.

—Hace frío… ¿Qué haces aquí sin un suéter?

No pude responder, no de inmediato. Quería sentir su cuerpo, cerca del mío. Aspiré el aroma en sus ropas, su colonia era una combinación de maderas y salitre. Era como estar en una cabaña junto al mar…

—Salí a pasear con mi prima —murmuré. Lo que me recordó…

—Agasha —ahí estaba ella. Menos mal que me había alejado de Shion justo a tiempo. Me apresuré a presentarlos. Celinsa sonrió encantada con el perro a nuestros pies.

—Pueden venir a la boda, si quieren —lo invitó, a ambos, perro y amo. Shion aceptó.

—¿Tienes algo de tiempo? —me miró avergonzado—. Quisiera hablar contigo, si… si no estás muy ocupada.

Giré hacia mi prima, dedicándole una expresión suplicante que, estaba segura, podría interpretar. Me sonrió, estas cosas sólo se entienden entre mujeres.

—Me iré. Pero no la dejes ir muy tarde a casa —contempló a Shion, él le sonrió también.

La dejamos en un taxi y atravesamos la calle. Shion me propuso ir a un café y yo acepté sin ninguna duda. Me detuvo un momento para pasarme la correa del «pequeño señor Minos». Se sacó el abrigo y me lo dio, sin permitirme objetar nada. Lo dejó sobre mis hombros y volvió a caminar con la cuerda en la mano. ¡Este hombre era el cielo!

—¿Qué hacías tú por aquí? —le pregunté en el trayecto.

—Es mi día libre. Aprovecho para salir a correr y sacar a pasear a mis _compañeros_ —miró al perro, torciendo el gesto de repente—. Huyó como un recluso, ¿recuerdas? Al final pude atraparlo pero no pude conseguirle dueño. Vive conmigo y el resto de mi manada mientras consigo un hogar para él —guardamos silencio un momento, dejó de mirarme cuando recomenzó—. ¿Y tú? ¿Te sucedió algo interesante los últimos días?

¿Habría visto ya toda mi excelsa presentación? Apreté los labios, me sentí una hipócrita estando allí junto a él después de todo lo ocurrido. Me encogí de hombros y dejé salir:

—Nada interesante, en realidad.

La cafetería era un lugar tranquilo, puesta en la esquina de una avenida poco concurrida. El olor a _espresso_ me cargó la nariz en cuanto entramos. Nos sentamos en una mesa puesta a la orilla de las ventanas a la izquierda. Era el primer lugar de alimentos en el que veía que era permitida la entrada a mascotas, pero el perro greñudo no era tan escandaloso cerca de Shion. Y recibiendo una caricia así de gentil en la cabeza… ¿quién se atrevería a ser rebelde?

El mesero vino y pidió nuestras órdenes. Shion volvió su atención a mí en cuanto se marchó. Sonrió, sus nudillos golpearon la mesa un par de veces. Sus labios se apretaron, parecía debatirse con sus palabras… ¿Por qué?

—¿Sabes…? Tengo que ser sincero contigo… He querido llamarte desde la última vez que nos vimos. Pero, _aaggh_… no sabía qué decir para que no sonara muy ridícula mi razón para hablarte. Yo, no… No sabía cómo llamar sin crear problemas con tu novio. Han dicho tantas cosas de ustedes por televisión que tenía miedo de provocar un buen lío si acaso me acercaba a ti. No lo sé… —echó una risa, ¿abnegada? ¿dolida?—. Ahora pensarás que soy un cobarde, ¿no, Agasha? Bien, no te equivocarías, soy un cobarde.

Sus bellos ojos me miraron al fin. Sí, estaban llenos de vergüenza, igual que yo. Acaso… ¿Acaso esto era el preámbulo para una confesión? ¿Él quería llamarme? ¿Tenía miedo de mi _novio?_ ¿Por qué, por qué…? Oh, ahí estaba, mi primer pretendiente ideal, declarándome sus sentimientos y yo… yo tenía una mentira atándome el cuello. Pero, pero, ¡ya no tenía sentido! El señor Minos no me amaba, eso era seguro. Sus acciones sólo eran la actuación perfecta. Y aunque me había equivocado con él, pues no era el cretino infame que pensaba, eso no significaba que un día llegaría a enamorarse de mí, una torpe pueblerina de clase baja.

Así que… Aquí estábamos, podría obtenerlo todo o perderlo también.

Mis manos temblaron sobre la mesa, estrujando una servilleta.

—Shion, tengo que decirte algo. Yo… —era la hora, era el momento—. La verdad es que… Todo eso que dicen en la televisión, lo que has visto de mí _ahí… _No, es… No es verdad. Yo no soy novia de Minos Van der Meer, ni es verdad que lo quiero o eso de que nos casaremos.

Levanté la vista, su gesto estaba repleto de sorpresa. Su boca permanecía entreabierta, silencioso por varios segundos.

—¿No son novios?

Negué, aguantándome las lágrimas. ¡Pensaría de mí lo peor, seguro!

—¿Están saliendo?

Volví a negar, expliqué a medias de qué trataba ese negocio con mi jefe, recibiendo su mirada llena de incredulidad.

Soltó una bocanada de aire que me paralizó—: Vaya, no esperaba escuchar eso… Increíble.

Oh, debía ser la mujer más hipócrita ante sus ojos. ¡En qué momento pensé en que podría quererme!

—Pero me alegra saberlo, aunque me sorprenda… Agasha, algo me decía que era demasiado extraño que una mujer amable y sencilla como tú se involucrara en un medio como ese. No es precisamente donde te visualizarían aquellos que te aman y confían en ti.

Mi corazón se relajó, aliviado, sólo para volver a encogerse. ¿Aquellos que me _aman_? Su expresión se tornó aún más cercana, era el momento, era el momento. ¡Mis plegarias por amor habían sido escuchadas!

—Bueno, ahora que sé esto… —se irguió, posó su mano sobre la mía, contuve el aliento—: Ahora puedo pedirte un _favor_ sin tener miedo a dificultades en el futuro.

¿Qué…?

—Agasha, necesito tu ayuda para organizar una fiesta de bienvenida. Mi novia llegará dentro de dos días, tuvo que marcharse a Canadá para arreglar ciertos asuntos sobre su visa. Está acostumbrada a la soledad pero quisiera que se sintiera bien recibida. Tú estudiaste Comercio y pensé que sabrías cómo organizar algo que lograra sorprenderla. Soy pésimo con estas cosas, por eso, te lo pido, sé mi anfitriona.

El estrépito de un iceberg rompiéndose habría sido nada contra mi corazón haciéndose pedazos… Su mano sobre la mía me pareció tan fría. Sus dedos me apretaron.

—¿Agasha? —inclinó la cara, examinándome—. Lo lamento, creo que estoy siendo muy atrevido al pedirte esto, ¿verdad? Cómo se me ocurre meterte en este lío…

—Está bien —le sonreí—. Será un placer para mí, Shion. ¿Dónde te gustaría que se organizara todo? ¿Algún salón? ¿Una terraza?

Saqué mi mano de entre sus dedos, busqué mi block de notas para comenzar a escribir sus ideas. Se alegró nuevamente al ver mi entusiasmo y comenzó a hablarme de lo que tenía en mente. Me pidió que todo ocurriera en su departamento, ubicado a tres o cuatro cuadras de la cafetería en la que estábamos. Quería que fuera un evento sencillo, sin nada aparatoso –pues su presupuesto era poco–, que abasteciera a unos 15 invitados. Le expliqué el procedimiento de este tipo de eventos, que es necesario un salón despejado para que los comensales pudieran moverse libremente. Removeríamos los sillones y la mesa de centro para que la sala quedara disponible. Me entregó el dinero necesario para comprar los utensilios y los ingredientes que hicieran falta para su propuesta de comida. Él ya había conseguido asador, parrillas y trinchetas para carne; quería hacer una parrillada.

Propuse un postre de helado y pastel para después de comer. Él sonrió gustoso:

—¡Excelente! A _ella _le encantan las cosas frías.

Terminamos todo lo acordado y nuestro café. Salimos del lugar, escoltados por el «pequeño señor Minos» que caminaba medio adormilado frente a nosotros.

Shion rio de pronto. —Voy a serte sincero, Agasha. Manigoldo me riñó la otra vez. Dice que actuaba demasiado cortés contigo, como si tratara de conquistarte o algo parecido… ¿Sabes? Crecí con varias hermanas, todas menores, y me acostumbré a tratar a las mujeres con demasiada familiaridad. Algunas me han dicho que se sienten traicionadas, como si las hubiera engañado para que se enamoraran de mí. Manigoldo pensó que eso te sucedería a ti… Yo le dije que era absurdo.

Negó, sonriendo como si realmente fuese un asunto de lo más ridículo. Yo resoplé, riendo también.

—Pero qué tonto… —dije sin más aunque mi pecho doliera como si alguien me apuñalara.

Shion detuvo un taxi, comencé a quitarme su abrigo.

—Quédatelo. Puedes dármelo el viernes que nos veamos —me abrazó, fuerte, como abrazaría a alguna de esas hermanas menores—. Muchas gracias. Te veré el viernes.

—Sí… —me metí al auto. Me despedí con la mano una última vez, justo cuando el taxi avanzó.

En cuanto doblamos la esquina, nada me importó, si importunar al chofer, si parecer una tonta niña cursi, si herir mi orgullo…

Hundida en el asiento, me aferré a su abrigo negro con olor a maderas y sal…

Sin poder refrenarme más, comencé a llorar.

**~O~**

El departamento de Shion era más grande de lo que había imaginado. Era el primero en un edificio de tres secciones. Como bien me había indicado, estaba a pocas calles del lugar donde nos habíamos visto la última vez. ¡Gracias al cielo pude encontrar su dirección y entrar a su casa sin derramar una sola lágrima! El día entero que me había dado para comprar lo que nos hacía falta fue el mejor compañero para desahogarme. Sólo compadezco a los vendedores que tuvieron que vérselas con mi mal humor o mis ojos hundidos por tanto llorar.

—Bienvenida —fue el saludo de Shion en cuanto me abrió.

Sus ojos dulces casi vuelven a deprimirme. Pero me tragué todo mi llanto, ¡tenía una fiesta que organizar! Me adentré en su casa, él ya había recorrido los muebles de la sala. Y había acertado: era un espacio amplio el que teníamos. Quedaban dos horas antes de que sus invitados llegaran.

—Comenzaré a prender la leña y el carbón, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de este sitio tú sola?

Asentí, fortalecida por mi orgullo despechado. Nadie, nadie me vería retractarme. Sólo Agasha Eminreth podría organizar una fiesta a la novia de su amor platónico sin temer a las murmuraciones. Shion fue al patio, me daría espacio para moverme a mi antojo. Así lo hice. Pronto, los sillones quedaron pagados a una esquina, servirían de descanso junto a los curiosos asientos que había conseguido en una rebaja de mueblería. Eran plegables, ergonómicos y muy cómodos. Esplendidos para una reunión informal entre amigos. Una mesa larga y desarmable quedó instalada en la pared cerca de la ventana, la cubrí con un mantel y coloqué los bocadillos que Celinsa me había ayudado a preparar esa misma mañana.

Sólo faltaba algo. Saqué las velas de mis bolsas, coloqué las bases para cera y las dejé encima. Unas al centro de la mesa, otras en las repisas, unas cuantas más sobre los libreros, lejos por supuesto de algún inflamable mamotreto. La suave luz y la música jazz serían mi ambiente de relajación para los invitados. Nadie se pondría de mal humor en mi evento.

Encendí el estéreo que Shion dejó para mí bajo la mesa de centro. La voz de Luis Armstrong comenzó a cantar suavemente, acompañado de sus mejores melodías. El olor a carne asándose inundó mi nariz, pensé en darle una mano a Shion. Caminé por el pasillo que me llevaba hasta su patio, lo encontré de espaldas, atento al asador. A punto de poner un pie en el piso de concreto me detuve, o mejor dicho, me detuvieron aquellas cabezas girando de pronto a mí: una hilera de perros, formados todos como soldados, sentados junto a su amo. Dejaron su atención un instante a la carne para mirarme, alguno gruñó.

Shion los escuchó y eso lo motivó a entornarse y verme.

Sonrió: —Entra —yo dudé—. Adelante, entra. Son dóciles, descuida.

Obedecí. Mi miedo se esfumó cuando me di cuenta de que volvían a ignorarme con tal de dejar sus ojos en la parrilla. Sólo uno se molestó ante mi presencia: Sí, el greñudo bajito que me recordaba a mi jefe.

Me había equivocado, Shion se las apañaba bien solo. Tenía lista la mayor parte de la carne y ya había comenzado a marinar la que faltaba. Casi estuve a punto de formarme y babear con los perros. Faltaba poco para que la gente llegara. Me presentó a sus _compañeros, _como él les llamaba. Todos, excepto el nuevo polizón, tenían nombre. Eran diferentes, en tamaño, forma y actitudes. Algunos se acercaron a mí, me movieron la cola, otros ni siquiera me miraron. Eran seis, ¿dónde cabrían con un patio tan pequeño?

—Se adaptan al espacio, Agasha. Sólo necesitas sacarlos a pasear como se debe y ellos soportan el lugar, aunque sea pequeño.

Desvié la vista, aún me dolía verlo sonreír. Oímos ruidos adentro, alguien abría la puerta y lo llamaba. Regresamos al interior del departamento y nos encontramos a un muchacho alto de cabello cobrizo. Lo reconocí de inmediato y él a mí.

—¿Señorita Agasha? —era el joven del banco—. ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conocías? —se viró a mi acompañante.

Shion se adelantó y le soltó un golpe en la nuca: —No voy a decirte todo el tiempo a quién conozco y a quién no, ¿cierto? —me miró, abochornado—. Él es Tokusa, mi hermano… Discúlpalo si es demasiado entrometido. Tokusa, preséntate sin avergonzarme, ella es…

—Agasha Eminreth, lo sé, lo sé. Manejo las cuentas de su novio, el señor Van der Meer…

Estrechó mi mano otra vez, no negué ni afirmé nada. Shion me dio tregua y tampoco emitió palabra.

—¿En dónde están Yuzu y los demás? —le habló—. Me dijiste que vendrían también.

—Sí, están buscando lugar para el auto. Yo me vine caminando, el banco está a una estación. Pero más vale que te prepares, Yuzu trajo a su _querido_ y dudo mucho que se vaya aunque a ti te caiga como una patada en el hígado. Las chicas me dijeron que aún no han arreglado nada con…

Se fueron rumbo al patio. Yo me quedé en mi sitio, no quería intervenir en algo tan familiar. Regresaron cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, todos tenían una copia de las llaves al parecer. Shion me presentó rápidamente al resto de sus hermanos. La primera fue una rubia taciturna llamada Yuzuriha, parecía tener voz sólo cuando le hablaba a ese susodicho novio llamado Yato. Luego vino otra más; alta, de facciones serias pero menos muda, una simple silaba era su nombre: Mu, me saludó cortésmente y se alejó. Shion tuvo que quitarle el PSP de las manos a un adolescente llamado Kiki para que pudiera presentarse decentemente. Luego lo vi correr junto a otro llamado Atla hacia alguna de las habitaciones. Finalmente, una curiosa niña de grandes ojos verdes se me acercó, Raki se llamaba.

—Te dije que eran _especiales… _—me susurró cuando todos se alejaron. Yo le sonreí, recordando a la familia del señor Minos y a la mía. ¿Qué familia no sería "especial"?

Pronto llegaron más invitados, amigos cercanos de Shion y de sus hermanos. Todos adularon la decoración y la relajada ambientación. Incluso a mí, cuando la tristeza quiso invadirme al pensar que la familia de Shion puso haber sido la mía, el buen ánimo me contagió. Manigoldo llegó al último, gruñendo para apartar a todos e ir a la carne en el asador. Casi se pone en fila como otro perro para esperar su retazo.

En medio de la velada, Shion recibió una llamada, lo vimos poner atención al reloj en la pared. Colgó, adoptando un brillo trepidante en sus lindos ojos.

—Ya viene.

Fue como la orden para ponernos a todos en posición. Apagamos las luces y la música, Shion fue el único que se asomó a la ventana. Un taxi atravesaba la calle, nos dijo, era ella. Salió, me atreví a asomarme por la misma rendija entre las cortinas. ¿Cómo sería? La había estado imaginando desde que me habló sobre ella. Hermosa, inteligente, toda una ecologista de seguro.

Mucho más interesante y bonita que yo…

Los vi caminar hacia la casa. Shion le pasó un brazo por la cintura y arrastró su maleta con la otra. Hablaban, no alcancé a mirar sus rostros, pero él la beso de nuevo en la mejilla.

La puerta se abrió. Una persona entró, las luces se encendieron, un grito al unísono de bienvenida. Entre las risas y los aplausos no pude observarla como quise. Todos la rodearon, hablaban de ella con admiración y nostalgia, como si fuese el papa o algo así. Tuve que girarme, tratando de ignorarlos… Sí, soy rencorosa, pero no podía resistir el rostro de embeleso de Shion. Me senté en el sillón que había quedado libre para así concentrarme en cambiar los discos del estéreo. Sentí que alguien se acercaba, la gente comenzaba a dispersarse otra vez. Soslayé las piernas de Shion y otras más delgadas a su lado.

—Agasha… —levanté la cabeza. Bueno, era el momento de conocerla.

Me puse de pie y la observé. Mis expectativas habían errado, se habían quedado lejísimos de la realidad. Esta mujer frente a mí no era hermosa, ¿cómo calificar algo así? Su piel de alabastro, sus ojos azules, las pestañas largas, sus cejas simétricas, una nariz afilada y los labios rosas como sus mejillas. Y ese lunar bajo el ojo… ¡Parecía salida del mejor estereotipo de belleza! Ni siquiera necesitaba maquillaje o algún peinado para su cabello azul, ¡era prácticamente perfecta!

—Albafika, ella es Agasha —Shion me presentó—. Ella diseñó el evento, quería que la conocieras en cuanto llegaras…

Sonreí, quizá volvía a ser una hipócrita. Pero no quería decepcionar a Shion. Los ojos azules, que seguro eran una joya con la luz del día, se pusieron rígidos cuando me acerqué. Quizá sólo lo notamos ella y yo, pero estoy segura de que su mirada se paseó rápidamente por mi rostro, y su expresión no hizo más que empeorar. Alargó su mano a la mía, un apretón escuálido.

—Es un placer… —su voz era bonita también… y una roca como sus ojos.

Cerró el abrigo de Shion sobre sus hombros y se alejó. ¡¿Qué demonios le sucedía?! Ya no era envidia, era odio lo que sentía.

Shion torció el gesto, mirándome. —Discúlpala. Debe sentirse cansada por el viaje. Es mucho más alegre cuando está animada.

¡¿Y qué podría animar a un ser como ese?! ¿Por qué Shion podía congeniar con una mujer así? Una pared parecía más dispuesta a entablar conversación…

Lo vi alejarse para ir tras ella. Claro, así tenía que ser. Ella era la afortunada, yo sólo una buena amiga que le recordaba a sus hermanas menores. ¡Oh, sí, la vida me aborrecía! Me arrojé a mi lugar. Me pareció oír al sillón emitiendo un quejido. Miré atrás, la cara fanfarrona de Manigoldo me rozó la nariz.

—Cuidado, _bella ragazza_… Mira por dónde caes, no quiero darle explicaciones a tu novio adinerado.

Los que lo oyeron comenzaron a reír. Me levanté como un resorte, con la cara ardiéndome, escuchando sus palabras sobre lo embarazoso que habría sido grabar una escena como esa. "Apuesto que su novio la humillaría públicamente…", "no, le haría pagar con el mismo plato… puede ir a sentarse él a las piernas de su exnovia, ¿no?".

Salí de en medio de ellos con la cabeza hundida entre mis hombros. Shion seguramente estaba distraído con su novia de rostro perfecto, pero me daba igual. Me sentía cansada, humillada y deprimida nuevamente. Así que poco me importaba si pensaban de mí lo peor por marcharme sin despedirme, tan sólo tomé mis cosas y abrí la puerta; una figura se escurrió entre mis pies. Nadie más que yo vio salir al condenado perro hacia la calle. Mi tranquila salida se tuvo que convertir en un correteo, ¿cómo podía ir tan rápido con esas patitas? Mi enemigo canino se distrajo por fin con unas flores. Justo antes de que pudiera marcarlas como territorio propio, lo levanté. Echó aullidos y gruñidos, lo estrujé suavemente, sintiéndolo removerse entre mis brazos y mi pecho.

—¿Por qué eres tan terco? —le gruñí también. Para mi sorpresa, después de un rato se tranquilizó. ¿Así que sólo necesitaba mano dura?

Di media vuelta para regresarlo a su casa. Pero frené en seco, enfrentada por la misma expresión gélida. La señorita _Albafika_, como me la había presentado Shion, me frunció el ceño.

—Eres la novia de Minos Van der Meer, ¿cierto?

Asentí, ¿cuál era su problema? También odiaba a los ricos, al parecer… Su rostro cambió, dudosa:

—Y dime… ¿él te está obligando a hacer esto?

¿Shion había revelado mi secreto?

—Nadie me está obligando a nada…

—Por favor, no mientas —se adelantó, pensé que me golpearía. Pero se detuvo, como apabullada por algo—. Tú no lo quieres, ¿verdad? ¿Quién podría querer a un sujeto tan egocéntrico?

Eso sí que me molestó… Sólo yo podía ofender a ese cretino.

—Perdón, pero no creo que sea un tema del que quiera hablar contigo —atajé—. Y voy a pedirte que no hables de él como si lo conocieras.

Ella sonrió, sin soberbia, sin vanidad… más bien triste: —Posiblemente, más de lo que crees, Agasha… —el viento le sacudió el cabello, se metió aún más en el abrigo de Shion—. Por favor, si esto es una farsa, termínalo cuanto antes… Y si no, si esto es real entonces… Ve por él hasta el final.

Caminó hacia el departamento. La música de jazz llegaba hasta mis oídos, pero fueron sus palabras las que no me abandonaron durante el resto del camino a casa. Dentro del taxi, hasta abrir la puerta de mi dormitorio, hubo algo que me persiguió. Tal vez su gesto misterioso, como el de las damas de esas películas de suspenso que ya lo saben todo pero que no lo develan sino hasta el final. O quizá el hecho de que, una de sus preguntas, había hecho demasiado ruido en mi cabeza.

"_Tú no lo quieres, ¿verdad?"._

Si me hubieran preguntado eso con respecto a Shion, y antes de que recibiera el baldazo de agua sobre eso de que tenía novia, habría dicho que sí, que me gustaban sus ojos dulces, su alegría y su personalidad amable. Pero quererlo… Caray, esa palabra es tan usada hoy en día que ya no entendemos su significado como se debe. Porque, si mi abuela tenía razón cuando me dijo una vez que querer a alguien significa dolerte con él, entonces, ¿por qué se me había estrujado el pecho cuando supe que el señor Minos no era más que otro hombre infeliz lleno de dinero?

Torpe… Soy tan torpe. Tratar de entender estas cosas es tan difícil como querer comprender por qué me metí a un trabajo tan desagradable. O por qué siempre quería hacer felices a los demás, cumpliéndoles sus caprichos, aunque eso significara auto-sobajarme. Tal como esa fiesta de bienvenida, mi despedida en realidad para mi bobo gusto por Shion…

Aah, sí, fue bueno mientras duró… Podía decirle adiós a todo eso y continuar con mi existencia triste y mentirosa.

Un ladrido me interrumpió en mis divagues, Celinsa y mi hermano jugaban con el nuevo inquilino de la familia, ese perro greñudo y desesperante que me recordaba con las mismas emociones a mi jefe.

Mañana tendría que llamar a Shion para decirle que ya había encontrado un hogar para él.

**~O~**

Avanzó en su auto entre el angustiante tráfico.

Byaku y el resto de la servidumbre se habían sorprendido cuando él rechazó el viaje en el _Mercedes. _Quería estar sólo, deseaba ser libre, aunque fuera sólo en la apariencia. Tampoco quería a Lune junto a él. Había causado suficientes problemas a su hermano, a quien ni siquiera podía llamar así por el temor a las habladurías…

Apretó el volante hasta que sus dedos se pusieron mucho más blancos. El bullicio de bocinas y motores encendidos era fatigante, le recordaban a su última conversación con aquel hombre al que debía llamar _padre. _

Se sonrió, amargó. Apenas se percataba de lo irónico de los títulos familiares… A Lune debía llamarle asistente y a ese sujeto tenía que referirse como padre. Vaya detestable vida… Al menos se holgaba con haberlo sacado de sus dominios. A pesar de haber recibido un golpe que le había dejado la mandíbula llena de cardenales, nada disfrutaba tanto como verlo rabiar, consciente de que ya no era un niño al que podía manipular a su antojo.

O eso esperaba…

Sus recuerdos lo traicionaron. Los días de juventud, cuando todo ese circo apenas iniciaba y él no sospechaba ni de lejos el cruel infierno al que se adentraba. Las largas horas de estudio, las burlas de sus "hermanos", el desdén de su madre adoptiva y el escarnio de su padre… El vacío de su verdadera madre y su hermano menor, ¿no se había ido todo gracias a una visión? Un momento, un repentino flashazo donde unos ojos azules lo consumieron. Entonces, los cinco años promoviendo a una empresa que no era suya, se disiparon. Y el placer de ver a escondidas a esa preciosa ninfa, justo en la mansión de sus dictadores, no hizo más que perfeccionar esa fantasía de cuento…

Los coqueteos, los juegos con las miradas, los acuerdos para verse en la terraza mientras ella arreglaba algún jarrón… Encerrarse en una habitación, hablarle de lo tediosa que era su vida, sentirse comprendido, besarla por primera vez… Era una vida dentro de la mentira que los Van der Meer le obligaban a fingir. Un mundo suyo nada más. Un mundo que lo convirtió en el ser más poderoso de la Tierra, fuera de las redes de su padre, un mundo donde sólo él tenía el mando. El mundo que se convirtió en posibilidades infinitas cuando ella aceptó casarse con él.

Sólo faltaba algo… Destruir esa vida de mentiras para que la vida de _verdad_ surgiera.

"Ellos no lo aceptarán…", fueron los miedos de ella. Y no erró.

"Te quitarán todo, quedarás en la calle como yo…"

¿Temor a la pobreza? ¡Por favor! Él había venido de ahí, nada le daría tanto placer como quitarse aquellos grilletes llamados riqueza… Y si era por ella por quien podría romperlos, nada sería tan honorable.

Los enfrentaron, juntos. Con ella a su lado, ¿qué podría hacerle frente? Se rieron de él, trataron de intimidarlo, le quitarían su nombre, su prestigio, se despediría de sus beneficios como hijo de un magnate.

Palabrerías que él disuadió fácilmente…

Le quitarían el apoyo económico a su verdadera familia.

Entonces dudó.

Su madre estaba enferma, un cáncer mortal había invadido sus huesos. Su hermano tenía que decidir entre ir a la escuela o cuidarla hasta la hora final. Las medicinas costarían mucho, aún faltaban varios años de tratamientos dolorosos.

Se lo dijo, se sinceró con su preciosa ninfa…

Y ella supo que la decisión estaba tomada, por él, por ambos. El magnate y controlador padre la había citado un día, luego de que anunciaran sus planes de casarse. Le contó su estrategia para hacer declinar a su hijo, y la amenazó con arruinarla también. Le ofreció marcharse, de vuelta a su país natal, y no regresar hasta que él estuviera casado con alguien más. A cambió, él estaría bien, al igual que su familia.

Ambos aceptaron y _firmaron_ el nuevo contrato.

Jamás se dijeron adiós.

Ella desapareció un día, la casa no volvió a llenarse de flores y la vida de él se volvió gris, mucho más gris…

Porque eso es lo que somos, él lo sabía… Sólo marionetas, disponibles a los hilos del mejor postor.

Apoyó la frente en el volante. La había dejado allí por demasiado tiempo, las bocinas de los autos detrás chirriaban, sus dueños le levantaban dedos y voces ofensivas con exasperación. La pregunta de todos los días vino otra vez a su cabeza… Ese susurro cruel que lo agobiaba.

_¿Para qué seguir?_

Su antiguo compromiso con Pandora estuvo a punto de ser su verdugo definitivo. Imaginar su vida al lado de una mujer tan repulsiva no hizo más que acrecentar sus deseos de colgarse de una de las vigas de su biblioteca. Su ruptura, casi planeada por él mismo, resultó ser un verdadero pedestal, un banquillo que lo sostenía apenas de saltar con esa soga atada al cuello.

Y su juego con los medios y esa secretaria inexperta, temeraria en demasía para su edad, era una pequeña ventana de luz y de diversión insana a su desequilibrio mental… Sería triste cuando terminara y volviera a la misma oscuridad.

Se irguió en su asiento para avanzar la próxima vez que el semáforo se lo permitiera. Torció el cuello y regularizó la calefacción, era momento de regresar a su mundo _irreal_.

Sin embargo, su pie se quedó tieso sobre el acelerador, sin presionarlo. La luz verde se encendió… de pronto se olvidó de cómo manejar. Sus ojos abiertos, incrédulos, siguieron al transeúnte que atravesaba la calle contraria, los cabellos azulinos se perdieron entre la gente.

Entonces aceleró.

Las llantas de su _Audi _rechinaron contra el asfalto. Giró a toda prisa, frenado por la nueva calle que también estaba atestada de tráfico. Su blanco continuó su camino hasta perderse de nuevo en el tumulto de hombres y mujeres que iban al trabajo. Él apretó la bocina, recibió miradas molestas a cambio. Mandó todo al carajo y salió de su auto. Corrió entre la gente, empujando, gritando que por todos los cielos lo dejaran pasar. La cabellera celeste brilló contra las luces del sol, la figura se desprendió de la gente al cruzar otra amplia avenida. Él tuvo que detenerse cuando los semáforos favorecieron a los autos. Contuvo sus ansias de atravesar aún con el riesgo de morir arrollado, sólo por ver si aquella imagen era real.

Escuchó el latido férreo de su pecho al visualizarla al otro lado; caminó, siguiéndola, a la par de ella aunque en la calle contraria. La vio detenerse frente a un edificio con escaleras y puertas corredizas, y frenó también. Los autos se detuvieron finalmente, nada se interpuso ya entre los dos.

Entonces, la reconoció.

Se quedó inmóvil, porque era tanta la incredulidad de verla allí que esperaba todo se disipara si acaso se atrevía a acercarse. Sintió el hormigueo de sus manos, la palpitación furiosa y exigente de su corazón.

"_¡¿Vas a dejarla ir otra vez?!"_

No… Nunca más.

Dio un primer paso para bajar de la acera.

Alguien se acercó a la bella imagen frente a él, deteniendo sus pies al instante.

Cauto, esperó a que aquel hombre se marchara, pero su previa incredulidad se acrecentó. Primero por el abrazo íntimo, luego por el beso delicado que ese otro sembró en los labios de la única mujer a la que amó. Los vio sonreírse el uno al otro, luego se alejaron, tomados de la mano, rumbo a las puertas de la clínica a sus espaldas.

Y él, sólo se quedó quieto, oyendo el tráfico, el mundo girando con él ahí.

Regresó en sus pasos, hacia su auto…

Era hora de continuar con su irrealidad.

Su realidad, su mundo perfecto dentro del mundo asqueroso que tanto detestaba, acababa de terminar.

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Últimas notas:**

*Escondida tras una barricada que preparo mientras leían* ¿Qui-quieren matarme? ó.ò ¡Tengan piedad! Y no sólo conmigo, también con Shion... Sugiero que vayan a leer de nuevo los capítulos anteriores y reflexionen un poco si no fue que Agasha malinterpretó todo.

¡Vamos chicas! ¿No les ha pasado ya? Que un sujeto amable las aborda y ustedes están PLENAMENTE seguras de que el susodicho quiere "algo" con ustedes, pero luego resulta que esa actitud la tiene con todas y ustedes sólo lo malinterpretaron. Y no es que Shion se un Don Juan, un "facilote" como lo decimos acá, es que realmente hay personas que no tienen cuidado con su "bondad" hacia las demás personas (pasa incluso a la inversa, en serio).

Pero miren... Agasha no fue la única con corazón roto. A Minos también lo aturdieron y gacho. Por cierto, ¿qué les parece la aparición de Albafika? ¿Creyeron que me había olvidado de este personaje? ¡Pues no...!

Además de que, para aquellos que ya vienen con antorcha en mano, recuerden que aún nos quedan capítulos, y el hecho de que tengamos un ShionxfemAlba, no significa que seguirá así... Se acercan problemas, ¡atención!

Bueno, espero que el señor Asterion no haya recibido demasiado odio, aunque, por si las dudas, lo ocultaré aquí conmigo tras la barricada.

¿Qué les pareció mi fem!Mu? Hace tiempo leí un fic que tenía a una bella y audaz Mu, y no pude evitar colocarla aquí... Espero que no les haya dado otra razón para asesinarme.

Bien, bien, mucho bla-bla-bla... Tengo que irme, y dejarlos digerir esto para entonces saber si ya es momento de que me abandonen, me linchen, o qué.

**Les mando un abrazo, ánimo con la escuela, el trabajo y todas sus actividades. Disfruten su fin de semana!**


	6. Cuando la sorpresa llama a tu puerta

**Heme aquí!**

¡Y ahora vengo hiper-duper-feliz! Caray, no me esperaba tantas opiniones, y muchas muy encontradas y diversas.

Lo sé, merezco ser torturada por ese último capítulo ;w; ¿Me perdonarán algún día? Rompí corazones, ¿verdad? Ahora imaginen como está el mío... Aay, si les contara que más de una vez, todo lo que leen aquí no está realmente "planeado". La vida de estos personajes es más libre de lo que se imaginan, quizá por eso, aunque este fic es cómico, también tiene mucha realidad en cada forma de pensar, ver y hablar de los personajes que lo conforman.

En fin, en fin... Vayamos a cosas realmente interesantes, **las respuestas a los reviews:**

**alonesempai: **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo! Lamento que hayas tenido shock y muchas sorpresas durante este fin de semana. Yo también las tuve al ver la reacciones de cada una de ustedes... Creo que todas quedamos igual al ver la realidad de las "intenciones" de Shion -por decirlo de alguna forma- y que no fueron precisamente para favorecer a Agasha. Si ella y el magnate con pelo de pastor arreglarán sus corazones rotos, bueno, eso es algo que todavía falta por ver... Esperaré ansiosa por tus opiniones! Un gran saludo y abrazo también para ti!

**ariscereth: **Por tus palabras, puedo deducir que tuviste muchas sorpresas con el último capítulo, y no fueron del todo agradables. Eres de las partidarias de asesinar a Shion xD Pero veo que, aunque fue dura la situación, también comprendiste cuán 'común' puede ser. Y creo que Agasha todavía tendrá complicaciones, las cosas podrían ir enredándose más y más. Estoy esperando a ver la reacción de ésta cuando se entere de quién es Alba para Minos, ¿tú no? Bueno, muchísimas gracias! Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado! X3 Que tengas una linda semana!

**coco: **¿Así que te agradó Mu como chica...? ¿Verdad que es adorable? Bueno, me temo que por falta de tiempo y espacio, no escribiré más de ella en este fic. Pero tus ideas sobre un ManigoldoxFemMu, me parecieron bastante buenas, quizá den para otro fic xD Gracias a ti por escribir, espero ansiosa tus comentarios!

**A todos y todas...** Bueno, mis estimados, sé que hay división de opinión, y mientras unas esperan ansiosas el Minos/femAlba, otros prefieren que Shion gane esta partida... Sólo puedo decir que, todo puede pasar. Y Agasha, bien, si ustedes se sorprenden, si han llorado, reído y demás, a nuestra protagonista le espera todo y eso y aún más.

Este capítulo es más corto, sugiero poner atención en los detalles, parecen simples pero OJO con todo...

Ahora sí, los dejo. Enjoy!

**~oOo~**

**El Negocio Perfecto**

**-Capítulo 6: Cuando la sorpresa llama a tu puerta-**

"En este mundo que habitamos, todo está sujeto a cambios continuos e inevitables".

Jean-Baptiste Lamarck

**.**

Me quedé en el sillón toda la mañana. En pijama, sin lavarme la cara, medio dormida con la frazada que había traído de mi habitación.

Mi hermano llegó de la escuela, dispuesto a sacarme de _su_ preciado asiento, quería ver sus tontos programas de _Nickelodeon. _Yo le dije que se largara y me dejara tranquila. Se adelantó a mí, dispuesto a tirarme un golpe, papá lo detuvo y lo regañó. Casi me carcajeé por ver cómo lo reñían "injustamente", pero no tuve ganas de reír…

¡Oh… estaba tan aburrida!

Después de la fiesta para Shion y su novia soy-la-mujer-más-perfecta-del-mundo, todo había vuelto al curso monótono y angustiante que había resentido antes de que me pidiera organizar la dichosa reunión de bienvenida. Y todo por culpa de ese hombre rico y de familia problemática. Había estado sobre mí las últimas semanas y ahora ni siquiera un mensaje de texto podía escribirme.

Lune estaba igual… Desaparecidos los dos. Aunque al menos él me había contestado un email.

"No hagas tonterías.

Continúas libre por los próximos días…"

Claro, si a eso podemos llamarle _recibir noticias_, ya estaba bien informada.

Me escuché resoplando, ahí desparramada en mi lugar. La televisión estaba repitiendo esa película de Julia Roberts donde es una afortunada prostituta que encuentra al hombre perfecto, millonario y de buenos sentimientos. _Puaj_, qué mundo tan raro es el de la ficción… Sí, lo sé, el señor Minos había resultado ser menos pedante de lo que yo pensé. Pero de eso a que se enamorara de mí…

Suspiré de nuevo…

Cambié de canales sin siquiera poner atención a lo que veía. Escuché a la abuela roncando en el sillón de al lado, ella también se había aburrido. Envidié lo fácil que era para ella quedarse dormida. Un buen sueño no me vendría nada mal.

—Ya deja ese control, hija. Le vas a sacar los botones.

Mamá estaba atrás de mí, con las manos en la cintura. Mi hermano le había lloriqueado hasta hartarla con tal de que le dejara la tele de su habitación. Ahora estaba aquí en la sala para quitarme a mí la mía.

Le pasé el control.

—Ponle a donde quieras.

Me tomó la palabra y me quitó el control para ir a sentarse junto a la abuela. Estuvo cambiando un par de veces sin encontrar nada. Hay días en los que la televisión es muy aburrida, ¿no?

—Ya me voy… —ese era papá. Había llegado ayer y tenía que volver a realizar otro viaje.

Mamá se levantó un momento de su lugar: —Cuídate.

—Sí, regreso en una semana… Adiós, Agasha. Despídanme de la abuela y de Celinsa.

—Adiós, papá… —apenas alcé la mano. Pocas cosas me disgustan tanto como verlo marchar. No sé cómo mamá pudo casarse con un operador de autobús.

Volvimos a nuestro dilema con los canales cuando cerró la puerta. Mamá optó por un programa de espectáculos. Quise decirle que no lo hiciera, pero todos ahí dentro de la caja de vidrio parecían muy concentrados en lo que Scarlett Johansson, y sabe cuántos famosos más, harían en Navidad, por lo que el tema dichoso de mi relación con mi jefe quedó recluido. Al poco tiempo, sentí la mirada de mamá sobre mí. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya no vas a ir a trabajar? —dije que «no»—. ¿Y cómo piensas mantenerte?

¿Acaso comenzaba a ser un estorbo? —_Él _me da dinero, mamá.

—Agasha…

Aquí íbamos… comenzaría a sermonearme otra vez. "¿Estás segura que es correcto?", "¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?", "Está bien si es algo serio pero, ¿cómo sabes que no te botará?". Bla, bla, bla… He ahí la razón por la cual no quería estar en casa. Incluso papá había optado por no decir nada. Tal vez, hasta él sabía que esto no era nada formal. Parecía que todos intuían que el señor Minos no podría tomar en serio a alguien como yo…

—¿Qué miran?

¡Gracia al cielo, Celinsa había llegado a rescatarme! Me replegué aún más para darle espació junto a mí. Ella y mamá comenzaron a hablar sobre los arreglos para la boda. Aún era demasiado pronto pero querían ir cuanto antes a mirar salones y vestidos de novia. Me invitaron a ir con ellas, pero les dije de inmediato que tendría que ir a ver a mi _novio… _Una mentirilla que me salvaría de pasar las próximas horas oyendo su embeleso.

Sí, sí… Aún tenía un poco de envidia.

Cerré los ojos, tanto encierro me embotaba la cabeza y ya la sentía adolorida. Casi estuve a punto de dormirme cuando mi mamá echó un quejido con mi nombre:

—¡Agasha!

Entreabrí los ojos, más valía que no se tratara de un comercial anunciando algún electrodoméstico. Pero… en cuanto vi a medias la televisión mis ojos se dilataron. Me senté rápidamente para mirar mi cara, una fotografía de mi certificado universitario. ¡¿Cómo la habían conseguido?!

El título anunciaba algo embarazoso:

**«AGASHA EMINRETH: Novia afortunada u o_portunista…_»**

El conocido periodista de espectáculos comenzó a dar la nota mientras imágenes borrosas de mi fiesta de presentación pasaban por la pantalla.

—"_Aquellas ideas sobre una posible farsa pueden ser más que rumores… Tenemos información, de muy buena fuente, de que probablemente todo ha sido una estratagema utilizada para cautivar a los fanáticos de la familia Van der Meer. Y Agasha Eminreth, a quien su… _—aquí rio—, _su _novio_ nombró como de nobles sentimientos, podría ser sólo una caza fortunas que encontró en Minos Van der Meer su mejor apuesta"._

Apreté los dientes. No… No podía ser cierto. Una cosa era saber que en efecto todo era una mentira. Pero que ahora me llamaran "caza fortunas", y dijeran que era yo quien se aprovechaba de mi jefe. ¡Aah… qué clase de periodismo es ese! Antes de arrojarle mis pantuflas a la televisión, me detuvo la nueva imagen que apareció en la pantalla. Ahí estaba, la recatada fuente de la que hablaban. La Medusa contemporánea, con unos enormes lentes de sol y su bonita boca pintada de rojo.

—"…_Estoy algo cansada de que me pregunten si pienso que todo esto es una mentira o no. La verdad, ¿eso importa? Todos estamos seguros de que este teatro es una estrategia formada por el abogado de los Van der Meer… Oh, y yo lo quería tanto. Pero si él es feliz con esa mujer, apoyo su decisión aunque… _—se quitó los lentes para mirar a la cámara—: _Minos, cariño, ¿por qué no buscas a una mejor mentirosa? ¿O hay alguien aquí que se crea su historia?"_

Las personas que la rodeaban se rieron, incluso el reportero que la entrevistaba se carcajeó junto a ella…

Celinsa tuvo piedad de mí y se levantó para cambiarle.

—Es obvio que sólo están mintiendo, Agi. Ellos quieren hacerte sentir mal. No hagas…

—¡Basta! —me levanté arrojando mi frazada—. ¡No entiendes nada! Ellos no… Yo… yo…

Corrí hacia mi habitación. Mamá me llamó, furiosa por haberle gritado a mi prima. Ambas llamaron a la puerta, pero no abrí. No quería verlas, no soportaba sus rostros decepcionados… Sí, ¿acaso me creían una idiota? Era obvio que ellas también sabían que todo esto, este estúpido trato, era sólo una mentira. Y ahora podían burlarse de mí, periodistas, millonarios, incluso mi familia.

Incluso usted, señor Minos…

Con todo su dinero, con toda su historia familiar cruda e igual de decepcionante, también él podía tomarse un tiempo de relajación y divertirse a mis expensas. Si sólo era una oportunista, una cazadora de hombres ricos… ¡me merecía todo esto, ¿no?!

No escuché cuando Celinsa y mamá dejaron de insistir. Me quedé tendida sobre las cobijas que usábamos de cama improvisada para mi prima. Llorando llena de rabia, por fin me pude dormir.

Me desperté con la cara adolorida. No era buena idea dormir en algo tan plano y sin almohada. Amodorrada, miré a mi ventana, luego a mi reloj en la muñeca.

_3:47… _¡Había dormido por más de dos horas! Mamá tenía razón en estar preocupada, me estaba convirtiendo en una holgazana. Me estiré, sólo atraje más sopor a mi cuerpo. Me arrojé a mi propia cama y casi a punto de dormirme otra vez, escuché que algo rascaba la puerta. Me puse de pie y abrí, el «pequeño señor Minos» se metió confianzudo a mis aposentos, se había escapado del corral donde lo teníamos en el patio.

Me senté en mi cama, viéndolo inspeccionar los rincones. ¡Nada más le faltaba marcar su territorio en mis cosas! Pero él se acercó después de un rato, me olisqueó y se paró en sus pequeñas patitas traseras hacia mí.

Bueno, bueno, admito que sí era algo tierno.

Le rasqué su cabecita, al menos ya no me gruñía. Oh, si tan sólo su copia humana pudiera volverse así de tranquilo…

—Agasha —miré hacia mi puerta. Fruncí el ceño, era mi hermano.

—¿Qué quieres, Pefko?

Se metió a mi habitación: —¿Y mamá? Me dormí en su cuarto un rato y ya no están ni ella ni Celinsa.

—Fueron de compras.

—¿Y por qué tú no fuiste? —se sentó junto a mí. Agarró al perrito y lo subió con nosotros.

Encogí los hombros: —Me aburren esas cosas… —me interrumpió su risa burlesca.

—Aah, sí, claro… Mamá dijo que te compraste sabe cuánta ropa y ahora resulta que te aburre.

Entorné los ojos, no iba a darle explicaciones a un niño inmaduro. Pefko jugueteó un rato con el «pequeño señor Minos».

—Vi lo que dijeron de ti por televisión —soltó. Ahora sí me hizo enojar.

—Me da igual, niño. Puedes burlarte también de mí si quieres. No me interesa…

Me levanté.

—Pues de hecho sí me burlé. Al principio, cuando pasaron tu cara llena de maquillaje… Y luego besando a ese sujeto, _iiiaak, _¡qué asco!

Apreté los puños, le atinaría uno en su cabezota…

—Pero luego me dio mucho coraje que dijeran que eres una mentirosa. Eres molesta y violenta pero… ¿mentirosa? ¡Qué tontos! Quería patearles el trasero cuando lo dijeron.

—¡Pefko! —si papá y mamá lo oyeran… Pero el alzó el rostro y me sonrió, malicioso.

—Oye, Agasha… Sé que tú y yo somos enemigos naturales, pero, si esos inútiles vuelven a decir esas cosas, ¡los machacaré a golpes! Y eso va para tu noviecito también. Ni pienses que me asustan sus millones.

No pude contenerme. Lo apreté fuerte con los brazos. Hacía mucho que no lo abrazaba. Peleábamos, pasábamos demasiado tiempo atentos a nuestros asuntos… Casi me había olvidado de lo afortunada que era por tenerlo conmigo.

—Tonto… —murmuré—. Eres muy tonto y un malcriado.

Lo rodeé más. El «pequeño señor Minos» gruñó, apretujado y sin aire entre los dos.

—Aaay, ¿qué haces? Alejate, ¡es vergonzoso! —Pefko trató de apartarse. Lo dejé ir no sin antes darle un ataque de nudillos en su cabeza. Gritó, adolorido—: _Oouch_, eres una agresiva, ¡una mujer monstruo!

Le soné otro suave golpe, sonriendo: —Y tú eres un quejumbroso —lo miré, una idea pasó por mi cabeza.

—Vayamos a pasear a _Lucky _al parque, ¿qué dices?

Mi hermano me miró también, dudoso.

—No lo sé… Si salgo contigo puede ser que mis amigos se burlen de mí y yo... _¡aaauch! _¡Agasha! —se sobó el nuevo golpe que le di. Me crucé de brazos, no iba le iba a permitir negarse, aunque volviera a comportarse como un chiquillo sin neuronas. Además tenía la herramienta ideal para engancharlo:

—¿Y si vamos jugar videojuegos después de eso? —ofrecí, y claro que él aceptó.

**~O~**

Paseamos al «pequeño señor Minos» –_Lucky_ para el resto de mi familia–, en el parque central donde ese mismo condenado perro me había hecho pasar mi mayor vergüenza. Mi hermano tuvo que quitármelo un par de veces, él era mejor que yo en eso de guiar a un perro.

Sabía que llevar a Pefko conmigo me costaría, pero nunca imaginé qué _tanto…_

Palomitas, helado, algodón de azúcar, manzana con caramelo, hot dogs, salchichas asadas… ¡Ese niño comía como una ballena! ¿En dónde guardaba tantas calorías? Y que no me viniera con esas ideas de que era un adolescente en pleno desarrollo. Yo también lo fui y no me atragantaba de esa manera. Qué fortuna tener una cuenta de ahorro, o ese niño me habría dejado en la ruina.

Y sus energías no eran menos gigantescas. Caminamos durante una hora y el seguía brincoteando detrás de _Lucky. _Cuando propuso escalar otra planicie en el camino tuve que decirle que "no, gracias". Estaba agotada y lo esperaría en una banca junto al trayecto. Sí, tenía las fuerzas de una anciana, pero no me culpen. Meses sentada en una oficina, tecleando y haciendo llamadas. El único ejercicio que hacía era el de mi brazo colgando y descolgando el teléfono. No me juzguen si ahora parecía una vieja…

Además, el aire de la tarde en el parque le sienta a uno bien si ha estado todo el día encerrado. Escuché el canto de los pájaros en los árboles y me adormilé, ya sin frustración. Hasta me olvidé de las tonterías de Pandora y los canales de espectáculos. Mi buen ánimo se había restaurado por completo cuando Pefko regresó corriendo. Había otros chicos junto a él cuando llegó hasta mí.

—Me los encontré hace un rato —eran sus amigos de la escuela. Prácticamente estaba diciéndome que ya era hora de que yo me regresara a casa sola. Pero me vio intensamente un momento.

Aah, era _eso…_

Saqué el dinero que se supone habríamos gastado jugando videojuegos. Sus amigos sonrieron victoriosos.

—No se lo gasten todo —advertí, pero ellos ya estaban corriendo. Sin duda, lo despilfarrarían…

Me senté nuevamente. Qué envidiable es la juventud cuando no está en problemas…

El «pequeño señor Minos» ladró hacia la dirección por donde ellos se habían perdido. A los dos nos habían desplazado muy fácilmente. Suspiré… El perro siguió ladrando, le di un empujoncito con el pie.

—Calla, no seas rencoroso… —le acaricié la cabeza y él me gruñó. Ah, ¡volvíamos al mal humor!

Lo levanté y lo dejé en mi regazo aunque se batiera como un pez fuera del agua. Se calmó cuando lo estrujé contra mi pecho, era mi estrategia para hacerlo regresar a su buen genio. Gimió triste unos segundos hasta quedarse callado y acostado en mis piernas. Era tan pequeño que cabía perfectamente. Pasé mis dedos en su pelo grisáceo. Ambos volvimos a apaciguarnos con el aire fresco entre las ramas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que me di cuenta de que la cabeza de mi «pequeño señor Minos» estaba girada en mi dirección. No pude evitar acordarme de mi jefe nuevamente, y fue triste darme cuenta de que sólo su copia canina podría sentirse así de bien en mi compañía. Aunque, por un momento, olvidé todas las maldades que había cometido en mi contra, y deseé que, así como yo, él, algún día, en algún lugar, pudiera sentirse igual de tranquilo. Aunque fuese con alguien más…

Bajé a _Lucky _de mi regazo y lo sujeté de la correa. Caminé en dirección a casa cuando mi celular vibró con su llamativo _ringtone._ Me emocioné, como llevaba haciendo las últimas llamadas. Podría ser él…

Pero mi alegría se disipó al ver la pantalla. Era Celinsa.

—_¿Agi? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Saliste de tu casa? Estamos llamando pero nadie contesta… _—la abuela seguiría dormida, seguro. Le dije en dónde estaba. Pareció aliviada… —_Qué bueno. Tú mamá dice que… bueno, no sé si tengas ánimo, pero… ¿quieres venir a cenar con nosotras? Estamos en el mismo lugar de la otra vez, ¿recuerdas?_

Le dije que sí, me acordaba. Pero dudé… Después de lo de las noticias, estar en público era lo que menos quería. Aunque, también recordé mi actitud con mi prima. No, mi actitud con toda mi familia. Siempre distante y amante del trabajo, disgustada con ellos por hablar de mi negocio con el señor Minos como si tuvieran la culpa de mis tonterías. Vaya… Y decía que Pefko era el inmaduro.

—Voy para allá.

Corrí a dejar a mi acompañante canino en casa y llamé a un taxi para que me llevara al centro comercial. Algo se removió en mi estómago cuando vi el farol donde había encontrado a Shion la última vez. Me metí rápidamente al restaurant de comida griega. Mamá y Celinsa estaban en una mesa en la esquina, agradecí su consideración. Mi prima nos sugirió platillos y nos platicó lo emocionante que era preparar comidas de países extranjeros.

—Si no eres cuidadoso con los ingredientes puedes matar de intoxicación a tus comensales… —entrecerró los ojos, meticulosa—. A Teneo casi lo demandan por eso. Pero descuiden, yo probaré primero lo que nos traigan. Si acaso dejo de respirar, sabrán si lo tienen que comer o no.

Mi mamá se asustó, y eso no hizo más aumentar mis carcajadas. Ojalá todas mis salidas fueran así de divertidas. La comida estuvo igual de bien. Fa-so-la-da, es el platillo que habíamos probado en nuestra última visita. Sin habladurías o miradas indiscretas, todo me supo delicioso. El mesero se acercó para ofrecernos algún digestivo, yo propuse una botella de vino blanco. Celinsa se apresuró a negar.

—Será costoso después…

Yo contra repliqué: —Es para celebrar oficialmente lo de tu boda.

Era la verdad. Tantas cosas habían invadido mi cabeza y mi vida que no presté la atención correcta a la alegría de mi prima. Daba igual si me sentía miserable por ser una solterona mentirosa; estaba feliz por ella. Brindamos en su favor, deseándole lo mejor. Celinsa casi se puso a llorar, se enjugó unas lágrimas de los ojos antes de que le arruinaran el delineador.

El mesero nos ofreció un postre, pero estábamos demasiado abotagadas. Preferimos pedirlo para llevar, mamá quería continuar nuestra pequeña celebración en casa con mi abuela y mi hermano.

Nos trajeron la cuenta junto al pastel en su caja. Mamá y mi prima me miraron, ella torció el gesto, nerviosa. Ah, ahora entendía por qué me habían invitado… Aun así, pagué. Estaba dispuesta a ser utilizada una vez más, la alegría de Celinsa lo ameritaba.

Salimos del restaurant. Me sentía agradecida… ¡estaba ilesa, nadie me había mirado ni murmuraron cosas!

Mi prima me tomó de las manos y me apartó un momento. Sus ojos brillaron.

—Muchas gracias, Agi. Perdónanos por dejarte pagar…

Yo le dije que no se preocupara. Que le agradecieran a mi jefe y su cuenta infinita… Le sonreí.

—Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, Celinsa. Nos hacía falta tu buen humor.

Ella rio y me abrazó. —¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Oh, Agasha…! Un día te veré así, feliz. No te preocupes por lo que los otros digan. Tú conseguirás una vida plena, te lo aseguro.

Fue triste escucharla. De alguna manera, Celinsa sabía que mi vida actual no era "plena"… Sus deseos de felicidad iban encaminados a ese destino que ella tendría con Teneo, lo sabía. ¿Cómo decirle que lo que las personas hablaban de mí no estaba tan alejado de la verdad? Asentí, y le di las gracias.

—Iré a buscar un taxi —les dije y salí hacia las aceras del centro comercial.

Asomé la cabeza hacia la avenida, pero ni uno solo de los carros amarillos aparecía. Me adelanté unos cuantos pasos, rumbo a la esquina para buscar en la calle de al lado. Pasé junto un tumulto de personas, todas formadas para entrar al restaurant de un hotel. El _Vergonnian _era más concurrido por sus ofertas decembrinas.

De pronto, me paralicé. La imagen de un hombre con una cámara me cortó el aliento.

Oh, no, oh no…

Pero él corrió y me pasó de largo como si fuese invisible. Giré en mi eje para verlo. Se unió a otro grupo de reporteros. Se congregaron a la salida del famoso restaurante, la gente comenzó a acercarse también. Mi curiosidad me dominó de nuevo. Caminé unos cuantos pasos, sólo vería quién saldría y luego me iría a por mi taxi.

Nadie salió. Me di cuenta que no esperaban a algún comensal dentro del restaurante sino a alguien que llegaría a éste. Una limosina se detuvo, los carros atrás se quejaron con pitidos. La gente se emocionó cuando el chofer abrió la puerta de los pasajeros. Un hombre de cabellos rojos fue el primero en salir y le ofreció una mano a quien sea que estuviera dentro. Pandora asomó la cabeza y ambos caminaron felices de la vida hacia el restaurant… ¡tomados del brazo!

¡Qué descaro! El señor Asterion y esa mujer…

Los reporteros los asediaron. Hacían preguntas de la compañía, de los "recientes hechos" que implicaban al señor Minos. Y él se detuvo, alzó la mano y meneó la cabeza. Sus palabras llegaron muy claras a pesar de la distancia.

—Siempre lo he dicho… De todos mis hijos, _él _es quien siempre me ha dado las peores decepciones. Es lamentable que yo lo diga, pero, soy su padre y tengo que opinar al respecto. He escuchado lo que ustedes han dicho sobre todo esto y, sinceramente, apoyo sus palabras. Estando aquí, con esta mujer llena de clase, cualquiera pensaría que mi hijo es, o un mentiroso o un completo imbécil por cambiar a tan buen prospecto. Pero… No se alarmen, ésta no es la primera vez que toma decisiones tan absurd…

—¡Cállese de una vez!

¿Esa había sido yo? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ellos? No lo supe… Sólo tenía esa sensación en mis entrañas, quemándome. Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—¡No hable de ese modo! ¡No hable como si lo conociera! Usted… ¡Ustedes no son nadie para burlarse así _él!_ ¡Pare de decir tantas mentiras!

Sentí las miradas de todo mundo en mí. Aah, cielos… Ahora sí estaba metida en problemas. Los camarógrafos se alejaron lo necesario para hacer una toma completa de los tres.

Pandora soltó una risita, colgándose todavía más del brazo del señor Asterion.

—Ahí la tiene… ¿no le dije que era todo un caso? Es realmente fea cuando se enoja, ¿no lo cree? Y pensar que Minos se acerca a besar a una chiquilla tan… amorfa.

Agaché el rostro… Recordé lo ocurrido en la terraza. Su cara histérica. El señor Asterion rio también, inclinándose a mí para inspeccionarme.

—Sí, bastante fea. Y muy malcriada… —alzó el mentón, fulminándome—: Tienes agallas para atreverte a darme una orden. Pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te asusto ahora que estamos de frente? —temblé, su mirada pesaba, ¿cómo pude comparar su presencia con la del señor Minos?—. Te crees muy lista por salir con uno de mis hijos, ¿no es así? No eres más que una pobre desahuciada, una secretaria que pasea en un auto pagado por mí. Pobre niña, pobre niña… Mi hijo se divierte contigo y te piensas muy importante. Pero él también es un niño malcriado, ¿no crees? Una pareja ideal de vástagos inútiles, se divertirá mucho usándote y luego te escupirá como sólo sabe hacerlo un Van der Meer.

Le estiró el brazo a Pandora. Ambos se metieron al restaurant seguidos por la gente y la mayoría de los reporteros. Los que se quedaron conmigo repitieron la misma pregunta.

—¿Tiene alguna respuesta a las palabras del señor Asterion?

"_Señorita Agasha…"_

"_Señorita Agasha…"_

Siguieron gritándome. Me persiguieron cuando caminé hacia donde había dejado a mamá y Celinsa. Una nueva oleada de pesar me dominó cuando las vi a corta distancia: habían presenciado toda la escena. Ninguna comentó nada, pero sus gestos compasivos hablaban más que cualquier palabra. Celinsa fue quien logró parar a un taxi, los reporteros siguieron acosándome pero mamá les gritó como una fiera airada que se largaran de una vez. Gracias al cielo por ese instinto maternal…

Llegamos a casa sin que lo notara. Mi prima se encargó de llenar a todos de su buen ánimo sacando el pastel que habíamos traído con nosotras. Mi hermano se emocionó igual que la abuela; en mi familia, comer un postre de esa clase sólo ocurre en ocasiones muy importantes. Así que cortar las rebanadas y degustarlo con café, convirtió a nuestra noche cualquiera en algo especial. Yo no quise arruinar la velada y decidí quedarme con ellos aunque todavía sintiera el temblor de mis rodillas.

Aproveché la primera oportunidad para escapar sin que ellos pudieran ofenderse.

—Iré a conectar mi celular —la pila estaba baja. Ellos me dejaron ir.

Subí a mi habitación y puse el cerrojo. No quería que alguien entrara repentinamente y me sorprendiera en ese estado. Era patética, sin duda. Allí sola, pude reprocharme a placer mi estupidez. ¡Había sido tan ridículo! Me había arrojado a gritarle a ese hombre, temeraria como una heroína de película, sólo para terminar avergonzada en público, ¡otra vez! Había tenido tanto miedo… Su presencia era aterradora y sus palabras demasiado crueles.

"_Sí, bastante fea… Mi hijo se divertirá mucho usándote…"_

Lo ocurrido en su oficina pasó por mi cabeza. Sus manos tocándome… Su forma de besarme, ¿besaría así a cualquier mujer que le pasara en frente?

Sí… torpe, estúpida, soñadora. ¿En qué momento creíste que sería diferente? ¿Me daban unos tulipanes, me besaban cariñosamente y me decían que me amaban y yo le creía? Y… ¿dónde estaban mis revoloteos por Shion? ¡Ahora sufría por segunda vez! ¡Porque nuevamente me había engañado YO misma y era el mundo quien me traía a la realidad!

Celinsa vino a por mí. Me excusé diciendo que estaba poniéndome mi ropa de dormir. En cuanto lo hice y dejé mi cara libre de mis estúpidas lágrimas, fui con ella de nuevo a la cocina con los demás. Mi celular quedó conectado al cargador, junto al jarrón donde mis flores casi habían terminado de marchitarse.

**~O~**

Todos se fueron a dormir demasiado pronto. Mañana era sábado y acordamos ir a un centro acuático. Aunque hacía un frío de los mil rayos, a mamá le entusiasmaba la idea de usar los cupones a que mi hermano había ganado en un concurso de natación. Créanlo o no, Pefko era bueno con los deportes.

Por esa razón decidimos acostarnos antes de la medianoche, necesitaríamos bastantes fuerzas –yo en especial– si queríamos resistir el ajetreado día que nos esperaba.

Yo me quedé en la sala nuevamente. Terminaba mi día como había comenzado, tirada en el sillón, con la televisión encendida en algún canal que no tuviera estupideces de espectáculos. _Lucky_ hizo ruido con sus patitas cuando volvió a escabullirse desde el patio y se acomodó a los pies de mi lugar. Estiré la mano y le rasqué la barriga, parecía agotado luego de la jornada en el parque. Y con lo loco que era mi hermano, lo comprendía muy bien…

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Tenía frío, mi frazada estaba en el cuarto otra vez, pero no tenía ánimo para dejar mi cómodo sitio e ir a traerla. Seguí acariciando la cabeza de pelo gris, perdiéndome en medio de mis sueños, cuando escuché pasos en las escaleras.

—¿Agasha? ¿Estás despierta? —era mi prima, se me acercó y me estiró el brazo con algo en su mano—. Tu celular ha estado sonando.

—¿Qué…?

Ya estaba medio dormida. Con dificultad lo tomé y miré a la pantalla. Todo mi letargo se quitó en un instante. Eran cinco llamadas perdidas, todas de Lune… Iba a remarcar su número cuando un sonido fuertísimo se oyó en la puerta de entrada. El celular se me cayó de las manos y Celinsa dio un brinco. Siguieron tocando, quién sea que fuera estaba apurado.

Mamá salió de su habitación, apretándose la bata de dormir. Habría reído por su pelo revuelto pero me apresuré a la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

Otros golpes sólidos fueron la respuesta. Me asomé por la mirilla, se me cortó la respiración. Abrí de inmediato, tranquila por verlos, desconcertada por esa escena tan extraña.

Sí, era Lune… Y Byaku estaba del otro lado. En medio de ellos había un hombre, cada uno sostenía uno de sus brazos en sus hombros. Reconocí al señor Minos.

—Lamentamos la intrusión, pero estuve llamándote y no contestabas —Lune afianzó más su agarre.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucedió?

Lune apretó los labios, como buscando las palabras. —Estuvo bebiendo. Toda la tarde… Queríamos llevarlo a casa pero el insistió con la idea de verte.

¿Verme…?

—No hagas caso, está fuera de sí…

—¿Fuera de mí? —de pronto, el casi muerto que traían a cuestas levantó la cabeza. Los ojos vidriosos del señor Minos me observaron—. Mírenla… Allí está… —rio, se alejó de ellos y caminó en mi dirección—. Justo a la chica que quería ver… ¿No es maravillosa?

Tropezó, carcajeándose. Se me echó encima, menos mal que preví sus movimientos y resistí su peso.

Su aliento me quemó en la oreja. Sólo yo lo escuché.

—Apuesto que tú no vas a traicionarme, ¿cier…to?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Lune y Byaku se adelantaron para apartarlo, gritándole que tuviera cuidado. A ellos se sumaron las expresiones de indignación de mamá y Celinsa. Pero los brazos del señor Minos se cerraron en mi espalda cual coala aferrado a un árbol…

Lune insistió. —Por favor, señor Minos…

Le hice callar levantando un brazo.

—Deja que se quede.

Mamá aulló enfurecida, Lune y Byaku se miraron, dudando. Al final, Lune suspiró. Ambos lo sostuvieron de donde fuera posible, mientras yo lo dirigía hacia el sillón. Tratamos de recostarlo y él se quejó como un niño de cinco años. Aumentó la fuerza de sus brazos en mi espalda y me asió con él. Mamá volvió a quejarse y se fue echando humo hacia su habitación, yo sólo quería reír… ¿Quién diría que llegaría el día en que mi jefe dependiera de mí?

Por fin, logramos zafar sus brazos de mi cuerpo. Me quedé sentada a su lado, ya había cerrado los ojos aunque seguía murmurando cosas que ninguno de nosotros comprendimos. Sí, completamente ebrio.

—Jamás había bebido así —Lune lo observó, preocupado.

—¿Y tienes idea de por qué lo hizo?

Negó. —Salió de la oficina y se fue directo a un bar. Nadie sabe por qué. Estuvo distante los últimos días…

Miré al señor Minos. Sentí pena por él… Quizá el asunto con su padre había acabado con sus fuerzas.

—Nos quedaremos a cuidarlo —indicó Lune.

—No. Yo lo haré… Es decir… No creo que a mi madre le caiga bien la idea de tener a muchas personas aquí. No se preocupen, me aseguraré de que esté bien.

Lune hizo una mueca, pero tuvo que aceptar. No le quedaba otra opción. Byaku y él se encaminaron a la puerta, fue Celinsa quien los despidió, pues mi mano continuaba apresada por los dedos del señor Minos. Mi prima regresó al cabo de un rato, nos echó una mirada traviesa. Sonrió y subió a dormir sin decir nada. Mamá volvió a salir de su cuarto, su expresión era de pura indignación.

—¡Eso era lo que faltaba, Agasha! Un borracho… ¡Ahora tendrás que soportar estas actitudes y…

—¡Mamá! —murmuré entre mis dientes, también enojada—. Sólo esta noche, ¿quieres? Sólo hoy…

Soltó un gemido de odio hacia mi jefe, y tal vez hacia mí también. Pero regresó a su cuarto y ya no salió. Eso me devolvió la calma. Sola nuevamente, pude pensar bien en lo ocurrido. Miré el rostro dormido del señor Minos, sus mejillas estaban rojas y parecía que le ardían. Oyéndolo ronronear como un gato, tuve la misma sensación que me había llegado en el parque al abrazar a _Lucky. _Asimilarlos en otro rasgo me hizo reír otra vez.

Me atreví a pasarle una mano entre su cabello revuelto.

—Pobre señor Minos…

¿Por qué habría bebido tanto? ¿Sería realmente culpa de su padre? Con un hombre así, cualquiera querría beber hasta olvidar que lo ha tenido enfrente… Acordarme de él me trajo el mismo malestar que había sentido por nuestro encuentro en el _Vergonnian. _Tal vez estaba siendo aún más tonta de lo que ya era al cuidar a mi jefe cuando él sólo cumplía un trato conmigo.

Mi mano se detuvo en su cabeza. ¿Y si esto era una burla más…?

Sus labios se entreabrieron, soltando más de sus murmullos. Me incliné para tratar de descifrarlos… Volví a sonreír cuando lo entendí.

"_Buena chica…"_

Sí, seguramente soy una mujer fácil de convencer. Pero para mí, esas palabras fueron suficientes para mandar al carajo a todas las personas que se han burlado de mí.

Y junto a ellas, también se fueron todas mis dudas.

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Últimas notas:**

¿Alguien se esperaba que PEFKO fuera el hermano de Agasha? xD

Este capítulo, como dije, es más corto que los demás pero, en realidad, véanlo como un preámbulo. Pero, ¿preámbulo a qué?

Sobre Minos ebrio... Jajaja, bueno, ya quiero ver sus premoniciones sobre las razones que tuvo para haber llegado así.

Y, no me queda más que decir GRACIAS por leer hoy también. Espero que sigas con deseos de hacerlo porque, el próximo capítulo, es más largo y también, sé que los dejará en shock.

**Les mando un abrazo, amigos! Que tengan un gran inicio de semana! (Espero sus comentarios X3)**


	7. Mundo pequeño

**Jueves de actualización, y aquí estoy!**

Bueno, bueno, luego del último capítulo que, aunque corto, trajo ciertas sorpresas -una de ellas totalmente ebrio xD-, pues ya vengo a sacarlos de dudas y hacerles saber si este borracho, es decir, Minos, tuvo buenas razones para ponerse en ese estado (desagradable eso sí) y, sobre todo, qué hará nuestra buena Agasha al respecto.

Pero, antes... contesto a mis reviews anónimos:

**ariscereth: **Muchas gracias por mandarme un segundo mensaje e informarme que el primero te pertenecía, eso resolvió mi duda de quién podría ser el temitente del primer review (aunque admito que, algo me decía, eras tú ;D). Sobre la falta de carácter que mencionaste en cuanto a Agasha y su enfrentamiento contra Asterior y le Medusa, creo que tenemos que ponernos en sus zapatos: si un ricachón y aparte uno con cara de psicópata, estuviese "ajerándote", lo más común sería agachar el pico y quedarte temblando de miedo. Creo que esa es la razón por la cual Agi se quedó así de pasmada. Y bueno, el capítulo anterior, ciertamente, fue corto, pero creo que eso se compensará con éste (está bien largo). Gracias por seguir comentando! x3

**alonesempai: **Hola, hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Es cierto, creo que le fue algo mal a Agasha con eso de andar de defensora de magnates famosos :S Pero de cierta forma, recibió recompensa, ¿no? Minos le llegó como caídito del cielo... aunque, con este capítulo, veremos si realmente fue una enorme suerte o un maleficio xD Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero a saber tu opinión de este capítulo que es muuuy largo.

**coco: **Es bueno y un honor seguir recibiendo tus comentarios! ¿Será que Minos se emborrachó por culpa de algún despecho? Bueno, eso lo descubriremos... Y Agasha... Probablemente a esta chica apenas le estén comenzando los problemas D: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Ya quiero ver qué te parece este capítulo x3

**ADVERTENCIA A TODOS: **Este capítulo es muy largo, muy raro (podría casi clasificarlo como _crack chapter,_ en especial por la primera parte), pero, es sin duda, mi capítulo favorito. Habrá de todo, risa y lágrimas, no lo sé...

Enjoy, de cualquier forma...

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

El dolor de cabeza lo despertó.

Abrió los ojos con cierto pesar, habría preferido dejarlos cerrados toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, sus sienes palpitaron maliciosas y eso fue suficiente para tomar la decisión de levantarse, deseando ir a por una aspirina. Intentarlo trajo consigo una nueva oleada de malestar y lo obligó a caer de nuevo en ese duro espacio.

¿En dónde estaba? Las amatistas orbes miraron al techo desconocido. ¿Dónde estaba su almohada? ¿Su mullida cama? Había sido intercambiada por un sillón maltrecho y en demasía incómodo. Además, tenía la ropa puesta y apestaba. Se olió el cuello de la camisa: whisky.

Entonces pudo entender y el condenado dolor de cabeza fue una razón más para reprocharse haber sido tan imbécil. Nunca había bebido de esa manera, elegir una ocasión como _esa _para hacerlo no era precisamente algo que su "razonable" inteligencia pudiese aceptar. Porque al primer trago que le dedicó a su despechado orgullo, siguieron el de su madre fallecida, el de su hermano utilizado, el de su vida miserable…

Por eso, ahora estaba allí, en una casa completamente ajena, haciendo el más grande de todos sus ridículos.

_Nada mejor para aumentar tu miseria, _se dijo sonriente.

La nueva punzada en su sien le quitó toda mofa. Se irguió a duras penas, ¿dónde estaría esa chiquilla? La obligaría a buscarle medicina aunque tuviera que salir en la madrugada a buscarla. Su mano derecha se crispó contra algo, fue cuando se percató de ella. Estaba a sus pies, acurrucada en el piso, con la cara descansando en un espacio del sillón, totalmente dormida. Sus manos seguían estrechadas y eso le pareció demasiado estúpido. Sacó sus dedos de entre los de ella y se revolvió los cabellos de la frente. Una pésima idea, la cabeza le dolió más.

Se quitó la manta delgada que alguien le había echado encima y se levantó. Tambaleó un instante antes de poder caminar pasos que fueran seguros. Analizó la estancia unos momentos, realmente era un sitio reducido. Intuyó que la cocina debía estar tras ese marco cuadrado al final del pasillo. Caminó, totalmente sigiloso y dobló hacia ese lugar. En efecto, una cocina tranquila lo recibió. Perdió varios minutos en averiguar dónde estaría el condenado botón de la luz, pero jamás lo encontró. Al final, se acostumbró a la oscuridad y buscó a tientas el lugar donde tendrían que estar las medicinas. Después de haber hecho más ruido del necesario, se convenció de que en esa casa no tenían espacio para analgésicos. Todos gozarían de una excelente calidad física.

Encontró un vaso y lo llenó de agua del fregadero. Derramó el líquido sobre su cabeza, la placentera sensación de frescura redujo notablemente los ardores dentro de ésta. Llenó nuevamente el vaso y bebió las veces necesarias hasta calmar el mismo fuego en su garganta. Decidió regresar a su lugar y llamar a Lune, ya tenía suficiente de convalecer en dominios extranjeros. Un oscuro temor le embargó cuando sus manos no encontraron su celular en el sillón donde lo habían recostado. Hurgó en el piso, hallando la misma respuesta. Se palpó el pecho, no traía saco.

Arrugó el gesto, mesurándose. Byaku o Lune, tal vez él mismo, habían cometido la estupidez de quitárselo. Ni su billetera o su celular habían permanecido a su lado en esa tonta noche de errores. Echó un resoplido sintiendo una nueva palpitación en su nuca. Miró a un lado; aquella niña continuaba dormida. Pensó en despertarla y ordenarle que le pidiera un taxi, pero se contuvo. Parecía demasiado tranquila a pesar de que un ebrio repulsivo había invadido su morada. Recordó la razón de exigirle a Lune que lo llevara precisamente _allí._

Decidiendo esperar a que ella misma se despertara y así pedirle su celular, se acercó para levantarla del suelo. Un breve acto de bondad no le afectaría… Sus brazos la elevaron fácilmente, era realmente liviana. Caminó unos cuantos pasos para acomodarla en el sillón, se inclinó para quitar las mantas antes de recostarla. La sintió removerse entre sueños y eso le hizo perder el equilibrio. Su pie dio un mal paso y cayó sobre ella.

_Maldición…_

La dulce muchacha abrió los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron, vio a las esmeraldas brillando con sorpresa, las mejillas tornándose al rojo más pueril. La vio abrir los labios, iba a gritar.

—Qu-e, qué…

Le tapó la boca. Todo volvió al silencio nuevamente. Se contuvo unos segundos, aguardando a los padres airados que pronto saldrían de la habitación para asesinar al malnacido que estaba aprovechándose de su tierna hija.

Nadie salió. La calma perduró hasta que pudo entender que estaba a salvo. Por ahora…

—Cierra la boca, ¿entiendes? —le musitó. Ella asintió.

La soltó finalmente y se alejó de ella para ir al otro sofá. Se revolvió los cabellos, la cabeza estaba doliéndole de nuevo. Los reproches lo asediaron por ser tan amable y considerado…

—¿Señor Minos?

Ladeó el rostro para verla. Era ridícula, hincada de esa manera en el sofá, mirándolo como si esperara una bella palabra de gratitud por permitirle quedar en su hogar. Contempló la ropa holgada de dormir, los cortos pantaloncillos le permitieron observar a placer las delgadas piernas, así como las transparencias de su blusa le concedieron imaginar el contorno de sus senos.

Las tiernas mejillas seguían coloreadas por el mismo rubor…

Chistó, conteniendo las renovadas pulsaciones, y se tiró a su nueva "cama".

—Sólo vuelve a dormir —fue todo lo que le dijo, dándole la espalda.

—Ah… pero… —la escuchó levantarse, caminando hacia él. Tendió la misma frazada sobre su cuerpo—. Buenas noches, señor Minos.

Sintió que se alejaba y volvía a su sillón. La manta comenzó a acalorarlo, nunca fue un sujeto que sufriera o se quejara por el frío. Mas se quedó en su sitio, quieto y callado, indispuesto a levantarse y ofrecerle aquel abrigo. No tenía el valor de contemplarla de nuevo… No así, no en ese estado, en el que muchas cosas en su cabeza parecían contradecirlo.

**.**

**.**

**El Negocio Perfecto**

**-Capítulo 7: Mundo pequeño-**

"Con frecuencia el hombre busca una diversión y encuentra una compañera".

André Maurois

**.**

Los gritos de mi hermano y mamá me despertaron. Eran las siete de la mañana y todos lucían maravillosamente relajados. Todos habían dormido bastante bien al parecer… Todos excepto yo.

—¡Caray, Agasha, qué cara tienes!

Fue el saludo de Celinsa cuando me vio entrar a la cocina. Toda mi familia estaba ya a la mesa y contemplaron, conteniendo la risa, mis ojeras y mi rostro en medio proceso de momificación. Me senté en una de las sillas.

—¿Dormiste mal, _Aaaagiiiii? _—me molestó mi hermano. Comenzó a insinuar asuntos asquerosos entre mi jefe y yo, y se calló cuando le hundí la cara en su plato de cereal. Sus lloriqueos terminaron con mi triunfo: ¿qué tal si despertaba a mi amo?

Mamá resopló, sin defenderlo. Parecía enojada: —Pues ella no fue la única que durmió mal —sí, muy enojada—. Más te vale que _esto _no vuelva repetirse, muchacha. Pasé toda la noche dormida junto al revolver de tu padre por si acaso ese borracho se atrevía a hacerte algo…

—Basta, mamá, te puede escuchar…

Mamá soltó una exclamación llena de ofensa: —¡Ahora resulta que tengo que callarme en mi propia casa! ¡Eso era lo que me faltaba!

Continuó emitiendo todas sus quejas mientras terminaba de cocinar el desayuno. Bufé, echando mi cara a mi mano. ¡Qué cruel crimen estaba pagando para tener una madre así!

Celinsa se me acercó cuando mamá dejó de quejarse. Me habló suavemente para que sólo yo la escuchara.

—¿Y qué tal fue todo, Agi?

Sabía qué quería decir… La cara me volvió a arder. Estaba segura de que lo ocurrido en la madrugada no había sido más que un sueño loco, pero había despertado en el sillón donde Lune y Byaku habían puesto al señor Minos. ¿Por qué? Aún recordaba su aliento y su mirada cerca de la mía…

—¿Agasha…? —mi prima me miró, consternada por mi silencio.

Pefko me apuntó: —¡Se puso roja! ¡Mamá, se puso roja! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Ella hizo _eso_ con él! ¡Lo hizo, lo hizo, lo hizo!

Me levanté para volver a embarrar su cara en su desayuno, ahora en sus hot cakes, pero el gesto adusto de mamá me contuvo. La abuela comenzó a menear la cabeza, diciendo que en sus tiempos las mujeres no eran tan atrevidas como ahora. Yo comencé a negar todo, jurando por lo más sagrado que eran mis días del colegio que todo era un malentendido. Celinsa se carcajeó, gracias al cielo tenía una risa contagiosa y todos se olvidaron del asunto.

Se marcharon después de terminar. Irían al parque acuático como habíamos acordado la noche anterior. Por obvias razones, yo tuve que quedarme en casa. Agradecí muchísimo el silencio que regresó a mi hogar. Fui a la sala nuevamente, contemplé el bulto envuelto en mi manta de caracoles. Mi jefe parecía dispuesto a dormir toda la vida aunque mi familia fuera demasiado escandalosa. Aproveché para subir a mi habitación y ponerme ropa decente, ya no tenía a la noche para que cubriera mi embarazoso pijama.

Bajé y lo encontré en la misma posición. Vaya flojo era en realidad este hombre…

Preparé mi propio desayuno y pensé en hacer algo para él. Pero, ¿qué le gustaría a su alteza real? Meses preparando cafés en una máquina de _espresso_ me indicaban que no se bebería ni de chiste mi agua hervida con descafeinado. Me decidí a dejarlo con hambre, ya tendría tiempo para prepararse algo en su mansión.

Regresé a la sala… Increíble, ¡aún estaba dormido! Miré al reloj sobre la televisión, pronto darían las 10. ¿Acaso no iría a trabajar? Me imaginé a la pobre Conner ya en su lugar, esperándolo fuera de su oficina, desmadrugada por las exigencias de este vago.

Sí, sí, el encanto de haberlo recibido a media noche era cosa del pasado, viéndolo allí, tan cómodo y calientito. ¡Bueno-para-nada! Quizá mamá no estaba tan equivocada.

Me levanté y me puse junto a él.

—Señor Minos... ¿señor Minos? —aumenté el volumen de mi voz hasta que dejó de ser un susurro. Le piqué el hombro, no reaccionaba. ¿Estaría muerto? —. Señor Minos, ¡despierte ya, carajo!

Las mantas dejaron de cubrir su rostro, su perfil abrió los ojos entre ceños fruncidos. Retrocedí… Me senté de nuevo en el sillón contrario viéndolo incorporarse lentamente. Todo mi miedo se disipó al contemplarlo por completo. ¡Su cabello era un desastre! No compararlo con _Lucky _era imposible. Me mordí los labios para no echar una carcajada.

Su mirada amodorrada no me ayudó, tenía unas ojeras más terribles que las mías. Se me escapó una risilla que él alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿Acaso te reíste?

Su voz me paralizó, no estaba adormilado para nada. Me erguí en mi lugar, recuperando la seriedad.

—Buenos días, señor Minos.

Aah, odiaba ser buena con él. Pero admitía que era grandioso volver a decir esas palabras después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

Él no contestó a mi saludo, algo de esperarse… Siguió allí, quieto, acomodándose el cabello que quedó menos risible luego de un rato.

—¿Dónde están mis pantalones?

Levanté los ojos, confundida. Tenía las piernas completamente cubiertas por la frazada, sólo alcancé a ver sus pies.

—¿Y bien…? Después de lo de _anoche_, ¿dónde dejaste mis pantalones? ¿O me los quitaste tan pronto que no recuerdas donde los dejaste?

¡¿Queeeeeee?!

—Yo, yo… ¡yo no le quité nada! ¿De qué…? Yo… —me levanté, enrojeciendo seguramente. Mi jefe me sonrió, íntimo.

—Por favor, cariño. Sé que tú también lo disfrutaste…

Mi ira aumentó, junto a mi pudor. ¿Había estado _así _de dormida? ¿Por qué todos decían esas cosas tan bochornosas?

Caminé por la sala, ya no quería ver sus ojos. —Le-le buscaré su dichoso pantalón, señor… pe-e pero estoy segura de que usted y yo no… nosotros…

Lo escuché reír, burlesco: —Qué ingenua eres.

Se puso de pie, estaba completamente vestido. Mi yo interno deseó estrangularlo.

—Vaya noche estúpida la que pasé aquí —se quejó, estirándose—. Y dado que seguramente he cometido grandes ridículos frente a ti, estoy dispuesto a dejar que me compenses con tus servicios el día de hoy. Primero, quiero un buen desayuno si no te importa.

Apreté los puños, todavía me sentía aturdida.

—¿Y qué puedo ofrecerle, _señor?_

Sus ojos se abrieron. —Vaya, ahí está tu altanería otra vez… Parece que dejarte sola estos días te hizo una maleducada. ¿Dónde está la chica complaciente? ¿Tengo que traerla yo mismo de regreso?

Quiso tocar mi rostro pero se detuvo. Ladeó su cabeza hasta su hombro, olfateó su camisa haciendo una mueca.

—Cambio de planes. Te dejaré prepararme un baño con sales relajantes…

Se desabrochó la camisa, tuve que apartar la vista. —Le ofrezco mi regadera si no es demasiado poco para usted…

Él resopló. —Con tal de darme una ducha.

Lo guié a la planta alta donde teníamos el baño. Abrí la llave del agua caliente.

—No abra demasiado el agua fría. Mi calentador no es muy confiable…

Me volví a él, arrepintiéndome de inmediato. ¡Se había quitado la camisa!

—Está bien, me desagrada el agua caliente de cualquier forma… —dijo, empezando a zafarse el cinturón.

Caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta. Su mano me detuvo.

—Consígueme ropa limpia.

Enarqué las cejas: —¿Y de dónde se supone que voy a sacarla?

—No lo sé, niña. Busca algo informal… No confío en tu criterio para elegir un traje. Sólo asegúrate de que sea de mi talla.

De su talla y su porte. Ah, ¿cómo se me ocurrió aceptar a este hombre en mi casa? Salí de allí, antes de que terminara de bajarse los pantalones. Le grité desde afuera que me pasara su ropa, podría lavarla mientras se bañaba y eso me evitaría una búsqueda muy fatigante. Abrió la puerta al poco tiempo y me la entregó, me escurrí de ahí antes de poder ver nada.

Eché sus harapos a mi lavadora y corrí al cuarto de mis padres. Papá tenía camisas de sus años de juventud, todas guardadas en la parte alta del closet. Comparé algunas con la camisa del señor Minos hasta encontrar una que no le disgustara a su refinado "criterio". Su ropa comenzó el ciclo de secado cuando fui a darle de comer a _Lucky_. Por fin pude carcajearme del parecido de sus peinados.

Llamé a la puerta del baño después de casi una hora. Mi jefe tardaba más que yo para asearse… Y dicen que las mujeres somos las locas compulsivas por la higiene personal.

—¿Señor? Traigo ropa…

—_Déjala ahí. Saldré en un momento._

Así lo hice. Coloqué las prendas, su pantalón limpio y seco, junto a la camisa de cuello alto que le había conseguido, y regresé a la cocina. Estaba terminando su desayuno cuando escuché sus pasos. Me entorné para verlo; gracias al cielo, la camisa roja de papá le había quedado perfectamente. El estilo informal le sentaba bien, y comparado al hombre de aspecto desaliñado y ojos enrojecidos de esa mañana, esto frente a mí era mucho mejor.

—Espero que mi desayuno esté listo.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Gracias al cielo, mi abuela me había enseñado a cocinar. Dejé su omelette con ensalada frente a él, junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja. Su primera cucharada me hizo sudar balas. Masticó lento y sin mirarme.

—¿Le… Le gustó, señor?

Alzó los hombros. —No está tan mal como esperaba.

¡En serio! ¿Por qué no se iba a su casa y me dejaba tranquila? Se quejó por el café, negado completamente a tomarse mi patética mezcla –como él lo llamó– de agua y café soluble. Lo vi beber lo que le faltaba del sumo de naranja. Luego me lo regresó para que volviera rellenarlo.

Tendría que exprimir más naranjas, pero me sentía mucho más tranquila con las manos ocupadas.

—¿Irá a la oficina hoy, señor? —pregunté mientras usaba el extractor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Comienzo a importunar tu apretada agenda? —qué hombre tan detestable—. No creo que mi ausencia provoque algún inconveniente. Además, no tengo audiencia hasta dentro de cuatro días. Decidí que podría aprovechar un fin de semana para dedicárselo a mi querida relación no oficial…

Me echó una mirada maliciosa y aceptó el vaso rellenado que le pasé. Pude sentarme junto a él esta vez. Guardé silencio, distrayéndome con lo que fuera. Oí que dejaba el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. Nadie dijo nada por un rato.

Suspiró… Sí, hasta él suspiraba.

—Lamento haber llegado así anoche, creo que te causé algunos inconvenientes con tu familia… No suelo comportarme con tanto descuido, así que, acepta mis disculpas, ¿quieres?

No lo creí. Pero realmente esa amabilidad había salido del hombre reclinado en la silla a mi lado.

—Señor…

Quería que pudiera sincerarse conmigo. Oh, cielos, quería tanto que pudiera dejar de fingir que era un soberbio hombre de negocios. Pero el sonrió de pronto, callándome. Volvió a mirarme con su ceño altanero.

—Y ahora, dime algo: ¿crees que este escueto desayuno va a satisfacerme? Serás una pésima ama de casa si piensas alimentar así a tu marido… Vaya chica, desvergonzada.

¡Aah…! ¿De dónde salía tanto egocentrismo? Parecía que a este hombre la bondad sólo le duraba diez segundos al día. Me adelanté, dispuesta a objetar. Sus dedos aprovecharon la oportunidad y atraparon mi barbilla.

—Has estado muy ausente de tus obligaciones últimamente, ¿no? ¿Crees que permitiré que me desatiendas de esa manera…? Seré bueno contigo hoy y te dejaré enmendar el error que acabas de cometer con este patético desayuno —me soltó, su rostro se quedó cerca—. Vayamos a un sitio donde podamos disfrutar un tiempo de calidad como la feliz pareja que somos. Y ya que no traigo mi billetera conmigo, te dejaré complacerme con cualquier sitio de comida que esté a mi altura.

Por fin se alejó. Qué bueno o habría podido golpearlo. Pero si mi señor quería salir e ir pavonearse en algún lugar para ricos, no le quitaría su deseo. Con tal de demostrarle que no sería capaz de intimidarme. Saqué mi celular.

—Llamaré a Lune para que envíe a Byaku…

Su mano se posó en mi teléfono. —Eso no es necesario. Conseguiremos un taxi. ¿O piensas que te dejaré auxiliarte con el apoyo de otros? Eres responsable de mí, pequeña. Ocúpate de tus obligaciones como es debido.

Se encaminó a la puerta, yo tendría que seguirlo. Y aunque me sentía muy enojada con esa actitud llena de pedantería, no pude negar que algo se emocionó en mi interior cuando comprendí que pasaríamos juntos todo el día, sin demasiada compañía.

**~O~**

Decidí llevarlo a un bufete de comida rápida que quedaba a varias estaciones en subterráneo. El señor Minos se negó rotundamente a mi primera idea de ir al _Vergonnian._

—No estoy en condiciones para presentarme en ese lugar —me dijo. Qué bien, odiaba aquel restaurant de cualquier forma.

Por eso opté por mi idea de ir a donde papá solía llevarnos cuando éramos niños. Era un lugar de "buena calidad", estaba segura de que cubriría los estándares y el insaciable estómago de mi dueño. Además, estaba cansada de tanto pensar.

—_Demonios… _¿es aquí? —miró la entrada con desdén. En cambio, no tardó nada en atravesar la puerta junto conmigo.

Me llevé una sorpresa en cuanto lo hicimos. ¡Estaba repleto! Me había olvidado de que era sábado, el día favorito para que decenas acudieran a comer todo lo posible por tan sólo cinco dólares. Creí que a mi jefe y su misantropía les daría un ataque cardiaco, pero él pasó entre la gente hasta una mesa que estaba libre en el fondo del corredor. Se quedó allí, esperando a que yo pagara para darle acceso a la barra de comidas. Solicitamos a una mesera que nos guardara el lugar.

—¡Con mucho gusto! —nos dijo, mirando encantada el rostro de mi jefe. ¿A dónde iba el mundo?

Contemplamos los diferentes platillos. Ensaladas, carnes, filetes de pescado y de pollo, pizza, y la especialidad del día: comida mexicana. El señor Minos encogió el gesto.

—Vaya comida corriente… —murmuró tan alto que el cocinero al otro lado alcanzó a escuchar.

—Es de buena calidad, se lo aseguro —argumenté, deseando que por todos los cielos se callara antes de que nos echaran.

—Oh, ¿sí? Eso de ahí me indica todo lo contrario —apuntó a un aderezo, una mosca rondaba alegremente a su alrededor.

Por fin, me dejó servirle algo de ensalada con pescado asado.

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló las tortillas y la carne en medio de ellas.

Sonreí: —Comida mexicana. _Tacos_, le llaman.

Por primera vez lo vi emitir un gesto lleno de curiosidad. Alargó su plato para que le sirvieran uno. Me arriesgué a pedir también, quería probarlos antes que él, esperaba no tuvieran demasiado picante. Por aquí somos demasiado cobardes en el tema de los condimentos…

Nos sentamos nuevamente. La mesera sonrió embelesada, nos dejó su nombre, ansiosa de que necesitáramos de sus servicios. Mi jefe seguía consternadísimo por el nuevo alimento en su plato, y seguramente, en su vida.

—¿Cómo demonios se come esto?

Contuve mi nueva ola de risotadas. Alcé mi mano y la acomodé en el aire como si fuese a tomar aquel taco.

—Así, tiene que agarrarlo con los dedos.

Arrugó el gesto: —Ni hablar… Es en suma antihigiénico. Un tenedor sería mejor.

—¡No! ¿Tenedor? No diga tonterías… —me callé cuando alzó los ojos, ofendido—. Es decir… Así no puede comérselo. No tiene sentido. Mire.

Tomé mi propia comida, enrollé la tortilla y la llevé a mis labios. Le di un pequeño mordisco que me tragué antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Lo ve? Es más fácil de lo que cree.

El señor Minos continuó contemplándome poco convencido. Se persuadió al final. Imitó mis gestos, torpemente, y dio una mordida tiburónica al inocente taco. La mitad quedó en su boca, escurriendo por su barbilla restos de salsa. Ahí reparé en mi error. Había olvidado decirle que el sabor era realmente fuerte. Sus ojos abiertos como si hubieran visto al peor de sus miedos me lo indicaron todo.

Corrí detrás de él cuando se levantó de su lugar para ir hacia los sanitarios. Lo escuché escupir, desde la puerta. Salió luego de algunos minutos, su cara había recuperado su color natural. Me disculpé, aunque, francamente, era su culpa por hacerse el valiente con una comida desconocida.

—Te costará caro, lo juro —emitió un murmullo tras la servilleta, todavía le costaba hablar.

Caminamos de nuevo hasta nuestro asiento, nuestra mesera estrella lo había cuidado bien. Un llanto me detuvo y me obligó a mirar atrás. Un niño lloraba a moco suelto, entre berridos y palabras extrañas, entendí que se había perdido, al parecer no había notado el momento en que sus papás se movieron de su asiento y se apartaron de él. Mi jefe me observó, exigiéndome con la mirada que regresara a mi lugar. Él y su inexperiencia con la comida eran tan alarmantes como el niño junto a mí.

—Le ayudaré a encontrar a sus padres… —me decidí a pesar de su gesto en desacuerdo.

Tomé al niño de la mano y le pedí señas o particularidades de sus padres. Apenas entendí algo, pero no podían estar muy lejos, ¿quién descuida a su hijo de cinco años de esa forma? Qué padres tan irresponsables tenemos hoy en día. Al cabo de un rato, los encontramos a la entrada, parecían igual de exhaustos que nosotros pues también lo habían estado buscando.

—_¡Muchas gracias!_ —me dijeron ambos abrazando a su retoño. Lo habían perdido de vista cuando pedían informes para ir a cierta calle. Eran extranjeros; eso explicaba mucho.

Regresé a donde había dejado a mi jefe. Estaba a punto de terminar el resto de su comida cuando me senté de nuevo frente a él. Me pidió informes de mi "buena acción" y le conté todo rápidamente.

—¿Así que me dejas solo para ir a ayudar a unos completos desconocidos? Sin duda, eres irresponsable con tus obligaciones…

Fruncí el ceño, cortando mi propia carne.

—Por favor, hago lo mejor que puedo. Además, lo traje aquí, ¿no? —musitó algo como, "a un lugar repugnante…", pero continué—: Y puede que usted crea que soy muy torpe o accesible con los demás pero, no puedo evitar sentirme comprometida cuando alguien está en problemas. Me involucro demasiado pronto con las personas, siento que si no les ayudo no podré vivir en paz.

—Un ángel salvador… Qué dulce —apoyó su mentón en una mano para mirarme—. Querida, acabo de percatarme de algo interesante: no posees ninguna cualidad que haga honor a tu carrera universitaria. La pregunta es, ¿por qué? Una chica buena como tú debería estar en Calcuta, hospedando huérfanos.

Contuve la respiración, sin deseos de enojarme más. De labios de otros esas hubieran sido palabras de elogio. Viniendo de él… Bueno, era obvio.

—La verdad, me metí a estudiar Comercio sólo porque mis padres lo propusieron…

Me interrumpió su risa: —¡Aquí viene! La triste historia de una chica que es usada por sus progenitores. Pero habla, vamos… Si hay alguien que adora la _mediocridad_, ese alguien soy yo.

Me sentí ofendida… Qué va, me había herido. ¿Cómo podía decir ese tipo de cosas el mismo sujeto que me había pedido disculpas en mi cocina? Agaché la cara soltando mi tenedor.

—Tiene razón. Soy una mediocre… Y es por eso que hoy estoy aquí, con _usted_, y no en Calcuta hospedando huérfanos.

Lo miré, igual de tajante que mis palabras. Pero él ensanchó su sonrisa. —¿Oh, sí? Pues lamento hacer tu vida más miserable, niña.

Comimos lo que faltaba en sin decir más. Ya no quise volver a verlo, sólo deseaba que termináramos y él regresara a su vida de mentiras lejos de mí. Se irguió en su silla, tomando el agua mineral de su botella de vidrio. Carraspeó.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a preguntar? —enarqué las cejas, confundida—. Tú me aburriste con tu historia universitaria, así que te recompensaré con un poco de sinceridad. Sólo una pregunta a la que prometo contestar honestamente.

Me sorprendí, casi olvidando todo mi enojo. ¿Una pregunta…? Sus ojos parecían realmente honestos con esa propuesta. Era como si conociera mi maldición: esa curiosidad insaciable que siempre he tenido. Miles de preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza. ¿Cuál podría aprovechar? Oh, rayos, estas oportunidades pocas veces se tenían.

¿Cómo se siente al saber que Lune tiene que decirle "señor"?

¿Usted amaba a Pandora?

¿Quién era esa mujer a la que su padre ahuyentó de su vida?

¿Lo que sucedió entre nosotros, en la sala de mi casa durante la madrugada, fue sólo un sueño?

Recordé algo. Mi curiosidad se explayó.

—¿Por qué el señor Aiakos le llamó "titiritero" el día que fue a su oficina?

Mis palabras salieron de mis labios antes de que me diera cuenta. Mi jefe parpadeó, ¿sorprendido?, ¿incrédulo de que usara mi cupón en algo tan simple? Suavizó la mirada… Quizá esperaba una de esas preguntas capciosas que los reporteros solían hacerle.

—Sí… —me escrutó, admirado—. Sin duda, eres una mujer interesante. Pero, lamentablemente para ti, esa interrogante queda fuera de los límites que se me han impuesto. Podrías preguntarle a Lune, le daré autorización de contestar si prometes guardar el pequeño secreto.

El maldito tramposo se levantó. ¡¿A eso le llamaba honestidad?! Como si no supiera que obligaría a Lune a inventar algo, cualquier historia barata, para lograr "satisfacer" a mi curiosidad. Lo seguí hasta la salida, era hora de que llamara a Byaku al parecer.

—¿Bromeas? —atajó cuando me vio sacar el celular—. El día apenas comienza, querida. ¿En qué pensabas cuando te dije que te obligaría a complacerme hoy? Ahora, llévame a divertirme. Estoy dispuesto a soportar este tipo de sitios de bajo rango con tal de que me entretengas.

Estiró una mano hacia la avenida para llamar un taxi. Yo me quedé contemplando su aire suelto y decidido. ¿A dónde se supone que debería llevar a una persona como esa?

Oh… y pensar que en el pasado no visualizaba un trabajo peor al de ser su secretaria.

**~O~**

Dimos vueltas en el taxi por más de media hora. Estaba tan nerviosa de su reto que no se me ocurría ningún sitio que fuese de su completo agrado. ¿Divertir a un magnate, yo? De verdad que me veía como su bufón…

Propuse la idea de ir a un casino pero él se burló de mí. Luego le dije que fuéramos a alguno de esos eventos preparados por sus colegas ultra millonarios, pero él volvió a negar.

—Ya conozco todas esas tonterías. Llévame a un sitio diferente.

Como si no fuera bastante difícil llevarlo a esos lugares… ¿Un sitio diferente? ¿La Luna lo complacería? Comenzaba a creer que su diversión era verme en aprietos. El muy cretino esperaba verme dudando, quería que me retractara y que admitiera que no estaba a la altura de sus necesidades. Ah, pues no le funcionaría.

Le pedí al taxista que diera vuelta en la próxima esquina. Puso cara de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que pronto nos bajaríamos. Llevé a mi adorado jefe hasta los suburbios cercanos al enorme río que colinda con el condado. Cuando bajamos, él contempló el lugar con el mismo aburrimiento del bufete.

—Sólo sígame, por favor… —me adelanté. Lo sentí a mi espalda, caminando con desinterés. Pero ya vería, ya vería…

Llegamos a un pasillo ancho creado por dos altos edificios. Un largo trayecto de lonas empezaba, lleno de pequeños locales puestos aquí y allá. El señor Minos elevó la mirada, caminando unos cuantos pasos sin mí. Lo vi acercarse a una mesa llena de baratijas antiguas. Tomó una lámpara de queroseno apagada y la giró en sus manos.

—Interesante… hacía tiempo que no veía una de éstas.

¡Lo había atrapado! Incluso él tendría que sentirse atraído. ¡Gracias a mi abuelo por haberme llevado allí en mis tiempos de colegio! Me acerqué a él, la vendedora había pillado a un cliente eficaz y también se nos acercó. La compra-venta había comenzado. Permanecimos en ese punto por varios minutos, mi jefe terminó convencido de que aquella lámpara era necesaria para su itinerario.

—De acuerdo, la compraré —alargó una mano hacía mí: —Ahora, dame dinero.

Sí, claro, casi me olvidaba de _eso_. Acepté sin mucha queja, al menos lo tenía entretenido, por ahora…

Continuamos por una hora y hasta dos en ese tramo de locales. Temí a cada cambio que realizábamos, no por el dinero, sino por tener que ayudar a cargar tantas cosas. Mi amo era un comprador compulsivo, si por ser rico o quisquilloso, eso no lo sé. Pero terminamos con tres bolsas llenas de cachivaches que sin duda tiraría a la basura en cuanto llegara a casa. ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio compra un catalejo en pleno siglo XXI?

Pero él lo rodó entre sus dedos cuando terminamos la compra, mirándolo con nostalgia:

—De niño siempre quise uno… —murmuró. Y yo le creí.

La inmensa fila de negocios terminó al fin, antes de que me lamentara de veras por haberlo llevado allí. Contemplamos el malecón junto al rio. Mi jefe caminó, aún no se cansaba de ver cosas interesantes. Anduvimos por un rato hasta toparnos con una feria. Las lucecitas de juegos y otras atracciones ya emitían todo su fulgor pues comenzaba a atardecer justo cuando nos acercamos.

—¡Anote 100 puntos! ¡Anote 100 puntos y gane un premio!

Los gritos atrajeron nuestra atención. Ambos miramos al hombre barrigón, de acento extraño y con atuendo de gitano como de película de Disney, gritando su oferta a todo pulmón. Mi jefe lo pasó de largo conmigo siguiéndolo de cerca.

—¡Usted! ¿Quiere probar su fuerza, caballero? _¿Ah?_

Nos detuvo. Los ojos de aquel hombre chispeaban, mirando retadoramente a mi jefe. Cualquiera habría rechazado esa tontería, pero no, no el señor Minos. Ese era un juego de fuerza y valor, oh… le habían atinado al talón de Aquiles de su orgullo.

Pero el señor Minos sonrió, sin nada de ofensa. Siempre parecía amable cuando sacaba esa expresión para los demás, por supuesto, yo no entraba en esa categoría de afortunados.

—Gracias, pero debo declinar su oferta. Sin embargo… ella lo hará por mí.

Antes de que pudiera entender su maligna intención, ya me había sujetado de los hombros para empujarme hacia la condenada atracción. El raro "gitano" sonrió, dando sonoros manazos.

—¡Esplendido, esplendido! Venga por aquí, querida señorita… —me adelantó a la base donde un costal de boxeo esperaba. Me dio unos guantes rojos, también de boxeador—. El reto es pegarle a ese costal y tratar de anotar más de 100 puntos, ¿ah? Vamos, vamos… Es algo que hasta _usted _puede hacer, ¿ah?

Lo escuché reír, yendo hacia atrás a donde mi jefe aguardaba con una enorme sonrisa de burla. Oh, sí… De nuevo divirtiéndose a mis expensas.

Cerré mi puño con los guantes puestos. Tal vez si imaginaba que el costal era su cara podría obtener los puntos necesarios…

—Señor, su novia parece bastante, bastante audaz, ¿ah?

Los oía cuchichear. Mi jefe rio.

—Para nada. Todo lo contrario… Trató de golpearme una vez. Tiene un brazo muy flaco, así que quédese tranquilo, no tendrá que darle nada.

¡Cómo…! Mi pecho bulló embravecido. Lancé mi brazo con toda mi ira. Juraría que nadie ha tirado nunca así. El costal se balanceó violentamente, de aquí allá, mientras la pantalla anunciaba 105 puntos. Sí, Pefko tenía razón, era una mujer muy agresiva. Me giré, azotando el guante en el suelo, el vendedor tembló.

—Bu-buen tiro, señorita… Nunca nadie había conseguido más de 100 puntos, ¿ah?

Levanté el mentón, con una mirada fulminante. —Pues sólo deme mi premio, _¿ah?_

Pagamos el precio de ese tonto juego y recibí mi recompensa. Entre varias chucherías, elegí una ballena de peluche. Podría comparar a mi hermano con ella cada vez que comenzara a comer como una.

—Nada mal para una mujer… —comentó el señor Minos, sin valor para mirarme de lleno.

—Gracias —dije sin más. Más que enojada, me sentí insultada por sus parloteos con el vendedor. No quería recordar sus palabras, y menos aún esa bochornosa acción en su oficina donde le clavé el mismo puño.

Un objeto llamó mi atención. Flotando en el aire como una pluma, reconocí la textura espumosa cuando se me pegó en el hombro. ¡Era algodón de azúcar! Busqué con la mirada hasta encontrar el precioso carrito del algodonero. Corrí hacia él sin siquiera pedirle permiso a mi jefe. No, no me interesa que piensen de mí como una verdadera niña. ¡Nada se compara a un algodón de azúcar recién hecho! Compré dos, enormes, y regresé con el señor Minos.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Sabes que detesto las cosas dul…

—No puede negarse a esto. Dijo que era mi obligación entretenerlo, ¿verdad? Acepte mis condiciones y pruebe antes de decir que "no". Y, en caso de que termine negado por completo, yo estaré dispuesta a comerlo por usted.

Le dediqué una mirada audaz. Si estos eran simples negocios, entonces yo tenía mis habilidades para _vender_. Él torció la boca, pero tomó el dulce sin chistar. Una victoria más para mí.

Caminamos un momento entre el resto de la gente y los negocios coloridos. Los juegos mecánicos hacían ruido con las personas en su interior. Me frené en seco ante una maravillosa visión: miré admirada a la enorme rueda de la fortuna a varios pasos de nosotros. Había subido una sola vez en toda mi vida, cuando tenía diez años. Jamás pensé volver a verla y menos con una persona como _esa_ junto a mí. Oteé al señor Minos, discreta, él encontró mis ojos rápidamente y negó con el entrecejo unido.

—Ni lo sueñes.

¡Ah, cruel! —¿Por qué no? ¿Le disgustan las alturas…?

Me atacó con la mirada, como indignado.

—Es un aburrido recorrido de veinte minutos. No pienso perder mi tiempo en algo tan trivial…

—Puede ser divertido si usted quiere… —podía admirar el paisaje desde allá, ¿no?.

Pero su expresión se volvió pérfida.

—¿Oh, sí? Veinte minutos a solas, en una cabina en movimiento a la que puedo hacer subir el calor… Claro, tengo buenas ideas.

Rozó mis labios con su algodón de azúcar. Retrocedí, ofuscada.

—Olvídelo, cambié de opinión.

Lo admitía, su estrategia había sido brillante…

Continuamos nuestro recorrido. Traté de quitarme el hormigueo en mi estómago, pero sus palabras siempre eran de efecto permanente. Ya sea que fueran bondadosas, crueles, burlescas, atrevidas… Sólo él sabía hacerme estremecer de esa manera. Me alegraba no haber subido a esa rueda de la fortuna…

Sentí su presencia junto a mí. Como si no estuviera lo bastante nerviosa, me rodeó la espalda con un brazo.

—Hace frío, ¿verdad? —temblé, no por el clima…—. Vayamos a sentarnos a algún lado.

Llegamos a las bancas de un pequeño teatro. Me mantuvo abrazada incluso hasta quedar sentados. Oí los murmullos y sentí las miradas de algunas personas a nuestro alrededor. Entendí el porqué de tanto _afecto._ Observamos una presentación de títeres, ni las voces ni los contoneos torpes de los muñecos consiguieron quitarme esa amarga sensación de sentirme utilizada. Me entretuve picoteando el algodón que mi dueño me había regalado después de empalagarse demasiado.

Escuché las risas del público pero no fue eso lo que me inquietó: el señor Minos parecía igual de atento al pequeño escenario, conteniendo una rara sonrisa.

—Mal movimiento… —comentó de pronto, viendo las vueltas de uno—. Ese marionetista no sabe utilizar la cruceta. Tendría que mover menos las cuerdas.

Estaba muy concentrado. Sólo ponía esa mirada cuando estaba en su oficina, examinando sus documentos. Decidí aprovecharme de ese trance.

—¿Conoce de títeres, señor?

Se alzó de hombros, modesto, aún sin mirarme…

—Mi madre hacia títeres cuando era niño. Jugaba con ellos antes de que me pidiera salir a las calles para venderlos.

¡¿Qué?! No podía creerlo, había obtenido su sinceridad sólo con distraerlo.

—¿Por eso el señor Aiakos lo llama "titiritero"?

Su bella concentración se terminó. Giró a verme, atrapado en su error. Crispó las cejas, con aire aterrador.

—Más vale que no se lo digas a nadie o si no…

—¿Y por qué le diría a alguien? —susurré ofendida, con voz firme. No iba a permitirle que me intimidara—. Caray, ¿por qué siempre es tan desconfiado con todo el mundo?

Me contempló, callado un momento. Sus cejas continuaron unidas.

—Porque no hay nadie en el mundo que merezca mi confianza…

Se puso de pie y salió de la hilera de bancas. Sus palabras me parecieron dignas de un amargado, y también de alguien que ha tenido que sufrir lo necesario como para declarar esa verdad. Me levanté también para seguir su espalda. Las mismas ideas del día anterior me dominaron, ideas de compasión hacia él, aunque fuera un tipo detestable. Y eso era lo más caótico de todos mis pensamientos dedicados a su favor. Que no importaba cuán horrenda fuera su actitud, siempre había algo, una mirada, una frase, que dejaba salir a la superficie un poco de quien en realidad era.

He ahí el mayor de mis dilemas: Desear abrazar a un sujeto a quien segundos antes me moría de ganas de patearle el trasero.

—¡Es Minos Van der Meer, mamá!

Ambos nos giramos al sonoro anuncio. Una chica se acercó a toda prisa, jalando de otra mujer, su madre seguramente. Las dos llegaron hasta mi jefe, yo tuve que ir también, ansiosa de saber qué sucedía. ¿Admiradoras? ¿Fans locas que amaban a ese "atractivo" hombre de negocios? El señor Minos se detuvo cuando le cortaron el paso. La mujer se agarró el pecho, ahogada en lágrimas.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Gracias a Dios, esto es un milagro…

La gente comenzó a rodearnos, pensé que podría ser un show preparado para atraer a la prensa. Pero el señor Minos las contemplaba igual de absorto.

La mayor de ellas se limpió las lágrimas, tratando de refrenar sus sollozos. Su hija se adelantó.

—Oh, señor Minos. Perdone que los asustemos así. Mi papá está en la cárcel desde hace dos meses. Su jefe lo acusó de robar mercancía de su negocio, pero ¡no es verdad! No teníamos dinero para pagar a un buen abogado. Y… en la televisión dicen que usted ayuda a personas como nosotros.

La madre se adelantó, lo aferró de los brazos: —¡Por favor! Él era el sustento de la casa, sin él no podremos sobrevivir. ¡Ayúdenos! ¡Le pagaremos aunque quedemos en deuda con usted toda la vida!

Algunas personas a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a conmoverse, otras murmuraban cosas como "qué mujeres tan dramáticas…". La imagen del señor Minos seguía imperturbable, algo me decía que él también pensaba lo mismo que los demás.

—Agasha… —lo escuché, volvió a alargar uno de sus brazos: —Pluma y papel, ahora.

Lo obedecí, rebuscando en mi bolsa lo solicitado. Dejé mi libreta de apuntes y una pluma en sus dedos. Escribió rápidamente y arrancó la hoja que pasó a la inconsolable mujer.

—Es mi número privado. Vaya mañana a mi oficina y veré qué puedo hacer.

Los ojos de madre e hija se iluminaron, gritando agradecidas. Se alejaron abrazadas, sollozando todavía. Me pregunté cómo habían encontrado a mi jefe en primer lugar.

Lo volví a ver, parecía tan expresivo como una roca, viéndolas marchar. Después de un rato, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar también, seguido por mí. Quería decirle muchas cosas y descubrir qué había tras su rostro frío, pero no tuve el valor de hacer algo de eso.

La atención de las personas que habían visto todo se contagió a las demás. Ya estaban chachareando sobre quién podría ser ese hombre, o si de verdad seríamos la pareja desigual que tanto se anunciaba en televisión.

—Agasha.

Su voz volvió a detenerme. Que murmurara mi nombre dos veces en el mismo día, me perturbaba. Me posé a su lado, preguntándole qué quería.

—Subamos.

Alcé la mirada a la misma dirección. La rueda de la fortuna estaba ante nosotros. Mi corazón se agitó.

—¡N-no! No tenemos que subir ahí si usted no quiere, se-señor…

Él echó un resoplido: —Por favor, no me digas que creíste mis palabras sobre aprovecharme de ti. Anda… Las personas comienzan a mirarnos y tengo el presentimiento de que no tardaran en acercarse. Ya no estoy dispuesto a soportar sus parloteos.

¿Esa era su excusa? Como si no le gustara recibir atención de la gente… Después de negarse a subir, ¿ahora tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo? Propuse marcharnos si tanto le fastidiaban los demás, su persistencia creció.

—Quiero ver la ciudad desde allá… Deja de negarte de una vez, ¿quieres? Recuerda que es tu trabajo complacerme hoy.

Y _complacerlo _demasiado era lo que me preocupaba…

Dudé por más tiempo, debatiendo entre mis deseos de mirar el paisaje y mi consciencia advirtiendo que eso no sería buena idea. Tragué grueso, oyendo la voz de mi jefe para que me diera prisa. Preparé mi gas pimienta antes de pagar y atreverme a entrar a la cabina con él. Nuestras cosas quedaron en manos de un encargado de paquetería. Eso fue un autogol, teníamos mucho espacio libre para ambos, y ninguna barrera para ocultarme. Me senté en el sillón contrario al suyo, atenta a sus movimientos. Pero él se quedó tranquilo, observando por la ventanilla, sin dirigirme la palabra durante largos minutos.

Imité sus acciones y miré a la lejanía. La altura iba creciendo, creciendo, creciendo… Igual que el movimiento frenético de mis latidos. ¿Podría él escuchar su sonido? Sintiéndolo salirse de mi pecho, casi podría decir que sí. ¡Rayos, rayos… ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?! ¿Era por temor a que se abalanzara sobre mí? No… era por su calma, por sus ojos perdidos en la inmensidad de esa noche tan oscura.

—Demonios, esto es realmente tardado…

Lo miré, sí que era impaciente. Ver a sus labios murmurar aquello me recordó el movimiento que emitieron la noche anterior, murmurando tonterías cuando aún estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

"_Buena chica…"_

El corazón me dio un tumbo. Las preguntas que traté de evitar por todo el día se lanzaron en mi contra.

¿Por qué había ido a mi casa? ¿Por qué seguía conmigo haciendo todas estas cosas tan "cotidianas"? Claro… era su alternativa más viable. Su salvación a la monotonía. Pero aun así, ¿por qué me atrevía a creerme más importante de lo que nunca sería? ¿Por qué este hombre seguía dándome órdenes y yo me quedaba quieta, dispuesta a obedecerlo aunque ya tuviera el suficiente dinero para mandarlo al carajo por todos sus desplantes?

—¿Señor…? —murmuré quebrando el silencio—. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

Él continuó atento al mundo allá afuera. —Supongo que aunque diga que no, lo harás. Así que, termina rápido…

Cerré mis dedos sobre mis rodillas.

—¿Por qué bebió tanto ayer?

¿Qué lo había sacado de control? ¿Qué lo obligó a perder su prudencia? ¿Podría decírmelo…? ¿Podría volver a sincerarse?

De pronto, cruzó las piernas, entrelazado sus dedos sobre ellas. Era como si se preparara para un importante contrato. Elevó el rostro, callado, lleno de su elegancia en una simple cabina sucia.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe —espetó. No me diría nada, ¡cómo esperar algo diferente!—. Pero dadas las circunstancias, podría hacer una excepción. Después de todo, invadí tu hogar de la forma más absurda…

Regresó sus ojos a la oscuridad al otro lado del cristal.

—Hace tiempo perdí a una persona muy importante. Una mujer, si debo especificar… Las causas de mi fracaso con ella son poco relevantes ahora, por supuesto. Pero… debo admitir que fueron meses de angustia sin el menor atisbo de su existencia. Desapareció un día, como la luz de un foco fundido —soltó una risa—. Creí que había muerto, que _ellos_ la habían asesinado… No importa.

"Luego, creyendo que jamás la volvería a ver, me encontré con ella. Justo en las calles de esta ciudad. Ahí pude darme cuenta de que el mundo sigue siendo muy pequeño. La perseguí en mi auto para preguntarle qué había sido de ella todos estos años y me llevé una interesante sorpresa. Mi _querida flor_ estaba abrazando a otro hombre. Uno con el que va a casarse muy pronto… Sí, investigué lo necesario en cuanto llegué a mi oficina. Que mientras yo vivía un infierno con una mujer detestable, ella estaba disfrutando su existencia con _otro _feliz afortunado…"

Reposó el mentón en una mano junto a la ventana: —Así que salí del trabajo ayer y me metí al primer bar que encontré. Como podrás ver, no soy más que otro mortal estúpido que vive a expensas de los otros… Sólo soy otro hombre que no tolera el despecho y toma la salida fácil con una botella de alcohol. Así de simple soy en realidad.

Volvimos al mismo mutismo.

Me mordí la lengua para prohibir el paso a cualquiera de mis palabras. Escuchar esa historia de sus labios trajo un sentimiento muy distinto al que Lune había provocado. No me sentía tranquila, no estaba feliz por haberlo escuchado en esa faceta honesta. Ya no podía decir nada, no quería…

Pero mi voz se escapó de mi garganta.

—¿Y por qué… por qué fue a mi casa después de eso?

Frené mi boca. ¡Ah, qué mujer tan estúpida! Deseé que él no me hubiera escuchado, pero ahí estaba, girando su rostro hacia mí con mucha atención. Sus ojos brillaron, y se desviaron hacia cualquier cosa que no fuera yo. Su sonrisa dejó toda ironía.

—Tendrás que disculparme… —murmuró, la misma voz que en mi cocina—: Pero, esa es una respuesta que ni siquiera tengo yo.

El trayecto de la cabina terminó. Cuando menos lo presentimos, estábamos de nuevo en tierra firme. Nadie había contemplado ningún paisaje, ni disfrutado de la vista. Salté fuera del vagón en cuanto pude, adelantándome a toda prisa. Caminé para dejar de mirarlo, para dejar de pensar en su actitud amable que no era más que falsedad. Aquellos ojos tristes, su expresión melancólica hablando de esa otra mujer… No pude sentir otra cosa más que empatía. ¡Al señor Minos también le podían romper el corazón! Cuanto me habría reído de él en el pasado, lo habría disfrutado tanto. Pero ahora… Recordando la fiesta de bienvenida que Shion me había solicitado, sus ojos dulces llenos de embeleso por esa otra mujer…

Y yo… yo sólo era el entretenimiento de mi jefe para distraerlo de sus ratos tristes. ¡Una nueva clase de alcohol pero más fácil de manejar!

Escuché pasos frenéticos a mi espalda.

—¡Hasta cuando vas a detenerte! —alguien jaló de mi mano. El señor Minos me miró, cansado y molesto por obligarlo a perseguirme.

—Lo… lo siento… Yo… No sé qué ocurrió.

Y decía la verdad. Me había puesto a caminar a toda velocidad sin pensar en nada. De repente, detenida ya por completo, pude sentir el frío en mi cara. Apenas me percaté de mis lágrimas… El señor Minos abrió los ojos, sorprendido también. Incliné la cabeza, qué torpe, qué torpe me sentí.

—Ah, demonios… no haga caso de esto… —me restregué el rostro, alejándome otra vez—. Descuide, no tiene nada que ver con usted… Yo no… Dejaré de llorar en un momento, así que n-o…

Mis palabras se ahogaron cuando volvió a tomarme del brazo. El miedo se transformó en sorpresa cuando su boca atrapó la mía, frenando cada sollozo. ¿Cómo lo conseguía…? ¿Por qué para él era tan sencillo controlarme? Su respiración se golpeó contra mi aliento, mirándome con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Es por la altura… —susurró suave—. El cambio de precipitación allá arriba hace que el pecho se dilate. Entonces vienen las lágrimas.

No supe de qué hablaba, ni tampoco traté de entenderlo. Sólo imité a sus parpados cuando se cerraron para volver a acariciarme con sus labios, abrazándome, sintiendo el sabor dulce del algodón que, yo creí, ni siquiera había probado. Sus manos heladas se pegaron a mi blusa, resentí la presión de sus dedos arqueando mi cintura, su boca presionándose con más ahínco, saboreando entre mis comisuras, coqueteando con mi pudor. Un beso que mi hizo temblar de vergüenza. Demasiado atrevido para mí.

Tratando de no caer ante mis rodillas temblorosas, crispé mis dedos contra su espalda. Sus labios se curvearon como respuesta.

—Adoro cuando haces eso, _pequeña…_

Si no me había dejado lo bastante tremolante, con su susurro lo consiguió. Dejé mi cabeza abajo, incapaz de enfrentarlo. Quise apartarme de su pecho pero él no me dejó.

—Espera un poco más. _Están _observando… —dijo con voz queda, apretándome aún más.

Yo lo acepté. Me recargué en su hombro… Mi gran actuación. Una feria, un camino junto al malecón, luces, la noche, una escena romántica que todos tendrían que ver para reconocernos… Pero, fue extraño, porque mirando con cuidado a mi alrededor, no divisé a nadie que quisiera ponernos atención.

Su aliento hizo cosquillas en mi oído, pero consiguió acabar con lo último que quedó de mis deseos de llorar. De pronto, sus dedos se presionaron entre los míos… y eso rompió mi burbuja de serenidad.

¡No tenía nada en mis manos!

—¡Olvidé las bolsas! —me aparté un poco, sus ojos se tornaron divertidos.

—Oh… ¿Te atreviste a olvidar mis pertenencias? Veo que tendré que castigarte, pequeña ovejita. Vamos, tal vez te haga subir conmigo otra vez a esa cabina.

Me derritió con su nueva mueca de hedonista. Aun así, me obligó a seguirlo de vuelta a la enorme atracción. Mi mano perduró atada a la suya, como la noche en el sillón. Nuestra caminata de regreso demoró más de lo que había imaginado, ¿cómo pude alejarme tanto sin darme cuenta? Doblamos al nuevo pasillo de comercios, todos coloridos y llenos de luz, oliendo a salchichas asadas y otros aromas cocinándose para los paseantes. Fue entonces cuando reconocí entre la muchedumbre al rostro sereno y la cabellera verde de Shion, atento a un vendedor que le entregó dos papas horneadas.

Eso quería decir que…

Mi mano se sintió vacía de un momento a otro. Miré hacia un costado, el señor Minos me había soltado. Su vista dilatada quedó fija al frente, y seguí su dirección hasta encontrar a la mujer más bella en todo ese tumulto de personas que también lo miraba con la misma expresión.

Y si acaso sus ojos no me consternaron, el susurro incrédulo que él emitió fue suficiente.

—_Albafika…_

Una palabra nada más. Su nombre… Un reconocimiento.

Sí, no había que ser muy listos para entenderlo. Y con ello pude comprender cuán cierto era aquello que el señor Minos me había dicho allá arriba, cuando estuvimos solos, lejos de _esta_ triste realidad:

Que el mundo era, en verdad, muy, muy pequeño.

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Últimas notas:**

¿Verdad que fue un capítulo extraño? o_O

Bueno, sólo tengo que decir que, siempre quise hacer un fic donde Agasha y mi Albafika chica fueran, dígamos, "rivales". Mi inquietud al fin fue solventada, aunque me temo, eso no ha hecho más que acrecentar las ganas de hacerme tormento chino D:

¡Que corran las apuestas! Alba vs Agasha, Shion vs Minos... (Naah, ni que fuera una telenovela). Sólo que, como suelo decir, todo puede pasar.

Por cierto... Era mi sueño ver a Minos comiendo tacos xD No me maten! Amo a los nórdicos, pero sé que si comiesen chile, su vigor vikingo se quedaría por los suelos con la primera mordida. En fin...

**UN AVISO: **Me hice una cuenta de facebook especial para Fanfiction. En serio amaría y les agradecería mucho-mucho que fueran a verla, podriamos estar en mayor contacto y demás. El enlace está en mi perfil, aqui en FF-net. Espero verlos por esos lares feisbukeros!

**Y, también espero, con muchas ansías, sus opiniones... Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo! Pasen un bonito fin de semana! :DD**


	8. Ceder a tus miedos

**¡Aquí estoy! (y con muchos días de atraso)**

¿Me odian? ¡Lamento la demora! La escuela comenzó y me tiene bajo su "malvado" control T.T Dejaría de ir pero amo mi carrera así que siempre es un dilema de amor-odio entre la universidad y yo xD En fin, no quiero aburrirlos con eso, sino más bien ¡AGRADECER! Sí, estoy nuevamente muuuuy sorprendida de ver la aceptación de esta historia (ya son más de 1100 vistas y eso me ha dejado con los ojos cuadrados). Jamás pensé que "esto" fuese a gustarles tanto xD

¡Muchas gracias!

A la mayoría de ustedes ya les había contestado su bello review, informándoles que vendría hasta ahora. Así que, me quedan mis amadas lectoras "anónimas":

**alonesempai: **"Minos siempre Minos"... debo decir que amé esa frase. ¡Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo! Hubo de todo, ¿cierto? Risa, mal humor, confesiones, tacos xD Espero que no te hayas desesperado por la demora, pero ahora ya tienes el capítulo en tus manos y yo esperaré ansiosa a tu opinión. Sobre eso de hacer que las heridas de ambos se abran... bueno, mejor te dejaré leer. Un abrazo, gracias por seguir leyendo!

**coco: **Me da gusto que te haya parecido un capítulo bonito. Y tienes razón, Minos se mostró definitivamente más abierto con Agasha, la pregunta ahora es si eso fue bueno o no, pues con el encuentro que podría suscitarse todo puede pasar :S Espero tengas ganas de leer, ¡muchas gracias por seguir a esta extraña "pareja" de locos! Aguardaré a tu parecer, para ver si esas preguntas que te has hecho sobre el "amor" de Agasha y Minos tienen respuesta. Un abrazote!

**ariscereth: **Es cierto, ésta practicamente fue la cita oficial de estos dos :O Y qué cita... xD Yo también pienso que Minos buscó "excusas" para besar a Agi, la pregunta es por qué, ¿no? Bueno, muchas cosas pueden suceder, ahora estamos a la expectativa para saber cuánto de lo que pensamos va a ocurrir, efectivamente, sucederá. El encuentro con Shion y Alba será interesante, ¿verdad? Pues bien, ya no te quito más tiempo y te dejo leer. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí!

**Ariel Lycaon: **Yo sé que en tu interior, Minos ya cobró parte de tu corazón xD ¿Cómo no amar al pastorcito? Es tan tierno (?) Pues sí, a mí también me da pena Shion pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Esperemos que la suerte le cante victoria a él, pero, nunca hay que prometer mucho. Y bueno, te acepto de regreso a Minos, ya lo extrañaba xD Gracias por seguir leyendo, Ariel! x3

Y bien... si creían que el capítulo pasado ya era muuuy largo, me temo que eso no será nada xD Éste también promete una extensa lectura, así que sugiero que vayan a por un café, té, o coca-cola (yo invito!) y pongan algo entretenido de música. Lo que me recuerda: nunca lo he dicho pero,** parte importante de esta historia está inspirada en las canciones _Counting stars _y_ Something I need _de One Republic.** Podrían ser una buena opción para escuchar mientras leen.

Bueno, nuevamente, me voy a esconder hasta la parte de las aclaraciones porque, seguramente, tendrán ganas de machacarme cuando terminen de leer.

Como sea, enjoy! x3

**.**

**~oOo~**

**El Negocio Perfecto**

**-Capítulo 8: Ceder a tus **_**miedos**_**-**

"Somos criaturas tan tornadizas, que acabamos por experimentar los sentimientos que fingimos".

Benjamin Constant

**.**

El viento en invierno era gélido, pero esa noche, paseando entre decenas de personas, el frío casi podría disiparse. Caminando entre todos ellos, oyendo el jolgorio de sus voces, las resonancias de los divertidos juegos de la feria, era como si la ciudad hubiese dejado de existir para adentrarse entonces en un mundo fantástico donde sólo había risas.

Un mundo dentro de otro mundo…

Como el suyo.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando llegaron al barandal que separaba el enorme espigón del también gigantesco río, que entre la noche solía asimilar la apariencia de una lóbrega laguna. Mirando a la distancia, las únicas palabras que habían dicho al verse eran aquellas que concretaron el acuerdo de apartarse a ese lugar, lejos de la verbena, del jugueteo y del encanto.

Solos, como la primera vez, expuestos a la brisa y la negra noche frente a ellos. ¿Quién tendría el valor de hablar primero? Sintiendo la presencia del otro a esa distancia tan corta, ninguno se atrevió.

—Debo admitir que es raro verte en un sitio como éste…

Por fin, los delgados labios se atrevieron a decir algo. La frase había sido una ironía, su tono un llano nerviosismo. Minos se recargó aún más sobre la rejilla metálica, echó una risa, carente de alegría.

—¿Por qué? ¿Soy demasiado frívolo para ti como para venir a una estúpida feria?

La escuchó soltando un suspiro.

—Años sin vernos, ¿y lo primero que haremos es discutir?

—Oh, pues entonces lamento ser mala compañía para ti.

Los ojos cobalto refulgieron con las cejas frunciéndose en su dirección. Eso le divirtió, tal como en los tiempos de antaño cuando la hacía enojar con alevosía. Por ver el resplandor de su mirada irritada habría sido capaz de cualquier cosa… Mas volvió la calma inmediatamente. Ella regresó la vista a la oscuridad al enfrente.

—Parece que Lune tenía razón: sigues teniendo un humor terrible.

Eso le desagradó, una verdad que había descubierto la mañana anterior cuando investigó el paradero de esa dama a su costado.

—Has estado en contacto con él, ¿cierto? Todos estos años… —el bello rostro se inclinó, asintiendo. Minos resintió a sus sienes palpitando—: Así que hablabas todo este tiempo con él mientras yo te creía muerta.

—Era la única manera, sólo así podía saber de ti sin que ellos se enteraran… Él quiso decírtelo pero yo se lo impedí. No quería que supieras de mí, no después de lo que ocurrió. Ese fue el trato, ¿recuerdas?

Su nueva ola de objeciones se detuvo al sentir su mirada fija en él, así como por el recuerdo de ese contrato, ese soborno dado por su familia adoptiva a cambio de garantizar la supervivencia de su verdadera madre y su ilegitimo hermano. Percibir en los ojos azules la misma acusación que él se había hecho durante años consiguió helarlo aún mejor que la temperatura hostil de esa temporada. Verla allí, luego del largo tiempo sin estrecharla entre sus brazos, fue la noticia certera, la demanda perfecta en su contra.

Si la había perdido, había sido sólo por su culpa.

—Ya no importa —Albafika volvió a hablar, sus manos apretando el barandal—. Sólo no acuses a Lune de esto, ¿quieres? Fue mi decisión que no supieras nada de mí.

Un trémulo silencio los consumió, oyendo solamente los chillidos de la risa y la diversión a sus espaldas, aunado al de sus respiraciones agitadas por el frío.

Los pensamientos tuvieron oportunidad para formalizarse en la embrollada mente del de cabellos blancos, junto al recuerdo de ella en las calles, afianzándose a los brazos de ese _otro_ afortunado. Apretó los dientes, debatiendo con su orgullo y sus estúpidas emociones. Al final, soltó la pregunta como si escupiera algo desagradable.

—¿Vas a casarte, Albafika?

Otro mudo segundo se prolongó… La vio erguirse, trataba de ocultar la sorpresa ocasionada por el repentino cuestionamiento. Los bellos parpados se cerraron, sonriendo.

—Sí.

Las decepciones son algo ambiguo, imposibles de palpar o de pesar. En cambio, la suya, en ese instante, fue una dura roca aplastándolo, quebrantando el último gramo de sus fuerzas…

La lucha por dejar de doblegarse perdió sentido en el momento que entendió todo.

Iba a perderla…

_Para siempre._

—No puedes hablar en serio…

Se irguió también para mirarla, frunciendo las cejas con dolor… Porque sólo _ella, _en su mundo perfecto, podría verlo con una expresión así.

—Pero lo es, Minos. Me casaré.

Sus ojos tenían la misma severidad de siempre. La apariencia fina, noble, casi delicada, siempre contrastaría con la certera mirada de color zafiro. Una mirada capaz de emitir la sinceridad más sutil, con dulces palabras de amor, o la honestidad más lúgubre, como esa donde sólo un par de palabras habían conseguido someterlo como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el pecho.

"_Me casaré…"_

Allí se iba su mundo real otra vez.

¡Tenía que objetar, hacerla entrar en razón! Convencerla… De algún modo, de alguna forma.

—Por favor, Albafika…

Se acercó, alargando una mano suplicante. Mas ella negó, brillando sus preciosos ojos como diamantes.

—Lo amo —lo detuvo de lleno—. Yo… Amo a ese hombre. No quiero que pienses que me casaré sólo por despecho o por venganza porque no es así. Mientras estuvimos lejos pude entender todo muy bien. Que tú y yo no tendríamos razón alguna para estar juntos. Es decir… —se limpió las lágrimas—. Si mi padre no hubiera enfermado ese día, yo no habría ido jamás a la mansión de los Van der Meer. Fui sólo para ayudarle con el trabajo. ¿Lo entiendes? Tal vez nunca me habrías conocido y seguirías con tu vida sin mí…

Respiró hondo, secándose lo que quedaba del llanto en sus mejillas.

Se aclaró la garganta, volviendo a su estabilidad. —Así que… Conocí a Shion y pude darme cuenta de que había más personas aparte de ti. Sé que no es tu culpa, no quiero que me malinterpretes. No te culparé nunca de lo que ellos te obligaron a hacer. Pero, ¿sabes? Él me hace feliz. Con él puedo ver un futuro menos complicado, con él puedo pasar los días sin pensar "lo hice abandonar a su familia por estar conmigo…". Y por eso, he decidido casarme con él.

La mano que Minos había estirado a su favor, finalmente cayó, flácida a su costado. No era un imbécil; había comprendido rápidamente sus palabras, aquella nueva acusación oculta entre sus bellos labios, la verdad de su destino. Y lo aceptó.

Se tornó de nuevo hacia el resonar del río.

—Agradezco tu sinceridad… —susurró, muy sincero—. Supongo que, es momento de despedirnos.

Soslayó su figura encogiéndose, callada otra vez, sin negar a su propuesta.

_Sí, un día sucedería esto…_

—Hay algo que quiero pedirte antes de hacerlo —la escuchó.

Minos sonrió, mordaz. —Si se trata de ir a tu boda, tendré que decir que no.

Ella se viró de pronto, entornando los ojos mientras musitaba su nombre con enfado. Sin duda, extrañaría hacerla enojar.

—No se trata de eso. Es, sobre esa chica —apuntó discreta hacia atrás, en donde sus respectivas citas los aguardaban.

Minos enarcó las cejas: —¿Qué hay con eso?

—¿Piensas que no me doy cuenta de que todo esto es algún plan tuyo? Lo de tu compromiso con Pandora es aceptable, dado que esa mujer es realmente detestable. Pero, esa chica… ¿no crees que es cruel que la trates así?

La sorpresa llegó ante su nueva acusación. Disuadió todo por el juego, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Tienes celos de mis citas no oficiales, Albafika?

Pero ella no enfureció, ni se alarmó ante su provocación.

—Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabe lo terrible que es sentirse manipulado por otro, ¿verdad? Conocí a alguien que detestaba a todo aquel que se aprovecha de la situación de los demás… Quiero pensar que esa persona existe todavía.

Lo observó fijamente, afirmando sus palabras con su mirada. Correspondiendo su gesto, Minos se perdió nuevamente en el pasado. Sólo sus ojos podrían dominarlo de esa manera. Cansado de favorecer así a sus emociones, asintió, lleno de toda su ironía:

—Sus deseos son ordenes, mi señora —se inclinó dramático.

La oyó refunfuñar entre dientes. —Nunca cambiarás…

Albafika emprendió el camino hacia el nuevo hombre de su vida, hacia la realidad definitiva. Sus pies se detuvieron un instante, su espalda se inclinó suavemente a favor de su pasado, hacia Minos quien no se atrevió a mirarla otra vez.

—Adiós, Minos… —susurró, sólo para él, junto al viento que ya era terriblemente álgido.

Y recomenzó su camino, hasta perderse el sonido de sus quedos pasos.

Saboreando el precio final de sus decisiones, Minos sonrió, mirando de lleno al espacio abierto y oscuro frente a sus ojos. La escuchó marchar, lento, hasta que ya no escuchó más. Sólo el ruido de la ciudad que lo ignoraba del mismo modo que él lo hacía. Un bullicio inútil que no le interesaba, el ir y venir de las luces fluorescentes que desprendían sombras frente a él. Sombras a su espalda, sombras del pasado alargadas hasta desaparecer en la misma noche que lo resguardaba.

Su pecho estremecido por el frío, el dolor, ¿por qué? Ya no importaba…

—Adiós, Albafika —musitó al aire, como si pudiera responderle—. Adiós.

Se alargó su sonrisa ante la ironía de sus encuentros.

Esta era la segunda vez que la perdía pero… Al menos, en esa última ocasión, pudieron decirse "adiós".

**~O~**

Me quedé pegada a la lámpara alta en donde me había recargado en cuanto el señor Minos y esa mujer se alejaron de nosotros. Estrujé mi blusa entre los dedos, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. ¡Ni siquiera la presencia de Shion me tranquilizaba! No… Era precisamente por él que no podía tener calma. Estaba allí, sentado en la banca junto a mí, degustando su comida chatarra.

¿Qué no veía la situación? ¡Acaso no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo! ¡Su novia era la mujer amada del señor Minos!

¿Qué rayos pasaba con el mundo…?

El pecho se me oprimió. Aún no me recuperaba de mi estúpido paseo en esa rueda de la fortuna y ahora estaba mirando a ese hombre, a ese idiota embaucador, hablando a lo lejos con la dama más perfecta del mundo. ¿Qué estarían diciendo? ¿Por qué se habían acercado tanto? Oh, recordar los ojos del señor Minos cuando la miró no hizo más que angustiarme. Y reclamarme también…

¿No era obvio? Justo cuando mi jefe se había sincerado conmigo, para besarme como besaría a cualquier niña ingenua que se le atravesara enfrente, aparecía su verdadero amor, su razón de existir… ¡esa mujer por la cual se había convertido en un amargado!

Sí, era de esperarse.

—¿Agasha? —Shion me devolvió a la Tierra. Me pilló en mi espionaje y me sonrió—. ¿Estás bien? Pareces muy callada hoy.

Mis labios se apretaron, me negaba a decirle la verdad.

"_Tu querida novia es la exmejor amante de mi jefe…"_

¿Cómo romper su corazón así? Ya era suficiente con el mío.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —cambié el tema. Se alzó de hombros.

—A veces. Solía traer a mis compañeros a pasear por el malecón antes de que crearan un espacio para mascotas en el parque central. Hoy terminé temprano en la clínica y quería salir a divertirme con Albafika… —les echó una mirada, no supe interpretar su sonrisa—. Lo que me dio una sorpresa fue verte a ti en este lugar. No pensé que alguien tan _sofisticado_ pudiera divertirse aquí.

¿Alguien tan sofisticado…? Su frase había sonado demasiado ácida en alguien como él. Pero tuve que aceptar que tenía razón.

—Es una larga historia… —desvié el rostro para ya no recibir su mirada.

No hablamos más. Se pasaron los segundos, luego los minutos, en un silencio incómodo. Quizá Shion quería recibir una explicación a todo ese enredo frente a nosotros. Su alegre ánimo pareció muerto esa noche y no ayudó mucho a mi propio desaliento. Decidí que era momento de dejar tanta pasividad, ¿acaso mi jefe creía que lo esperaría toda la vida?

—Iré a decirle que se dé prisa —me adelanté, la mano helada de Shion me detuvo.

—Deja que conversen. Tienen mucho qué decirse…

Abrí los ojos con asombro, mirando su expresión sombría.

—Shion… Tú… ¿Sabes de _esto?_

No necesité más palabras, por su gesto entristecido entendí suficiente. Soltó mi muñeca y se encorvó sobre sus rodillas. El espacio junto a él fue una invitación para sentarme esta vez.

—Conocí a Albafika hace un par de años, Agasha. Fui a un diplomado en Canadá, un regalo de cumpleaños de mis padres. Trabajaba medio tiempo como asistente de un veterinario en el pueblo donde me hospedé. Ella llevó a un precioso _husky siberiano_ a revisión, allí la conocí. Cuando comenzamos a salir tuve que regresar y le pedí que viniera conmigo. Ella se negó, pero me prometió que me visitaría. Fue entonces que me di cuenta…

"La llevé a casa de mis padres para que la conocieran. Alguien encendió la televisión, una de esas tonterías de canales de farándula… Anunciaban el compromiso oficial de tu jefe con una mujer. Todos ignoramos la pantalla, excepto ella. Algo hubo en sus ojos que… —contuvo el aliento y lo soltó lentamente—. Luego la descubrí leyendo una revista de negocios. Era el artículo de una entrevista a ese sujeto".

Alzó la mirada hacia ellos. —Cuando le pregunté qué sucedía tuvo el valor de contarme ciertas cosas. La vergüenza con la que me dijo todo me demostró lo doloroso que seguía siendo para ella todo este asunto. Regresó a Canadá, totalmente segura de que ya no volvería a buscarla. Una semana después tomé un avión y le pedí que se casara conmigo, y aunque ella se negó de inmediato, terminé por convencerla. No lo sé… —río, amargo—. Pensándolo bien, podría ser que me dijera que "sí" por simple lástima. Quién sabe.

Volvió a suspirar, apretando sus manos entrelazadas. ¿Cómo podía existir un hombre como éste? Incluso consciente de que ella amara todavía a mi jefe, era capaz de ir hasta Canadá y pedirle matrimonio. Y viéndolo a mi lado, con la vista perdida en esos dos frente a nosotros, parecía que era capaz de dejarla ir si ella cambiaba de opinión.

—Lo lamento, Agasha —me dijo, realmente adolecido—. Debes tener suficientes problemas como para involucrarte ahora con todo esto.

Sonreí, tranquilizándolo: —Descuida. Problemas es mi segundo nombre últimamente.

Me sonrió también. Tal vez sí podríamos llegar a ser como "hermanos" después de todo…

Los pasos de Albafika nos interrumpieron. Shion se puso de pie inmediatamente, extendió una mano que ella aceptó. Aunque susurraban los alcancé a oír.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, ella asintió. Reconocí los surcos bajo su mentón… ¿Lágrimas?

Giró el rostro para verme sobre el hombro de Shion. Tenía la misma mirada penetrante de la fiesta, pero no me pareció nada retadora como la última vez.

—Quédate con _él_, ¿quieres? Necesitará de alguien que lo apoye… Se terminó.

Dijo eso último mirando sólo a Shion, pero intuí que era una declaración dirigida a mí también. Y en lugar de sentirme aliviada, como lo aparentó su compañero, volví a padecer el mismo retortijón en mi interior. Nada comparado con la mofa de la revelación del rompimiento del compromiso del señor Minos y la Medusa contemporánea. Este final, sabía, no haría rabiar a mi jefe sino…

—¿Agasha? —de nuevo Shion arrojándome a los vivos—. Vas a quedarte, ¿cierto?

Asentí, despidiéndome de ambos. Esperé a verlos marchar, tomados de la mano para ir de nuevo a algún punto entre los locales o los juegos de diversiones. Miré al frente, a la espalda de mi jefe nuevamente, en cuanto estuve sola. Me di cuenta del frío que realmente hacía cuando caminé hacia él. Lejos de la gente, todo se quedó más helado y silencioso.

Me detuve poco antes de llegar a él, sin valor para decir nada. Pero él ni siquiera se giró.

—Señor Mi…

—¿Recuperaste nuestras compras? —el mismo modo indiferente de hablar.

Reparé en mi descuido. —No, aún no…

—¿Y qué esperas? Ve. Estaré aquí hasta que vuelvas.

No pude negarme a su orden, por temor a enfrentar su mirada, por compasión, no lo sé… Corrí hasta la paquetería bajo la enorme rueda de la fortuna. El encargado me reconoció de inmediato y me entregó nuestras bolsas llenas de chucherías. ¿En dónde había quedado la armoniosa tarde de ocio? Sintiendo mi corazón estremecido, no pude saberlo.

Me puse a la espalda de mi jefe, de nuevo a la misma distancia.

Tornó el rostro apenas. —¿Las tienes? —dije que sí—. Entonces, vámonos.

Se adelantó, su semblante permaneció serio todo el tiempo. Lo seguí de cerca, esperando que dijera algo de una vez. Pero nada salía de su boca. Sólo caminamos, caminamos, caminamos. Dejamos la feria a nuestras espaldas, nos adentramos por el mismo callejón del bazar de objetos antiguos; ahora estaba solitario y muy oscuro. El señor Minos no tuvo problema alguno en obligarnos a entrar allí, yo sólo esperaba que ningún ladrón nos sorprendiera. Suspiré aliviada cuando vimos el final de la calle y encontramos la avenida llena de autos.

Aun así, continuamos moviendo nuestros pies. Me percaté de que los pasos de mi jefe se volvían frenéticos, ladeando su cabeza a todas partes, buscando. ¿Qué?

Ya no pude resistirme.

—Señor, ¿puedo saber a dónde vamos?

No pedía un taxi, no me daba orden alguna. ¿Qué pasaba…?

—A un bar, necesito un trago y no creo que tengas problema en quedarte y pagar.

¡¿Cómo?!

Me apresuré para quedar a su lado: —¿Cómo que a un bar? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Va a emborracharse otra vez?! ¡No puede hacer eso!

¿No le bastaba con la última noche?

—¿Emborracharme? —se detuvo, al fin pude ver sus ojos, altivos, crueles—. ¿Crees que puedes darme órdenes a mí, niña? Pero para qué molestarme dándote una explicación. Sólo dame algo de dinero y tu celular. Puedes largarte y dejarme tranquilo.

Alargó su brazo con su solicitud. Yo aún no podía negarme, pero… No me dejé doblegar, ni siquiera por la evidente amenaza que era su expresión. Retrocedí, retándolo también.

—No, no me iré, y tampoco volveré a darle un centavo, ¿escuchó? No le ayudaré a quedar más idiota con la ayuda del alcohol.

Me arrepentí demasiado tarde de mis palabras, justo cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron, adelantándose a mí. Su mano se dirigió a mi cabeza pero se quedó en el aire, sin tocarme.

—Haz lo que quieras —increpó—. Puedo firmar un cheque, no te necesito.

Se alejó de nuevo con grandes zancadas. Volví a seguirlo, gritándole que se detuviera.

—¿Acaso todo lo soluciona de esta manera? ¡No haga tonterías! ¿No puede soportar una tonta desilusión amorosa? ¡Lo creí más reacio pero parece que me equivoqué!

Aún con todos mis intentos por provocarlo, él continuó, totalmente decidido a perderse en el primer cuchitril que se le ofreciera. Mi temor creció cuando vislumbré una taberna a cortos pasos, mi jefe se apresuró a la puerta invadida de borrachos. Pronto quedaría como uno de ellos…

Sólo tendría una oportunidad.

Solté las bolsas y corrí hacia él. Lo rodeé con mis brazos hasta encerrarlo, pegué mi cuerpo a su espalda, fuerte… Tan fuerte que mi peso lo obligó a frenar. ¡Me llevaría a cuestas si continuaba con su idea de meterse a ese lugar! Me apreté con más ahínco cuando lo sentí moverse.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Abrí los ojos, los había apretado como a mis manos. Oí su pregunta, su clara molestia. Pero me sentía satisfecha, ¡lo había hecho detenerse! Sus brazos empujaron mi agarre y terminó por zafarse. Toda mi alegría se disipó cuando se giró sobre sus pies, confrontándome con una expresión que no puedo describir.

—Realmente deseas verme enojado, ¿verdad? —caminó hasta mí, ahora yo retrocedí, suplicando disculpas.

¡Esto no sucedía cuando abrazaba a _Lucky!_ ¿No se suponía que debía dejar su terquedad y quedarse quieto en mi regazo? Me tenía, en cambio, caminando en reversa, perpleja a su mirada aterradora.

Se detuvo, quizá por ver que ya tenía demasiado miedo.

—Esta es mi última advertencia: Vete —dio media vuelta y caminó con pasos más lentos hacia la entrada del bar.

Recordé su espalda erguida en el malecón, su mirada perdida en esa cabina sucia a varios metros sobre el suelo…

—¡Es un cobarde!

Mi grito fue suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera toda la calle. Lo vi detenerse. Tenía que continuar.

—¿Me oyó, _señor? _No es más que un cobarde. ¿Cree que es el único que recibe un "no" como respuesta? ¡Parece un idiota que no conoce nada del mundo! —sus pasos volvieron hacia mí, mi corazón tembló—. ¿Piensa que podrá olvidarla tomado de una botella? Si esa es la solución que le da a todos sus problemas entonces… entonces… ¡es el hombre más patético que he conocido en toda mi vida!

Su manó voló hacia mí, cerré los ojos cuando lo sentí aferrando mi hombro. Grité cuando me empujó con rudeza contra la pared, pero mi grito quedó ahogado cuando su boca se pegó a la mía. Sentí su mano tras mi espalda, jalando de mis cabellos. Su pecho se presionó contra mí, pronto me quedé sin aire, pero el continuó. Traté de empujarlo, encajé mis uñas en sus hombros, sin gran resultado; él no cedió. Después de creer que moriría asfixiada, liberó mis labios y echó la cabeza atrás. Me escuché jadear, tratando de recuperar el aire que mis gritos y su repentina acción me habían quitado.

Su cuerpo siguió pegado al mío, mirándome respirar.

—Tienes una boca muy molesta —contuvo mi barbilla—. Pero al parecer ya encontré el método perfecto para hacerte guardar silencio… —sonrió, acariciando mi labio inferior—. Has estado parloteando sobre esas tonterías de no dejarme beber, casi ofreciéndote como una mejor opción para tranquilizar mis bajos instintos, ¿no es así? —me estremecí, sentí sus dedos helados deslizándose bajo mi cintura.

—¿Qué sucede…? —miró el miedo en mis ojos—. ¿No estabas muy deseosa de complacerme hoy?

Alejé mi vista de su escrutinio, tratando de recordar que era ese mismo hombre quien había buscado mi hogar como refugio. Aunque fuese una mentira, yo…

—Si eso es lo que _usted_ quiere…

Fui contundente, aunque por dentro continuara temblando.

¿Por qué cederemos a nuestros peores miedos…?

Quizá porque al hacerlo, creemos que encontraremos el valor para dejar de temer.

Pensando en lo que posiblemente me haría, sentí que su peso se iba cuando se alejó de mí. Lo sibarítico de su rostro se había ido por completo. Sin el apoyo de su cuerpo, resbalé contra la pared, incapaz de sostenerme. Desde allí, pude ver su gesto taciturno, ¿arrepentido? Se giró y caminó nuevamente, pero no hacia el bar. Tomó las bolsas de plástico que yo había abandonado y regresó para arrojarlas a mis pies.

—Llama a Lune —fue todo lo que dijo antes de alejarse hasta el final de la acera en donde se sentó.

No volvió a mirarme, ni siquiera un vistazo. Hasta que llegaron por nosotros, sólo pude contemplar su espalda, nuevamente su espalda…

**~O~**

El día siguiente fue un domingo que pasamos juntos en familia. A veces, cuando la abuela no tenía mucho dolor en sus rodillas, podíamos asistir a la iglesia. Celinsa lo vio como la oportunidad ideal para hablar con el ministro y preguntar si podía realizar su boda allí. Yo, también vi una ocasión perfecta para pensar…

Nunca he sido religiosa, pero la idea de un mundo sin Dios me parece muy arriesgada. Con todas las patrañas que cometemos los seres humanos, ¿no debería haber un primer regidor que exigiera justicia? Aunque, después de vivir en una sociedad donde a diario ves desigualdad, donde los fuertes se aprovechan de los débiles… ¿Cómo pensar que pudiera existir una justicia así?

Pensé en el señor Minos, en el niño que había llegado a una mansión de ricos sólo por el trabajo de su madre. Alguien se había aprovechado de su situación precaria para chantajearlo y utilizarlo. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que sufrir esa sensación de saberse utilizado? ¡Y cuántos la sentimos hoy en día! Tantos poderosos aprovechándose de países enteros que no tienen nada más que sus ansias por sobrevivir… Algunos, sólo toman un trato que no es del todo justo porque resulta la salida fácil a una condición terrible.

Quizá yo era uno de esos tantos…

También me había dejado guiar como el señor Minos, quien se dejó manipular por otro que tenía el poder. Luego él se hizo de esa misma fuerza y terminó por controlar a otros; aunque su situación había sido cruenta, la verdad era así. Quienes son sobajados y salen de ese charco, toman el mando y se convierten en los nuevos regidores de la injusticia.

Una cadena interminable de malos deseos y _bajos instintos…_

También yo, ¿no estaba engañando a mi familia entera con esta mentira? ¿No estuve a punto de ceder a la "petición" del señor Minos? Por obtener, ¿qué? ¿Cariño…? ¡Qué miedo imaginarlo!

Así que, a grande o pequeña escala, no estamos más que forjando los desechos en los que un día terminaremos atascados… Sin reconocerlo, sin entenderlo… ¿Culpábamos a Dios de nuestros crímenes y malas decisiones?

Pero la abuela decía que para hallar la luz sólo había que mirar hacia arriba, hacia donde él estaría, hacia donde brilla el cielo. Y fue allá a donde precisamente miré, cuando salimos de la iglesia, rumbo a la pizzería en donde comeríamos esa tarde. Observando las nubes emborregadas del invierno, reflexioné en todo el ajetreo en el que estaba metida. Los blancos algodones me parecieron muy suaves, como para lanzarse en ellos y descansar en su mullida tela blanca.

—¡Agasha, apresúrate! —me gritó mamá.

Y aunque me asustara el simple hecho de pensarlo, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que incluso alguien como el señor Minos pudiera sentir el descanso de una nube blanca, y así olvidarse de todo, aunque fuese por tan sólo unos minutos.

**~O~**

Me quedé en casa por el resto de la semana.

Cuando llegó el miércoles sin recibir una llamada de mi jefe o de Lune, supe que sería así por algún tiempo.

Lo había hecho enojar, era seguro. Fui demasiado osada con mis palabras y él querría castigarme con su indiferencia. _¡Já!_ ¡Como si necesitara de su atención…!

O, eso es lo que habría dicho, sin duda, algunas semanas antes…

Ahora, estaba casi convencida de que pronto el señor Minos mandaría a decirme con Lune que nuestro contrato había terminado, que podía gastarme mi dinero en lo que quisiera pero que no volviera a poner un pie en su presencia. Y eso, en lugar de motivarme a brincar en la cama, me hundió en ésta, ofuscada.

¡Tonto hombre de negocios! ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar con mis emociones? Porque sólo eran eso: emociones de una pseudo adulta que no ha madurado nada, nada, ¡nada! Pero no… no iba a admitir que me tenía enganchada de alguna manera, ¡nunca! Esto sólo era un proceso hormonal y psicológico. Se había metido en mi casa, su figura perduraba en mi cocina, en la sala y en el baño pero pronto se iría. Pronto él podría decirme "vete de mi vida" y yo ni siquiera me inmutaría.

Él regresaría a su existencia de mentiras y yo podría regresar a una existencia de realidad.

Resoplé, ayudando a mamá a hacer la comida –me había ordenado que dejara mi ociosidad e hiciera algo de utilidad–, mi acción le hizo mirarme, al igual que Celinsa.

—Agasha, si no vas a picar bien eso, mejor no lo hagas.

Mamá me regañó, ambas vimos el tazón de ensalada que me asignó llenar de lechuga. Pero las hojas habían quedado tan machacadas que no servirían ni para puré. Sonreí, disculpándome, no tenía ni idea de cómo las había dejado así.

—Yo seguiré por ella, tía —Celinsa me quitó mis herramientas de las manos. La oportunidad para escabullirme.

Me quedé en la sala, tirada en el sillón frente a la televisión que permaneció apagada. Por motivos obvios, hacía tiempo que aquel aparato infernal era digno de mi odio. Escuché el _tic-tac _del reloj en la pared, luego los murmullos de las voces de mamá y Cenlisa en la cocina. "Es una holgazana…", "Su padre tendrá que saberlo…", "Sabía que no le dejaría nada bueno todo _esto",_ fueron las muchas quejas de las que mi prima trató de defenderme.

"Sólo está enamorada, tía Maguerit".

Sí, claro… Enamorada.

Me eché en el asiento del sillón, abarcándolo por completo. Sólo estaba confundida, pero todo estaría bien muy pronto. Cuando este negocio terminara y mi paz volviera.

Se me secó la boca de repente…

Escuché los ronquidos de la abuela en el sillón a un lado. Curioso… Apenas me percataba de que el señor Minos no había roncado ni una sola vez en toda la noche. ¿Efectos del alcohol? O tal vez tenía una tráquea limpia y sin obstrucciones. Lo único limpio en él, seguramente.

¿Qué sería de él cuando dejáramos de vernos? Me sonreí… Para él no ocurriría ningún cambio. Sólo se lavaría las manos de su última maldad y vería en qué nuevo charco podría meterlas. Sólo una vida de errores, de manipulación, ¿no se cansaba de todo eso? Vaya hombre extraño, o, vaya hombre común y corriente que no se hartaba de ensuciarse.

Y a mí… ¿por qué me preocupaba en primer lugar? Ya era lo bastante grande como para cuidarse solo, que pagara por todos sus errores, aunque eso le llevara toda la eternidad. Era lo justo. Y aun así, no dejaba de ser menos preocupante.

Así que, podría ser que sólo yo tuviera la solución para que ese hombre torcido y roto pudiera reformarse. Nuestro negocio no tardaría en terminar, por lo que mi tiempo y mis oportunidades también se reducían.

"_Quédate a su lado…", _me había dicho esa mujer perfecta. Quizá no seguiría el consejo al pie de la letra, pero conseguiría un mejor _trato_ a su favor.

Me levanté rápidamente y corrí a mi habitación por mi bolso. Bajé a la misma velocidad y le grité a mamá que saldría. Me escurrí a toda prisa a través de la puerta, antes de que me pidiera más información, tomé el bus que me llevaría al subterráneo y viajé tres estaciones hacia la centro de la ciudad. Reconocí las calles y caminé entre las personas hacia el área donde los locales y negocios terminaban para dar paso a departamentos. Apenas atardecía cuando llegué al frente del pequeño edificio. Subí las cortas escaleras y llegué a la primera puerta.

Un bullicio de ladridos se dejó oír al otro lado en cuanto llamé. Me di cuenta que me temblaban las manos cuando volví a tocar.

Alguien logró que el griterío de aullidos terminara y abrieron por fin.

—¿Agasha? —Shion me sonrió sorprendido. Sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo efecto encantador.

El retumbo en mis venas era a una razón más para marcharme y largarme de allí pero, no me retractaría.

Por fin, contesté a su sonrisa.

—Hola Shion, lamento llegar así… Quisiera hablar con Albafika.

**~O~**

Fuimos al mismo café a donde Shion me llevó para revelarme la verdad de su relación. No dije nada, pero fue casi maligno llegar con Albafika precisamente a ese lugar.

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada. Shion no había mentido, a ella sí que le disgustaba estar rodeada de personas y lo había comprendido mejor cuando tuve que suplicarle que tomara un café conmigo. Si por ser la "novia" del señor Minos o simplemente por misántropa, quién sabe, el caso es que Shion tuvo que intervenir para hacerla aceptar mi invitación.

De no ser por él, nunca lo habría conseguido. Y era por eso que me sentía aún más torpe, sentada frente a ella en la pequeña mesita, sin saber cómo rayos comenzar. Tantas cosas en mi cabeza y nada de palabras en mi boca… Como si no fuese suficiente problema, no dejó de mirarme con el mismo disgusto.

—¿Y bien? —atajó.

Solté el aire contenido. Bien, aquí íbamos…

—Escucha, sé que me odias por todo eso que se dice de mí en televisión. Y lamento haberte hecho salir de casa de manera tan… repentina. Lo hice porque debo decirte algo —tragué, su mirada pesaba cuando se volvía atenta—: No soy novia del señor Minos.

Sus ojos se encogieron, analíticos. De pronto, Albafika sonrió, admito que fue algo aterrador verla hacerlo.

—Sabía que te estaba obligando a hacer esto. Vaya, sí que es tonto… —bebió de su americano, entornó los parpados aún con la taza cerca de su boca—. Y por cierto, no te odio.

¡Oh, qué alivio saberlo…!

La imité, sorbiendo de mi propio café. ¿Ahora cómo seguiría esta conversación…? Me percaté de lo indómita que resultaba la presencia de Albafika. ¿Cómo conseguiría que sus ojos de supermodelo parecieran los del general de un ejército? Quizá sólo ella podría confrontar a la aterradora mirada del señor Minos. Sólo ella podría estar a esa altura.

Apreté la taza entre mis dedos… ¡No era hora de sentirme miserable!

—Algo me dice que no viniste hasta aquí para solamente decir eso, ¿verdad, Agasha?

Asentí, un tanto temerosa. Podría dar una introducción a lo que quería decirle, algo para no parecer demasiado insolente. Pero después de devanarme mucho los sesos, y verla impacientarse por la espera, supe que no tendría opción.

—Seré directa, Albafika… Yo… Quiero pedirte un favor. Regresa al lado del señor Minos.

Esta vez sus ojos se abrieron como desconcertados. No la dejé objetar.

—Creo que te sorprenderá pero, sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, hace varios años. No sabía que eras precisamente tú de quién él me habló. Hasta ese día en la feria… Estoy segura de que él aún… él aún te quiere. Sé que si volvieran a estar juntos, muchos de los problemas en los que ahora está metido, se disolverán. Podrían ser felices, sé que podrían. Así que, por favor, considera la opción de estar junto a él otra vez.

No me atreví a mirarla. Perdí el control de mi cuerpo, sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se habían clavado en las azucareras mientras mi boca soltaba todo ese discurso. Escuché a las personas en las mesas al otro lado de la habitación. Pensé en Shion, ¡cuánto me odiaría por hacerle esto! Pero era necesario, así tenía que ser.

La vi tomar de nuevo su propia taza, cuando la bajó, sus labios eran una bonita línea curveada.

—Veo que Shion tenía razón: eres una persona gentil, piensas en el bienestar de los demás. Pero, tendrás que disculparme. La respuesta es NO.

Fue casi como si me golpeara. Me apresuré, tenía que convencerla.

—Pero, él te necesita… él…

—No. No es así. No me necesita, ni necesita de nadie para darse cuenta de quién es y cuál es la decisión que debe tomar. En realidad, nadie necesita de nadie para responsabilizarse de sus actos. No volveré con él para enmendar sus propios errores, así como tampoco quiero que él enmiende los míos. Somos libres, tomamos decisiones libres y seremos libres de pagar felices o abnegados las consecuencias.

—¿Y no te importa que él sufra? ¿Qué tal si estuvo esperándote todo este tiempo? ¡No puedes abandonarlo así!

No podía ser que estuviera rechazándolo, ¡y tan fácilmente! Después de las tonterías que mi jefe hizo por despecho…

Pero el rostro de Albafika se tornó triste.

—Claro que me importa, yo también lo esperé mucho tiempo pero nunca fue a buscarme.

—Fue por su familia, tenía que…

—Sé que fue por su familia, Agasha. Sé que todo este tiempo ha sido para defender a quienes ama. Pero eso habla suficiente por él… Tomó una decisión y yo no fui parte de ésta. Así fuese o no por su familia, es una respuesta para mí. No lo culpo, al contrario… Creo que se necesita mucho más que agallas para hacer lo que él hizo y por eso, es tiempo de cerrar este capítulo en su vida y dejarlo continuar. Esa fue mi decisión cuando me di cuenta de que él no iría a por mí. A cambio, recibí amor de un hombre que ha hecho surgir lo mejor de mí. Soy feliz con él, y sé que Minos será feliz también.

Recorrió su silla y se levantó, traté de detenerla pero ella negó.

—Tu gesto fue noble, Agasha. Ahora me siento mucho más tranquila, Minos está en buenas manos… —sacó dinero de su bolsillo—. Gracias por el café.

Se marchó, sus pasos atrajeron las miradas de la mayoría de los presentes. Incluso la mía, hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Regresé la vista a mi capuchino, casi completamente intacto, lleno al borde como yo lo estaba de frustración. ¡Jamás me sentí tan inútil! No había sido capaz de convencerla, me había soltado todo un sermón de las decisiones y sus consecuencias. Como si no me sintiera ya muy culpable por las mías…

Llegué a casa entrada la noche. Aún tenía las palabras de Albafika rondando por mi cabeza cuando soslayé el _Mercedes _al otro lado de la calle. Corrí de inmediato a interceptar la figura de cabellos blancos. Sólo hasta llegar pude desilusionarme: era Lune, sin muletas y yeso, sólo apoyado de un elegante bastón.

—Ya era hora.

Me sonrió mordaz. Lo saludé, con cierto gusto, se sentía bien volver a verlo incluso con esa actitud. Mi deleite desapareció cuando reparé en el significado de su presencia. ¡Estaría aquí para confirmar mis sospechas y cancelar mis negocios con ellos!

—Vine a darte un aviso —me quedé quieta—. Mañana tienes que estar lista para un evento especial. La madre del señor Aiakos celebrará su cumpleaños en su residencia. El señor Minos quiere que vayas con él.

Llevé una mano a mi pecho sin darme cuenta. ¡Estaba salvada! Por ahora…

—¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? _¡Eey!_

Solté una pequeña risa. —Sí, sí, sí. Fiesta de cumpleaños. Madre del señor Aiakos. Mañana. Anotado… —caminé a mi casa.

—¡Aguarda! ¡Ni siquiera sabes a qué hora pasarán a recogerte! ¡Agasha!

Me gritó el itinerario desde el otro lado de la calle, echando humo por ignorarlo. Me despedí con la mano una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta. Oír sus quejas me resultó casi tan divertido como ver refunfuñar a mi hermano. Oh, sí… el malvado había dejado de provocarme miedo.

Y era por eso que lo extrañaría también, cuando todo esto acabara.

**~O~**

Era la primera vez que asistía a un evento de día. Y luego de las últimas actividades organizadas durante la noche, agradecí infinitamente la luz de esa mañana fresca.

La celebración del cuadragésimo quinto cumpleaños de la señora Partita av Van der Meer, se llevó a cabo en una recepción dentro del amplio jardín de la residencia del señor Aiakos. Sin necesidad de entrar al gran edificio, pude saber que era mucho más grande que el hogar de mi jefe. Su posición también era mucho más privilegiada, en lo alto de una colina, construida en varios niveles para abarcar la mayor altura posible de la planicie. Desde el auto pude observar al cúmulo de complejos que sobresalían, entre los árboles, como una escalera, apilados uno después del otro. Eran en realidad las diferentes secciones de la casa.

Cuando el _Mercedes_ terminó su ascenso, continuó por un camino plano hasta la entrada principal. Contemplé a los muchos carros de lujo ya estacionados en una parte del jardín, pero Byaku se detuvo mucho antes de llegar a ese punto. La puerta se abrió sin que siquiera tocara la manija. Acepté la mano de quien sea que fuere. El apretón me ayudó a reconocerlo. El señor Minos me sonrió.

—Bienvenida… —me besó suavemente. Posó mi brazo en el suyo y me dirigió hacia la enorme tienda de dosel donde estaban aglomeradas muchas personas.

—Te ves distraída, cariño… —lo escuché—. Sé que son aterradores, pero descuida, son más tranquilos con la luz del día.

Traté de sonreír a su gesto satírico. Pero no pude conseguirlo; si supiera que la causa de mi despiste yacía tomándome del brazo…

Nos sentamos a la mesa principal. Las miradas de los conocidos del señor Aiakos me apabullaron. Su desprecio volvía a hacerse audible con sólo sentirlos observándome. Incliné la cara, entretenida con los diseños de mi servilleta. De pronto, la boca del señor Minos me acarició la oreja.

—Excelente elección de vestido, pequeña… ¿acaso intentas tentarme?

Contuve la respiración, resintiendo el fervor de mis mejillas. Alcancé a ver las expresiones de quienes estuvieron cerca como para oírlo. El desprecio cambio a timidez, apartaron sus miradas de mí, abochornados por nuestra intimidad. Miré al señor Minos, se había erguido de nuevo, con una sonrisa satisfecha, pero no dijo nada más.

La música del cuarteto de cuerdas ubicadas frente a nosotros se detuvo. La señora Partita, bajita y delgada como era, subió al pequeño entarimado y saludó a los invitados, agradecida por los regalos y demás. Reconocí a aquella mujer de la cena de presentación a la prensa que había estado sentada junto al señor Aiakos. Volvió a parecerme reservada y hasta tímida, y me pregunté cómo una mujer así se había relacionado con Asterion Van der Meer.

Casi como si lo hubiese invocado, el hombre se apareció entre las mesas y subió al lado de su esposa. Sus cabellos rojos refulgían bajo las lonas blancas, tomado de la mano de su mujer. El amargo sabor de boca me atravesó la garganta al escuchar su voz.

—Sé que lo que últimamente oyen de nosotros son chismes y absurdas historias de amor barato. Pero preparamos esta celebración para que ustedes comprueben que mi familia no ha perdido su _toque_. Por favor, disfruten su tiempo con nosotros.

Todos aplaudieron. Una que otra mirada furtiva escapó en nuestra dirección. El señor Minos bebió de su trago, tranquilo, pese a que ambos habíamos entendido mejor que nadie esa bienvenida. La música recomenzó, su mano se apretó a la mía y me levantó.

—Vamos a bailar.

Casi arrojé mi _martini_ de un escupitajo. Pero él no me permitió objetar. Me llevó hasta el pequeño espacio que había entre los artistas y los comensales. Sólo nosotros estábamos allí, ¡completamente ridículos!

—Espere, espere… —musité, una y otra vez—. No sé bailar, señor. No sé, cómo…

El único baile en mi vida había sido en el preescolar, durante un musical de primavera.

—Lo avergonzaré, déjeme volver a la mesa.

—¿Y dejarte como carnada con esos invitados? Pequeña, aquí es más divertido, ¿no lo crees?

Me apretó a su cuerpo, comenzando a moverse. Sentí las rodillas como una maraca pero no supe si era simplemente por los nervios de saberme observada. Trastabillé hasta el cansancio, tratando de entender sus movimientos. El señor Minos echó una risa.

—Vaya qué eres torpe. ¿Quién es el patético ahora?

Fruncí el ceño, confrontándolo. ¿Así que era una venganza por mis acciones?

Me detuve para alejarme.

—No tan rápido —su brazo apresó aún más mi cintura—. Tranquila… No voy a castigarte por tu estúpida osadía. Aunque lo mereces, pasaré por alto tu falta de respeto ya que los sucesos de aquella noche no tenían ninguna relación contigo. Pero, más vale que no vuelvas a exponer tu rebeldía… O te haré pagar aunque tenga que romper tus _condiciones_.

Pese a la amenaza en sus frases, su tono fue en lo absoluto aterrador. De no haberme estremecido, habría atinado más fácilmente si era una advertencia o mero juego. Mi cabeza cayó sobre la base de su hombro, cansada de tantos pasos mal dados pero sin deseos de volver a mi asiento. Los cuchicheos de quienes nos veían llegaron hasta mis oídos. Quise reír, seguramente éramos el objeto de burla, la vergüenza social, e incluso así, seguimos contoneándonos con zig zags absurdos y ajenos totalmente a la música.

La estrategia de mi jefe por irritar a su familia me pareció brillante. Pero tuvo que terminar cuando dieron el anuncio para servir el desayuno. Nos sentamos otra vez, recibiendo nuevas miradas de desaprobación. Oí a mi jefe entablar conversación con algunos invitados al otro lado de la mesa, palabras sobre la empresa y sus nuevos proyectos. Alguien lo cuestionó sobre sus "gentiles" acciones de defender a clientes de bajo rango en el estrado. A lo que él simplemente se alzó de hombros.

Se dio el anuncio del brindis en favor de la señora Partita. Su hijo mayor, el señor Aiakos, fue quien entabló la ceremonia. Era más cómico que solemne con su tono socarrón…

—Y le doy gracias a _papá _por todas las oportunidades que nos ha dado, no sólo a mí, sino al resto de mis hermanos. Mi madre también se siente agradecida…

Alzaron su copa. Tuve que preguntarme si esa gratitud al señor Asterion había sido sólo otra frase jocosa o verdadero sarcasmo. La mueca curva del señor Minos me contestó, quizá no era el único hijo que sufriera el peso de ser un Van der Meer.

Algunos de los invitados comenzaron a levantarse de sus sillas para ir en dirección de la señora Partita; era la hora de las felicitaciones en persona. Mi jefe se recorrió de su asiento, tomando mi mano nuevamente.

—Vamos…

Lo seguí. Pero nunca llegamos a la mesa principal. Nos desviamos hacia el final de la enorme tienda, esquivando a las personas que iban en dirección contraria. Miré hacia atrás.

—Señor, ¿no deberíamos ir a felicitar a la señora Partita?

Echó una risa: —Sí, claro… Camina, me cansé de protocolos.

No pregunté nada más, pese a no tener idea de qué estaba ocurriendo. Nos llevó al final del área del jardín. Unas pequeñas escaleras continuaban el camino junto a una cascada artificial. Bajamos, siguiendo la mansa corriente, hasta llegar a un primer descanso donde el agua se estancaba un momento para luego continuar su descenso. Nos detuvimos finalmente. El señor Minos se adelantó hasta el borde de la nueva caída de agua, la brisa suave le meció los cabellos y las puntas del saco.

—Aquí es más tranquilo… —susurró.

Y tenía razón. Las voces y la música eran apenas un murmullo lejano, el trémulo correr del agua y el viento eran los sonidos que nos envolvían. Contemplar su espalda otra vez, en un ambiente tan calmo, me apaciguó. Era bueno verlo así después de lo ocurrido.

Escuché la melodía del agua… —Sí, aquí es más tranquilo —apoyé.

Se volvió a verme. Caminó hasta posarse frente a mí para observarme de una forma que no supe interpretar. Enarcó una ceja.

—Tengo que admitir que, no fue mentira lo que dije sobre tu apariencia… Es una buena elección este vestido. Pero… hay algo disgustante aquí —sus dedos sujetaron el tocado en mi peinado alto—. ¿Puedo?

Asentí, torpemente. ¿Cómo no hacerlo…? Su mano quitó la presión del broche. Mi cabello cayó a toda prisa sobre mis hombros, el aire comenzó a moverlos y desordenarlos. Debía verse horrible, pero el señor Minos sonrió. Retuvo un mechón tras mi oreja.

—Una cosa más —miró a mis pies—: Quítate los zapatos.

Quise preguntar por qué, pero obedecí sin decir nada. De cualquier forma, odiaba a esos monstruosos tacones. Quedé sobre mis pies desnudos, reduciendo aún más mi tamaño.

Mi jefe ensanchó su sonrisa. —Esa es mi chica…

Abrazó mi espalda para arquearme contra su cuerpo y así obligarme a llegar a sus labios. Sentí el sabor del alcohol en su paladar y me pregunté si no estaría un tanto ebrio como para hacer todo aquello. ¿Qué lo llevaría a besarme de esa manera? No era el beso hostil y duro, era una caricia cuidadosa, intensa sin ser agresiva…

Escuché pasos en las escaleras. Su boca se separó apenas de la mía.

—Aquí vienen…

Medio aturdida todavía, giré el rostro para ver en la misma dirección. Era una mujer vestida con falda y saco de color gris; llevaba una grabadora en la mano. Una reportera. Toda mi ilusión se resquebrajó. La realidad regresó, y entendí para qué había sido llevada allí.

El señor Minos me dejó a su lado cuando nos interceptó.

—Señor Minos, qué alegría encontrarlo al fin. Esperaba que pudiera contestar unas cuantas preguntas. Soy…

—Sé quién es —la interrumpió—. Algún corresponsal del _E!_ Vayamos al grano y haga sus preguntas.

No comprendía su mal humor, siempre había pensado que le deleitaba ser entrevistado. La mujer no se angustió, al contrario, lanzó una exclamación a las escaleras y de pronto bajaron dos personas más. Un camarógrafo y un asistente cargando un enorme reflector. Los tres pusieron su atención en el señor Minos. Agradecida por su indiferencia, me senté en la barda alta del estanque a nuestro lado.

La serie de preguntas comenzó. Escuché todas, fingiendo estar atenta al agua, deseando calmar mi corazón decepcionado. Las minutos trascurrieron, junto a muchas palabras más, hasta que la reportera dio inicio a sus últimas preguntas.

—Y acerca de la opinión de su familia, sé que ya le han preguntado esto antes pero, ¿qué opina de lo que ellos dicen sobre que todo esto es una mala decisión y que no sólo afectará a la empresa sino a su propia reputación?

Mi jefe cruzó los brazos, sonriendo.

—¿Qué opino…? Que el mundo es una porquería, ¿no lo cree? —mi cara giró, sorprendida—. Todos tratan de tomar decisiones por ti y cuando tú te decides por una elección todos ellos se tornan en tu contra. Tratas de hacerlos felices pero nunca se satisfacen por más que lo intentas. Así que, ¿para qué preocuparme? Si nunca estarán de acuerdo conmigo, pueden tomar sus críticas e irse al diablo con ellas. La vida es demasiado estúpida ya como para preocuparme por esas tonterías…

La reportera tenía la misma expresión absorta que había en mi propio rostro. ¿A dónde había ido el empresario correcto, que nunca mostraba su desdeñosa actitud en público? La mujer asintió, tratando de quitarse el estupor.

—Con todo respeto, señor… ¿No cree que es demasiado riesgo por una relación?

Aah, justo cuando me preguntaba donde estaban las preguntas capciosas.

Pero… el señor Minos se encogió de hombros, casi incrédulo por una pregunta como esa.

—Míreme —abrió los brazos—. ¿Le parece que hago esto sólo por una "relación"? —acercó una mano para levantarme—. Esta mujer ha soportado el humor más infernal que pueda imaginarse, me ha acompañado en los momentos más banales y aun así, obsérvela, está aquí, esperándome como si no tuviera algo mejor que hacer… —apretó mi mano, parecía alterado. Definitivamente había bebido demasiado.

La entrevistadora nos miró, sus ojos brillaron, pillando una buena exclusiva. —Entonces, no es un teatro como todos dicen… Usted la quiere realmente.

—¿Quererla? —sonrió, mirándome—. Esa palabra no hace justicia a lo que siento por ella.

Feliz con sus respuestas, la reportera le agradeció su atención. Intentó seguir conmigo pero él no la dejó. ¿Temería que dijera algo imprudente? Quizá… Con un dejo de frustración, la mujer no tuvo más opción que alejarse junto a sus otros compañeros. El señor Minos soltó mi mano en cuanto se perdieron tras las escaleras. Ya pasaba del mediodía, teníamos el sol sobre nuestra cabeza, pero no conseguí sentir su calor.

Sus palabras siguieron en mi mente… De nuevo, una gran actuación.

Pero, ¿por qué me dolía? No había razón para torpezas, debía suprimir cualquier emoción dirigida hacia este sujeto. Mis deseos de golpearlo por ser un mentiroso, mi odio por su actitud lisonjera… Había logrado controlar todo eso muy bien pero… ¿por qué el encogimiento de mis ojos? ¿Por qué quería llorar ahora que había soltado mi mano y me ignoraba?

No pude prevenir nada. Mi boca habló sin mi autoridad.

—Por favor… —volvió su atención a mí cuando susurré—. Por favor, ¿podría dejar de hacer esto? Sé que tenemos que fingir delante de ellos, pero, ¿podría ser menos efusivo? Hasta yo le creo cuando lo dice de _esa_ manera.

El agujero en mi pecho creció al verlo sonreír.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes un enamorado en casa al que no quieres serle infiel? Te dije que no es necesario interponer tus sentimientos en esto, pequeña. No es más que una act-u…

—¡No es así! —me adelanté, dolida, inconsciente—. Yo no puedo dejar mis sentimientos fuera… Porque yo… yo… —apreté los dientes antes de exclamar—: ¡Yo sí lo quiero!

Así era… Esta era la verdad.

¡Oh, qué torpe! La más grande de todas mis tonterías. Al fin lo comprendía…

Me había enamorado de este hombre que no sólo me doblaba la edad, sino que también era el culpable de los peores momentos de mi existencia. Se había burlado de mí, me había tratado como a una esclava… Se había sincerado conmigo, me había demostrado quién era en realidad, probablemente sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

¿Eso me volvía en la pobretona enamorada del beneficio del adinerado?

No, no, no… Podría ver ante mí una lista de sus talentos y los habría echado todos a la basura. Porque la verdad era, la desagradable verdad era, que me había enamorado del hombre tras la máscara del empresario millonario. ¡Lo quería no por sus virtudes sino por sus errores! Ese cúmulo de errores que tanto detesté y ahora prácticamente atesoraba.

Sí… así era. Esta era la razón de que me sintiera tan miserable cuando lo escuchaba declararme un amor que no era verdad. ¡Oh, qué enorme estupidez! Nada cambiaría aunque la supiera. Nada, nada mejoraría a mi favor. Pero, a pesar de eso… ¿Por qué no me callé? ¿Por qué seguí mirando al frente, directo a él?

—¿Escuchó…? —temblé, casi confrontándolo—. Yo sí lo quiero, _señor._

Y aunque su expresión permaneció inescrutable, ajeno totalmente a mí, pude saberlo. Que allí, en lo más profundo de sus ojos, algo se había turbado.

Tal como en mí, recibiendo pronto la carga de lo que mi confesión significaría:

Maligna boca la mía… Acababa de firmar el final definitivo de nuestro contrato.

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Últimas notas:**

*otra vez oculta en una barricada* ¿Y qué tal? ¿Sufriré tormento chino después de esto? ó_ó

¡Al fin nuestra Agi admite algo que ya sabiamos de antemano! xD Pero oigan, esto no es cualquier fic romántico... Admitir que amas a alguien a quien odiabas... bueno, se oye fácil pero, ¿cuánto orgullo hay que perder para ello?

En fin, en fin... ¿Qué por qué puse a Partita como mamá de Aiakos? Bien, Partita es un personaje único, mucho más que Youma incluso. Es maligna y a la vez bondadosa, aunque muchos odiaron a este personaje, a mí me agradó bastante cuando leí el manga. Creo que sólo una mujer así podría tolerar a un hombre como Asterion, no por amor, sino por sus chamacos. Por cierto, los invito a adivinar quién podría ser ese otro hermano que Aiakos menciona (tendrá una 'aparición' más adelante).

Y bien, lo que pudo ser un MinosxFemAlba, resultó en desilusión... ¿Qué piensan de ello? A las amantes de esta pareja, lamento haber roto sus corazones (yo sigo recogiendo el mío, cachito por cachito).

Ahora, sólo me queda decir que vamos rumbo a la recta final de esta historia. Nos faltan dos capítulos más para terminar y creanme, si piensan que el amor y esas cosas ya cobraron terreno... Tengo que decir que todavía faltan cosas por ver.

**Por motivos escolares, las actualizaciones se reducirán a una por semana, todos los viernes, a esta hora, por este canal xD** Espero no les moleste y que aún así me den el honor de seguir leyendo. Por ahora, yo me marcho, agradeciendo con todo my heart que sigan aquí. Los quiero, tanto a los lectores "fantasma" que se ocultan de mis ojos, tanto como aquellos que me alegran doblemente con cada palabra ofrecida para este fic.

**Espero ansiosa la opinión, mal sabor de boca, ilusión, etc., etc., que este capítulo les ha dejado. A todos, un abrazote bien apretado, les deseo un genialoso fin de semana!**


	9. Cap 9 PI Sin honor entre ladrones

**¡Viernes, al fin!**

Caray! Esta semana fue pesada, al menos para mí xD Gracias a Dios hubo mucho trabajo, eso es bueno, pero también agotador. Casi estuve a punto de creer que les quedaría mal con el capítulo de hoy. En fin...

Amigas y amigos, ¡ya estamos en la recta final de este fic! Y de nuevo me han dejado boquiabierta con sus comentarios, su aceptación, su crítica a los personajes e incluso a su servilleta. ¡Muchísimas gracias por ello! En serio, ustedes hacen que valga la pena escribir, en serio, en serio!

Nos quedan dos capítulos, una mala noticia. Pero la buena (o eso creo yo), es que el capítulo 9 está dividido en dos partes. Esta es la primera y, considero, que va a causar de todo.

Pero antes, respondo a mis agradables reviews "anónimos":

**alonesempai: **Me alegra que el capítulo anterior haya compensado la espera D: ¡Lamento que ahora sea una semana para actualizar! Jajaja, ojalá que siga valiendo la pena ;3; Por cierto, no me he sobreesforzado demasiado en la escuela, pero algo me dice que ya comenzará a ser necerario. Deseame suerte. Ahora, sé que esperas con ansias a la respuesta de Minos, me preguntó qué te parecerá su respuesta. Espero ansiosa para saber tu opinión. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! x3

**ariscereth: **¿Leíste varias veces el capítulo anterior para consolarte por la espera? :D Lamento haber demorado mucho para traerte ese capítulo, por cierto. sí, en efecto, la escuela y el trabajo me han detenido mucho de venir a complacerlos con otra entrega. Pero qué alegría que te gustara. Es cierto, es triste saber que ya estamos a poco de terminar, pero, tal como lo has dicho, es necesario. Sólo espero que el final les agrade y no les produzca deseos de estrangularme :S ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me animan mucho! Espero ansiosa a tu opinión! Y te deseo también un bonito sábado y domingo, y un inicio de semana genial!

**coco: **Jajaja, es cierto... Creo que ese fue un mal momento para descubrir que está enamorada xD Pero bueno, así son estas cosas, uno no las "piensa o planea", sólo suceden. Estoy esperando para ver su tu predicción sobre la respuesta de Minos es correcta o no. Por favor, hazme saber todo tu parecer. Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo y comentando. Te deseo suerte también y gran ánimo para este fin de semana!

**Sally: **¡Es la primera vez que recibo un comentario de tu parte y me da un gusto enorme! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! En serio, me elogian... (eso de que esperes mis actualizaciones más que a tus quincenas, jajaja! Me ruboriza y halaga tanto. Yo espero sus opiniones con las mismas ansias, créeme). ¿Qué como mezclo drama con comedia? La verdad no sé. Sólo te puedo decir que esta historia ha sido un reto para mí ya que el drama, según yo, es mi fuerte mientras que la comedia es siempre mi área de choque. Tratar de ser "menos seria" ha sido difícil, pero también ha sido muy divertido. Si ustedes se ríen cuando leen a Agasha, yo me carcajeo de igual forma cuando estoy escribiendo. Casi es como si ella me contara sus experiencias y mi único papel fuese el de pasarlas al monitor. Realmente, es más "ella" que yo. En fin, no quiero aburrirte. Me alegra que hayas escuchado la música que les recomendé, casi nadie lo hace xD Si buscas ambas canciones con subtitulos, te darás cuenta de que le quedan como anillo al dedo a estos dos. Ahora falta ver si esta pareja tan dispareja, triunfará, o si sólo es otro sueño romántico que encontrará su final. Gracias por leer, Sally. Por ahí tengo otros dos fics de estos dos, por si quieres checarlos. Pasa un gran fin de semana y mucho ánimo con tus actividades! Espero ansiosa tus comentarios ;3

**A TODOS:** Vuelvo a hacer una coordial invitación a **mi humilde página en Facebook.** Por favor, quisiera estar en mayor contacto con ustedes. Más que un "like" lo que quisiera es que conversaramos de vez en vez. ¿Qué les gusta leer en general? ¿Qué opinan del fanfiction vs el mundo editorial? Etc, etc... Preguntas así. El link para ir a la página está en mi perfil. **Por favor, ¡los espero!**

Ahora sí, amigos. Hora de leer. ¿Ya hicieron sus apuestas? ¿Quién a favor del amor de Agasha y quién a favor de que será rechazada?

¿Listos para saberlo...? Enjoy!

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Sentí a mi pechó contraerse, como si el aire fuese insuficiente a mis pulmones, a mi sangre que parecía haberse congelado en mis venas. Todo ante su mirada, inquisidor, como siempre lo ha sido…

Y cruel, a pesar de haberme sincerado totalmente ante él.

¡¿Por qué?! Ojalá pudiéramos dar marcha atrás al tiempo y evitar ciertas circunstancias. Pero no, eso es imposible. Mi declaración estaba hecha, todo estaba dicho. Sólo faltaba una respuesta…

El señor Minos cerró los ojos, sus cejas estaban parcialmente inclinadas. No estaba nada contento.

—¿Acaso te volviste loca? —pronunció, abriendo los ojos todavía sardónicos—. ¿Quererme, dices? _Qué estupidez._

Si el corazón me dolía, nada fue comparado a ese momento, resintiendo esa puñalada en mi pecho, atravesándome lento, de lado a lado sin compasión. Pero él no me permitió defenderme, arqueó las cejas, burlesco en toda su expresión.

—¿Y cuál es la cualidad que más _amas _de mí, querida? ¿Mi residencia? ¿Mi dinero…?

—¡No es por eso! —me adelanté al fin—. No lo quiero por ser millonario, no soy una maldita interesad-a…

Su risa me interrumpió: —Ah, ya veo… Debes amarme por mi encantadora personalidad, ¿no es así?

Ahora fui yo quien apretó las cejas. ¿Cómo podía burlarse…?

—¿Encantadora personalidad? Para nada… Es un cretino, un manipulador y un pervertido cuando se lo propone —vi que se sintió ofendido, pero continué—. Usted no es el príncipe azul que pintan en las revistas o en la televisión. ¡Ha hecho mi vida miserable todos estos meses! Y ahora, se burla de mí y de mis sentimientos… Pero no, usted es más que eso. Este contrato me ayudó a ver más allá de lo que la prensa dice, incluso más allá de lo que usted me demuestra todos los días. Y la verdad es… La verdad es que usted es una buena persona.

Me quedé callada, tratando de interpretar su mirada. Temí porque alguien escuchara, pero todo parecía demasiado solitario ahora que estabamos recluidos en aquel lugar, como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido. Traté de reflexionar en mis palabras. ¿Estaba cometiendo un error? Quizá sólo era una tonta niña enamorada de su tutor… Apreté los puños. No, no… este ardor en mi pecho no podía ser sólo una efímera emoción. ¡Odiaba tanto a este sujeto, y aun así no había mentido en mi declaración sobre conocerlo!

—Palabrerías…

Mi jefe me sacó de mis pensamientos. Su nueva expresión fue causa de un mayor desaliento, lucía realmente molesto.

—¿Crees que me conoces, niña? Dices que soy una buena persona, ¿no? Vaya que eres ingenua… No, eres casi _estúpida_ por creer esa clase de tonterías. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? Te traje con el único propósito de usarte. Quería burlarme de mi familia y eso sólo podía conseguirlo trayéndote conmigo. Eres torpe, sumisa y muy sutil con tus allegados… Lo supe el día en el que te contraté, eres fácil de manipular, el objeto ideal para efectuar mis planes —meneó la cabeza, totalmente divertido—. ¿Incluso así piensas que soy una buena persona?

Mis ojos escocieron reteniendo mis lágrimas. Asentí, torpe como había dicho…

—Sí —me tragué el nudo en mi garganta—. Sí, aun así… Aun así, sé que no es tan malo como quiere aparentar. Es cierto, se necesita ser torpe, sumiso y sutil para dejarse controlar por los demás. Pero también se necesita una buena razón para hacerlo, un motivo… Y eso, eso nos vuelve buenos, quizá unos idiotas ante los demás, ¡pero al fin y al cabo, buenos! Y usted no es tan diferente, ¿verdad? Lo que hizo por su madre y por Lune… Eso es algo que sólo alguien bueno podría hacer.

Me callé cuando lo vi venir hacía mí, con los ojos abiertos, chispeando:

—¡¿Quién demonios te contó eso?! —presionó mi hombro.

Fue aterrador, pero conseguí quitármelo de encima:

—¡No importa quién me lo haya dicho! ¿No lo entiende? Ese no es el punto… Usted es más amable de lo que piensa y se niega a aceptarlo sólo porque teme parecer más vulnerable de lo que ya es. ¿Le tiene miedo a la verdad?

¿Y quién no? ¿Quién no podría temer al hecho de encontrarse consigo mismo?

Por primera vez, vi temor en sus ojos crispados… Su puño estaba cerrado, alzado a la mitad de su cuerpo. Pero no supe si quería golpearme a mí o a sí mismo.

Permanecimos en silencio, oyendo sólo la corriente cercana a nuestros pies. Después de minutos que me supieron eternos, rompió la impenetrable estatua que era su cuerpo. Su mano bajó a su costado, desempuñada y tranquila.

—Dile a Byaku que te lleve a casa. Tus servicios ya no son requeridos…

Caminó, rumbo a las escaleras. Su espalda no se volvió ni una sola vez hasta perderse en la planicie. Entendí, de nuevo, que sólo recibiría esta respuesta: a él, alejándose de mí, indiferente a todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo.

Aunque yo lo había arriesgado todo con mi confesión, no había recibido nada.

Nada.

Nada.

Nada… Igual que siempre…

**.**

**.**

**El Negocio Perfecto**

**-Capítulo 9, Parte I: Sin honor entre ladrones-**

"No os engañéis; Dios no puede ser burlado: pues todo lo que el hombre sembrare, eso también segará".

Gálatas 6, 7

_._

Esa fue otra noche en la que no pudo dormir.

Afortunadamente, su habilidad para portar una máscara de fatuidad no le abandonó, a diferencia de su calma que, internamente, se había marchado en el asiento trasero del _Mercedes _manejado por Byaku. Sin embargo, logró engañar a todos durante el resto de la reunión, a esos estúpidos invitados que debían odiarlo tanto como él los despreciaba a ellos.

Toda una reunión de falsedades, prácticamente era como estar en casa…

Mas en cuanto el jolgorio de hipocresías hubo terminado, las excusas para disuadir su inquietud también se marcharon. El camino en soledad, diferente a como lo había planeado, le obligó a pensar, a meditar en las palabras de esa jovencita ingenua que no hacía más que sacarlo de quicio desde las últimas semanas…

Ni siquiera su hermano, dispuesto a esperarlo en su mansión, pudo alegrarlo. Aún no perdonaba su traición, el hecho de haber mantenido contacto con Albafika sin siquiera mencionárselo.

Por ello, en cuanto llegó a casa, se sometió a la rigurosa estrategia de distracción que siempre le había funcionado: parapetarse en su biblioteca, releyendo los casos de sus últimos clientes personales, considerando estrategias para liberarlos de una sentencia en demasía funesta. Los minutos se transformaban en horas donde su concentración iba y venía en lapsus perdidos entre su trabajo y los ojos verdes de esa mañana. Sus dedos se estrujaron en su frente, sosteniendo su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Dejó el descanso de su silla –cual rey en su trono– y caminó hacia el enorme ventanal. La luz del ocaso se filtró entre las ramas de los abetos afuera y provocó sombras en su alfombra llena de ornamentos. Se zafó la corbata de un tirón y se quitó el saco de la misma manera.

Sólo necesitaba un trago… quiso convencerse.

Asistir a esas aburridas fiestas de sociedad, soportar la cara de su _familia_, eran tareas más extenuantes que ir a la oficina para atender las peticiones de una empresa que no era suya. Pero la calma ofrecida en esa estancia, sumada el fervor de un trago de whisky frío, serían siempre su fiel consuelo.

Caminó de nuevo hacia su lugar, sonriéndose. Sus actitudes dignas de un magnate siempre lo igualarían a su odioso protector de cabello carmines, y aunque en el pasado aceptar algo así habría sido causa de su menosprecio, en momentos como ese, tratando de disuadir cualquier remanso de debilidad, un parecido tal, no hacía más que divertirle.

Cambió su antigua labor con sus clientes de "bajo rango" –tal como los llamaban las recientes opiniones en la prensa–, por la de atender las últimas demandas hechas contra la empresa que lideraba con sus hermanastros. Quejas de algunos asociados, litigios por un acuerdo que no salió del todo bien, la denuncia de un «green peace»que declaraba a _Van der Meer Company _antiecologista y promotor de una ideología prourbanismo. Minos no demoró gran tiempo en solucionar todos aquellos "inconvenientes", pensando ya en la palabrería escrita y oral que siempre convencía a jueces y jurados. Se felicitó internamente, satisfecho de resultar efectivo una vez más, aunque la causa no fuese del todo justa.

Echó los documentos sobre el escritorio cuando terminó. La luz del atardecer se había terminado y los ojos le ardían ante sus intentos de leer en la oscuridad. Recargado en su silla, negado totalmente a levantarse y encender las lámparas, ocurrió lo que se temía. Las ideas, los pensamientos, la revoltura de sucesos presionándose en su cerebro. Los días llenos de pérdidas, de encuentros no esperados que terminaron con su esperanza –como si tal palabra realmente existiera–. Se percató entonces, que el rechazo de Albafika seguía siendo un aguijón contra su pútrida alma. Pensarla en el regazo de ese otro, aún le producía las mismas nauseas, el recelo que le inflamaba el pecho, el dolor en sus entrañas.

Las culpas lo oprimieron nuevamente… Las acusaciones llovieron, esta vez, todas contra él. Sin defensa, sin objeciones, actuando como su propio juez, volvió la misma sentencia a dominarlo.

_¡Culpable!_

Había entregado lo último que le quedaba de felicidad a un trato falso…

_¡Culpable!_

Su madre había muerto, en soledad, gritando juicios contra sí misma por haberlo orillado a eso. No había podido abrazarla, no había podido cuestionarla, preguntarle por qué había ido a esa mansión, por qué no había huido cuando supo que estaba embarazada…

_¡Culpable! _

La había rescatado, a ella y a su nuevo hermano. Aunque ofreciera a su alegría como sacrificio, su libertad, su vida, sólo para rescatarlos…

_¡Culpa-_

Abrió los ojos.

"_¡Usted es una buena persona!"_

Las gemas verdes refulgieron, casi como si estuviera viéndolas en ese mismo instante; ese ardor que ni siquiera él como abogado habría podido adoptar al defender a alguien en el estrado. Los siempre sumisos orbes, ardiendo de pronto, convencidos de aquellas palabras.

"_¡Yo sí lo quiero, señor!"_

Tonterías… Aunque las pueriles declaraciones de amor de esa jovencita fuesen verdad, no serían más que eso, palabrerías de una niña que apenas conoce del mundo y de su esencia que tiende a demacrar todo lo que toca. Porque si esa torpe mujer lo viera allí, organizando la defensa de una empresa que no merecía ser protegida, si acaso esa secretaria reacia supiera la clase de cuerpos que habían pasado por su cama o tuviera al menos la más remota idea de las injusticias que había cometido, entonces, la vería tragar hondo y comerse sus palabras.

Así como su padre biológico se había marchado mucho antes de que tuviera uso de razón, como su madre se había ido junto a su hermano para dejarlo allí, solo, entre completos desconocidos, así como Albafika había optado por tomar otro camino…

Aquel cervatillo audaz que había declarado quererlo no demoraría mucho en marcharse también.

Y saberlo fue causa de un pesar desconocido…

—¿Señor?

Frunció el ceño a la imagen atravesando la penumbrosa estancia. La figura de la sirvienta le recordó a esa otra a la que había sorprendido con tulipanes hacía tantos días.

—Lo lamento, no sabía que estaba aquí. Como todo está demasiado callado…

Minos se levantó, reordenando los papeles. —Sí, perdí la noción del tiempo con el trabajo… ¿Qué hora es?

—Cinco de la mañana.

Levantó el rostro, sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que no pasarían de las doce… Miró hacia un costado, la redoma de whisky estaba casi vacía y no recordó cómo había conseguido aminorar tanto aquel interior líquido. Su hermano tenía razón, su cercanía con el alcohol parecía haber crecido a niveles peligrosos. Su mano alzó la botella, incrédulo de que realmente la hubiese despojado de todo su contenido.

"_¡¿Acaso todo lo arregla con una botella?!"_

El grito de esa niña irreverente bastó para resquebrajar aún más su ya bastante fútil estado de tranquilidad. Entonces, sin preverlo, sus dedos se aflojaron, soltando aquel objeto que estalló en mil pedazos contra el piso.

—¡Maldita sea!

Se inclinó de inmediato, comenzando a limpiar el desastre. Unas manos lo acompañaron.

—Descuide, señor. Yo lo haré… —la mujer lo miró, condescendiente—. El agua de su ducha está lista como usted siempre lo solicita. Deje que yo me encargue de esto.

No pudo objetar, aunque estuviesen dándole una orden a su inutilidad como al rico amo de mansión que no era considerado capaz de levantar unos estúpidos pedazos de vidrio. Se levantó, con la vista clavada en el cuerpo encorvado que terminaba de recoger los desperdigados y rotos desperdicios con ayuda de un cepillito y un recogedor de mano.

Otra persona dispuesta a limpiar su desorden…

—¿Señor? —la mujer alzó el rostro, y él tuvo que marcharse antes de que su maligna mente terminara por completar el cuadro del rostro atento, a las esmeraldas dispuestas a escucharlo.

Llegó a su habitación, en donde terminó de desvestirse para entrar así a la ducha de agua templada. Su elegante bañera marfilada, combinada con mosaicos de lapislázuli y portezuelas de vidrios biselados, era una imagen bastante distinta a la del reducido baño con cortinas de plástico que su «relación no oficial» le había ofrecido aquel día. Sin embargo, incluso en un espacio tan sencillo, la idea de tomarla y meterla con él para mojar su pequeño cuerpo con el agua helada, habría sido un hecho si aquellas reglas en su contrato y el pudor de esa jovencita no hubiesen existido.

Porque aunque seguía creyendo que todas esas tonterías sobre amarlo, un día, tarde o temprano, se disiparían, tuvo que aceptar que, desde hacía un tiempo, el deseo de apretar la pequeña cintura contra su cuerpo, era un vicio más funesto que el de perderse en culpas y el pasado.

Tan funesto que, aunque sus necesidades lo apremiaran, no había podido estrechar a otra mujer desde el breve encuentro en su oficina.

"_¡Es un cretino, un manipulador y un pervertido!", _le había dicho…

Se sonrió.

Y, por su bien, sería mejor que continuara creyendo lo mismo.

**~O~**

El _Mercedes _frenó frente al colosal edificio cuando el reloj estuvo a punto de marcar las siete en punto. Despidió a Byaku y se internó en las elegantes puertas de cristal. Ignoró las adulaciones del personal en la recepción y llegó hasta el elevador que lo llevaría hasta el penúltimo piso. Giró los hombros y el cuello para quitar cualquier atisbo de tención en sus articulaciones, por lo cual, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, la pesadumbre de su desvelo y sus estúpidos pensamientos, había dejado de existir. La máscara estaba puesta, su vida comenzaba de nuevo.

Caminó por el pasillo alfombrado hasta doblar a la pequeña recepción que precedía a su oficina. Soslayó desdeñoso a la temblorosa secretaria, aquella endeble personalidad era una razón más para extrañar a la anterior. El nerviosismo innato de la muchachilla se disparó en cuanto lo vio también.

—¡Bu-buenos días, señor Minos! —se interpuso ante él y la entrada. Tratando de contener su impaciencia, Minos aguardó. Mas la chica jamás se movió.

—¿Vas a apartarte, o tendré que empujarte junto con las puertas?

La muchacha tembló. Minos podía escuchar a sus dientes traquetear pero aun así, la temerosa muchachilla continuó en su sitio.

—Tengo ordenes de, de no dejarlo pasar… Pe-perdón…

La chica se encogió ante la mirada amatista que la fulminó. Minos la aferró del hombro y la hizo a un lado de un tirón. Apretó las doradas manijas y empujó las puertas, oyendo la débil exclamación a sus espaldas que la torpe jovencita echó. El calor y la tranquilidad de su oficina lo recibieron de inmediato. Ordenada, limpia, igual que siempre. Sólo una distinción, aquella figura sensualmente colocada en el sillón en una esquina.

Su ceño fruncido se crispó aún más ante la sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Pandora?

Podría haberla sacado a empellones, pero no quería un espectáculo. No allí…

Pandora echó una risa, tecleando rápidamente algo en su celular, para volver su atención a él inmediatamente.

—Aah, lo siento… Vine a cumplir un asunto pendiente pero, en cuanto entré, no pude evitar llenarme de buenos recuerdos. Como este sillón… —acarició la tela de chiffon oscuro—. ¿No la pasamos muy bien aquí, cariño?

—Largo de mi oficina —gruñó, casi como un animal, obteniendo otra hilarante expresión.

—Por favor, Minos… No seas tan aguafiestas y ven. Con ese humor cualquiera pensará que tu novia no alcanza a satisfacerte…

No la dejó terminar. Aferró su brazo para alzarla. Las cuentas de las pulseras se esparcieron por el piso cuando se rompieron ante su brusquedad.

—Dije: ¡Largo de mi oficina! —estuvo a punto de cumplir su deseo de echarla a empujones.

—_¿Tu _oficina? Yo creo que no… —la entrada de Radamanthys lo detuvo. Aiakos apareció secundándolo. Mas fue la aparición de aquel hombre de cabellos rojos lo que atrajo una chispa de alarma.

Soltó el brazo al que ya comenzaba a provocar daño, ignorando por completo a su poseedora.

—Bienvenidos… —les sonrió a los tres, buscando las fuerzas que requería siempre al enfrentarlos—. ¿A qué debo la entrañable reunión familiar?

Asterion se sentó al borde del escritorio, mirándolo.

—Parece que pudiste entrar después de todo. Tendremos que hacer un cambio de secretaria, ésta resultó bastante inepta…

—Diferente a la _otra, _sin duda —continuó Radamanthys—. Ella sí tuvo el descaro de asistir a la celebración de ayer.

Minos los contempló, disuadiendo fácilmente sus provocaciones. Junto a Asterion, sus hermanastros habían formado una triada que lo rodeaba. Soslayó a Radamanthys, frente a él, altivo como era su costumbre; a Aiakos, junto a las puertas cerradas nuevamente, totalmente ajeno a participar verbalmente en aquella discusión; a su benefactor, a la derecha, tomando la silla de su escritorio; Pandora, a su espalda. Una completa figuración de un jaque a punto de efectuar su movimiento final.

A pesar de ello, no se turbó en lo más mínimo. Confrontó directamente al hombre de cabellera carmesí.

—Ve al grano, tengo trabajo qué hacer.

La risa embargó al rostro sonriente de su padre, quien se recargó cómodamente en aquel respaldo.

—En realidad, no, hijo mío. Vine aquí para concretar, personalmente, tu renuncia con nosotros… Ayer, cometiste tu última estupidez. Retándome así, llevando a esa ridícula sirvienta con la que aparentabas una relación aún más absurda… Y justo cuando pensé que tendría que ofrecer otro boleto de avión para una más de tus _queridas_, se me ocurrió la idea de que ya era tiempo de poner fin a tu servicio para mi familia.

Se puso de pie, rodeando el escritorio para enfrentarlo con mayor soltura.

—Kagaho terminó su maestría en Leyes, ¿lo sabías? Mi empresa ahora tiene a otro abogado y uno de mi sangre, ¿no es fantástico?

La mueca se curveó aún más. Suficiente para que Minos entendiera. Paseó sus ojos nuevamente a cada uno, a Aiakos en especial. Se percató de que la elocuencia y el juego estaban muertos en su expresión intimidada, mientras que el resto parecía listo para llevar a cabo el ansiado plan.

Algo que no hizo más que divertirle. Se sonrió, calmo, en sus adentros; eran realmente ilusos si acaso pensaban que sería tan fácil deshacerse de él.

—Idiotas, sin duda… —pronunció tranquilo—. Soy dueño de una parte nada despreciable de las acciones de esta empresa. Y, si acaso tu intelecto ha dejado de funcionar, déjame recordarte, querido padre, que sin mí, todas esas acciones se irán a la mierda junto a tus planes de dárselas a tu nuevo abogado. Así que, ¿qué les parece si olvidamos esta disparatada reunión y nos dedicamos a fingirnos aprecio como solemos hacerlo?

Caminó hacia su escritorio, esperando verlos marchar.

—Parece que el único idiota aquí, eres tú, Minos —frenó sus pasos ante la voz de Radamanthys.

Su padre lo observó, cerca como habían quedado.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido, chiquillo insolente?

Minos abrió los ojos, pillado finalmente en algo que no tardó en comprender.

—Así es, hijo… Minos Van der Meer es el accionista y abogado de esta empresa. Es a él a quien le pertenecían el renombre, la residencia y todos esos millones que ya fueron depositados a otra cuenta. Pero tú, aquí parado frente a mí… Tú sólo eres el hijo de una sirvienta. Jamás autoricé que tu identidad fuera asociada directamente con tus huellas digitales, ni siquiera posees un pasaporte legal… ¿Jamás te preguntaste la razón? —negó, fingiendo compasión—. Pobre niño ingenuo. Hasta tu certificado como abogado quedó anulado ahora que eres un transeúnte más sin nombre y apellido.

Una risilla queda salió de los labios de aquel hombre, secundado por la femenina exclamación de Pandora quien también pronunciaba falsos lamentos a su favor.

"_Pobrecillo, pobrecillo…"_

"_¿Creíste que te quedarías siempre con ese título?"_

Sus voces subieron, escarneciendo a su víctima puesta en medio de ellos como bien habían planeado. Entonces, la tranquilidad se disolvió, los dedos temblaron, crispándose, el cuerpo entero se albergó de ira. Minos se arrojó al malnacido traidor, aferrándolo de las solapas y echando en gritos sus palabras.

—¡Teníamos un trato, maldito traidor! ¡Teníamos un trato!

Pensó en su madre… Muerta, burlada, despreciada…

_Lune… _El hijo bastardo que debía que soportar injurias como su empleado.

Albafika…

_Te perdí por nada…_

La ira creció como un incendio dentro de su pecho, recordando la vida de hipocresía que había cargado sólo para ser engañado, desechado cual desperdicio. Su puño se levantó para atinarlo en la molesta mueca curva, pero alguien lo sostuvo. Radamanthys lo lanzó al suelo y antes de que pudiera siquiera comprender qué sucedía, Minos recibió un golpe que terminó por aturdirlo. Sólo el primero de muchos más…

Escuchó el tronido tan parecido al de un pie golpeando un costal, y comprendió al poco tiempo que se trataba de su propio cuerpo apaleado una y otra vez sin que pudiese al menos pensar; por una rodilla, más puños certeros, una suela durísima. Trató de levantarse varias veces pero el mismo funesto golpe lo regresó al piso que a pesar de estar alfombrado no fue piadoso ni suave cada vez que volvieron a apretarlo contra el mismo. Las fuerzas para tratar de incorporarse se extinguieron con un último espasmo. Expulsó de una arcada el aire en sus pulmones cuando otro empellón le atinó en el pecho.

—Basta, Radamanthys… —una voz susurró lejana—: Vas a manchar la alfombra.

El hijo mayor azotó su pie por última vez en el cuerpo en el piso. Aquel público de cuatro se posó entorno al sujeto que entre trémulos movimientos se esforzaba por no perder la consciencia ante el dolor. Su respiración era un gemido convulsivo mientras trataba de girarse para salir de ese infierno. Asterion resopló.

—Llévenselo ya, ¿quieren? Y envíen a alguien a limpiar este desorden, quiero que todo esté listo para cuando…

Minos no alcanzó a oír lo demás. Alguien le obligó a dejar el suelo. Sus pies atinaron de vez en vez en el mismo, llevado entre sus hermanastros. Escuchó el rechinido de las puertas al abrirse, y la exclamación horrorizada de una mujer que era silenciada al instante. Sus patéticos pasos prosiguieron hasta lo que, reconoció, era el elevador para los encargados de limpieza. Oyó el silbido de la sangre entre sus dientes y se arqueó cuando su garganta le obligó a toser.

Aiakos esquivó aquella mezcla repugnante que casi le atina en los zapatos.

—Maldición… ¿No pudiste limitarte un poco, Radamanthys?

El interpelado no se ofendió en lo absoluto, afianzando mejor al bulto que cargaba en su hombro.

—¿Bromeas? Apenas y pude darle algo de lo que quería. Fueron demasiados años conteniéndome…

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso del estacionamiento. Caminaron sigilosos, esperando que no hubiese gran público. La reja de la entrada se vislumbró a pocos pasos. Minos sintió mayor fuerza en las piernas y pudo sostenerse cuando Radamanthys lo empujó hacia la calle.

—Por tu bien, espero no verte de nuevo —advirtió antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer.

Minos se quedó quieto, tratando de respirar sin que el suplicio fuera demasiado agónico, apoyado del muro de la rampa para la entrada de autos. Sintió la inspección de la mirada a su espalda y escrutó a su rival con sus propios ojos inflamados.

Aiakos sonrió, amargo. —No hay honor entre ladrones, ¿no, titiritero? Pero no lo tomes personal… Tú te jugaste el pellejo por tu madre y tu hermano, y ahora yo hago lo mismo. No son más que las reglas de este juego llamado alta sociedad.

Le lanzó una mano indulgente a su espalda, una acción que Minos disuadió aunque le trajera un inmenso dolor. Aiakos no se ofendió, echó pasos hacia atrás y se alejó.

—Suerte, titiritero…

Minos esperó hasta que el sonido de los pasos a su espalda se perdió por completo, justo cuando su aliento recobró un atisbo de sus fuerzas. Las miradas del portero fueron aún más evidentes cuando estuvo solo, mas el desprecio, todavía vigente, de aquellas amatistas oscurecidas, fue suficiente para desalentar al empleado en sus deseos de acercarse y preguntar si necesitaba ayuda. El mal herido hombre de negocios trató de erguirse sin necesidad de condescendencias. Intentando producir el menor dolor, se limpió la sangre bajo sus fosas nasales así como de los reventados labios para conseguir una mejor entrada de aire a sus pulmones. Comenzó con pasos débiles su camino hacia la calle poco transitada a la que apuntaba aquella ala trasera del edificio. Sintiendo el rayo del sol al mediodía, buscó refugió en la sombra al otro lado de la acera. Sus deseos de llamarle a Byaku se extinguieron en cuanto supo que no tenía su celular; alguien lo había sacado del bolsillo de su saco, tal como a su billetera.

Sólo quedaban él y el apoyo de la pared a su costado, caminando sin rumbo, a cualquier sitio donde pudiera ocultar la mísera condición que ahora lo consumía. Como un transeúnte más que perdió todo en una sola mañana en el trabajo…

La comisura de sus labios se doblegó, aún se permitía sonreír o tratar al menos…

_Sólo otro imbécil… _Se dijo.

Sólo otro imbécil que cayó en la trampa de un mundo demasiado cruel. Y terriblemente hábil también.

**~O~**

Llegué a mi casa con los ojos hinchados esa tarde.

Byaku había tenido que soportar mis lágrimas, a veces silenciosas, a veces muy dramáticas, y estuve segura de que el pobre se sintió aliviado cuando me vio bajar. No lo culpo, ¡si hasta yo odio ser tan sensible! Pero es que, en cuanto el señor Minos –monstruo sin sentimientos– me dejó sola, todo mi orgullo se vino abajo. Me subí al _Mercedes _y me dejé llevar por el llanto.

Cuando abrí la puerta de casa, me encontré con el rostro de papá, quien también estaba llegando apenas. Fue estúpido, pero en cuanto vi su rostro, después de días sin hacerlo, me arrojé a abrazarlo para volver a soltar mis lágrimas. Conmocionados, todos en mi familia preguntaron qué rayos me sucedía. Gracias al cielo se convencieron con mis palabras sobre extrañar demasiado a papá. No hicieron preguntas sobre mi reunión en la mañana, y vaya que lo agradecí.

En cuanto me deshice del horroroso vestido que ya sólo me daba malos recuerdos, me aventé a la cama de donde no salí ni aunque Pefko me brincara encima ayudado por _Lucky. _Quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar en cuánto me costarían mis palabras, todas dedicadas inútilmente a ese cruel manipulador. Y eso sólo lo podía hacer allí, refugiada bajo las cobijas.

¡¿Acaso tenía sentido todo esto?! No, nada en las últimas semanas parecía tener lógica. Me llené de los mismos reproches otra vez, por haber sido tan endeble y haberme doblegado tan fácil en un trato como éste. Y mis sentimientos hacia el señor Minos… ¿Me enteraba de su vida miserable y ahora, solamente por eso, lo amaba? Aah, por qué seremos así de complicados. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente odiarlo como siempre lo había hecho? Pensar que era el peor granuja del mundo, desear nuevamente que un tren le pasara encima… ¡¿Por qué ahora quería ser su nube, ese lugar donde él pudiera refugiarse y ser feliz?!

Pefko tenía razón, lo admito, puedo ser atolondrada si me pongo cursi.

Tapada por las mantas hasta la cabeza, me decidí finalmente a olvidarme de él. Si oír acerca de sus problemas me había motivado a quererlo, seguro pensar una y otra vez en el barbaján ególatra que me había arruinado la vida sería la clave para convencerme de que sentir un mínimo afecto por él era estúpido. ¡Claro! Auto convencimiento, si sólo somos animales que actúan por repetición, no podía ser tan difícil. ¡Y no saldría de mi iglú de felpa hasta conseguirlo!

Pasaron las horas, escuché a mi familia ir a la cama, los grillos cantaron en alguna esquina, espetándome que era la única loca despierta y envuelta en tres cobertores. Entonces, mi alarma sonó a las 6:30.

Me levanté de la cama, me puse las pantuflas acolchadas de Celinsa –dado que nunca encontré las mías– y me dirigí al baño.

El nuevo día empezaba… ¡y yo no había dormido nada!

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era papá. Terminé de lavarme los dientes y abrí. Lo vi echar un salto hacia atrás como un gato, gritando algo así como "¡Carajo!" cuando me vio. Pero no lo culpo, si había visto la misma imagen que yo contemplé segundos antes en el espejo, era comprensible su actitud.

—Buenos días, papá… —saludé, yendo nuevamente hacia mi habitación para tratar de quitarme las ojeras y el cabello hecho una estopa en desuso.

Celinsa también soltó

un grito cuando me vio entrar de repente…

Se aferró el pecho. —Caray, Agasha… Me asustaste. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Dormiste bien?

Aah, de maravilla…

Le expliqué que tenía insomnio por beber demasiado alcohol en el desayuno de la mañana anterior. Ella no hizo preguntas y se fue a hacer fila para esperar su turno para utilizar el baño. Sola, pude vestirme y maquillarme, no quería ser el terror de toda mi casa con ese aspecto de espectro salido de alguna película de terror barata.

Desayunar en familia mejoró mi ánimo. Había pasado tiempo de la última vez en que pude verlos a todos reunidos a la mesa. Incluso perdoné a mi hermano cuando sacó el tema de mi lúgubre expresión, sólo me vengué quitándole su porción de fresas en su cereal. La abuela propuso la idea de ir al cine en la tarde, cuando Pefko regresara de la escuela, quería ver la versión en pantalla grande de una telenovela de sus tiempos. Aunque todos nos negamos a mirar algo como eso, aceptamos salir. Papá no tendría trabajo hasta dentro de dos días y le entusiasmaba divertirse con nosotros.

Mi hermano se levantó de su lugar en cuanto terminó su desayuno, papá se ofreció a llevarlo a la escuela en el auto pero Pefko le dijo que usaría la bicicleta. El muy inmaduro me revolvió el cabello cuando pasó detrás de mí y se escapó antes de que pudiera tronarle un golpe. Ya vería cuando estuviera de regreso…

—Por cierto, Agasha… ¿No tienes algo qué decirle a tu padre respecto al último fin de semana?

Mamá ocupó el lugar de mi hermano y me miró mientras murmuraba esas palabras. Sentí como si alguien me hubiera echado hielo a la espalda… Papá me miró, todos lo imitaron. Quise gritar, pero recordé que era mi madre quien me había traicionado. Miré al techo, tratando de buscar una buena historia que no tuviera nada qué ver con el borracho que había llegado a casa el viernes pasado.

Pero, como siempre, ninguna condenada idea llegaba a mi cabeza.

¡¿Dónde estaban mis excusas cuando las necesitaba?! Estaba perdida, realmente perdida…

—Ah, sí, sí… Es sobre mi prometido —todos miraron a Celinsa, incluso yo—. Le dije a Agasha que Teneo estaría aquí el próximo lunes, y eso fue el sábado, ¿verdad, Agi?

Tenía una sonrisa tan forzada que hasta el más tonto habría notado que mentía. Traté de sonreír con más naturalidad, y por maravilla celestial, papá lo creyó. Se entretuvo hablando con mi prima sobre la supuesta llegada de su prometido. Mamá parecía dispuesta a desengañarnos pero alcancé a aferrar su mano, oculta de papá tras la canastilla de pan. Abrí los ojos, suplicándole que por todos los cielos no dijera nada. Si ella era temible cuando se enojaba, papá era indescriptible…

Mamá se soltó, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó para ir a lavar los trastos de nuestro desayuno. En cuanto terminó, todos partimos hacia la sala donde nos acomodamos para ver televisión. A punto de escabullirme con tal de no mirar a ese aparato infernal, Celinsa me sostuvo, pidiéndome que me quedara.

—No veremos canales que te disgusten, Agi… Quédate.

No pude negarme. Ya me había recluido suficiente la noche anterior, además, no estuvo del todo mal. La abuela dejó uno de esos programas de medicina en los que tienes que apartar la cara la mitad del tiempo si no quieres vomitar. Sentada en medio de ella y mi prima, disfruté viendo las caras de horror de Celinsa y las de asombro de mi abuela. Mamá y papá se sentaron en el sillón a un lado, abrazados como una especie de pareja de recién casados. Eran cursis siempre que estaban juntos.

Y no, no les tenía envidia por si se lo estaban preguntando…

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Qué horror, qué horror… —comenzó mamá cuando la pantalla mostró la operación a un paciente que había sufrido un accidente y quedado con las vísceras expuestas—. ¡Mamá, cambia de canal!

La abuela alzó la mano para hacerla callar, colocándose al filo del asiento. Siempre pensé que extrañaba sus años de doctora, y que los compensaba mirando esa clase de programación.

Todos arrugamos el gesto cuando un chorro de sangre salió disparado a los asistentes del médico. La abuela fue la única que negó, como decepcionada. En serio que daban ganas de reír en un teatro como ese. Pero mis deseos por hacerlo se esfumaban en cuanto contemplaba los uniformes azules y las batas blancas. Y pensar que había estado tan cerca…

—¿Quién quiere palomitas? —Celinsa se puso de pie—. Iré a comprar algo a la tienda antes de vomitar. ¿Quieren que traiga algo? ¿Soda, chatarras…?

Mamá solicitó una pastilla para las náuseas y una bebida para ella y papá. La abuela ni siquiera nos prestó atención, clavada a la televisión. Celinsa me pidió que la acompañara, algo me decía que traería un arsenal de guzgueras y todas esas cosas antisaludables que tanto nos gustaban.

No erré… Me pasó tres bolsas de papel llenas a reventar de comida chatarra, para así llevar por sí misma otras tres. Caminamos de vuelta a casa, con el alegre vendedor despidiéndonos.

La escuché riendo: —Rayos, creo que no me medí… —me echó una mirada divertida.

—Ah, ¿tú crees? Descuida, probablemente sólo suframos un coma por glucosa, pero nada más.

Echó otra carcajada. —Me entusiasmé de más, perdón. Pero me dio mucho gusto ver a toda mi familia junta otra vez… Sólo faltó Pefko para que fuera como en los viejos tiempos.

—No, estamos mejor sin él —eso le sacó otra risotada—. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, se siente bien estar todos juntos.

—Voy a extrañarlos cuando me vaya. Espero que Teneo y yo podamos visitarlos seguido.

Me detuve, palpando su hombro con mi mano más libre. Le sonreí a su rostro cabizbajo.

—Ya verás que sí, Celinsa. Sólo se casarán, no dejaremos de vernos, ya verás…

Mi prima recuperó su ánimo, parpadeando esperanzada.

—Lo mismo será para ti, ¿verdad, Agi? Estuviste distante estos días, pero no te alejarás de nosotros aunque te vayas con él, ¿cierto? Deberías traerlo de nuevo a casa para que podamos conocerlo. Pero, la próxima vez, hazlo cuando esté sobrio, ¿quieres?

Compartí su risa, tratando de disuadir mi nueva tristeza. Si acaso supiera la verdad…

Doblamos la esquina donde estaba ubicada una mercería, para así meternos a la calle que nos llevaría a casa. Encontramos a mamá en la puerta.

—¡Agasha! —se veía alarmada—. ¡Ven rápido!

Obedecimos, corriendo hasta ella. Sin decirme nada, nos obligó a seguirla hacia el interior de la casa, hasta la sala. Apuntó a la televisión.

—Le pedí a tu abuela que cambiara de canal cuando su programa se volvió insoportable. Y apareció esto…

Miré la pantalla, tratando de comprender. El rostro del señor Radamanthys estaba en primer plano, con micrófonos aquí y allá. Su gesto era serio, igual que siempre pero, fue el subtítulo en la parte inferior lo que me alarmó.

«Dramáticos cambios en la directiva de _Van der Meer Company_»

¿Qué estaba pasando…? Me apoderé del control remoto y subí el volumen.

—¿No es una decisión precipitada? —gritó algún reportero que nadie vio. El señor Radamanthys negó y respondió—: Repentina, tal vez, pero no precipitada. El cambio del tercer director de la empresa era un plan que teníamos desde hace tiempo, la posibilidad de llevarlo a cabo se nos ofreció ante los incidentes suscitados las últimas semanas. Concretamos finalmente que todo el circo creado por mi hermanastro era realmente una mentira absurda cuyo fin ni siquiera nosotros conocemos. Aquella mujer con la que decía tener una relación no era más que una oportunista de las circunstancias. Todo era una mentira… Y como la empresa seria que somos, no podemos permitir que algo tan ruin se lleve a cabo bajo nuestra tutela. El despido de Minos es la medida drástica a la que tuvimos que llegar para terminar con todo esto, Kahago Van der Meer ocupará su lugar para fungir como el abogado de nuestra compañía. Es todo…

Se alejó, las cámaras lo persiguieron hasta verlo subir a un automóvil. La imagen cambio al estudio de un programa de negocios. Los presentadores argumentaron sus opiniones, su sorpresa, sus felicitaciones por el nuevo compromiso de la _señorita _Pandora Heinsten con Radamanthys Van der Meer.

—Sorpresas es lo que últimamente tiene esta familia… —rieron los dos.

Retrocedí, los rostros de mi familia se giraron a verme. Mamá avanzó en mi dirección, airada.

—¿Qué rayos significa esto, Agasha?

Balbuceé, buscando excusas. —Yo… yo…

—¡Dijeron que todo era mentira! —chilló—. Dijeron que sólo eres una oportunista, ¿es verdad? ¡¿Lo es?!

Agaché la cara, apabullada. No, no por su enojo… Era su decepción lo que estaba apuntillándome en las costillas. Oh… ¿cómo pude creer que esto no se develaría algún día?

Celinsa me tocó el brazo. —No es así, ¿verdad, Agasha? Es un truco de los periodistas, sólo eso. Descuide, tía Maguerit. La televisión siempre ha sido…

—No —la callé—. No es un truco, no están mintiendo, ellos no…

Comencé a temblar, tragándome mis estúpidas lágrimas.

—¿Entonces… es cierto? —la desilusión de Celinsa me dolió. Asentí, indispuesta a decir más, de lo contrario me pondría a llorar y lástima era lo último que quería provocar.

Justo cuando pensaba que esta era una de las mejores reuniones en familia…

"_El _despido de Minos_ es la medida drástica a la que tuvimos que llegar…"_

Recordé a ese engreído de cabellos cobrizos anunciando esa noticia. Si quería entender algo de lo que estaba pasando, tenía que encontrar al señor Minos. Corrí a mi habitación para tomar dinero y mi celular, seguida de los gritos de mamá que me persiguió hasta mi recámara. Bajó junto a mí cuando yo volví a hacerlo.

—¡Agasha! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Agasha!

Salí a la calle, cerré la puerta y me eché a correr. Me sentía terrible, la peor hija del mundo, una mentirosa, una hipócrita… Pero tenía que buscar a mi jefe y preguntarle, ¡¿qué había ocurrido?! Marqué el número de Lune cuando tomé el bus. El celular sólo resonó con el _tun-tun _de una llamada sin contestar. Insistí… Preocupada más y más con cada nuevo intento fallido. A punto de acabarme las uñas, escuché su voz.

—¡¿Qué está pasando, Lune?!

—_Ahora no puedo atenderte… _—estaba serio, claramente preocupado.

Apreté el teléfono: —No me vengas con eso, Lune… ¿Dónde está el señor Minos? Quiero hablar con él.

No contestó. Agucé el oído, parecía que había interferencia o demasiadas voces emitiendo un zumbido.

—¿Lune…?

—Te llamaré en un momento.

Colgó. Habría roto mi teléfono si no tuviera mejor templanza. Me metí al subterráneo, pensando en las causas de todo este embrollo. Traté de llamarle de nuevo pero recordé que en los vagones la señal se perdía. Mi única opción era ir al edificio de la compañía y enterarme de las cosas por mi propia cuenta. Subiendo las escaleras de nuevo hacia la superficie, mi celular retumbó.

Apreté el símbolo para contestar en cuanto vi que era Lune. Le grité la misma pregunta, atrayendo las miradas de algunas personas a mi alrededor. Pero la voz de Lune perdió toda su fuerza en cuanto soltó un suspiro.

—_Escúchame bien, Agasha… _

Sin verlo, pude interpretar la dificultad de sus palabras. Parecía nervioso, lleno de miedo… ¿Por qué? Treté de entender el nuevo silencio y a esa repentina actitud de misterio, pero todo perdió sentido para mí cuando recomenzó.

Mi larga caminata se detuvo, mis pasos frenéticos se quedaron en un freno estático. Mi corazón tembló al escucharlo:

—_El señor Minos… Mi hermano, él… Desapareció._

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Últimas notas:**

¡Minos ha desaparecido! So... ¿ahora qué?

Déjenme explicarles un poco en qué cosistió ese trato "chueco" entre Minos y su "familia". Resulta que todo lo que somos, al menos políticamente, es REAL gracias a la asociación realizada de nuestro nombre con nuestras huellas digitales (en E.U hay incluso marcas dentales y hasta registro de ADN, pero nosotros, al menos en México, nos conformamos con nuestra huellita). Una persona es "nada" sin documentación, es decir, ¿cómo comprobar que tú "Fulano de tal", eres dicha persona si no hay un registro tuyo que lo garantice? De ahí el problema de ser alguien sin registro (como aquellos que nacieron en las calles, ¿cómo comseguirán trabajo, seguro médico, etc?) En fin... Lo que ocurrió con Minos fue precisamente eso. Él era portador de un nombre que no le pertenecía (lo explicaremos mejor en capítulos posteriores), dicho nombre era casi un título que no estaba realmente asociado a su persona, para que en cuanto perdiera ese nombre, todos los derechos se fueran con el mismo. ¿Que si es posible litigar a eso? Bueno, no soy una experta pero sí, es posible. La cosa aquí es si Minos tendrá fuerza o vida para hacerlo.

¿Cómo pasamos de la comedia al drama? Bueno, ni yo sé xD

En fin, sólo falta hacer apuestas y presagios. Yo, la verdad, no le apostaría al final feliz.

Espero que no haya sido demasiado corta esta primera parte, amigos. ¿A qué les supo el rechazo de Minos? ¿Alguien quiere golpearlo? (oh, esperen, Rada ya lo hizo por nosotras D:)

**Me como las uñas por saber su opinión. ¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR A ESTE LOCO FIC! Y muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos para mi escuela; de todo corazón, espero que ustedes también tengan un ciclo laboral, escolar y personal, hiper-genial. Les mando un abrazo, expláyense con su opinión. Les deseo un descansado y agradable fin de semana!**

**RECUERDEN IR A MI PÁG. DE FACEBOOK. LOS ESPERO!**


	10. Cap 9 PII Con honor inesperado

**¡Actualización, heme aquí!**

Bueno, francamente, estuve casi segura de que de nuevo les quedaría mal. Pensé que no alcanzaría a subir esta segunda parte pero, bueno, las cosas tomaron un rumbo medio raro y pos ya estamos aquí.

¿Cómo les fue en su semana? ¿Todo bien? Tranquilos, yo también tuve días pesados, pero, gracias a Dios, aún hay vida para continuar, ¡oh sí!

Ok, luego de esa extraña introducción xD Amigos, ya tenemos aquí la segunda parte del capítulo 9, lo que significa... Sí, el próximo capítulo ES EL ÚLTIMO. ¿Preparados los klenex? ¿Los jitomates en mi contra? Bien, pero antes, contesto bellos reviews:

**alonesempai: **Hola! Creo que a todas nos pasó igual: Pasamos del odio resentido hacia Minos por la compasión, jajaja xD No, aguarda, no puedo reirme, en verdad fue cruel ._.U El pobre anda desaparecido y ni rastros de él... Pobrecito, tienes razón, tanto esfuerzo para nada. En fin, veamos en qué termina todo este asunto. Por cierto, gracias por tus buenos deseos, ¡sí, el esfuerzo valdrá la pena! ¡A echarle todos los kilos a la escuela y los proyectos que vienen! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que todo lo que estés haciendo salga de maravilla! X3

**ariscereth: **Así es! Al principio, todos teníamos hartas ganas de darle una buena zarandeada a ese malvado hombre con pelo de perro, pero ¡chacalas! Lo que le pasó nos dejó con otro sabor de boca. Como que Minos recibió su castigo pero aparte otra buena dósis de tortura, ¿no crees? Sin duda, se les pasó la mano. Quizá le haga pagar a "su familia", no lo sé, todo puede pasar. Pero, por ahora, tendremos que saber en dónde rayos se metió ese sujeto. Espero ansiosa a tu opinión, Ariscereth! Muchas gracias por seguir aqui!

**Sally: **Antes que nada, déjame decirte que me sorprendió mucho que colocaras aquel pasaje de 1 Corintios. Es sorprendente dado que pocas personas (creyentes o no) leen la Biblia, y eso, aparte de impresionarme, me dio gusto. Hay otro de mis fic donde ese preciso pasaje del Amor funge un papel importante, "Bajo el Sol de este Cielo Nublado" se títula. En fin, no es mi intención darme publicidad ni mucho menos. ¡Qué triste que no te hayan dado tu quincena! D; ¡Crueldad humana! ¿Ya la tienes en tus manos? Espero que sí! Bueno, sobre las lágrimas a causa de la desgracia de Agasha... Me temo que puede haber más, o no, quién sabe. Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, en serio que me animan mucho. Espero que tú también le eches muchas ganas y que todos tus proyectos salgan muy bien! Esperaré ansiosa tu comentario! x3

A todos y todas... Pues bien, vamos a ver en dónde se ha metido nuestro Minos y si acaso merece más ayuda y amor de Agasha.

Como siempre digo, hagan sus apuestas y...

Enjoy!

**.**

**~oOo~**

**El Negocio Perfecto**

**-Capítulo 9, Parte II: Con honor inesperado-**

"El más terrible de los sentimientos es el sentimiento de tener la esperanza perdida".

Federico García Lorca

**.**

No es la primera vez que recibo noticias graves.

Tampoco significa que mi vida esté llena de drama y terribles sucesos pero, no soy la excepción a las desgracias, eso es seguro.

Aun a mis veintitantos, ya tenía marcada una herida familiar lo bastante profunda y cruel.

Aquella donde llegué a casa, luego de un largo día en la universidad, y en lugar de encontrarme con el típico recuadro de todos los miembros familiares sentados en la sala, fue tan sólo Pefko el que aguardaba en el sofá donde tendría que estar un hombre de anteojos leyendo tranquilamente el diario de esa mañana, quizá por segunda o tercera vez.

"_¿Qué sucedió…?", _hice la pregunta en voz baja para mi hermano. La carencia de diversión tan común en sus ojos me alarmó, pero fue su tono lo que me dejó sin habla.

"_Es el abuelo, Agi... Tuvo un infarto"_, se llenó de lágrimas.

Y yo también.

Porque, aunque me aseguró que el abuelo estaba recibiendo atención médica en el hospital, esperanzado de que pronto se recuperaría, algo en mi interior me anunció lo que pronto iba a suceder. Que mi abuelo terminaría por sucumbir a su enfermedad y nada, nada, ni siquiera mis llantos de niña, lo evitarían. Lo vi solamente una vez más, recostado en aquella camilla, cansado, sin rastro del hombre mayor pero reacio que había cumplido con mayor atención el papel de papá. Ya no volvimos a verlo en casa, ni en su silla en el patio donde acostumbraba sentarse para regar y cantarle a sus flores, ni en su viejo sofá para contarnos historias de sus días de granjero.

Lo había abrazado una última vez, días antes de que todo aquello sucediera, pero sentirlo cerca parecía algo tan lejano…

La tarde, luego de su funeral, contemplándolos a todos con los ojos hinchados y las miradas perdidas, lo supe: habíamos perdido una parte de nosotros, un fragmento de cada corazón se había ido en ese ataúd.

Y tardamos mucho en restaurar ese pedazo perdido… No la recuperamos, nunca, pero cuando alguien que amas se va, lo único que queda es seguir. Aunque fueron muchos los días en los cuales lo único que deseábamos era echarnos a llorar sobre la cama, mi familia supo confrontar esa y otras terribles pruebas. Salimos adelante juntos, pese a que muchas veces discutíamos, o nos gritábamos duras verdades o perjurábamos odiarnos –eso casi siempre ocurría entre Pefko y yo–, pero al final, logramos aliviar el dolor y superar todas aquellas adversidades.

Incluso ahora, sabiendo que tenía su completa decepción y desconfianza por mis mentiras, tenía la esperanza de recobrarme de ambas. Ellos me perdonarían, su amor era igual que el mío, capaz de pasar por alto las ofensas aunque resultara tremendamente difícil.

Lo harían, esa era mi confianza…

Pero…

Todo mi alarde por un futuro menos oscuro se fue al carajo cuando escuché la voz grave de Lune, perdido en una clase de desesperación que rápidamente me dominó a mí también. Como un choque eléctrico, algo terrible me cimbró hasta los huesos.

"_El señor Minos desapareció…"_

Paré en seco, obligando a quien viniera detrás a dar trompicones para no chocar contra mí.

Mis dedos se aferraron a mi pecho.

—Cómo… Cómo que desapareció… ¿De qué… de qué hablas?

Era el mismo tono en mi voz al preguntarle a Pefko en dónde estaba el abuelo. Tragué, intentando remojar mi garganta que de repente estuvo demasiado árida.

—_He estado buscándolo desde que supe de todo esto. Pero no está… en ningún lado, ni en la oficina, ni en la residencia. Su teléfono está muerto… No sé a dónde lo llevaron esos, esos… _—gruñó, tratando de calmarse—. _Ahora mismo estoy en el muelle, temo que si está libre busque hacer alguna locura. Él… desde hace varios días no ha sido el mismo…_

Cualquiera podría sentirse con el ánimo decaído tan sólo con escucharlo. ¡¿Cómo un hombre que siempre se muestra temple podía estar argumentando lo peor?! El corazón me dio un vuelco terrible. ¡No era momento de dudas!

—¡Vamos a encontrarlo, Lune! —detuve su paranoia, tratando de aplacar mis propios temores—. ¿Oíste? Lo encontraremos. Estoy frente al edificio de la empresa. Pediré informes aquí…

—_No te dejarán entrar, no seas…_

—Buscaré la forma. ¿Entiendes, Lune? Ya me metieron en demasiados líos como para detenerme ahora… Y no me asustan estos ricos engreídos, ni siquiera ahora que oficialmente acabaron con mi reputación.

Reí, decidida, tal vez como una desquiciada. ¡Al fin me parecía a mi amo calculador! Pero no me detendrían, aunque me temblaran las piernas de sólo pensarme frente al señor Radamanthys, no me iría… ¡no hasta que me devolvieran a mi jefe! La triste historia de mis días de universidad no se repetiría. No volvería a perder a alguien tan valioso, no ahora que tenía tantos deseos de evitarlo.

Lune guardó silencio al otro lado. Volvió a suspirar.

—_Vaya que eres terca… _—un momento de mutismo—. _No dejes que te atrapen, ¿oíste? _

—¿Bromeas? Ni siquiera sabrán que estoy allí…

No contestó a eso. A punto de creer que había dejado la llamada, escuché un quedo murmullo.

—_Gracias… _—y fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar.

Bien… Aquí íbamos. Con esa extraña palabra, que había sonado aún más extraña de parte de Lune, me atreví a avanzar por la fila de escaleras hacia las puertas giratorias. No había nadie en la recepción, ni siquiera Markino, el portero. Esperaba que no los hubiesen despedido también… Caminé hacia los elevadores y esperé a que se abrieran las puertas. Escuché las risitas y los cuchicheos de las encargadas de limpieza.

—…pero al fin tuvo lo que merecía, ¿no?

—Karma, lo llaman muchos. Pero yo le habría dado una mejor sacudida a ese idiota con pelo de perro…

Todas alzaron sus risas indiscretas, una escupió a carcajadas: —Oí que se fue caminando como animal apaleado en las calles del otro lado…

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —me acerqué, había entendido muy bien sus comentarios. Admito que yo misma formé parte de ellos hace mucho—. Repítelo, Calvera… ¿En dónde está el señor Minos?

Enarcaron las cejas con desprecio. Se burlaron de mí por lo que habían escuchado en televisión, se negaban a contestar a mi pregunta aunque la repetí. Sus risas crecieron, era de nuevo el mundo riéndose del que caía en desgracia. Rico, pobre… el punto era sobajar aún más al miserable.

¡Ah, ya estaba tan cansada!

—¡Con un demonio, ¿en dónde está?!

Se quedaron calladas, las dos más chaparras mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que la más alta de ellas se mantuvo firme con su misma displicencia. Calvera se acercó a mí, retadora, era enorme cuando se erguía de esa manera, y tenía la típica mirada de una revoltosa dispuesta a arrastrarte por los suelos si era necesario.

Pero, pero… ¡eso no me doblegó! Y aunque debía verme patética con mi 1.56 rozándole apenas los hombros, afirmé el ceño fruncido en mi expresión.

Si acaso deseaba golpes, no se los negaría…

—¿Señorita Agasha…? —ambas miramos hacia las puertas abiertas del elevador. Era Conner.

¡Había caído del cielo! Apartándonos hacia las afueras de la gigantesca construcción, fue ella quien me contó todo lo ocurrido, o al menos lo que había podido ver. De cómo el señor Minos había entrado a su oficina en ambos pies, sólo para salir de allí como un cuerpo maltrecho y lleno de golpes. Algo en mi pecho se encogió al escucharla, pero acallé todas mis expresiones para dejarla continuar.

—El encargado del estacionamiento lo vio caminar rumbo a las calles detrás del edificio… —terminó, afianzando la caja con sus pertenencias.

—¡Muchas gracias! —salí de allí, no sin antes desearle suerte. Lamentablemente, también la habían echado.

Rodeé al enorme edificio para ir hacia el área asignada para los autos. Busqué entre los pocos que había aparcados por aquí o allá, pero salí sin ninguna pista. Recordé que a unas cuadras estaba ubicado un bar de no muy buena calidad, tal vez mi jefe había buscado "refugio" en un lugar como ese. Me equivoqué… No hubo alguien que destacara con una mata de cabellos blancos, y tampoco nadie había visto a ningún sujeto con características tan peculiares. Salí de allí cuando lo único que recibí fueron las risas y los murmullos de aquellos que todavía estaban lo suficientemente sobrios como para reconocer mi rostro ya tan común en los peores canales de espectáculos.

Deambulé por el resto de las calles aledañas a la compañía. Mi desánimo creció a cada minuto perdido… Mi espíritu positivo se extinguió, trayendo imágenes nefastas de ese sujeto, de ese hombre siempre fuerte, siendo agredido por sus hermanastros. Mis intentos por odiarlo, que habían estado rondando en mi cabeza justo la tarde anterior, me parecieron nefastos y demasiado crueles en ese instante. Y aunque todo el tiempo estuvo una voz susurrando que mi búsqueda no tenía razón de ser, pues ese desaparecido hombre de negocios francamente se había burlado de mí como nunca antes, ya no quise escuchar nada más.

Miré a todos lados desde las esquinas, luego entre algunos callejones que no fuesen demasiado oscuros. Detuve mis pasos al llegar al borde de una última calle; mi búsqueda se había prolongado por más de media hora sin encontrar absolutamente nada, ni el más mínimo indicio de su paradero. Mi última alternativa fue recurrir nuevamente a las personas que iban y venían en las aceras. Mis preguntas fueron ignoradas por la mayoría, nadie parecía interesado en una pena que no le concernía.

¡Vaya intentos frustrados! De nuevo me sentí una inútil… Una completa inútil que estaba en medio de las calles, preguntando a medio mundo sobre la ubicación del hombre que se había reído de mis sentimientos y que ahora bien podría estar descansando cómodamente en un resort de primera clase… ¡mientras yo lo buscaba como una loca!

Respiré profundo, recordando a Lune. No, una voz tan llena de alarma no podía ser sólo una exageración. El señor Minos estaba perdido, ¡ese sujeto que se pavoneaba de ser inquebrantable ahora estaba en apuros! Y quién sabe qué clase de apuros…

Oh, no… El temor regresó. Tenía que regresar a la oficina, confrontaría de una vez por todas a esos malditos capitalistas. ¡Les haría padecer un verdadero escándalo ante la prensa si no venían a ayudarme para encontrarlo! Sí, no había otra opción. Era enfrentarlos, arriesgarme a lo peor, o permanecer "segura" pero sin rastros de mi jefe.

Qué _difícil_ decisión…

Me eché a correr hacia la compañía, pensando en mi plan. Una calleja solitaria me sirvió de atajo para evitar otros edificios. Esquivé objetos en medio del penumbroso pasillo y casi tropecé con la pierna mal oculta de algún vagabundo recargado en un cajón de basura. Detuve mis pasos en cuanto sentí su extremidad bajo mi pie. Me incliné, avergonzada, para disculparme y continuar mi camino. Su risa detuvo mis palabras.

—Sí… Justo a quien quería ver…

Mi corazón se paralizó una vez más. La luz apenas entraba en el gran agujero, pero lo supe.

No era un mendigo, era…

—¡Señor Minos! —me agaché por completo. Tenía el rostro inclinado, aún más oculto entre la oscuridad—. ¿Cómo… cómo llegó aquí? ¿Qué sucedió? Hemos estado buscándolo por…

Levantó la cabeza, lento, casi como si estuviera aletargado. Las sombras remarcaron aún más las manchas esparcidas por sus mejillas, nariz y boca. Sangre…

—Ay, Dios mío… —mis lágrimas vinieron—. ¿Qué le hicieron?

Conner no había mentido. Cuánto lamenté que no hubiera exagerado. Se había quedado corta en su informe…

Sus ojos… Sus ojos se crisparon como tratando de no cerrarse por completo. Quise tocarlo, pero supe que eso le daría mucho dolor.

Su tono fue un susurro tratando de no perder su brío. —No menciones a Dios aquí, ¿quieres? Ya recibí bastante de su justicia por un día…

—Lo llevaré al hospital, no se preocupe…

Su risa estalló de nuevo, demasiado débil: —¿Hospital? No digas idioteces. No tengo ni un céntimo… Ni siquiera, ni siquiera pude ir a embriagarme porque sabía que me sacarían a patadas de allí. Sólo soy, otro pobre imbécil al que no le queda nada… Un pobre imbécil, un pobre, pobre imbécil…

Continuó repitiendo lo mismo hasta apretar los dientes por algún dolor. Sus ojos encontraron los míos y fue así como ellos hicieron la pregunta por mí.

_¿Qué sucedió…?_

—Me vaciaron, como a una alcancía que ya no necesitan… Terminaron sus _negocios _conmigo y me dejaron sin nada… Todo lo que tenía… todo lo que conseguí en su maldito juego… Se fue. Incluso tu cuenta de ahorro… posiblemente desapareció también —desvió la vista—. Así que, ya puedes largarte si quieres… Porque no vas a recibir nada por ensuciarte en este callejón, ¿oíste? Será mejor que…

—¿A dónde puedo llevarlo? —me miró de nuevo, medio impresionado—. Dijo que no quiere ir a un hospital así que, dígame… ¿A dónde puedo llevarlo para que esté seguro?

Sus ojos se crisparon aún más, tercos. —¿No me oíste? Dije que no obtendrás nada con esto.

—Y yo recuerdo haberle dicho que no me interesa su maldito dinero, ¿cierto? Así que, ¿a dónde lo llevó, _señor?_

No objetó más, sabía que no lo dejaría. A regañadientes, refunfuñando como el obstinado que siempre sería, me dejó poner su brazo sobre mis hombros para levantarlo. Lo escuché gemir cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia la luz de las calles. Pero volvió a negarse cuando le pedí que fuéramos a un hospital.

—Llévame a casa de Lune —ordenó. Tenía sentido; su residencia, seguramente, había dejado de ser suya.

Detuve un taxi con mi brazo libre. Le ayudé a deslizarse hasta dejarlo al final del asiento y me metí de inmediato junto a él. Anteriormente, trabajando todavía como su secretaría, había tenido que aprenderme las direcciones de todos sus allegados, incluida la de Lune. Agradecí que una información tan irrelevante al fin me fuera de utilidad. La casa estaba ubicada al otro lado de la ciudad, por la parte oeste donde el río que bordea al condado gira en un brazo extra para ir hacia el norte del país. Eran hogares solitarios y muy callados, con largas separaciones entre casa y casa. Pedí que nos detuviéramos una vez, antes de llegar, para comprar medicinas, vendas y un botiquín.

Finalmente, el taxi frenó frente al domicilio señalado. Pagué y me di prisa para bajar y rodear el auto para fungir nuevamente como el apoyo del señor Minos. Nos acercamos al porche de color grisáceo, lleno de macetas colgadizas de donde sobresalían hojas verdes sin ninguna flor. Llamamos a la puerta pero nadie abrió.

—Hay una llave bajo esa silla —señaló hacia la mecedora entelarañada. Lo dejé por un momento para inclinarme. Encontré la llave llena de polvo, en efecto, bajo la pata curveada.

Así que hasta ellos tenían esos códigos tan familiares…

Entramos por un largo pasillo lleno de fotografías enmarcadas. Puede echar un corto y rápido vistazo a la sala, justo a la derecha de nuestro camino, conformada por un juego de sillones y sofá con tapices de colores, y muchas más fotografías en las paredes.

—Nunca pensé en Lune como alguien tan hogareño… —se me escapó el torpe comentario.

El brazo en mis hombros se presionó débilmente.

—Eran ideas de mi madre —susurró, indispuesto a hablar más del tema—. Hay una habitación para huéspedes al final de este pasillo.

Allá fue hacia donde nos dirigimos. Abrí la puerta a mi izquierda, en seguida nos adentramos al pequeño cuarto conformado por una cama hecha y uno que otro mueble. Ayudé a que el señor Minos se recostara, tambaleando cuando el dolor casi le hizo caer y a mí junto con él. Tendido allí, al fin pude analizar sus condiciones. El corazón se me volvió a encoger al contemplar de lleno su rostro hinchado, los labios reventados al igual que las mejillas, la sangre seca combinada con suciedad. Tenía el traje roto por todas partes, y las marcas de zapatos eran evidentes en tórax y piernas. Cualquiera diría que había sido víctima de un grupo de asaltantes.

Pero no podía seguir contemplándolo con lástima… Tenía que trabajar. Salí de allí, hacia la cocina. Me las apañé rápidamente para calentar agua con la ayuda de la estufa y una cafetera. Regresé a la habitación con una tina –encontrada en el baño– llena de agua tibia, toallas limpias y mi arsenal comprado en la farmacia.

—¿Qué… qué demonios estás haciendo? —comenzó a quejarse en cuanto me vio preparando aquello.

Me giré, arremangándome: —Ya que dijo que no piensa ir al hospital y como parece muy dispuesto a quedarse allí tirado para lamentar todas sus desgracias, he decidido hacer algo bueno por usted y limpiarle al menos toda esa sangre en la cara.

—¿Qué dijiste? —trató de levantarse—. No, no lo harás. Te irás ahora mismo y me dejarás tranquilo… —lo sostuve, reclinándolo de nuevo.

—No puede objetar. Es un simple mortal ahora, ¿recuerda? No tiene ni un centavo, así que no puede amenazarme… —sonreí, viendo el casi puchero en sus labios inflamados—. Además, no tiene de qué preocuparse, soy buena con estas cosas_._

Se dejó caer en la almohada, arrugando el gesto adolorido. —A ti te encanta perder tiempo…

No dijo nada más. Suficiente permiso para comenzar mi labor.

Acerqué el taburete y la silla de la mesa de café para sentarme y colocar el cubo de agua tibia y el resto de mis herramientas. El señor Minos apartó la vista cuando comencé a limpiar su rostro con un paño húmedo, se quejó más de una vez pero no fue nada que me sacara de quicio. Dejé su cara libre del rastro rojizo y cubrí con parches DuoDerm las heridas de mayor gravedad luego de limpiarlas con agua oxigenada. Uno arriba de la ceja, otro en la mejilla izquierda y uno más en la nariz que, afortunadamente, no estaba rota como me lo había temido.

Fui a por más agua cuando el balde quedó cubierto de un líquido espeso y color carmesí. Al regresar, me encontré con otro dilema. Pero, ¿cómo se lo pediría…?

—¿Puede levantarse? —me dirigió una mirada—. Necesito revisarlo y cerciorarme de que no tenga heridas graves en el cuerpo.

A regañadientes, obedeció mi petición. Ayudé a que se sentara, todavía no ocurría lo peor.

Apreté los dientes, conteniendo el aliento antes de decirlo: —¿Podría…? ¿Podría quitarse el saco y la camisa, por favor?

Estaba segura de que se negaría, que echaría una de sus bromas bochornosas y luego me echaría de allí. Pero él sólo sonrió, y sacudió los hombros suavemente para quitarse aquel saco maltrecho. Me miró, con una nueva expresión de enfado y dolor cuando no pudo continuar.

—¿Te importaría? Me duelen los brazos como el infierno…

Acepté… Sólo porque quería verlo sano otra vez. Traté de estabilizar mis palpitaciones cuando deslicé el traje por el resto de sus brazos. Me levanté para dejarlo continuar.

—Te faltó la corbata, cariño…

Resoplé, incluso convaleciente no dejaba a un lado su actitud perversa. Volví a sentarme al filo del colchón para desanudar la tira de tela color negro. Su pasividad contestó lo que tanto me temía: ¡me haría continuar con la camisa!

_Sólo es un paciente enfermo… Sólo un paciente enfermo, ¡carajo!_

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando me metí en esto?

Me erguí, buscando mi mejor expresión austera, indispuesta a dejar que se riera de mí. Desabotoné su camisa sin temblar –no demasiado–, y le ayudé a quitarla por completo. Su sonrisa maliciosa estuvo cerca de mi rostro antes de que pudiera levantarme.

—Todo tuyo, pequeña… —musitó, ganándose mi ceño crispado como recompensa.

Dejé sus ropas sobre la repisa de un buró y me viré, adquiriendo nuevo valor después de superar ese reto. Inspeccioné el área del torso y el pecho, preguntándome si esos músculos marcados eran naturales o el sacrificio de algún gimnasio.

_¡Concéntrate, Agasha… concéntrate!_

El análisis visual fue insuficiente, mis dedos temblaron mientras palpaba su piel para descubrir alguna fractura. Suspiré de alivió cuando todo pareció en orden, pero todavía quedaban aquellos dos óvalos amoratados que, sabía, crecerían en un par de días. Le pedí que se sentara nuevamente y vendé su pecho hasta poco antes de la cintura. Su hombro derecho también estaba invadido por una bola enrojecida a la que tuve que vendar.

Le di a beber analgésicos contra el dolor y lo recosté de nueva cuenta, advirtiéndole que sería mejor para él acudir al médico lo antes posible. Me quedé un par de segundos inspeccionando el resultado. Observé el resto de su cuerpo, al broche de su pantalón, aún faltaba revisar sus piernas…

Mi cara ardió cual horno… Bueno, Lune podía hacerse cargo de lo demás.

Inicié la limpieza del lugar, enrollando las toallas sucias y echando a la basura las envolturas del los parches y las vendas.

—Supongo que estás feliz… —apenas me percaté de su mirada, escrutándome—. ¿No, es así? Ayer te deseché como basura, te eché por todas esas palabrerías sobre quererme y te demostré que no has sido más que un artículo para mi beneficio. Y hoy, ocurrió exactamente lo mismo conmigo… ¿Te sientes complacida?

Indefenso, lleno de vendajes… Y aun así podía actuar con tal vanidad. Me senté en la silla junto a su cama y negué.

—Todo lo contrario, señor. Lamento que le haya ocurrido todo esto.

La risa apareció en su rostro herido. —Oh, ¿sí? ¿Por qué…? ¿Porque me _quieres?_

Sonreí. Era como si todas esas dudas presentadas la noche anterior se hubiesen disipado.

—Así es… Porque lo quiero, y me llené miedo cuando supe que esta amargada y burlesca expresión que tengo frente a mí estaba corriendo peligro. Por eso estoy aquí, aunque sé que incluso así, la conversación del día de ayer no cambiará. Aunque estoy segura de que probablemente usted no correría ni la mitad de los riesgos que yo he tenido, aun así… Me atrevería a realizarlos otra vez, si es por usted.

No sé cómo conseguí decir todo aquello sin que mi lengua se enredara entre mis dientes. Porque, oh, Dios… Me sentía tan nerviosa con su mirada bajo la mía. Así estuviera por encima de mí o no, seguía conservando su expresión dominante, que en ese momento, en cuanto terminé de hablar, se encogió, llena de ofuscamiento.

Sus labios soltaron lo que pudo ser un bufido.

—A veces me pregunto de qué cuento de hadas saliste, mujer…

Pude haber echado una risa ante su comentario, pero mi celular vibró con un mensaje. Era Lune, preguntando si había tenido suerte. ¡Con tanto lío me había olvidado de él! Le llamé, mi informe sobre su hermano lo alteró, haciendo miles de preguntas sobre su estado, y en cuanto le mencioné que estábamos en su propia casa, declaró que venía en camino y colgó. Tenía que terminar de recoger mi desorden si no quería verlo enfurruñarse contra mí.

Me atreví a entrar a otra habitación para tomar las cobijas de una cama y llevárselas a mi paciente. No quería obligarlo a levantarse de nuevo para tomar las mantas debajo de él. Pasé la colcha sobre su cuerpo, hasta la parte baja de su cuello. Me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cerrados y me alegré de que el analgésico comenzara a surtir efecto. Le quité los zapatos y terminé de arroparlo.

—Enfermera… —me sorprendió, lo miré, confundida—. Dijiste que estudiaste Comercio de forma obligada. Pasé mucho tiempo preguntándome cuál habría sido tu verdadera vocación… Enfermería, ¿no?

Me sentí un tanto sorprendida. —¿Soy tan obvia?

—Tienes las cualidades, es todo… —fue completamente indiferente.

—¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Torpe, sumisa y sutil con mis allegados…? —fruncí los labios. No podía tolerar que se burlara también de ese deseo.

Su mano se coló entre las cobijas y sentí sus dedos rozando mi muñeca; traté de levantarme, seguramente le quitaba espacio. Pero él me sostuvo, débilmente, y sin embargo, con el mismo efecto electrizante.

—Quédate…

Esta vez me paralizó. No sé si fue el tono de su voz, el murmullo quedo y suplicante, el desliz de su mano en mi piel, o su mirada atravesando mis barreras, todo mi recato… Lo único que supe fue la respuesta que pronto quiso salir de mis labios.

_Sí…_

Pero su nueva sonrisa me refrenó, ese nuevo cinismo al tope. Su mano soltó la mía.

—Apuesto que habrías querido que dijera algo como eso, ¿cierto? Vaya, realmente eres inocente… Mejor márchate ya, Lune llegará pronto.

Mis cejas se unieron, ahora me debatía entre mi paciencia y mis ganas de provocarle un nuevo moretón en su cara de por sí hinchada.

—Me alegra que ya tenga fuerzas para hablar, señor…

Me puse de pie, tratando de eliminar las dudas, la misma voz en mi conciencia dirigiéndome, desentrañando más allá de esa máscara a mis espaldas. Recliné el mentón, oteándolo sin que se diera cuenta. Todo mi desprecio volvió a morir en cuanto descubrí su cuerpo inmóvil, totalmente endeble, con sus ojos entrecerrados en una sonrisa amarga.

"_Mejor márchate ya", _había dado por hecho que lo abandonaría.

Y seguramente, no tendría otra opción. Desde que iniciamos este negocio, no habría otro final más que éste. Pero, no… Todavía me quedaba algo.

—Sobre la cuenta de ahorro —me volví a medias, su rostro herido se llenó de sorna.

—Ah, me preguntaba cuándo emitirías tus quejas…

—Está a salvo —lo callé—. Cambié el dinero a otra cuenta que yo misma abrí en otro banco. No me miré así… No confiaba en usted, temía que rompiera nuestro trato, y decidí traspasarla a un lugar más seguro —desvíe la cara, un tanto azorada por mi osadía.

—Así que no eres tan ingenua… Interesante.

Si era burla o un verdadero elogio no lo supe. Asentí, débilmente, antes de despedirme para decirle:

—Es suya… —me miró, consternado—. La cuenta, el dinero y todo eso. Pondré su nombre o el de Lune como titulares. Sé que no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que tenía antes pero, puede ayudar en algo…

—¡Suficiente!

Me hizo callar. Su cuerpo trató de erguirse y empujó mis manos cuando intenté detenerlo.

—No, largo… Dije que es suficiente… Vete… ¿Crees que te dejaré burlarte así de mí? No me interesa tu lástima…

Sus burlas dolían, pero que dudara de mí era aún peor. Apreté su hombro, obligándolo a gritar y callar sus tonterías.

—¿Lástima? ¡No me ofenda!

Sonrió, con mayor sarcasmo: —¿Y cómo lo llamarías entonces…? Me burlo de ti y ahora quieres llenar mis bolsillos… Eso es lástima o estupidez. ¿Soy otra de tus buenas acciones, niña? ¿Quieres otra razón para ganar el cielo mientras este pobre idiota da un paso más al infierno…?

No sé cómo consiguió aferrarme de las ropas con tanto ahínco. Sus dedos halaron de mi blusa, ciñéndome hasta su altura.

Sus pupilas se habían encogido, echando una mirada desesperada, frunciendo las cejas hasta hacerse sangrar de nuevo.

—Mírame… mira con atención mi rostro y dime si estos golpes son para una persona _buena _y de buen corazón. ¿Crees que me conoces…? ¿Piensas que después de esto iré a buscarte para pedir que te cases conmigo? ¡No…! No obtendrás nada, nada… Lárgate ya y deja de mirarme de esa manera ta-n…

Sus quejas desaparecieron en un instante cuando el mismo método que había usado para silenciarme ahora estaba en su contra. Su palabra se ahogó a medias cuando besé suavemente sus labios. Sin tocarlo con mis manos, ni acercarme demasiado para no emitir más dolor. Abrí los ojos, sin atreverme a sonreírle a su mirada absorta.

—Al fin se quedó sin voz_, señor._

Me alejé de él, conteniendo el latido de mis pueriles sentimientos. ¡Cómo me había atrevido a hacer algo así! Alisé mi ropa con las manos, para desplegar así a todas mis emociones que amenazaban con estallar. Él se quedó quieto, con la espalda medio encorvada, por el cansancio, el dolor, quién-sabe. Escuchamos los chasquidos de la cerradura en la entrada, pasos en el pasillo hacia nosotros.

Tragué hondo… Ya era hora...

—No es por lástima, ni por una buena acción —aunque hablé, no alzó la cara, ni contestó—. Usted dijo que había recibido suficiente justicia de parte de Dios y yo… pienso que él no es justo nada más, también puede tener misericordia. Incluso para personas como usted y yo.

Salí de allí, con la cabeza bulléndome entre el pesar por dejarlo y el deseo de quedarme. No había más razones para ello… Intercepté a Lune y pude contener, con mucho trabajo, su impaciencia. Sus ojos se dilataron cuando le conté mi plan de traspasar la cuenta de ahorro al señor Minos.

—Te mandaré el número de cuenta por e-mail. Mañana iré a dejar tu nombre como el titular —alargué mi mano con la tarjeta.

—Es absurdo, Agasha…

Pero no le permití negarse. Le supliqué que aceptara y ya no replicó más. Se despidió de mí y abrió la puerta rumbo a la habitación. Sus exclamaciones de alivio, ira y tristeza, se hicieron más y más débiles conformé me alejé. Dejé la hogareña y curiosa casa a mis espaldas, caminando, caminando, sin pensar a dónde me dirigía o si era el trayecto correcto para regresar, aliviada de que la desaparición de aquel hombre tan irritante hubiera terminado bien…

Sí, un final feliz.

Pero, oh, cielos… Aún no logró encontrar la palabra, o un término que haga justicia, a lo que en ese instante se oprimió en mi pecho.

Porque al fin, lo entendí…

Luego de tanta conmoción, de tantos funestos sucesos ocurridos en menos de 24 horas…

Que así como terminaba el día, anocheciendo poco a poco sobre mi cabeza, también finalizaban de una vez y para siempre, mis tratos con el hombre malherido que me había robado el corazón.

Sí, al final, seguía siendo un ladrón. Me había quitado todo, mi terquedad, mi odio en su contra, mis ganas de enriquecerme de forma egoísta, mis deseos de relacionarme con otro que no fuera él. Todo por un negocio en el que yo no había ganado nada…

Y del que, ¡cruel ironía!, no me arrepentía.

**~O~**

Ahí estaba yo. De nuevo, como los últimos cinco meses de este silencio en mi cabeza que ha resultado ser todo menos una sensación apacible.

Y los días sin voz siguen imperando, dejados allí desde la última vez que hablé con Lune, aquellas últimas palabras para informarme que el señor Minos había mejorado, que había aceptado el dinero y que se marcharía a otro condado a recomenzar su vida.

Cinco meses desde su última llamada, de haber escuchado a ese falso asistente pero jamás, ni siquiera una vez, a su jefe.

Sólo me enteré de su partida cuando encontré a Byaku entre las calles, trabajando para un nuevo rico, no tan importante como el anterior, pero que parecía cubrir perfectamente sus necesidades.

—Sí, se fueron hace unas semanas… No dijeron si volverían.

Así de corto y simple fue su anuncio y así lo acepté. Sin rechistar ni renegar a nada, pues, de cualquier forma, no esperaba otra respuesta si no esa.

Volvería a mi vida, trato de hacerlo todavía. Buscando un empleo que no me exponga de nuevo a la luz pública, ayudando a Celinsa a preparar su boda, esperando que el resto de mi familia pueda perdonarme…

Las nuevas obligaciones son buenas compañeras en los momentos de soledad, casi siempre consiguen atrapar mi atención y son mi ayuda para sobrevivir al día a día. Excepto en ciertos instantes… Como al soslayar sin quererlo a mi armario, a la ropa de diseñador que ahora sólo se empolva, o al ver la curiosa mata de pelo grisáceo cuando _Lucky _se acerca a recibir una caricia.

En instantes así es cuando comprendo, cuando trato de contener el suplicio que me desgarra el pecho… Que yo… Yo también necesito un poco de misericordia.

Porque si ya han pasado cinco meses y aún no logró sacar su sonrisa de mi mente… Si en cinco meses no he conseguido dejar de suspirar al llenarme de sus recuerdos, entonces yo…

Temo que nunca podré hacerlo.

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Últimas notas:**

Y termina donde comenzó. ¿Notaron que las primeras frases de este último apartado son iguales a las primeras frases del primer capítulo?

Jaja, aún no me creo que de un fic de comedia haya salido esto. ¡Tengo que disculparme por eso! De la risa llegamos al drama, discúlpenme. Espero no haya demasiadas desilusiones, si no, enviénme la cuenta de los klennex y el helado.

Falta un capítulo, chicas... No prometo mucho, pero, se vale soñar.

Ah, por cierto... **¡Tenemos nueva imagen de portada!** Un diseñillo hecho por su servilleta. No soy una gran dibujante, eso de dibujar es más un hobbie para mí, pero hice esta imagen con harto cariño. Espero les guste x3

Ahora, **lo que espero y en serio me como las uñas por saberlo, es conocer sus opiniones.** ¿Alguien quería algo más romántico entre estos dos o se conforman con este breve momento de "práctica de enfermería"? xD Yo no conocí abuelos con los cuales compartir buenos momentos, pero si hubiese tenido uno, habría sido como el abuelito de Agasha y, seguramente, habría sufrido igual al perderlo. Valoremos a nuestra familia!

Bueno, bueno... hora de marcharme. ¿Minos volverá? ¿Será feliz en su nueva vida? Por lo pronto, nosotros debemos irnos a continuar con el fin de semana.

**Gracias por sus bellos deseos para mí y mi escuela, amigos! Espero de todo corazón que a ustedes les vaya de maravilla, que el ánimo no falte! Los veo la próxima semana! Gracias a todos los que han dado "like" a mi página de facebook, es un placer charlar con ustedes por dicho medio! Un abrazo bien grande a todos!**


	11. Un contrato más

**¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDE!**

Bueno, amigos... este es el último capítulo y por tanto, como siempre tiene que suceder para causar más misterio, tenía que tardarme más de lo debido para traérselos xD No me maten, no fue intencional la demora!

Aún así, mil gracias a todos los que mostraron preocupación: ¿Ya ven? Todo está bien, jeje.

Y ahora... Antes de embotarlos con mis gratitudes, contesto a mis bellos reviews como guest:

**Sally: **Me alegra que ya recibieras la quincena (de seguro ya la recibiste de nuevo), pero qué feo que también tengas un amo manipulador xD Ojalá eso mejore :S Jaja, creeme que a veces me siento mal por dejarlas en tanto suspenso, pero, siempre es necesario, lo siento! Además, no es mi culpa, son estos dos que nomás les gusta la vida difícil. No sé qué opinarás del final, ahora soy yo la que se acaba las uñas en espera de su opinión D: Por cierto, nuevamente vuelvo a darte las gracias por compartir tu música conmigo, es fascinante ver cómo la Biblia continúa siendo el libro más citado de todos, es más que un simple libro sin duda. Esperaré ansiosa tu parecer acerca de este final así como del resto de mis historias. Gracias por todo, Sally!

**ariscereth: **Lo sé, el capítulo fue corto, quizá por ser una mitad de lo que realmente sería el capítulo completo. No sé si Asterion y sus secuaces reciban un merecido, pero, en lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo es en eso de que Agasha dio lo mejor de sí en su trabajo para Minos. ¿Funcionará o no? Eso es lo que descubriremos... Gracias por desearme un fin de semana de descanso. Gracias a Dios, lo tuve. Espero que el tuyo haya sido igual. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí!

**alonesempai: **A Minos le encanta llevar la contraria, mientras más se esfuerza la pobre de Agi, más se esmera él por hacerla sufrir. ¿Se merecerá el amor de Agasha? Lo sé, es triste que ya vayamos a terminar, pero bueno, hay que ver cómo terminará todo, ¿no? Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Espero de todo corazón que cada cosa que estés haciendo resulté de la mejor y más grande manera! Bendiciones y un abrazo! Gracias por continuar leyendo, en serio lo aprecio.

**coco: **Sería interesante ver eso que dices: a Minos callándole la boca a su familia. ¿Sucederá? ¿Encontrará a Agasha? Bueno, hora de descubrirlo. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, coco! Espero ansiosa tu parecer acerca de este final!

**Darkmiss01: **Lamento lo que le ocurrió a tu compu! D: ¿Ya se arregló? Espero que sí... Gracias por dejarme tu comentario a pesar de esas dificultades. Y sí, ya va a terminar. Me alegra saber que la historia te ha tenido cautivada, pero entiendo que eso vuelve más difícil el despegarse de la misma. Yo siento lo mismo... Pero bueno, así debe ser. Creo que esta historia logró matices de diversos géneros, desde la comedia al drama, como bien lo has dicho. Lo interesante es que, siendo muuuy sincera, fue algo que yo no pleaneé. En fin, te doy gracias por continuar leyendo! Espero ansiosa tu opinión sobre este final!

Ahora sí, amigos, tengo que decirlo: MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Hace poco menos de dos meses que comenzamos este fic. Realmente me parece poco comparado a todo lo que he vivido mientras tanto. No sé cómo haya sido su experiencia ahí contigo, detrás de esta pantalla por la que ahora nos estamos comunicando, no sé si esto ha sido más que un fic o no, pero para mí sin duda lo fue. Algo que me hace feliz de esta historia es que los personajes realmente cobraron autonomía, he ahí la razón de que empezaramos con comedia y terminaramos con un pseudo-drama. Créanlo: mi atribución a los personajes fue mínima, ellos se mandaron solos y eso es algo que me dio muchísimo gusto. Sin duda, sus comentarios y cada palabra de apoyo fue el plus definitivo para decidirme a terminar este loco fic.

**MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!** ¿Qué sería yo sin ustedes? :')

Y bien, ¿qué le depara a nuestra pobre y despechada Agasha? ¿Alguien se lo imagina...?

Es hora de descubrirlo: Enjoy! (Los veo al final en una sección de "CONFESIONES").

**~oOo~**

**El Negocio Perfecto**

**-Capítulo 10: Un contrato más-**

"Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta"

Del escritor a los Corintios

**.**

Mi semana había sido realmente agitada.

Los últimos arreglos para la boda de Celinsa se apoderaron absolutamente de todo mi tiempo. Casi parecía que era yo quien iba rumbo al altar. Pero, cuando mi prima me solicitó ser su dama de honor, aunada a colaborar para arreglar el salón de la recepción, bueno… Ya me conocen, no pude decir que no.

Flores, telas, adornos, mesas, colores. ¿Combinan con el vestido de la novia? ¿Son adecuados para el estilo griego y antiguo que los prometidos solicitaban? Aah… ¡debí ser organizadora de fiestas, no comerciante! Aunque bueno… Al menos podía ocupar mi mente en algo. Aislarme, como solía hacer los últimos meses, era algo detestable, algo que ya no podía permitirme.

Finalmente, mi familia me había perdonado. Luego de semanas y semanas sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera dirigirme la palabra sin tener remansos de rencor en sus ojos. Tan sólo mi prima fue capaz de disculpar mi grave falta, pero al marcharse, días después de la llegada de su prometido, la soledad en casa se hizo más profunda.

Y mis problemas apenas comenzaban…

Los medios se volvieron insoportables. La noticia de mi "ultraje" se difundió como pólvora, me acosaron todos los días, a mí, a mi familia. Perseguían a Pefko a la escuela, a mi mamá cuando iba al mercado, a mí cada vez que se me ocurría salir a las calles en busca de un nuevo empleo. Aquello terminó dejándome sin un trabajo por más de seis meses, y nos obligó a cambiar de domicilio. Contratamos a un abogado para que nos asesorara, pero fueron muchísimos los que se negaron a tomar un caso tan… "degradante". Al final, un hombre apodado como «la espada defensora», nos ayudó a emitir una orden de restricción contra todo periodista que se acercara sin nuestro consentimiento.

Los acosos terminaron… Pero, mis problemas permanecieron conmigo, sólo aquellos que se mantenían ocultos en lo más interno de mi ser, lejos del escrutinio de mis padres. Causarles más líos era lo que menos quería.

Así continuamos nuestras vidas. La nueva casa era mucho más pequeña que la anterior, Pefko casi enloquece cuando supo que tendría que dormir en mi habitación. Yo… Obviamente me negué, prefería dormir en el sillón a compartir mi cuarto con un adolescente. A causa de mis "viejas mentiras", mamá le dio prioridad a la comodidad de mi hermano y aceptó la idea de tenerme, "por algún tiempo", en la sala. Tenía que encontrar un trabajo y una casa propia lo antes posible…

Sea como sea, las viejas nubes que se cernieron sobre nosotros desaparecieron poco a poco. La boda de mi prima, cada vez más cerca, nos trajo mejor ánimo a todos. Mis papás dejaron de mirarme con recelo, y Pefko volvió a ser el mismo puberto molesto de siempre. La abuela, mucho más neutral que el resto, continuó hablándome de su trabajo como médico. Lo más cerca que estaría de ser enfermera.

—¡Agasha, me estás quemando!

El grito me despertó antes de que pudiera rememorar mi último trabajo con vendajes…

Miré hacia el espejo frente a nosotras, Celinsa me observaba ceñuda por haberle rostizado un mechón de cabello con las pinzas en mis manos. Torcí el gesto, disculpándome. Sus ojos se entornaron, farfullando cosas.

—Dámelas, seguiré yo. Parece que hoy también te irás a la Luna… Trata de no hacerlo en la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?

Negué, decidida: —Nunca. Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar. Lo prometo…

Mamá entró junto a otra mujer, una maquillista profesional. La suerte me sonreía, al menos no tendría que hacer ese trabajo también. Me despedí de ellas, aún tenía que encargarme de los preparativos del salón, de que el pastel llegara a la hora indicada y, si el tiempo decidía serme fiel, tratar de quedar presentable antes de que la boda iniciara.

Solté un suspiro, pegando el celular a mi oreja para llamar al proveedor de flores. Me informó rápidamente que las cajas llenas de malvas y olivos estaban ya en el complejo donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración. Instalarían todo, junto al mobiliario de sillas, columnas y fuentes artificiales, en cuanto recibieran mi orden. Pedí un taxi y llegué al lugar, un salón de eventos ubicado al norte de la ciudad, construido en la planta baja de un edificio que miraba hacia el enorme río. Elegí aquel sitio por su aire veraniego y lleno de la apariencia mediterránea que, imaginaba, Grecia tenía. Las mesas quedaron dispuestas en la terraza que hacía las veces de muelle, adornado todo por pilares de utilería, ánforas que destilaban agua y flores esparcidas en altos jarrones en cada esquina.

Claro que, hablar de todo eso es fácil, e imaginarlo lo es aún más. Pero seguramente nadie estaría tan satisfecho como yo en ese día, viendo el resultado de mis esfuerzos, de mis intentos por concentrarme en esa labor aunque mi cabeza quisiera estar, como lo dijo mi prima, en la Luna. Allá, perdida, en el deseo de regresar al pasado.

Mi última llamada terminó cuando el encargado del pastel me aseguró que estarían aquí antes de las siete. Pulsé el botón para colgar y busqué mi lista de contactos para llamar a los músicos, sorprendería a Celinsa y Teneo con baidousckas y otros bailes tradicionales de su amada cultura griega. Por suerte, el viejo músico había resultado ser un cliente de papá, por lo que sus servicios fueron adecuados a nuestro bolsillo.

De pronto, mis dedos se quedaron quietos, mirando al nombre que titilaba en la pantalla.

«_Mr. Van der Meer_»

Increíble, había pasado más de un año y aún no quitaba su nombre de mi agenda. Y más absurdo que tener el número de alguien que ya ha dejado de utilizar ese celular, es conservar el teléfono de alguien que, de cualquier forma, jamás contestará a tus llamadas.

Volví a desconcentrarme… Era igual que siempre, el mundo exterior desaparecía, para sólo quedarme allí, pensativa, reflexionando en las miles de razones totalmente lógicas que me dictaban que debía… ¡odiar a ese sujeto! Ahora más que nunca, cuando mi vida estaba de cabeza por su culpa.

Sí… Claro que sí, ¿qué otro sentimiento darle a alguien que te ha usado para su beneficio y que sin más, cumple la promesa de marcharse y alejarse de ti? Aunque, ¿por qué dar tantos rodeos a la verdad? Si había razón para llenarme de resentimiento no era por sentirme utilizada, tampoco estafada o incluso burlada. Era algo más terrible, mucho más desastrozo lo que me hacía perder la concentración cada vez que lo recordaba. Y eso era entender que a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de fingir que lo odiaba, aún me llenaba de la misma mueca estúpida cada vez que recordaba su sonrisa.

El paso frenético de los proveedores me sacó de mi nuevo hipnotismo…

Vaya tonta, otra vez volvía a caer.

Continué con mis deberes. El salón quedó listo y dispuesto a la llegada de los invitados y los protagonistas de nuestro día. Yo aún estaba con mis jeans desgastados y una camisa holgada, ¡a sólo media hora de que todo comenzara! Volando en otro taxi, regresé a casa para tratar de arreglar un poco mi atrofiado atuendo. No habría maquillista ni estilista para mí, el dinero se había destinado por completo para el arreglo de mi prima y los salones. Gracias al cielo me quedaba un poco de habilidad con eso de las apariencias. Ignoré el temblor de mis manos cuando abrí el viejo guardarropa, dejado temporalmente en la habitación de la abuela. Saqué de entre toda esa ropa aquel _Tarik Ediz _que me había vestido para una cena deplorable donde me involucré en una mentira aún más detestable. Habría comprado otro atuendo, pero el dinero ya no me desbordaba los bolsillos. Por lo que tuve que obligarme a dejar a un lado esos tontos recuerdos y ceñirme la tela negra.

Me sorprendí; me sobraban centímetros en la cintura y me pregunté cómo había bajado de peso tan rápido. Un pequeño alfiler aquí y allá solucionó el problema.

Salí de nuevo disparada hacia la calle en cuanto estuve lista. Papá se compadeció de mí y llegó en el auto para llevarme a la iglesia. El camino nos dio tiempo para hablar, cosa que rara vez podíamos hacer. Me preguntó acerca de la idea que mamá había propuesto hacía unos días respecto a viajar a Europa y estudiar una maestría en Tratados Mercantiles, la forma ideal para librarse de mi presencia en el sofá. Intenté sonreír y decirle que lo estaba pensando muy seriamente.

—Con tus antiguas calificaciones, estoy seguro de que te aceptarán fácilmente como becaria.

Asentí, esfumando mis ganas de hacer todo lo contrario. ¡Rogaba en mis adentros que esas ideas se fueran pronto de su cabeza!

—Quisiera encontrar un trabajo primero —aclaré. Esperaba que con un empleo, sus deseos de sacarme de casa se aminoraran. Torcí el gesto—. Aunque eso es muy difícil últimamente.

—¿Volverás a trabajar como asistente?

Casi vi el terror en sus ojos, igual que los míos. Negué efusivamente. Lo último que quería era trabajar como secretaria de otro abogado.

Convencido por mi respuesta, continuamos el resto del camino en silencio. Me sentí enormemente agradecida de que ya no hiciera resurgir más propuestas que pudieran acercarme a mi odiosa carrera.

Aunque, tengo que admitir que todas mis emociones fatalistas se esfumaron en cuanto llegué a la iglesia. Entrar a la gran estancia, ya resonando el órgano con las melodías típicas de esas celebraciones, fue conmovedor. Me acomodé en mi sitio, junto al resto de las damas de honor, ignorando las miradas curiosas e indiscretas de mis primos lejanos y mis viejos amigos de la universidad. Imaginaba ya sus preguntas, querrían hacer toda una entrevista a la polémica _exnovia_ del aún más polémico hombre de negocios. Pero disuadí todo aquello cuando miré a Teneo, atento a la puerta todavía solitaria.

Recordé el día que Celinsa nos lo presentó. Sus palabras no fueron meras exageraciones, en serio que era un muchacho ingenioso y divertido. Solía contar chistes de la forma más graciosa, de esos que te obligan a encorvarte sobre tus rodillas para sostenerte el estómago. Siempre sonreía, en especial cuando miraba a mi prima. Su familia, todos griegos de nacimiento y casi de linaje, eran de rostros serios y callados, pero incluso ellos reían a carcajadas cuando el hijo mayor soltaba expresiones y muecas al contar una anécdota o broma. Verlo allí, con el semblante más nervioso que pudiesen imaginar, me resultó extraño… Pero también enternecedor.

El órgano inició el _Canon _de Pachbel, los invitados se pusieron de pie. Celinsa entró con paso solemne, sólo yo, conociéndola bien, pude entender cuán difícil estaba siendo para ella avanzar en medio de tanta gente. Sus intentos por contener las lágrimas se perdieron en cuanto Teneo tomó su mano, soltó una risa nerviosa que la llenó de más llanto. Ambos se giraron hacia el ministro, atendiendo igual que todos a la ceremonia que estaba por comenzar.

Algo rompió mi tranquilidad. Pensé que quizá fue el recuerdo –al verlos ahí de pie y juntos– de la boda efectuada hacía poco más de un mes. Shion y Albafika se habían casado mucho antes que mi prima, en una reunión menos compleja, sólo llena de amigos y familia cercana. Me invitaron, y yo, como siempre, no pude negarme, al menos no al principio. Pues en cuanto los vi declararse votos y promesas, tuve que salir del pequeño saloncito, retirándome con discreción.

Aún estaban de luna de miel, dando un recorrido por algunos países orientales, según me chismorreó Manigoldo.

Y no era que mi corazón estuviera herido sino que, los sueños e imágenes con los que mi mente inmadura todavía se atrevía a llenarme, eran más dolorosos que la desilusión de mi enamoramiento por Shion, incluso por el señor Minos. Entender que seguía perdiendo mi tiempo en esas tonterías volvió a embargarme de reproches, por continuar pintando ilusiones, ¡por no aprender a deslindarme ya de todo eso!

Oh, ¡por qué seremos tan vulnerables las mujeres! ¡Qué sexo tan débil somos! ¿Así que veía a mi prima casarse y me deprimía por no ser yo quien estuviera allí, tomada de la mano de ese hombre al que tenía que estar repudiando? ¡Estúpida, idiota, niña soñadora! ¿Cuándo aprenderás que esas luces, que todo ese encanto… ¡nunca serán para ti!? Sólo eres un objeto a usar, que ya perdió su función y que ya fue desechado. No hay belleza en ti, no hay gracia, no hay nada que ofrecer. La única mujer bella enamoró y ató a los dos hombres a los que pudiste amar. Ambos cayeron en sus redes porque sin duda es un prospecto digno de su interés.

Y tú…

Yo…

Yo sólo soy la anfitriona de celebraciones, la prima y buena amiga que no sabe decir NO a una propuesta, aunque eso traiga un dolor terrible con el tiempo.

"_Eres fácil de manipular, el objeto ideal para efectuar mis planes…"_

Sí, ¿por qué lo entendía tan tarde? Mi familia quería echarme, la gente aún hablaba de mi "desvergüenza", no tenía trabajo ni dinero, pero aquí estaba, quebrada por dentro, pensando en él…

Fácil de manipular…

Los aplausos estallaron, emocionados por el beso que concretó la unión de los nuevos esposos.

Encontré los muchos pares de ojos que lloraban, conmovidos. Mis lágrimas se unieron a las de todos ellos, tranquila al menos de que, por una vez, no estuviera sola con mi llanto.

**~O~**

Toda mi oportunidad para retardar mi búsqueda de empleo terminó junto a la boda de mi prima. En cuanto ella y Teneo se marcharon a su romántica Luna de Miel –directo a Grecia como esperaba–, yo tuve que regresar a mi realidad.

El lunes siguiente a la boda comencé mi repartición de currículos. Algo se había renovado en mí tras todas mis filosofías en el altar… Parecía que mi sopor estaba disuelto, que mis torpes sentimientos al fin estaban dominados. Salí de casa dispuesta a continuar con mi vida, a renacer de las cenizas y callarle la boca todos los que declaraban que no lo conseguiría.

Esa era mi nueva perspectiva… Una que, lamentablemente, sólo yo poseía.

Porque el resto del mundo estaba dispuesto a recordarme mi historial de mentiras. A cada trabajo al que iba, no había jefe, supervisor, o simple empleado, que no pudiera contenerse de preguntar cuánto me había beneficiado de mi "trato" con el viejo Van der Meer. Todos querían saber si ya estaba enterada de que ese hijo no era más que un bastardo sin nombre o apellido, tal como lo había declarado el mismísimo señor Asterion semanas después de que él desapareciera. Así que mientras mi antiguo jefe había logrado escapar de las habladurías, yo debía soportar los chismes al doble, los suyos y los míos.

Salí de la última recepción a la que asistí en busca de suerte. Pero tampoco conseguí buenos resultados allí y regresé a casa aún más decepcionada. ¡Toda la mañana buscando sólo para conseguir pseudo entrevistas! Estas personas podían ser más molestas que la prensa. Mamá me recibió con la desilusión de mis fracasos… Sin Celinsa, era más difícil tratar de convencerla de que todo estaría bien. Me dediqué a enviar solicitudes vía internet, aunque ni siquiera de ese modo podía obtener mejores resultados.

Comencé a pensar, muy seriamente, en la idea de cambiarme el nombre…

Me restregué el rostro con las manos y eché una ojeada a mi "habitación", la sala invadida de mis objetos personales, ropa, libros, cd's, y chucherías que seguramente se perderían si no conseguía un cajón decente dónde guardarlas. Recordé las recomendaciones que mis amigas de la universidad hicieron durante la boda, así como los consejos de Conner a quien también había visto allí.

"_Dégel L'Fontaine está buscando nueva recepcionista. Yo me postulé pero no me aceptaron porque no tengo tanta experiencia como tú…"_

Me negué casi en cuanto me dio su propuesta. Pero ahora, entrando en nueva crisis… Tenía que dejar mi orgullo y paranoia con los abogados y correr suerte.

Envíe mi currículo, segura de que un hombre del que había escuchado sólo referencias de seriedad y hermetismo, me mandaría al demonio en cuanto viera mi fotografía y el deshonroso nombre bajo la misma. A estas alturas, un trabajo en el WcDonalds no parecía tan mala opción.

Mis fatalismos fueron acallados la mañana siguiente, cuando un e-mail muy formal me solicitaba en la oficina del susodicho abogado. Me enmarañé la cabeza para tratar de convencerme de no asistir a la entrevista, estaba rotundamente en contra de volver a ese medio… Y en cuanto me di cuenta de cuán absurdo era tal pensamiento, arrojé mis cobijas y me vestí en condiciones para salir. ¡Ese empleo sería mío o dejaría de enorgullecerme de mi capacidad para vencer adversidades!

La oficina donde vería a mi prospecto de nuevo jefe quedaba a una media hora en bus desde casa. Aunque estaba en el centro de la ciudad, su lejanía de las avenidas principales la dejaba en un sitio poco concurrido, entre calles diseñadas al estilo antiguo, con fachadas adoquinadas y dinteles gruesos en las ventanas. Un estilo muy colonial, con aires ingleses entremezclados. Detuve mis pasos en cuanto llegué a la puerta donde se leía con letras elegantes:

"Dégel L'Fontaine. Abogado y Asesor Legal".

Mi mano se quedó un instante sobre el picaporte. Tal vez lo mejor sería dar media vuelta…

Rechiné los dientes, harta de ser tan vulnerable. Empujé la puerta, anunciada por un _tin-tin _electrónico que resonó de quién-sabe-dónde. Encontré el saloncito solitario y al escritorio que debía ser del asistente, igual de vacío. Una puerta con vidrio puesta al final del cuarto, se abrió de pronto.

—Debe ser Agasha Eminreth, adelante.

Se quedó allí, con la puerta abierta para mí. Su aspecto, cuando estuve cerca, era igual al de su tono de voz, neutro y taciturno. Los ojos tras los lentes eran serios, aunque nada irritantes como los del último abogado al que serví. Me dejó sentar en una silla del escritorio, pude escanear rápidamente a la pequeña oficina, al enorme mueble lleno de libros frente a mí. Su cuerpo invadió mi visión en cuanto se sentó en su lugar. Noté la hoja de mi currículo sobre su escritorio.

—Estuve leyendo sus aptitudes y considero que son las adecuadas para el empleo. Aunque tengo algunas preguntas, si no le molesta —entrelazó los dedos, escudriñándome a detalle. Esperé que no comenzara con el dichoso tema que todos querían sacar a colación—. ¿Sabe trabajar bajo presión?

La simpleza de la pregunta me desconcertó, pero me brindó seguridad. Asentí.

—Sí, señor, créame que sí —¿qué mayor presión que llegar media hora antes para limpiar, por más de un año, una condenada oficina?

—¿Estaría dispuesta a asistir a audiencias aunque no fuese parte "oficial" de sus labores?

—Si me pagara por ello, sí, estoy muy dispuesta.

No más trabajos gratis.

Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos: —Sabe decir lo que quiere, eso me agrada… Me casaré en un par de meses y seguramente estaré ausente por algunas semanas, ¿estaría dispuesta a hacerse cargo de mi agenda aunque la dejara sin supervisión?

Volví a mover la cabeza, segura. —Si no le molesta que yo me quede a cargo, puedo hacerlo, _señor_.

Me mordí la lengua, resintiendo la nostalgia de llamar de esa forma a alguien.

El señor Dégel sonrió apenas, o eso interpreté de la curva en sus labios. La seriedad regresó a su semblante de repente.

—Dígame una cosa, si estudió Comercio Internacional, ¿no se supone que debería estar vinculada a alguna empresa u otro medio mercantil? ¿Cuál es el propósito de trabajar en algo que no le ayudará en su ascenso personal?

Respiré hondo, tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta a esas cuestiones. Podría inventarme una buena historia, alardear con el plan de estudiar una maestría y que este empleo sólo era un paso hacia el éxito.

—Yo… Quiero aprender desde lo más básico, señor. Si quiero conocer la estrategia más eficaz de mercadeo, lo mejor es hacerlo a partir de una situación personal, que me lleve a interactuar con los demás de forma directa. No sé si eso me sea de gran ayuda para mi camino profesional pero, quiero pensar que podré ser de utilidad para las personas mientras tanto.

Pude ganar un premio por arrojar tanta palabrería, al final, no supe si fue lo bastante creíble o no. El hombre frente a mí me inspeccionó, más serio de lo que de por sí ya me parecía. Estaba segura de que no me había creído una sola palabra.

—Me satisfacen sus respuestas, señorita Eminreth. Pero, tengo que ser muy sincero con usted… —se quitó las gafas, sus ojos eran aún más penetrantes sin los cristales—: Esta mañana hablé con su antiguo jefe. «Vermeer», como se llama ahora el desacreditado abogado de _Van der Meer Company_ antes conocido como «Minos», me hizo el favor de notificar la información colocada en su currículum.

Sentí mi respiración acelerándose en mis pulmones, tratando de asimilar ese repentino cambio de actitud.

—¿Sabe qué dijo al final? —me atravesó con sus orbes verdes—: Que sería un terrible error contratarla.

Fue como escuchar a un vidrio rompiéndose, me sacudió por dentro. ¡Qué va…! Me había dolido, otra vez, ese cuchillo cruel contra mis esperanzas.

—¿Tiene idea de por qué pudo decirme eso?

Las palabras de aquel hombre ya eran como un eco. Negué, lento, incrédula aun…

¿Aún no se cansaba de arruinarme? Incluso a la distancia… Parecía tan decidido a sobajarme. Él, allá, dónde sea que estuviera, libre, feliz, regodeándose con _mi _dinero. Y yo, aquí, pagando por sus errores.

—No… No, no lo entiendo… No lo entiendo… —levanté la mirada, confrontando a ese otro abogado, quizá eran igual de viles todos ellos—. ¡No tenía por qué decir eso! Sí, soy una mentirosa, fingí esa estupidez por dinero… ¡soy una oportunista! Pero, ¿y qué hay de él? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me dejó aquí sola, cargando con _esto? _¿Por qué sigue burlándose…? Es un manipulador… ¿Lo oyó? ¡Sólo un manipulador!

Tenía que verme patética, no había otra palabra. Sentada allí, con los puños apretándose contra mis rodillas… Agaché la cara porque ya era suficiente con dejarle intuir que mis lágrimas caían y caían. Oí la silla al frente cuando se recorrió, me enjugué aquellos surcos tan degradantes, dispuesta a irme de una buena vez.

—_Vaya boca parlanchina…_

Me paralicé. Pude haberlo soñado, pudo ser un mero recuerdo… Pero no, la presencia en mi espalda, de repente muy pesada, me estremeció. Miré al frente, el señor Dégel seguía ahí de pie, tranquilo, mirando a quien estaba tras de mis hombros.

Y yo… Yo sólo pude escuchar el sonoro tambor, el claro latido de mi corazón, lleno de miedo, de incierto, de preguntas, de ganas de girarme y confrontar la imagen que estuviera allí.

Pero no pude más que erguirme, aguardando a que ese sueño tan extraño se disipara.

Sin saber qué pensar, sin saber qué decir…

Sin atreverme a creer que realmente, _ese_ tras de mí_, _era _él…_

**~O~**

Entraba la tarde cuando sus dedos comenzaron a cansarse del trabajo de teclear sin descanso durante las últimas dos horas. Sin embargo, continuó. Estaba decido a terminar el oficio que favorecería la oportunidad de un nuevo juicio a uno de sus clientes.

—_¡Eey, Van der Meer, ¿estás escuchando?!_

Levantó los ojos del monitor, con el ceño fruncido de manera instintiva. Su homólogo, sentado al otro lado del escritorio, también unió las cejas.

—Maldición, sólo así le das tu atención a alguien.

Los duros zafiros se llenaron de diversión entremezclada por el enojo de saberse ignorado. Sabía cuánto le molestaba que siguieran dirigiéndose a él con ese apellido maldito, mas, como había dicho, parecía la única forma de sacarlo de su concentración.

Minos entrelazó los dedos, ocultando su media sonrisa detrás de sus manos.

—Discúlpame, Aspros. Creí que no tenías nada importante qué decir.

El otro ensanchó la mueca divertida en su rostro, meneando la cabeza.

—Si no fueras el único bastardo que me ha ganado en un estrado, ya habría sacudido este escritorio con tu cara —se apoyó con más ahínco en el respaldo de su silla, relajándose de nuevo—. Deja un rato esa maldita cosa y escucha lo que tengo que decirte, ¿quieres? Demonios, este lugar podría irse al carajo de no ser por mí y tu sirviente.

—Es mi hermano, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo? —esta vez no hubo diversión. Pero Aspros ni se inmutó.

—Sí, como sea… Estaba diciéndote que ayer hablé con Cid, aceptó finalmente unirse al despacho.

La mirada violácea creció, sorprendida. —¿Cómo lo persuadiste?

Aspros se encogió de hombros.

—Dijo que eres orgulloso y que aún te detestaba por lo de la última vez. Argumenté que era cosa del pasado y que incluso habías cambiado de nombre. Se convenció de que tus relaciones con tu _antigua_ compañía, habían terminado. Aceptó nuestras condiciones y firmó ayer el contrato.

Minos se sintió aún más sorprendido. No había imaginado que sería tan fácil convencer a ese abogado en especial, tenía fama de ser displicente con cualquier empresa, aún más si había injusticia entre los directores y empleados de ésta. Solía dedicarse al ámbito de lo laboral, defendiendo a pequeñas compañías que eran masacradas por las macro-organizaciones. Le habían apodado _El Excalibur_, por fungir como la espada defensora de los más débiles.

—Es bueno saber que lograste convencerlo. Cuando le llamé, hace dos semanas, colgó el teléfono luego de llamarme _imbécil _—rio, recordando aquello—. Estaba seguro de que no se uniría a nosotros.

—Después de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, admito que incluso yo me sorprendí…

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento, conservando sus sonrisas, pensando probablemente en aquella audiencia llena de prensa, donde el cliente de _El Excalibur_ acusaba a la compañía de los Van der Meer por haberlo despedido injustamente. Aunque odiaba cualquier remembranza que lo uniera a su vieja "familia", Minos tuvo que aceptar cuán entretenido había resultado barrer el suelo con esa «espada defensora» que, frente a su experta labia, no resultó ser más que un pedazo de fierro oxidado.

Sin embargo, sus befas terminaron junto al porte de su apellido de magnate y en el momento en que todo se fue al fracaso luego de que su antigua familia lo sacara del juego. Decidido a recomenzar, se había mudado lejos, dispuesto a renacer desde lo más bajo, emprendiendo un bufete de prestigiosos abogados cuya trayectoria trajera a su nueva firma una cantidad de clientes mucho más exorbitante que la de cualquier despacho conocido. La idea, casi al principio una utopía, le había costado esfuerzos que iban más allá del dinero o los bienes materiales; su última gota de orgullo se había ido al drenaje cuando tuvo que llamar a un enemigo para solicitar sus servicios como asesor legal.

Grande fue su incredulidad cuando Aspros aceptó lidiar con jueces y tribunales para que pudiera regresar algo de lo que por sus años como Van der Meer tenía derecho a exigir. Los arduos esfuerzos, largos litigios de más de seis meses, le concedieron la recuperación de, al menos, su título como Abogado. Suficiente para emprender aquel proyecto de un despacho, al que, sin duda, decidió incluir al perspicaz abogado de cabellos cobaltos.

Sin embargo, aún le faltaban muchos nombres a su firma para rosar siquiera la superficie de su llamado "renacimiento". Su mala fama ante otros defensores de la ley no fue de gran ayuda tampoco… Así que era una suerte que Aspros y Lune pudiesen actuar como los mediadores entre él y sus prospectos.

—¿Qué hay de Dégel? —cuestionó luego de un rato.

Aspros negó, recibiendo el trago de whisky que le ofreció.

—Sigue empecinado en quedarse como independiente. Piensa que lo obligarás a mudarse hasta aquí para tomar un puesto.

—¿Y le dijiste que podría quedarse en Nueva York aunque firmara con nosotros?

Su acompañante asintió. —Es desconfiado, piensa que queremos engancharlo con promesas. Así son los abogados… —bebió de su vaso, manteniendo su nueva sonrisa—. Tendrás que ir tú mismo a convencerlo, yo no puedo marcharme otra vez.

Minos torció el gesto, sorbiendo de su bebida para disuadir aquella propuesta. Cualquier idea sobre volver a su vieja ciudad era tan tentadora como funesta.

Su compañero descubrió su negativa y se decidió a convencerlo.

—Dudo mucho que _ellos _se percaten de tu presencia, Vermeer. Además sólo será un par de días…

Minos escuchó sus consejos, evadiendo cada uno en cuanto salían de su boca. Aspros le aseguró que Asterion había dejado de tener potestad sobre él, que si se atrevía acercarse nuevamente, el peso de una balanza le caería encima –cosa que disfrutaría mucho– y, por tanto, no había razón para preocuparse.

Fingiendo que le prestaba atención, Minos se sentó de nuevo en su sitio, guardándose para sí mismo todas las contrarréplicas que estaban deseando salir a la luz.

Si se negaba a poner un pie de nuevo en aquel sitio, no era en lo absoluto por su "familia".

Un timbrecillo resonó en medio del monólogo de convencimiento impartido por Aspros. Minos lo vio levantarse e ir a una esquina de la corta oficina para hablar en voz baja con el celular pegado a la oreja. Descubrió la sonrisa entre sus gestos de atención y asombro, entendiendo quién podría estar al otro lado de la línea. Se obligó a recomenzar su tecleo en la laptop para disipar la revoltura en sus entrañas.

Aspros colgó, yendo hacia el perchero a un lado del escritorio. Se colocó de nueva cuenta el saco y ya no se sentó.

—Era Sasha… —anunció—. Dejó sus llaves en casa; debo ir a recogerla al centro comercial. Supongo que puedes apañártelas sin mí…

Minos enarcó una ceja. —Ah, yo estaré bien. El que me preocupa eres tú, futuro padre-de-dídimos —apuntó al ojal mal abotonado en el saco—. Y dices que yo soy el desconcentrado.

El de cabellos azules soltó una risa, entre la diversión y el nerviosismo. Sus dedos se apresuraron a corregir el error. Se rascó el mentón, tratando de despejar cualquier rastro de ofuscación. Minos sabía que pocas cosas lograban dejarlo en un estado como ese, y una de ellas era la mención del embarazo de su esposa. Conocía la historia de concepciones fallidas, de embriones perdidos y cómo, finalmente, la suerte había decidido sonreírles a ambos para premiar sus esfuerzos con un embarazo doble. La gema dura que era Aspros sólo se ablandaba al mencionar que, efectivamente, faltaban pocos meses para que el bello presente estuviera en sus brazos.

Mas esa fisura duraba poco en un hombre como ese, y en cuanto supo que su contrincante y socio sólo trataba de devolverle el favor de sus mofas, se llenó de su acostumbrada soltura.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, obligándolos a mirar al recién llegado.

—Lo lamento, creí que estaba solo… —el joven estuvo a punto de regresar la cabeza por la apertura por donde había entrado.

—Está bien, Lune —Minos se puso de pie—. Aspros ya se marchaba, ¿verdad? Tiene asuntos con _clientes_ muy importantes…

Casi le palmea la espalda, guiándolo hacia la puerta ya abierta por Lune. Entonces, sonriendo, Aspros se detuvo un instante para emitir una patética reverencia mientras decía:

—Que tenga un buen día, señor _Van-der-Meer…_

Las cejas blancas se crisparon, fulminándolo: —Ya lárgate, Aspros… —oyó la carcajada cuando desapareció por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Suspiró, apretándose el puente de la nariz en medio de los ojos—. ¿Cómo demonios dejé que un sujeto así entrara a mi firma?

—Bueno, considerando que fue uno de los _pocos_ que quisieron ayudarnos cuando estábamos en la calle…

Cerró la puerta en cuanto su hermano terminó por entrar. Ignoró la provocación en esa pluralidad de buenos samaritanos, disuadiendo que Aspros no había sido ni el primero ni el único en ser un apoyo para aquella situación precaria.

Se sentó en una las sillas para clientes en su escritorio, Lune ocupó la otra también. Su hermano encendió la agenda electrónica, pulsando unas cuantas veces para mostrarle el itinerario de las próximas semanas.

—Me alegra decirle que estamos volviendo a los números de antaño. La firma se ha vuelto más apreciable con la incorporación de la señorita Shaina y el señor Aioria. Su lista de clientes personales también ha aumentado, señor…

Calló de pronto, al recibir la fuerte negación.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, Lune. Deja ya de llamarme "señor". Y deja también de una vez las formalidades. Ya llevamos más de un año sin esas tonterías del protocolo empresarial.

—Disculpe, es decir… Lo lamento. Me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme a esto. Es cierto, llevamos un año viviendo aquí, con otro apellido y sin rastro alguno de quiénes fuimos pero, comparado a los casi veinticinco años de actuar como _tu _empleado… No lo sé, me resulta extraño —entrelazó los dedos como cada vez que una situación lo sacaba de su confort—. Incluso no he logrado acostumbrarme a llamarte _Vermeer _como lo hacen todos tus clientes.

Minos no pudo evitar su sonrisa esta vez, alzando los hombros con desinterés.

—Bueno, eso es algo a lo que ni siquiera yo me acostumbro.

Volvió a parecerle totalmente estúpido el haber tenido que regresar a su antiguo nombre, aquel que realmente le pertenecía y que había dejado de ser suyo luego de firmar aquel pacto con su _padre_. Ahora, cuando finalmente lo portaba, la situación no hacía más que disgustarle, le resultaba difícil reaccionar ante cualquiera que usara ese "título", mientras que el plañido de su antiguo apellido le hacía atender el llamado de inmediato.

_Otra de las muchas _cosas_ que no he olvidado…_

—¿Lograron convencer a Cid? —su hermano lo sacó de sus adentros, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para salir de sus memorias.

—Aspros los consiguió… —contestó. Lune preguntó lo mismo acerca de Dégel, y tuvo que negar—. Se niega rotundamente a dejar Nueva York, alguna tontería lo ata a esa ciudad.

—Escuché que planea casarse con una extranjera, creo que es de Francia igual que él…

—¿Así que todos están demasiado ocupados por sus compromisos maritales?

Primero Aspros, y ahora incluso ese artífice de la defensa dura como el hielo, todos metidos en hazañas románticas…

Sonrió, conteniendo su ceño fruncido.

—Es caso perdido —finalizó, furioso por tener que buscar a otro abogado, quizá por celos…

Sintió la mirada escrutadora de su hermano y lo ignoró. Se puso de pie, yendo hacia su silla de escritorio, tenía aún un documento qué terminar antes de que llegara el día de la audiencia dentro de unas semanas.

—Por cierto, recibí solicitudes para la vacante de asistente. Quisiera que las leyeras con atención antes de elegir…

La expresión del mayor lució desconcertada.

—¿Asistente? No he solicitado a ningún asistente.

—Lo sé. Yo lo hice por ti —abrió la libreta de piel de dónde sacó varias hojas tamaño carta.

—No quiero una asistente, ya te lo había dicho —rechazó las papeles sin siquiera verlos.

El delicado entrecejo se frunció, impacientándose.

—No se trata de _querer_. Necesitamos a una secretaria que se haga cargo de tus llamadas y que agende a futuros clientes. Y yo no estaré aquí para siempre…

Ambos pares de orbes se escrutaron, negados a dejarse vencer. Minos digirió las palabras de su hermano. Se convenció de que no había más que razón en sus argumentos, desesperándose al instante. Sabía que no podría atarlo para siempre a cumplir las veces de un ayudante, conocía de sus planes de convertirse en escritor ahora que eran oficialmente libre de toda atadura. Sin embargo, se negaba rotundamente a aceptar lo que le exigían.

—Me las arreglaré solo… —las amatistas al frente se crisparon, burlonas. Ambos sabían cuán absurda había sonado esa idea. Enfoscado, no hubo más opción que alargar el brazo y aceptar aquellas hojas.

Lune se percató del débil temblor en los dedos que se pasearon lento por las letras que argüían los talentos y las habilidades de las postulantes a la vacante de secretaria. Le tomó un tiempo descifrar si lo que había detrás del gesto ensombrecido era remansos de ira o temor. Recordó las mañanas espiando a discreción a la habitación de su hermano mayor, el descubrimiento entre la apertura de la puerta de su imagen encorvada en la esquina de la cama, acariciando un pedazo roído de vendaje. Un dejo de aquella golpiza que, estaba seguro, seguía guardado en uno de los cajones del buró en su habitación.

No era un ángel salvador… Detestaba con todas sus fuerzas que pudiese haber una mínima oportunidad de que Minos lo dejara, mayormente por un compromiso de esa _índole, _pero nada sería tan funesto como saber que nuevamente sería causa de su caída a otro abismo.

Se concentró en el movimiento de las manos, pasando y descartando cada currículum que terminaba de leer. Entonces, lo vio detenerse, entenebrecido por la nueva fotografía en aquella última hoja. Minos alzó la vista, cambiando su sorpresa a verdadero enojo en cuanto intuyó la artimaña. Levantó los papeles, acomodándolos todos con esa solicitud en particular hasta el fondo.

—Buen intento… —los lanzó al escritorio, donde formaron una fila desacomodada. Lune miró la maligna hoja con inocencia.

—Debió infiltrarse sin que lo notara. Saqué demasiadas copias de _su _currículum cuando la contrató hace un par de años. Hasta yo puedo equivocarme… —reacomodó por su cuenta los papeles desperdigados, dejando de nuevo al frente la solicitud de la jovencita de ojos verdes. Su hermano estuvo a punto de objetar pero se silenció al verlo levantarse—. Parece que ahora tiene cosas que decidir, señor. Lo dejaré sólo para no intervenir…

Acto seguido, se adelantó hacia la puerta, caminando y sin mirar atrás pese a los llamados de su hermano que le ordenaba –suplicaba– llevarse lejos aquel espantoso recuerdo. Mas la soledad invadió a Minos cuando Lune cerró la puerta, dejando en claro que no le ayudaría más… Lo había impulsado al recuerdo sólo para abandonarlo en medio de esa lóbrega estancia mental.

Se aferró el mentón en su mano apoyada sobre el brazo de la silla, echando miradas furtivas al puñado de hojas a las que se negaba a ver de lleno otra vez. Pensó en dejarlas ahí, hasta que otros montones de papeles las dejaran en el olvido, pero intuyó que no funcionaría por gran tiempo esa estrategia. Después de todo, a un fanático del orden, cúmulos de basura así no tardaban nada en incomodarlo. Encontró la solución al problema en su ordenador. Irguiéndose en su silla, estirando el cuello y los dedos, regresó a su labor con el tecleado y las palabras, seguro de que eso sería suficiente para borrar el odioso letargo que quería consumirlo.

Grave error…

Cuando menos lo pensó, sus ojos lo traicionaron, oscilando en aquel papel que estuvo en un mejor campo de visión. Su mano lo apresó y en menos de un segundo, yacía recargado en su silla, contemplando la fotografía donde un rostro joven era iluminado por una sencilla sonrisa. Pese a estar en blanco y negro, su mente no demoró en llenar de color a las esmeraldas que lucían más serías en esa foto tan formal.

Los pensamientos le embargaron, todos con insultos en su contra… Entrecerró los ojos, casi con aburrimiento, reprochándose aquello como una tontería. El mismo mantra que había intentado usar como ayuda, vino a su cabeza.

_No amar a ninguna mujer que no seas tú, Albafika…_

Y aunque útil durante los primeros días, aquella excusa vana había comenzado a perder fuerza durante el último mes, cuando a sus oídos llegó la noticia de que su preciosa ninfa, finalmente había concretado su matrimonio con otro ser.

_No…_ Incluso antes, cuando sus heridas comenzaban a sanar, y cambiaron sus primeros vendajes, el razonamiento de rendirle tributo eterno a una mujer que yacía en brazos de otro hombre "menos complicado", había desaparecido. La ausencia, sin embargo, de aquella figura pequeña, había crecido como un agujero que se ahondaba más y más a cada recuerdo, a cada objeto, palabra, color, aroma incluso, que evocara su risilla infantil y su mirada osada, llena de la vida del verde más intenso.

Contempló su oficina, de proporciones mucho menores que las de su anterior estancia laboral. Los últimos meses se había dado a la tarea de buscar qué era lo que le inquietaba de ese lugar. Si la carencia de sillones de chiffon, si la falta de una máquina de _espressos_, si la ausencia de una secretaria que hiciera la limpieza concerniente… Entonces, una nueva privación le invadió, una que le hizo entender al fin.

Si hubo algo que añorar, era sin duda la oportunidad de dar una orden y ver a los fulminantes ojos que lo confrontaban cuando un mandato era en demasía impropio. Si hubo algo que finalmente lo cubriera de vacío, fue imaginar a otro, a cualquier idiota que no fuese él, demandando de los pequeños labios algo que sólo podía ser suyo.

Pudo haber reído, maldiciéndose todavía…

_Pero qué idiota…_

En un día cualquiera, en otro paso más hacia la superación de sus nuevos y mejorados objetivos, había encontrado la respuesta que buscaba.

Alargó el brazo y tomó el teléfono de cordel, puesto para su oficina. Presionó el botón que marcaría instantáneamente el número de su hermano.

—Iré a convencer a Dégel de unirse a la firma —reveló en cuanto oyó su voz.

—_¿No dijiste que era caso perdido? _—parecía confundido, por su repentina alegría, por sus decisiones precipitadas…

Minos asintió, acariciando con la mirada el currículum aún en sus manos. Mesó la advertencia de su hermano, sus propios y estúpidos miedos invadiéndolo. Se palpó la comisura en su boca que una vez estuvo reventada. Los temores se esfumaron…

Su risa resonó en la estancia… —¿Quién-sabe, Lune?

**~O~**

Sentí como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Y no sólo como un mero decir. ¡Realmente los segundos ya no funcionaban en esa oficina! Mientras que en mi cabeza, todo parecía una mezcla horrorosa de contradicciones.

El señor Dégel frunció las cejas, casi compasivo… Luego volvió a colocarse los anteojos, partiendo hacia la salida, desapareciendo de mi campo de visión… No miraría atrás, no lo haría, no…

—Espero que con este favor sea suficiente y termines ya con tu acoso de unirme a tu firma. Los dejaré solos, aprovecha los cuarenta y cinco minutos que utilizo para comer.

Se retiró, hablando siempre a alguien a quien no me atreví a mirar. Escuché que la puerta se cerraba, aún con esa sensación pesando detrás mi silla. El silencio permaneció, mi garganta estaba demasiado seca como para hablar.

—¿No dirás nada? —oírlo no hizo más que atormentarme. ¡Era su voz! No estaba imaginándola… Era él.

Tragué, intentando rehidratar mi lengua aunque parecía imposible.

Mi voz se redujo hasta ser una hebra patética.

—¿Qué-qué es lo que quiere?

—Sólo vine a concretar algunos negocios…

_Negocios… _Sí, ¿qué más podía ser?

Me puse de pie, sin verlo: —Pues le deseo suerte con ello…

Caminé, lo más rápido posible sin parecer demasiado asustada. ¡Tenía que llegar a la puerta, ahora!

Pero él se interpuso. La visión de su pecho amplio me revolvió la cabeza.

—No tan rápido —fue contundente. Me enfureció; sin embargo, no quise enfrentar su rostro. ¡No quería, no quería!

—Por favor… Déjeme pasar —mi tono fue una súplica, pero él no cedió—. ¿Qué más quiere de mí? ¿No tiene suficiente? No podré conseguir un empleo decente en toda mi vida, ni podré salir de la opinión pública… Entonces, ¡qué más quiere! Déjeme tranquila, viva feliz y déjeme ser libre…

Guardé silencio, reteniendo mis lágrimas. No lloraría frente a él, no iba a darle más poder sobre mí. De pronto, una hoja apareció ante mi mirada cabizbaja. Quedó suspendida ahí hasta que me atreví a tomarla. Observé el sello membretado que anunciaba a la universidad _La Crosse_, en Wisconsin. Una de las mejores escuelas de medicina.

—Es el formulario para postularte. Algo me dice que serás aceptada con facilidad… Podrás ingresar a la escuela de Enfermería como tanto deseabas y hacer algo bueno con tu vida.

Leí las letras puestas allí, los espacios para mis datos personales… Un reto muy extraño.

—¿Y vino hasta aquí sólo para darme esto?

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, el sitio más alto al que me atreví a mirar sin llegar a sus ojos.

—Considéralo una retribución —_¿qué?_—. De no ser por ti y tu osadía de seguirme con _aquel_ plan, mi antigua familia no se habría hartado de mi presencia. Si me sacaron de su juego fue sólo porque tuve una cómplice fiel que me siguió hasta el final. Me liberaste de su yugo, así que tengo que devolver el favor.

Oh, vaya, ¿así que sólo era un pago? He ahí mi cuenta de ahorro devuelta.

—Mas te vale aceptar. Solicitar un formulario de inscripción no es una cosa tan sencilla. Me tomé la libertad de investigar los horarios de su plan de estudios, podrás estudiar en las mañanas sin descuidar el tiempo con tu familia.

Sonreí con tristeza, algo cansada: —Dudo mucho que mis padres quieran mudarse a Wisconsin.

Otro sueño tonto que no se cumpliría.

El hombre frente a mí terminó por acercarse, sus manos sostuvieron las mías para hacerlas caer a mis costados.

—Yo hablo de tu _nueva _familia…

Alcé la cabeza al fin. No pude interpretar sus ojos, eran esos tonos violetas llenos de misterio que no me decían nada. Sonrió, familiar, demasiado cercano.

—¿Creíste que te dejaría ir, pequeña? Vine aquí para ofrecerte otro negocio, sí… Uno donde vengas conmigo, donde seas ama y señora de esta pobre alma corrompida… Propongo un negocio donde ya no haya mentiras, apariencias o disparates sociales. Uno negocio donde digas _sí_ frente a mis votos.

¿Qué…?

¿Qué era eso? No comprendía. Era, era… ¡no supe qué era esa palabrería! Sacudí la cabeza, molesta, confundida…

—No entiendo… No entiendo su forma de hablar. Siempre hace lo mismo, dice cosas que sólo lo favorecen a usted porque usa palabras que están fuera de mi comprensión. Se burla de mí, aunque piense que quiere decirme algo bello, ¡sé que se burla de mí! Ya no puedo comprenderlo…

Mis lágrimas cayeron, ¡cuánto me odié! Quise esconder la cara, sus manos aferrándose a mis mejillas lo impidieron.

—Entones… Interpreta esto…

Sus besos nunca fueron suaves, nunca me besó con calma, sólo apresurado y fuerte. Hasta ese instante… Resentí su boca con la mía, delicado, como si saboreara uno de esos algodones de azúcar que tanto me gustan. Pero no, ¡no podía ser! Eché pasos hacia atrás, recordando que ese mismo hombre me había abandonado, se había reído de mí, había dicho que nunca me querría.

Una silla frenó mi huida y le dio la oportunidad perfecta para encerrarme contra la misma.

Mis puños se cerraron en contra de su pecho. Empujé, aunque mis esfuerzos eran fútiles.

Aun así, traté de fulminarlo con todo el odio en mis ojos.

—Cree que lo aceptaré, ¿no es así? Vino aquí, esperando que la sumisa y tonta niña lo reciba con los brazos abiertos, rogando porque la lleve con usted… Después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar por su culpa, ¿en serio piensa que voy a creer en usted? ¡No me haga reír!

Quise decir todo aquello con todo el resentimiento que los meses habían guardado en mi corazón, pero nada fue más evidente que el temblor en mi voz. Su sonrisa, llena de cinismo, atractivo y confiado en todo sentido, se acercó de nuevo a mis labios.

—Entonces, dime que me vaya… Sólo una palabra tuya y me marcharé. Dime que ya no quieres verme y que no estuviste esperando mi regreso —sujetó mi mentón—. Mírame, y dime que no perdonaste mis errores… Estuviste diciendo que me querías por tanto tiempo que terminaste convenciéndome, y te advierto, que no me iré de aquí si no cruzas esa puerta conmigo.

—¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! —se me acababan las fuerzas para resistir—. Se burló de mí cada vez que le hice saber lo que sentía… Que ahora venga a decir que lo convencí, no me causa alegría sino pesar. Por favor, déjeme ir.

Me restregué la cara, antes de que mis estúpidos surcos de sal cayeran más. Sus dedos contuvieron mi barbilla, de nuevo atrapándome con esa mirada íntima…

—¿Crees que dejaría ir a la única persona que ha soportado lo peor de mí, sólo para terminar entregándome todo lo que tiene por… amor? Pequeña, tengo el negocio perfecto frente a mis ojos, ¿qué clase de hombre sería si lo desaprovechara? —enjugó mi rostro humedecido—. Puedes marcharte si lo deseas. Ya no soy tu jefe ni tengo autoridad sobre ti, y, francamente, si te vas ahora, cobrarías la venganza ideal por todo lo que he hecho contra ti. Pero… si acaso tus palabras fueron verdad, si realmente llegaste a querer a este idiota quebrantado, entonces quédate cerca y déjame retribuir con creces cada una de mis estupideces.

Mis ojos se apretaron, incapaces ya de contener mi llanto. Toda mi vida había pensado que si las historias de amor existían, ninguna tenía relación con mi existencia. Y ahora, podría sentirme la mujer más tonta del mundo por gimotear ante los sentimientos de un hombre al que odiaba a muerte. Pero, sintiendo sus manos acariciarme, sosteniéndome en mi llanto inconstante, pude entender que aquel sujeto despreciable, de alguna forma, o del algún modo, se había marchado. Dejando a uno que había visto en cortas ocasiones, el que me había orillado a este extremo donde ahora lloraba y lloraba.

Aunque… Aún tenía que preguntar.

—Usted… ¿Usted me quiere?

No podría soportar que todo esto fuese meramente una remuneración, no quería ser el clavo que le ayudara a sacar su antiguo amor por Albafika.

Su boca viajó por mi mejilla hasta llegar al punto exacto. Su aliento fue terciopelo acariciándome al oído.

—¿Tengo que decirlo con palabras…? —se quedó en silencio un instante, sólo para efectuar una declaración que sólo él podría hacer—: Cásate conmigo.

Y eso fue suficiente para entender que, los cuentos de hadas sí existen…

Viven dentro de nosotros, esperando que un día dejemos atrás los errores, el orgullo, todo ese cúmulo de resentimientos, y nos atrevamos a mirar al frente para comprender que, en este mundo donde todo ha sido convertido a materialismo, a industria, a medios efímeros de diversión y placer, aún existe un negocio que es capaz de superar toda esa falsa maraña material.

Un negocio perfecto que pocos encuentran para invertir todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas en el mismo. Lo que ganan, aunque es duro de obtener, es el motivo para darlo todo a su favor.

¿Qué como le llaman…? No lo sé, podría tener distintos nombres por cada inversionista que pone su vida en él. Podrías tenerlo ahora en tus manos y no saber cómo nombrarlo. Pero yo, aún sorprendida por cada cualidad que sigue maravillándome y confrontándome día con día, encontré el nombre ideal para él.

Yo…

Yo lo llamo Amor.

**~oOo~**

**.**

**CONFESIONES DE LIA EN ESTE FIC:**

*****El primer capítulo de este fic salió de tener CERO idea de qué iba a suceder. Suelo escribir el primer capítulo cuando ya todo esta forjado en mi mente y lo único que falta es darle forma en papel. Esta historia nació de una noche en la que dije "Caray, quiero escribir!", y el producto de ese deseo fue el primer capítulo que ustedes ya conocen.

*****Por lo anterior: este fic sería tan sólo un par de shots, dos capítulos máximo. Cuando escribí el final del segundo capítulo, supe que sería más...

*****Es la primera vez que escribo sin un guión. Usualmente tengo un borrador en papel donde ya he ubicado qué ocurrirá en cada capítulo. Esta historia pasó por alto esa regla. Comenzaba cada capítulo sin saber qué ocurriría durante el mismo.

*****La aparición de mi Fem!Alba ocurrió justamente cuando Shion la menciona, así que yo también me sorprendí de ese detallito, chicas.

*****Terminé de escribir este fic durante las vacaciones de Navidad, así que, aunque me sorprendí conforme escribía cada capítulo, desde hace más de tres semanas ya conocía el final de todo D: No me maten!

*****Este es el fic que más sorpresas y lágrimas me ha sacado, y aunque amo el Minfika (cortesía de Abaddon DeWitt) admito que soy feliz con este final.

*****Este fic tuvo la poderosa influencua de dos películas: _The Evil wears Prada _y _The Proposal_. También con el anime _Ookami shoujo to kuro ouji_ hubo mucha conexión, además de las canciones que ya les he mencionado de Paramore, One Republic y Three Days Grace.

*****Última confesión... ¿Sabían que, HABRÁ EPÍLOGO? Así que, nos vemos en una semana con una última probadita!

Sí, chicas, **nos falta el epílogo!** Por la mención que algunas hicieron, surgió una última pincelada para este fic. **Ahora, yo me voy, esperando ansiosa sus palabras!** ¿Quién ya perdonó a Minos? xD

**Las quiero (también a ti, lector varón si es que estás por ahí). Gracias por todo otra vez! Reciban un gran abrazo! Buen inicio de semana!**


	12. Epílogo

**Y bien, aquí estamos...**

Como muchos sabrán, ayer dí el anuncio en mi página de facebook de que el epílogo estaba listo pero, por cuestiones técnicas (mi tablet no "sabe" subir documentos a internet), no pude colgarlo aquí.

Así que: Lo siento mucho! Pero, ya, ya, ya... Terminemos con las palabras y váyamos a lo importante.

Contesto, por última vez en este medio, a mis queridas lectoras "guest":

**alonesempai: **Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras! Es un impulso escuchar: "No hay que tirar la toalla!", porque en serio que a veces dan ganas de rendirse y palabras así te alientan mucho. Me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de Dégel y Aspros, como que sorprendieron un poco, ¿no? Jeje, pues sí, ese Minos se ganó una estrellita por recapacitar al fin... Pero, ahora, ¿qué les espera a estos dos? Es momento de saberlo. Gracias otra vez! Espero que estés muy bien, ánimo en todo y, ¡tú tampoco tires la toalla! Saludos y abrazos!

**ariscereth: **Creo que a ti y a mí nos va igual con eso de las tecnologías xD Lo bueno que pudiste dejarme tu comentario, que me emocionó mucho leer, por cierto. Lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo para actualizar, tanto con este como con el capítulo pasado D: Ojalá que la espera valiera la pena... Es maravilloso saber que Agasha, emparejada con Minos, te haya resultado agradable. Y si a ti te gustó el fic desde el primer capítulo, a mí me emocionaron tus comentarios desde el primerito que me dejaste. Gracias por tus buenos deseos por el día del amor y la amistad, espero que tú también tengas días llenos de dicha y de gente muy-muy especial. Un abrazo, Ariscereth, muchas gracias por todo!

**Ariel Lycaon: **Sabía que serías de las "decepcionadas" por el final xD Aunque, gracias a ti me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, quedó exactamente con lo del 14 de Febrero, jaja, prometo que no fue a propósito! xD En fin, me gustaría contestar a tus observaciones (sobre eso de que Minos se contradice con un final como éste), a través de la página en Facebook. No es una contrarreplica, sino mi propia observación crítica al asunto. De cualquier forma, Ariel-chan, te agradezco por leer, sé que para ti, quien ama a Minos en secreto, leer algo como esto, es, emm... complicado xD Te quiero, espero no vomites con el epílogo xD

**Sally: **Vuelvo a decirlo: ¡perdón por hacerte quemar la comida y por motivar a que te arrancaras las uñas! D: ¿Cómo están la de los pies? Espero bien xD Oye, muchas, muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia. En serio que ha sido genial leer cada uno de tus comentarios. Yo también creo en los cuentos de hadas, y también pienso que es difícil vivirlos (enfrentarse a "dragones" en la vida cotidiana no es cosa de niños...). En fin, a ver qué opinas de este epílogo. Me alegra que esta historia de haya gustado, gracias por seguirla hasta este punto x3 Te envío un abrazo bien apretado!

**Midusa: **Me sorprendió mucho tu confesión: ¡Te gusta Alas Rotas! Caray, una fan de Minos aceptando ese fic, me pusó nerviosa y muy feliz esa declaración. Pero aún más, por saber que esta historia te haya gustado tanto. Este fic me ha dado sorpresas, y una de ellas es precisamente ésta: que a alguien, amante de Minos como yo, le agradara. In-cre-í-ble! Espero que todo esté mejor, Midusa. Ya sabes, aquí seguimos al pendiente. Gracias por todo, recibe un caluroso abrazo! Ánimo!

**A todos los lectores GUEST:** Su próximo comentario lo contestaré en mi perfil de Fanfiction-net. Busquen la respuesta en los próximos días, la dejeré ahí por un mes completito.

**A TODOS LOS LECTORES EN GENERAL:** Muchas, muchas gracias. No sé si este epílogo cumplirá sus espectativas, pero, sólo me queda decir que, para mí, esta experiencia ha sido de lo más divertida y llena de aprendizaje. Espero que, ya sea que su búsqueda sea la de tener a alguien a su lado o no, la fe y el deseo de seguir adelante no se pierda nunca.

Un abrazo para todos. Disfruten este epílogo, que más que eso es una "recompensa al esfuerzo". Ya sabrán por qué...

Enjoy -w-

**.**

**~oOo~**

Ya habían pasado años… Y él no había puesto un pie allí, nunca allí.

Quizá por eso resultaba extraño, terriblemente abrumador, bajar la vista al piso de alfombrado pasto que rodeaba quietamente aquel recuadro de pavimento grisáceo. Leer el nombre sobre el epitafio trajo el recuerdo de la sonrisa a la que honorosamente representaban las simples palabras.

《Amada madre… Siempre fuerte》

_Sí... siempre._

Se inclinó a tierra y palpó la cubierta áspera con cariño. La sensación de pesar ante los meses, años, de no haberla abrazado, quiso dominarlo. Mas el deíctico bajo el venerable nombre solapó cualquier distancia. "Siempre fuerte…". Se sonrió, aquella cualidad era la única que habían compartido, una herencia sin igual de la que ahora, sin nombre o apellido reconocidos, se alegraba de poseer.

—Hola… —susurró a la roca, a la imagen de su madre plasmada en sus adentros—. Ya pasó el tiempo, ¿verdad? La última vez terminó mal, fui un malcriado… Igual que siempre. Lune dijo que no me guardaste rencor y yo le creí, siempre fuiste demasiado buena, demasiado sutil y amable con los que te rodeaban. Cómo odiaba eso… —los labios se torcieron—. Te lo dije muchas veces, ser bueno es un problema, te llevó a esa casa maldita y te alejó de mí para siempre.

_Yo también fui bueno y pagué las consecuencias…_

—Da igual. No quería despedirme sin antes decirte algo importante —echó una risa, incrédulo—. Voy a casarme. Sí, créelo. Pero no será con Pandora, oh no… Al parecer no fui totalmente de su agrado. Mala suerte, supongo. Tampoco será con _ella, _al final, ser bueno resultó muy conflictivo. Quise quejarme, ser otra vez un malcriado, pero, te reirías de mí si te dijera que la mujer con la que pasaré el resto de mis días es casi la copia directa de tu fortaleza, sobre todo de esa ansia tuya de hacer feliz a todo el mundo. La odié tanto… Estaba seguro de que sus intentos por favorecer a todos terminaría llevándola a la ruina, tal vez así sea…

_Después de todo, se casará conmigo…_

Resopló, cubriendo el pesar con la ironía. —Habría sido bueno que la conocieras. Sólo tú podrías hacerle entrar en razón y convencerla de negarse a mi petición, aunque seguramente iría a suplicarle nuevamente que aceptara…

El viento silbó suave, bajando desde lo alto de aquella colina que formaba el camposanto. Como una caricia necesaria para saber hacia dónde mirar, su rostro se tornó quedamente hasta observar al frente. El vestido lila hondeó con la brisa, lejos, a varios metros de su propia ubicación, y él se perdió en la figura inclinada sobre otro sencillo marco de cemento. La cabeza de cabellos marrones se irguió de pronto, enjugando las lágrimas dejadas tras una conversación que debió ser similar a la suya. La pequeña imagen se levantó de su sitio, para ir hacia su encuentro. Danzando contra el viento, la falda y las hebras castañas se movieron para dar a aquella escena un aire que le supo celestial.

Un regalo que venía hacia él aunque osó rechazar su precio en el pasado.

—Tenías razón, madre… —musitó sincero—. Ser bueno, en realidad, no siempre es tan malo.

Si después de una serie de "bondades" absurdas, podía reincorporarse así, asiendo la pequeña mano entre sus dedos y mirar de lleno aquellos ojos verdes que seguían apreciándolo sin la más mínima chispa de rencor… Entonces, la verdadera causa de su visita en ese preciso lugar, justo a un día de concretar su unión oficial, era sin duda para cumplir sus palabras: pedir disculpas, y aceptar su error.

La espalda tiritó pudorosa cuando la abrazó, una actitud casta que no dejaba de sorprenderle y causarle inquietud. ¿Cómo él podía tener ahora el derecho de ceñir a ese puro cervatillo?

Incomprensible…

Mayormente aún ante la consideración del tiempo, de lo cercano que ya eran los hechos.

—Mañana serás mía —acarició la pequeña oreja con sus labios, sintiéndola encogerse. Sus propias entrañas se constriñeron al entender el peso de esa verdad. El día de reclamar aquel presente inmerecido estaba a sólo unas horas, todo estaba listo.

Las manos de su pequeño obsequio se aferraron a su pecho. La vocecita habló suave, cual viento.

—Creo que yo fui suya desde el día en que entré a su oficina…

El rostro se levantó para mirarlo con timidez, el brillo de sus gemas verdes fue contundente, sincero. Acarició sus labios con el pulgar, admirando todavía sus palabras.

Sonrió, sin ápice de orgullo a pesar de su frase:

—¿De qué cuento de hadas saliste, mujer?

Un simple juego en la superficie, mas una verdadera pregunta retórica en lo más profundo de aquella frase interrogativa. ¿De dónde podían provenir personas como su madre, como esa que ahora sostenía entre sus brazos? Una cuestión difícil de resolver y de la que, estaba seguro, jamás obtendría respuesta.

Aun así, besando al fin los labios inexpertos a su tacto, saboreando en su interior el deseo de adiestrarlos con toda esa experiencia decadente que finalmente le sería de utilidad, lo supo.

Sea de donde sea que viniera… Se alegraba de que aquella curiosa creación, en efecto, le perteneciera. Y no había nada que ansiara más que formar, pronto, parte de su mundo idóneo.

**.**

**.**

**El Negocio Perfecto**

**-Epílogo-**

"Una persona cambia por dos razones: aprendió demasiado o sufrió lo suficiente".

Anónimo

**.**

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?

¡Oh, rayos, esto tenía que ser un sueño!

Pero, no me culpen por volverme un tanto descreída de todo… ¡Las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido! Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo, de entender que, aunque siempre consideré mi existencia destinada para el fracaso, ahora estaba aquí, en un aeropuerto, esperando un destino desconocido.

Celebrando… ¡mi luna de miel!

Quizá sea necesario recapitular, esforzarme por no morir de un colapso y tratar de entender.

El señor Minos había terminado con mi negativa y funesta forma de pensar. Me había ayudado a darme cuenta de que mis esfuerzos valieron la pena… Me convenció de casarme, un final que casi estuvo a punto de terminar en caos gracias a mis padres. Ninguno aceptó nuestro compromiso. ¡Casi echan a patadas al señor Minos cuando fue a casa a solicitar mi mano! Algo que me sorprendió, lo admito. No esperaba que fuera partidario de ese tipo de protocolos y cortesías que hoy en día nos parecen tan anticuados. Así que me sentí muy mal cuando papá lo rechazó, apuntándolo con su revolver para obligarlo a salir de casa.

Pero, de alguna forma los entendía. Después de todo lo que padecimos por culpa de nuestras mentiras...

Finalmente, con la amenaza de llevarme con él aún sin su autorización, y con mis propios intentos por convencerlos, ambos terminaron aceptando cuando se percataron de que este compromiso no era otro juego, ni otro intento por conseguir publicidad. Aprobaron nuestro matrimonio con una condición: casarnos en el condado, frente a sus ojos.

Sí, eran desconfiados…

Fue por ello que tuvimos que apresurarlo todo. Gracias al cielo, Celinsa terminó pronto su viaje con Teneo y vino en mi auxilio para preparar arreglos, recepción y esas cosas que parecen muy bonitas y tranquilas cuando la novia no eres tú. El mes y medio que dejamos de plazo para concretar el compromiso, fue tan ajetreado que apenas y pude ver al señor Minos. Mientras yo me devanaba los sesos para organizar una boda nada ostentosa y hasta discreta, él se encargó de dejar todo listo para comenzar nuestra vida juntos en cuanto la luna de miel terminara.

¡Ah, qué abrumador sólo pensarlo!

Pero, al final, pude suspirar tranquila cuando todos los preparativos rindieron frutos y terminamos con un "sí" que me cortó el aliento frente al altar de una pequeña iglesia. Algo más que me llenó de sorpresa, por cierto. El viejo hombre al que yo siempre creí renuente a la fe, fue quien solicitó que nos casáramos en ese lugar.

"No creía en Dios hasta que te conocí…", me confesó al pedírmelo.

La vida te puede dar interesantes y bellas sorpresas.

La recepción fue sencilla también. Tan sólo un salón de pequeñas proporciones, lleno de las personas más cercanas; apenas unos cuarenta ocupamos el espacio. Aunque debo admitir que nunca me había reído tanto, pisándole los pies una y otra vez a ese hombre que me pidió bailar de nuevo, ahí frente a todos, como si sólo estuviéramos los dos para carcajearnos de mis torpes pasos.

Sí, un día inolvidable… Y ahora…

Las rodillas me temblaban debajo de la larga falda de este conjunto comprado especialmente para empezar el nuevo viaje que me aguardaba. Casi podía sentir a la maligna mano de los nervios estrujándome por dentro. Toda la risa y la serenidad de la noche anterior, ahí con todos los invitados, se había disuelto poco a poco, hasta quedar reducida a nada cuando subimos a ese avión que ahora nos tenía aquí, en un sitio caluroso. Tragué hondo mirando al señor Minos a varios metros, esperaba nuestro equipaje. Me acerqué cuando vi llegar las grandes bolsas por la cinta deslizante.

Tomé una maleta grande por el asa y colgué otra más a mi hombro. Sentí su mano aferrando la correa para quitármela de encima.

—Deja algo para mí, cariño… —colgó la bolsa en su propio hombro. Se quedó un momento quieto para contemplarme, su mano acarició mi mejilla—. Espero que hayas dormido suficiente en el avión. Este día podría ser muy largo…

Su noticia, aunque maravillosa, sólo aumentó el nervio en mi cuerpo. Para mi mala suerte, no había dormido gran cosa en ese avión. Pero ¡¿quién podría dormir recargada en su hombro mientras recibe caricias en el cabello?! Aún me costaba asimilar la realidad de estos cambios tan drásticos.

Tomó mi mano para dirigirnos a la salida. Yo lo retuve.

—Aún no… —me giré hacia la fila de maletas que seguían desfilando. Todavía nos faltaba algo.

O _alguien… _

Me alegré cuando vi la cajita de plástico horadada. La saqué del resto de bolsos y me pregunté qué tan seguro sería transportar a una mascota de esa manera. Afortunadamente, _Lucky _lucía tranquilo cuando abrí la portezuela metálica para sacarlo de allí.

Escuché un resoplido tras mi espalda.

—No entiendo por qué lo trajiste con nosotros —ahí estaba, el tono mandón que lo caracterizaba.

Arrugué las cejas, un tanto avergonzada—: Era necesario.

No podía dejarlo en casa de mi familia, sabía que Pefko no sería tan responsable como para cuidarlo y mis padres terminarían por dejarlo en alguna perrera. Lune había venido para celebrar la boda y llevarse el resto de mis pertenencias a Wisconsin, para trasladarnos directamente hacia allá cuando este viaje terminara.

—Entre tantos preparativos, olvidé decirle a Lune que lo llevara con él —abracé a la peluda estopa contra mi pecho—. Además, no quería causarle problemas.

—Sí, ahora sólo me causará problemas a mí… —farfulló. Estiró una mano a la cabeza de _Lucky_ quien de inmediato echó un agudo gruñidito—. Vaya perro insolente, tiene un carácter odioso.

Ah, el lobo hablando de orejas…

Traté de contener la risa. —Estará tranquilo, se lo aseguro.

Sus ojos me inspeccionaron por breves segundos, después sonrió como si supiera algo que yo desconocía. Retomamos nuestros pasos, él llevando ambas maletas, yo al bultito peludo que miraba tras de mi hombro como si de un niño se tratara. Quise reír al pensar en cuán extraña podría ser esa imagen, pero toda mi risa se apretó en mi garganta cuando llegamos al hotel que, afortunadamente, aceptó a _Lucky_ y a nosotros con él. La boca se me puso seca en cuanto entramos a la habitación, contemplé la decoración moderna de blancos y ocres en cortinas, piso, tapetes y… esas sábanas tan blancas en la cama.

Un fuerte ladrido me despertó, antes de que pudiera sonrojarme con más escenarios bochornosos.

—¿Todo en orden, pequeña? —por si fuera poco, la voz del señor Minos me sorprendió a corta distancia. Sentí la caricia de sus labios en mi nuca.

—Oh, sí, sí, sí… —mis pasos se adelantaron sin que lo pensara—. Sólo estoy un poco acalorada por el clima. ¿En dónde estamos? —eché una risa nerviosa, pegándome a las largas cortinas.

Quería autoflagelarme por actuar así, pero mi cuerpo actuaba sin mi permiso. Me aferré el pecho, todavía dándole la espalda. Tenía que recuperarme, actuar con madurez, ¡no como una novia primeriza! Ah, pero si eso era, ¿no?

Él se acercó de nuevo. Su mano aferró la tela blanca.

—¿No lo adivinas? —respondió a mi pregunta, corriendo las cortinas satinadas para dejar la puerta de vidrio expuesta en su totalidad. Mis temores cambiaron por el asombro. Deslicé las puertas para ir hacia la pequeña terraza.

Un suspiro se me escapó: —Increíble…

¿Cómo no había intuido que era esto? Frente a mí yacía un paisaje azul difícil de describir: Azules en el cielo, entre blancas nubles, todas reflejadas en el mar que se extendía hasta el infinito. La única playa que había conocido en mi vida, era una grisácea bahía donde el frío imperaba. Nada en comparación con esta brisa cálida y el sonido de las aves a lo lejos.

—Es algo simple… —dijo ahora puesto junto a mí, se había quitado el saco para quedar en camisa y pantalones de mezclilla. Me miró—. Tendrás que disculparme, mis bolsillos ya no son lo de antes.

Negué, sonriéndole—. Es perfecto. Y… veo que la comida mexicana lo cautivó.

La risa apareció en sus ojos. Tal vez desconocía el nombre y la ubicación exacta, pero estaba segura de que pisábamos territorios donde el condimento y otros curiosos platillos eran la orden del día. En medio de su sonrisa, sus brazos se deslizaron en mi cintura, cerrándome contra la baranda.

—No es lo único que me ha cautivado… —amenazó a mis labios con su mirada, pero se contuvo—. Y hablando de comida, es hora del almuerzo.

La declaración oficial para comenzar nuestro día, y este viaje.

Salimos, dejando seguro a _Lucky_ en el baño de la habitación, no sin antes concederle un buen trozo de carne que conseguí secretamente en el restaurant del hotel. Nuestro almuerzo, casi a la hora de comer, lo realizamos en un local de alimentos que nos costó mucho encontrar. El señor Minos estaba dispuesto a probar verdadera comida mexicana, algo difícil dado que todos los restaurantes parecían deseosos de favorecer al turismo y ofrecer platillos extranjeros. Así que caminamos bastante hasta encontrar al pequeño negocio. Por suerte, aunque todo era completamente mexicano, un mesero hablaba nuestro idioma. A él hicimos rápidamente nuestra orden, dispuestos a comer cualquier cosa, por más rara que fuera, con tal de saciar nuestra hambre.

Entre tacos, caldos peculiares y otros platillos típicos, el agujero en mi estómago comenzó a desaparecer, al igual que la bruma de incierto en mi cabeza que se disipó poco a poco con sólo contemplar al hambriento hombre frente a mi silla. Detuve su mano cuando acudió, casi como un niño travieso, a la charolita de salsa.

Sus ojos me reprocharon y yo quise carcajearme.

—¿Ya olvidó lo que pasó la última vez? —traté de ser muy firme.

—Puedo soportarlo ahora.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Ha _practicado _cómo soportar la comida picante?

—Quizá… —encogió los hombros, quitándome el contenedor para arriesgarse con dos cucharadas de salsa que, estaba segura, debía arder como este calor—. Fue un año largo sin verte, cariño… Cambié un poco mientras tanto.

Y sólo por esa verdad, lo dejé continuar. No habían sido pocos, sus cambios eran tantos. El simple hecho de tenerlo allí, masticando alegremente, disfrutando de su compañía…

De pronto, su cuerpo se quedó quieto, sus ojos crecieron, dilatados por algún horror.

Un dejá vù…

Me paré de mi silla, alzando la mano al mesero: —¡Un vaso de agua, por favor!

Bueno, hay cosas que no cambian…

Continuamos el resto de la tarde entre las callecitas de aquel lugar. Con todas esas construcciones de techos bajitos de madera, lejos de los grandes hoteles y del medio turístico, parecía que habíamos entrado a un mundo diferente, donde el bullicio del tráfico y gente yendo al trabajo eran una realidad desconocida. Sólo tuvimos que resguardarnos en el interior de un centro comercial cuando el calor se volvió insoportable.

Mala idea, nunca pensé cuánto me costaría.

Si tan sólo nos hubiésemos quedado en la sección de películas, si no hubiéramos caminado más allá, hacia el área de ropa, hacia ese funesto sitio…

—Agasha.

Me llamó. Mis ojos se despegaron de la bonita blusa de holanes en cuanto lo escuché. Sólo decía mi nombre en momentos demasiado serios… Caminé rápidamente hacia el final del pasillo y doblé hacia el siguiente, de donde había provenido su voz.

—¿Qué sucede? —me concentré tanto en él que olvidé mi alrededor.

No se giró. —Ven aquí.

Me acerqué, estirando el cuello para ver qué tenía en las manos. Mi cara quemó –más– al ver los encajes de aquella lencería.

—¿Rojo o negro, pequeña? Te dejaré elegir…

_¡¿Qué?! _Imposible… Esto, era…

—Eso… eh… ¿Eso es para mí?

Una pregunta idiota, de la que él se rio mucho.

—¿Para quién más, querida mía? Me tomé el atrevimiento de hurgar entre tus cosas. Eres encantadora así, Agasha, pero debo admitir que sería excitante hacerte cambiar de gustos, al menos un poco.

Su perfil fatuo me escaneó, tal vez riendo por mi pudor.

—Pu-puedo cambiar mis gustos si usted quiere. Pero… No, ¿no podría ser con alguna otra cosa?

¿Maquillaje, peinado… incluso mi forma de hablar? ¡Por qué tenían que ser prendas de esa índole!

—¿Acaso estás negándote a una de mis órdenes? —alzó el mentón, igual de demandante que en el pasado. Me estremecí. A punto de creer que no tendría opción, su sonrisa se llenó de calma—. Olvídalo. Es sólo una broma… Demonios, sigo comportándome como un controlador, ¿cierto? Ya no soy tu jefe, es absurdo este comportamiento —miró aquellos encajes en sus manos, casi con desconsuelo—. Aunque, admito que moría de ganas de ver a mi esposa portando algo encantador para mí. Está bien, no puedo obligarte a…

Arrebaté suavemente la lencería de entre sus dedos. Si se ponía así, ¡cómo negarse!

—Ya veré qué pedirle a cambio —amenacé, tratando de no ver la enorme sonrisa que ya tenía puesta en la cara.

¡Ah, qué hombre tan convincente!

Pagar en caja fue una tarea tan vergonzosa. Mientras las familias llenaban sus bolsas con alimentos o juegos de playa para niños, yo tenía las mías albergadas de ropa interior para dama, ¡y qué clase de ropa! La cajera intentó disimular la sonrisa que el señor Minos tenía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Recién casados? —intuyó, pasándole de nuevo la tarjeta de crédito.

—Ah, ¿cómo lo supo?

—Por el anillo… —asintió a mi mano, más a nuestras compras que a mi dedo.

Nos despidió con la misma expresión repleta de picardía.

Aquí todos parecían tener un humor de lo más _noble…_

Regresamos a las afueras del pequeño pueblo. El aire se volvía menos sofocante conforme pasaban los minutos y las horas. El atardecer llegó justo cuando dejamos atrás las calles y comenzó un extenso páramo de arenas. El señor Minos aferró mi mano y me dirigió por el camino desigual, todavía caliente por el sol de día. La arena se coló entre mis sandalias y me hizo cosquillas, pero dejé todo aquello por mirar de lleno a la mano que contenía a la mía. El dedo anular sobresalía rodeado por la cinta metálica de color oro, gemela a mi propia argolla en la mano contraria. Sopesé entonces las palabras de la vendedora y recordé algo que una amiga, cuyos padres se habían divorciado, me dijo en un día de universidad.

"_Sólo los recién casados llevan anillos. Cuando los años pasan y el amor envejece, todos quieren olvidar que están casados y ya no los llevan consigo…"_

Triste y fatalista. Pero un tanto cierto…

El miedo me dominó. ¡A un día de casados! Porque lo comprendí, mirando así mismo las escandalosas prendas en la bolsa. Lo que se avecinaba… Los sacrificios que habíamos hecho en el pasado para estar aquí, no serían nada comparados a los que vendrían ahora que formalmente estábamos unidos. ¿Cuánto tendríamos que ceder para que la amenazante frase de mi vieja amiga no se hiciera realidad? Y no era simplemente por vestir lencería… Oh, el matrimonio no es un juego, es atemorizante cuando lo ves con todas sus vértices, buenas, malas, angustiantes, retadoras…

—¿Sucede algo? —se detuvo cuando yo lo hice.

El atardecer había terminado, la oscuridad comenzaba, pero pude verlo claro. Oh, Dios mío, gracias… Esto no era un sueño. Era un reto. Un reto que amaba. Mis recatos se fueron al carajo cuando sus ojos se posaron así en mí. Lo rodeé con los brazos, temblando por estar acostumbrada a su rechazo. Pero él no se fue, se quedó allí para mí, para escucharme.

—Gracias… Gracias por regresar.

Habíamos tenido tantas cosas qué hacer con la boda y los demás preparativos, que no había podido decírselo.

—Gracias. Gracias en verdad.

Sí, acepto. Acepto este cambio y este nuevo paso. Lo acepto, aunque hace menos de dos años no lo habría imaginado, menos aún aceptado, hoy… Sí, lo tomo, lo quiero para mí.

Su mejilla se apretó suave a mi cabeza.

—Gracias a ti por esperar…

Y el hombre que nunca agradeció nada, susurró esas quedas palabras.

Sentí sus dedos colarse entre mi cabello, justo bajo mi nuca. Esa costumbre de halar hacia atrás y obtener el control total en mi atención, yendo rumbo a un beso que siempre me pondría a temblar. Aferré su espalda cuando la firmeza en mis piernas comenzó a terminar, otra vez. Sabía cómo debíamos vernos, un par de desvergonzados en un lugar público acariciándose de esa manera. Pero, por favor… Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez en que pude sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí. Y ahora, no era una treta, no fingíamos a una cámara… ¡Todo era real!

Me apreté aún más contra él cuando una de sus manos descendió por mi columna. Un calor desconocido me invadió mientras el aire comenzó a hacer falta. Su boca se separó, sujetando todavía de mis cabellos para contenernos.

Su aliento golpeteó el mío. —Creo que lo mejor será regresar. Tu querida bola de pelos debe tener hambre…

Acepté, sintiendo al mundo todavía girar. Agradecí que me condujera de la mano; con la cabeza dándome vueltas, era difícil prestar atención al exterior. El olor a salitre disminuyó lentamente, el romper de las olas también se atenuó, mis pies dejaron la arena y siguieron por el camino empedrado de las calles. Ascendimos por la larga acera hasta donde el hotel aguardaba. Las luces de la recepción nos recibieron y subimos enseguida hacia la habitación. Mis pasos en los escalones me despertaron al fin. Miré la mano del señor Minos apretando con firmeza la mía, la bolsa llena de lencería en la otra.

Se me cortó el aliento…

Era el momento.

Abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar primero. A pesar de que la luz de otras habitaciones se coló entre las ventanas, la oscuridad imperó en nuestra estancia. A pesar de eso, no quise buscar el botón de las lámparas. Me dirigí al baño, en donde _Lucky _brincoteó de alegría cuando le di un nuevo pedazo de beef. Salí de ahí, lo dejé solito cuando ya dormitaba en la bañera. Regresé a la habitación, la encontré solitaria, con las puertas de vidrio abiertas y las cortinas ondeando levemente. Vislumbré la figura del señor Minos entre las telas blancas, miraba atento al horizonte lejano.

Me senté en la cama, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Mis ojos otearon la bolsa contenedora de esas ropas ignominiosas. Tal vez estaba dándome tiempo de ponerme algo de eso.

¡Por supuesto que no lo haría!

Suspiré… Ceder, ceder, ceder… ¿Cómo hacerlo si me sentía tan asustada? Sí, esa era la palabra: Temor. Tenía tanto miedo. Ahora que esto estaba a punto de suceder, quería echarme para atrás, quería huir, quería pedir un tiempo fuera antes de que…

El colchón se hundió a mis espaldas. Sin oírlo acercarse, ya estaba allí, asiéndome a él. Algo suave acaricio mi hombro y supe de inmediato que eran sus labios. Eché un respingo cuando haló de mi ropa para apretarme a su cuerpo.

¿Qué hacer…? Oh, maldición, no había manuales para estas cosas. Aunque el calor me inundaba, mis manos parecían muertas a mis costados. Solté la bolsa cuando me giró hacia él, sentí que me faltaba espacio pero no quise moverme. ¿Cómo hacerlo…? Me besó una vez más, lo cual me tranquilizó, al menos sabía cómo hacer eso. Su mano recorrió mi cintura y sentí sus dedos colarse bajo el broche de mi falda.

Suficiente para descontrolarlo todo.

Me eché hacia atrás, sorprendida. El colchón terminó antes de lo previsto y me fui de espaldas hacia el piso, halándolo conmigo. Terminé despatarrada, totalmente ridícula, en el suelo, con él colgando a medias de la cama.

—¡Lo lamento! Disculpe, yo… —definitivamente, me sentí como una idiota.

En el pasado, una tontería así me habría costado todo su desdén. Y resintiendo su mirada, casi temí lo peor.

—Estás nerviosa, ¿verdad? —era casi una afirmación. Asentí, ya no me atreví a mirarlo ahora que había bajado completamente al suelo. Escuché su risa—: Bien, entonces somos dos.

Se recargó usando la cama como respaldo, traté de descifrar algo en su expresión fija en mí.

Sentí mi ceño crisparse. —¿Nervioso? ¿Se está burlando…?

¿Acaso conservaría esa típica actitud displicente a mis torpezas? ¿Cómo podía insinuar que estaba nervioso? ¡Mentiras! Él no podía sentir temor de algo como esto, probablemente, era sólo una noche más en su repertorio y…

Oh no...

Me sentí tan miserable. Había tratado de ignorar _ese_ pequeño detalle, pero al fin estaba ahí, golpeando la puerta de mi felicidad. Ya era tarde. La verdad se vació sobre mí, ahogándome: Que entre los dos, sólo había un completo neófito en el tema sexual. Y era yo.

—No me estoy burlando.

—Sí, claro… —se me escapó—. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo…?

Sus ojos me analizaban, podía sentirlo. —Dependiendo de a dónde quieras llegar con tu pregunt-a…

—¿Cuántas veces ha hecho esto?

Me atreví a interrumpirlo y el silencio imperó. El momento perfecto arruinado por mis miedos. Tonta…

Pero no podía contenerme. Quería saberlo, ahora, ahora que podía soportarlo.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso, Agasha?

¡¿No era obvio?!

—Para saber si está burlándose o no al decir que usted también tiene "nervios". Vamos… Sólo dígalo y ya, pero no finja que hacer esto es difícil para usted. Dígame cuántas veces, incluso si lo hizo con _ella _ yo… yo podría… —me puse de pie, antes de estropear las cosas a un nivel más terrible—. Lo lamento, necesito estar sola un momento.

Casi corrí al baño, prefería distraerme cuidado a _Lucky _antes de seguir parloteando mis celos y mi mísera condición de exsolterona.

Sus pasos se escucharon y me apresuré antes de que lograra detenerme. Triste velocidad, me atrapó en un instante sólo para empezar una lucha entre sus brazos. Al final, logró encerrarme, de frente a la pared, con mi espalda contra él. Supliqué en voz baja que me dejara ir, pero de nuevo era su voluntad contra mis sentimientos dispuestos a quedarse ahí.

—¿Así que al fin te diste cuenta…? —musitó, amargo—. Sí, no soy tan _buena persona_ después de todo, ¿cierto? Así es… Te lo dije muchas veces, incluso lo presenciaste por ti misma. Soy un cerdo, un ser repugnante. Me he revolcado en el lodo tantas veces que vomitarías de sólo escucharlo. Pero, ¿no es algo tarde para entenderlo? ¿Qué harás…? ¿Te irás, tomarás la decisión correcta y me dejarás? Vamos, no te culparía si lo haces.

No estaba confrontándome, era como si me invitara a seguir ese consejo.

Me entorné aprisa, negando firmemente. No importaba cuánto tratara de evitarlo, yo vería más allá de esa coraza _《__repulsiva__》_.

Observó mis ojos. Le haría interpretar mi mirada aún contra la oscuridad que nos rodeaba…

Que jamás, ¡jamás lo abandonaría!

Sentí sus dedos en mi mano izquierda, hasta que la sujetó con firmeza. Dejé que la alzara, lento, hasta posarla sobre su pecho. Apretó suavemente mi palma contra sí, como aguardando.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó cerca de mis labios, el constante latido tras su piel fue más evidente—. Sí. Tengo miedo, pequeña… Temo que si te tocó con estas manos corrompidas pueda llegar a ensuciarte, porque… Oh, Dios, eres tan pura. ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? Tendrías que haberte negado a mi petición, tendrías que estar aguardando la llegada de un hombre que no fuese tan repugnante. Pero dejaste que te convenciera. ¡Yo! Quien volvió miserable tu vida durante meses.

El latido en su pecho creció, junto a mis ganas de soltar mis lágrimas. ¿Cómo había podido acusarlo? ¡Este hombre me creía una mártir por casarme con él!

Abracé su cuerpo, tremolante igual que el mío.

—Usted no es repugnante, no vuelva a decirlo. Además, yo también he hecho cosas malas… —confesé.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Cómo qué…? ¿Pasarte una luz roja?

Sonreí, pegada a su hombro. —No, no sólo eso. Una vez leí que hacer algo malo no es la única forma de pecar. Con pensarlo ya es suficiente. Y muchas veces he pensado en hacer el mal. Una vez quise que un tren le pasara encima, aquel día en que me obligó a trabajar sin paga extra.

Soltó un risa, medio arrepentido.

—Bueno, supongo que lo merecía. Fui un cretino… Tal vez lo soy todavía. Y si pensar el mal ya es pecado, eso no hace más que aumentar mi carga.

—Pues qué fortuna que exista el perdón… —me separé de él sólo para mirarlo. Deslicé mis dedos por su sonrisa y acepté sus labios cuando llegaron a los míos.

Sólo un beso suave que me cautivó aún más que cualquier caricia. Una idea atravesó mi cabeza.

—Quisiera pedirle algo… —incliné la cara, mirándolo con suplica—. ¿Podemos dormir juntos esta noche? Sólo dormir, ya sabe, abrazados…

Su ceja se alzó, burlón:

—¿Huyes de mí todavía, pequeña? —el calor me llenó la cara.

—¡No! Es decir… Sólo quiero, por una vez… yo… Es sólo…

Caminó, oyéndome parlotear mientras regresábamos a la cama. Rodeó el colchón hasta quedar al otro lado, en donde se recostó. Su mano se estiró a mi favor.

—Sólo por esta noche, puedo tratar de contenerme.

Podría haber lanzado un grito de victoria pero resistí, embelesada por su aceptación. Me deslicé a su lado, palpitando de un quedo nerviosismo cuando me entornó suavemente para pegar mi espalda a su pecho. Su brazo pasó sobre mí…

De pronto, reparé en mi error.

—¡Qué tonta soy! —me incorporé a medias, mirándolo erguirse también, sorprendido por mi repentina actitud. Llevé mis manos hacia los botones de su camisa—. No podemos dormir con ropa, es incómodo, tenemos que…

Actué con tanta naturalidad que sólo entendí el valor de mis acciones hasta que su mirada cobró un aire de perfidia. Esta vez, no sólo me invadió el nerviosismo, sino la más cruel y maligna vergüenza.

Lo solté de inmediato. —¡Lo siento, lo siento! No-o tiene qué hacerlo. Puede dormir así, si, si quiere…

¡Qué rayos! Le pedía contenerse esa noche y era yo quien insinuaba quitarnos la ropa. ¡Era el colmo de mis acciones ilógicas! Me giré, huyendo de su escrutinio malicioso. Se pegó a mi oreja y susurró.

—Oh, no, ¿dormir con ropa? ¿En este calor infernal? Qué mala idea… Continúa por favor.

Ah, él sí que sabía ir de lo más cursi hasta lo más bochornoso. Me negué.

—No, soy mala quitando camisas… —¡qué excusa más estúpida!

—Agasha…

—Continúe usted, yo, yo… me cambiaré en el baño…

—¡Dije que continúes!

Suspiré, hondo y largo. Su tono no fue el de un tirano controlador, pero sabía que estaba impacientándolo. Incluso yo detestaba ese miedo absurdo. Pero bien, él había prometido resistir… Quitarnos la ropa no podía ser tan malo.

Me volví hacía él otra vez. Fue como revivir el pasado, cuando tuve que desvestirlo para vendar sus heridas. Pero ahora… ¡esto no era lo mismo, carajo! Me temblaron los dedos con cada botón, era una tortura sentir su aliento cerca de mi rostro mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban admirados mi trabajo. Terminé con cada ojal, sólo para que él se irguiera para obligarme a seguir. Saqué de sus brazos ambas mangas, la camisa voló a algún lado cuando él la arrojó. Se enderezó, hincándose sobre la cama.

—Continúa…

Oh, por favor, ¿no tenía suficiente? Llevó mi mano hacia el cinturón que se descorrió fácilmente por sus caderas. Tragué grueso, palpando el broche del pantalón. Podía escuchar mis venas latir contra mi cuello mientras el zipper descendía. La tela de mezclilla cayó lentamente hasta sus rodillas postradas en la cama. Por fin, tuvo un poco de piedad y se apañó el resto por sí mismo. Tuve que darle la espalda cuando comenzó el desliz de la última prenda, la única que no me atreví a quitar. El calor pareció aumentar. ¡Estúpido aire acondicionado sin funcionar!

Su tono fue grave cuando me habló: —Mi turno…

Bien, aquí íbamos. Tensé la espalda, trayendo mi cabello hacia adelante.

Sólo era un par de botones al inicio de la espalda, pero sentir sus dedos desabrocharlos fue tan abrumador como hacerlo con los siete u ocho de su camisa.

—Levanta los brazos —obedecí. La blusa desapareció en un instante—. Ahora tú, pequeña.

Me puse sobre mis rodillas, justo como él lo había hecho. Mi falda comenzó a bajar; entonces, sus manos sostuvieron mi cintura para afianzarme en su cuerpo y así apoyarme mientras terminaba de sacar el resto de mis piernas. Me dejó allí, pegada a él, cuando terminó, oyendo nuestras respiraciones ya demasiado inconstantes.

—Maldición… —me encerró en sus brazos—. Esto es muy difícil… Dejaré el resto o no podré contenerme como te prometí, ¿de acuerdo?

Y claro que lo estaba, muy, muy de acuerdo. Ya había sido suficiente por un día.

Nos recostó de nuevo, pero la situación lucía muy diferente a cómo la había imaginado. Estuvimos en silencio, sólo resintiendo el roce entre nuestra piel. Casi segura de que ninguno resistiría, su brazo alrededor de mí se apretó y su mano buscó la mía debajo de la almohada.

—Bien, creo que ninguno podrá dormir hoy… Así que, usemos este tiempo para determinar algunos puntos de este nuevo negocio, ¿te parece?

O estaba demasiado perdida en las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, o él no fue muy claro. Traté de concentrarme.

—¿Puntos? —miré sus dedos entrelazándose a los míos.

—Así es. Condiciones, si somos más exactos. ¿Tienes alguna petición ahora que eres mi esposa? Te dejaré iniciar… O al menos trata de distraerme, cariño. Esta abstinencia se está convirtiendo en una verdadera agonía con cada minuto…

Su tono apretujado, realmente torturado, me sacó una sonrisa. Seguiría su juego, con tal de ayudarle, a ambos en realidad.

—¿Puede ser lo que yo quiera? —asintió. Pensé por un largo minuto—: Quiero visitar a mis padres en cada fecha especial. Cumpleaños, navidades, todo eso.

Sabía la clase de antisocial que era este hombre, pero no pensaba permitirle aislarme de mis seres queridos. Tras un breve silencio, se rindió.

—De acuerdo.

—Y quiero que usted venga conmigo —eso fue más difícil de aceptar.

Suspiró. —Bien, prometo que lo intentaré… Ahora… —oh, pediría algo abrumador, algo peor que usar lencería, estaba segura—: Quiero verte desayunando conmigo, siempre, cada día. Puedo tolerar que realices el resto de tus comidas en otro lugar, pero, sin importar que tengas demasiado trabajo con la escuela u otras actividades, te quiero ahí, tomando un desayuno junto a mí, ¿queda claro?

¿Un desayuno? ¿Era todo?

—¿Y por qué sólo el desayuno?

Lo viera por donde lo viera, era un raro fetiche.

—Siempre he tenido que tomarlo solo. La primera vez que pude desayunar acompañado fue aquella mañana, cuando una mujer me dejó comer en su cocina luego de irrumpir ebrio en su hogar. Desde ese día, he querido repetirlo.

Fue una revelación enternecedora, incluso sabiendo que para mí había sido uno de los desayunos más complicados de mi existencia.

—En ese caso —continué—, quiero que me prometa que, pase lo que pase, aunque estemos llenos de cosas qué hacer, haremos un espacio en nuestra agenda para estar juntos. Puede ser al menos cada mes, un día entero para vernos y olvidar el resto del mundo.

No dejaría que el trabajo y la rutina arruinaran este bello regalo.

—Me agrada esa condición… Hecho —musitó, después de un momento prosiguió—: No dejes de llamarme con ese tono "formal", ¿quieres?

Me sorprendió. Apenas me percataba de que aún seguía dirigiéndome a él como en el pasado. Eché el rostro hacia atrás, tratando de mirarlo.

—¿No le molesta?

—En lo absoluto. Por supuesto, podrías negarte, si acaso hablarme con ese registro te hace sentir inferior… Pero para mí, es un código especial. Algo que me gustaría que sólo tú pudieras realizar.

Mi sonrisa surgió, imitando la suya. —¿Y debo llamarlo _Vermeer?_

Su gesto se contrajo. —De ninguna manera. Continúa con mi antiguo nombre, también funcionaría como un privilegio que sólo tú poseerás.

—Está bien… —regresé mi rostro a la almohada. Una idea apareció—: Quiero aprender a bailar… Y quiero el desayuno en la cama, en ese día que decidamos dedicarnos una vez al mes.

Solté una risa cuando me entornó, contemplándome ofendido: —Esas son dos condiciones, cariño. Me parece que estás tomando en serio tu papel como ama y señora. ¿Qué será después? ¿Un armario lleno de ropa? ¿Un salón especial para tus visitas…?

Se alzó por encima de mí, en lo absoluto amenazante. Sus premonitorias preguntas eran banales, y quise pensar que estaba seguro que jamás le pediría algo tan trivial. Aceptó mis peticiones, incluso esa de llevar el desayuno hasta la cama. Así fue como continuamos con esas simultáneas solicitudes, como si realmente estuviésemos firmando los edictos de este nuevo negocio, como él lo había llamado. Poco a poco, el sueño comenzó a pesar en mis parpados que luego de varias horas se entrecerraron contra mi voluntad. Entonces, sus dedos atraparon mis cabellos tras mi oreja, y emitió un susurro que me despertó de lleno.

—Quiero dos hijos.

Mis ojos seguro se dilataron, sin nada de sueño, sólo sorpresa.

—¿Dos… Dos hijos?

—Está bien si tú quieres más. Un ejército si lo deseas —_¡ejército!_—. Pero, concédeme dos, al menos.

Mi cabeza trató de asentir. Las imágenes por esa petición me invadieron…

Dos hijos… Tener hijos… Con él. Hijos suyos. Ah, llámenme soñadora –porque realmente lo soy–, pero la sola idea fue prodigiosa y… angustiante. He ahí nuevos retos, mayores responsabilidades. Pero los aceptaba también, ¡los quería para mí!

Mi respuesta pareció satisfacerle. Sus labios besaron mi mejilla, amoldándose a mi cuerpo mientras me ceñía aún más.

—Quizá sea mejor descansar. Mañana te llevaré a un arrecife que es famoso por su bóveda llena de minerales. El techo brilla como si fueran estrellas, juro que te encantarán… Y allí, contándolas todas, haré todo lo que esta noche estoy resintiendo hacerte.

De nuevo, sus palabras y su tono terminaban igual que siempre, eran mis repentinos remansos del pasado que me habían unido a él. Un pasado que parecía, poco a poco, más lejano. ¿No es cosa rara el tiempo? Cuando crees que lo malo no acabará nunca, estás ya pensando en ello como un hecho anterior a ti. Algo que siempre me resultó insoportable.

Pero ahora, no podía más que sentirme agradecida de que ese trago amargo estuviera lejos. Ya era tan sólo un recuerdo que mis sueños disipaban lento, lento, hasta que todo desapareció. Vencida por el cansancio, en mi primera noche de bodas, no hubo nada más que el suave aliento en mis mejillas.

Y una voz distante, entre mi pasado y este bello presente, que susurraba…

"_Buena chica…"_

**~O~**

Abrió los ojos cuando la luz del medio día se prolongó hasta su cama. El letargo de una noche esplendida le motivó a entrecerrarlos de nuevo, casi entregándose a una nueva dosis de sueño hasta que el incierto lo dominó.

_¿Un sueño esplendido? _

Un concepto desconocido en su diccionario personal…

Por ello recuperó el sentido, abrumado de preguntas y del desconcierto que le invadió al sentir sus miembros en un estado de tal relajación. Intentando moverse, lo sintió. El peso alrededor de su torso, la sensación de calor contra su pecho, y una cortina de hebras marrones destiladas frente a él. Sus propios brazos afianzaron a la figura que descansaba segura en su interior. Acariciar la tersa piel, mirando el brillo blanco que emitía contra el rayo del sol, fue suficiente.

_No fue un sueño…_

Tuvo que repetirlo una y otra vez, hasta conseguir creerlo, hasta absorber esa maravillosa verdad con cada célula.

_¡Esto es real!_

No la había tocado, no como era su costumbre y como sus ansías lo hubiesen querido. Había cumplido el casto capricho de dormir abrazados, y, aun así, esa niña le había ofrecido la mejor noche de su vida. Se movió con calma, con todo cuidado para no despertarla, y así mejorar el ángulo de su visión. El rostro delicado quedó expuesto ante él, descansando sobre la parte baja de su pecho, respirando tranquila como si fuese cualquier otro de sus amaneceres. Minos deslizó los dedos entre el cabello que a la luz de ese día se atenuaba en ocres y cobrizos suaves. Alejó los mechones en sus mejillas y la contempló.

Era como ver a un niño dormir. Igual de cautivador, igual de dulce, igual de albergado por la responsabilidad de protección…

El crepitante fuego en su interior, deseoso por fundirse en caricias para despertarla, comenzó a amainar conformé el acto de contemplarla allí, dormitando segura en su pecho, se convertía en un vicio más enorme.

Que un ser vivo confiara así en él… Que un ser vivo causara ese efecto en él…

"_Hay cosas mejores que el sexo…", _le anunció algún socio enamorado y él, por supuesto que se rio mucho de ello.

Mas en ese instante…

La tierna muchacha se removió, soñando, rodeándolo con más ahínco. El efecto fue inmediato, cruel… Su aliento se redujo, el interior de su alma rota se contrajo.

¡Maldito el día en que pensó alejarla de su vida!

Un sonido persistente, ignorado por más de cinco minutos, se acrecentó de pronto. La puerta del baño se golpeteó entre rasguños al otro lado. Sin deseos de prestar atención a aquel polizón insignificante, continuó perdido con la enigmática visión puesta en su cama. Su buena fortuna terminó, sin embargo, cuando la niña en sus brazos alcanzó a escuchar los bitores de ladridos y garras en el cuarto de baño. Adormilada, la muchacha se levantó, tan perdida de la realidad como él lo había estado momentos antes. Minos la miró erguirse y estirar los brazos con pesadumbre, colocándose después del breve ritual matutino a la orilla de la cama. A punto de perderse en la contrariedad de esa imagen de piel atrayente y cabeza enmarañada, cedió a su instinto por apresarla en ese estado tan expuesto.

Se movió con sigilo y cortó la distancia hasta encerrar la cintura y sembrar un besó en la espalda descubierta.

—Buenos días…

El cúmulo de acciones sorprendió de lleno al pequeño cuerpo. La muchacha saltó, echando un grito, lanzándose directo al piso como la noche anterior.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron, incrédulos, asustados, llenos de alivio.

—No fue un sueño… —la oyó susurrar. Sonrió, complacido de que el incierto fuese igual en ambas partes.

—No, claro que no lo fue —trató de verse seguro. Bajó de la cama para ponerse de pie y levantarla de allí. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse, en cuanto la cara al frente se llenó de asombro, enrojeciendo al más claro tono de la sangre.

—Está… Está… —la palabra parecía decidida a no salir de los pequeños labios, mientras que los ojos recorrían su cuerpo sin reparo—: ¡Está desnudo!

Los parpados se apretaron, mientras la joven se levantaba a toda prisa, perseguida por él. La carrera terminó cuando ella consiguió llegar al baño y cerrarle la puerta en las narices sin que pudiese evitarlo. Minos tocó, con todo el puño.

—¡Sal de ahí, Agasha! Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto, cariño… Ahora, sal de ahí antes de que pierda los estribos.

—_¡No, no lo haré!_

La voz se oía tan decidida y, en cambio, tan llena del recato, del miedo por el descubrimiento. Un tono vacilante entre el intento de verse firme, como siempre lo fue, aunado a un intento por no sucumbir a sus órdenes...

—¡Sal ahora mismo, Agasha!

...y no dejarse llevar… No admitir que, aunque le hacía enrojecer, lo amaba precisamente por conseguir esa clase de reacciones en su ser.

Tal como en él, que, pese a que no lo admitiría nunca frente a ella, se sentía fascinado cada vez que se atrevía a contradecirlo, a ir contra sus reglas y demostrarle que había mucho más que un mundo de mandatos y seriedad.

—Voy a romper la puerta, mujer —amenazó, conteniendo su sonrisa.

—_¡No se atrevería! No tenemos dinero para pagar una puerta rota, señor._

La risa se oía clara en su nuevo tono decidido.

Sólo un juego… Un juego cuyas reglas habían aprendido a sólo un día de firmar ese nuevo pacto.

Un juego con sabor a compromiso, o un compromiso con sabor a juego.

Minos no lo supo, apenas estaba por descubrirlo.

Se alegraba al menos de que esa noche hubiese dormido y descansado con toda plenitud; sabía que las fuerzas para continuar en ese cotilleo de permisos y enfrentamientos serían necesarias. Sobre todo, en aquel arrecife a donde estaba decidido a llevar a su pequeño tesoro.

La puerta cedió de pronto, permitiéndole empujar suavemente al mundo que le aguardaba.

_¿Para qué esperar al arrecife…?_

Un pensamiento confiado, rebosante de una vida extraña, recién conocida.

Su mente atrajo una idea, una condición más para ese nuevo y mejorado negocio…

A partir de ese día, le pediría una noche así cada semana.

**.**

**.**

_**Sustituir el amor propio con el amor de los demás, es cambiar un insufrible tirano por un buen amigo.**_

**Concepción Arenal **

**.**

**El Negocio Perfecto**

**By LiaraPrinceton**

**~oOo~**

**Una última antes de irnos...**

¿Qué opinan? ¿Por qué no hubo venganza por lo de Asterion y el resto de los Van der Meer? Bueno, pueden esperar a una explicación en mi página de Facebook o ir a tratar de intuirlo mediante lo que Minos le dice a Agasha en el capítulo 10, cuando le entrega una forma de inscripción para la universidad.

GRACIAS POR CADA LECTURA, COMENTARIO, RISA, LÁGRIMA, FRUSTRACIÓN... Yo lo viví todo al igual que ustedes. Por ahora, éste es un "hasta luego". Nos veremos pronto, amigos... Cuando la inspiración y una nueva historia vuelvan a unirnos. Mientras tanto: ¡A seguir en este largo y bello camino! Bendiciones y abrazos!


End file.
